


Wisp Vs the Forces of Evil

by ArtisticDawn21



Series: Life of the Wisp [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Nonbinary Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 133,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticDawn21/pseuds/ArtisticDawn21
Summary: "When Star was born, you knew she was special."In the beginning, there was a creature that led the first queen to what would future be known as the royal Mewni family wand, although not all would know this as they can only be seen by individuals like the wielders.And Glossaryck, always Glossaryck.Now the current Princess, Star Butterfly, will turn the Wisp's world upside down and back again. Take a trip though the eyes of the Wisp to see the rest of Mewni's history unfold.
Relationships: spoliers! - Relationship
Series: Life of the Wisp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416004
Comments: 41
Kudos: 33
Collections: Life of the Wisp





	1. New Beginnings/'Star goes to Earth'

_Once upon a time a princess with blond hair and heart shaped cheekmarks was born to the royal Mewni family named Star Butterfly._

“Auugggg…” 

I’m trying to write here. 

“Your making me sound so booorrriiinnnnggg. Can’t you start out something less...bland.”

... _A very long time ago-_

“Actually it was just a month or so ago-unless your starting out with mi birth in which case it was only fourteen-”

_...When Star was born, you knew she was special._

“Aww! Thanks Wispy!” 

...Can I go on then?

“Oh! Yea sure goo right to it!” 

...Alright then.

* * *

As the newest princess of Mewni, you didn’t know what to expect given that she was the daughter of Queen Moon. What you nor Mewni expected was an overly energetic wild child that was just as friendly to all creatures big and small. Her early education consisted of being educated in both basic schooling but also taught under the royal guards to know combate. 

You found out from Glossaryck and just spotting her at random times when Moon didn’t have the wand on hand, that when she was only six years old, she started sneaking out to do crazy mini adventures by herself and later with the PonyHead heir named literally Pony Head. 

Also, she fought monsters. 

Just any random monsters nearby, she would start taking them down one by one riding upon a random unicorn. 

In fact, that’s how she arrived for her belated fourteenth birthday (due to it originally falling on Stump Day and Star is the truest believer)...

* * *

You and Glossaryck were in the throne room. Glossaryck was more off to the side than usual for some reason while Queen Moon and King River were on the dias. A large crowd of nobles were waiting for the princess. She was running a bit late-

Screams were heard as Star, while riding a unicorn, literally burst threw the door and came riding up to the stage. Moon and River had to duck when Star jumped off with the horse continuing at full speed, ran through the wall behind them. 

So already started off great then. 

Star, who was just both panting with pure excitement, was reaching out for the royal family wand that was still clutched in Moon’s hands. 

“Now, Star, this wand is a big responsibility. If it falls into the hands of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed.” Yet Star just grasped onto the wand without a second thought. The change was much more vibrate and beaming than usual as you and it transformed. 

You didn’t hear what Star said as soon as the wand was completed as you floated back down. Your fur transformed into a much more lively shade of light purple with blue and yellow star spots on your back. Your tail was also extra long and fluffy. You also had on a blue collar with a yellow star jem right in the middle. 

Yet, as the crowds were just gasping from nearly being trampled to death, Star gasped once more as her eyes locked onto you. 

Oh boy, she can see you.

* * *

“Oh come on, you make it sound like meeting me was a bad thing.”

You do have this flare about you. 

“Thanks-wait what do you mean-?”

Moving on.

* * *

A bit of time passed since then as the princess, with her first few days with the wand are decent. By that, she ended up making a living broom as her first spell then just up and forgot about him. Poor Doop Doop. 

You have another new pet bed; it’s purple, has several colorful pillows, a few half a dozen swishing stuffed animals, and it’s very fluffy. Your food bowl and water bowl is simply with one being pink and the other blue. Your brush is also purple and is used constantly when Star just feelings like brushing something. 

When she brushes something, she brushes hard.

Soon enough the Silver Bell Ball came around again, this year in honor of the new Pigeon kingdom taking over the mukwald (you didn't know much about this particular kingdom anyway) along with this being the first year of the Heart aka Star’s time with the wand. Star was not originally looking forward to it, Pony Head was unable to come due to a family trip or something, then she met the current heir to the Underworld kingdom Tomas Lucitor or Tom for short. 

She was smitten as this was the first attractive royal male she ever laid eyes on this ball and was overjoyed. They even ended up really talking and before the princess knew it, she was asked to go on a date, her first date. 

* * *

“Uggg Tom…” 

Star please let me continue. 

“Can’t you, I don’t know, skip this part!”

It’s apart of your history, one of the reasons you were sent to-

“Ok ok ok, just skim through it then.” 

Ok then, we don't really need all the details anyway.

* * *

She and Tom ended up having a great time at Lava Lava Lake or whatever it’s called. She even got a red devil headband which she wants to wear but cannot because Mewni. 

This relationship however, only lasted a few weeks before something really bad went down, a horrible fight, that quickly ended that relationship. 

To cool down or just really to fight something, she went on a monster hunt for some monster named Tobitt. Basically he’s some monster that keeps getting into the monster barrier and stealing Mewni corn. King River hates him and Star wants to keep up the family tradition or something like that.

* * *

“How do you not know about Tobitt!”

Star-

“He’s around for what! Decades or something! And you just gloss over him like-

* * *

Long story short, she ended up starting a major fire near the forest of uncertain dead and burned down many low Mewmen homes living there. This got Moon so crossed with her, especially after taking the spellbook to see that Star has neglected to write any spells in the spell book. 

Star thought she was in huge trouble and was going to be sent to-

* * *

“DON’T SAY IT!”

St.

“STOP!”

St. Olga's-

“NOOO!!!” 

Sigh…

* * *

The reform school for female royals that shall not be named, apparently. Star was deepening in panic mode during the next few days when she saw that her parents ordered the servants to pack her things. 

Yet, on the day before leaving during which River had organized a going away party for her to cheer her up, Star was crying on the ground beg near pleading with her parents to not send her to such a place. 

Fortunately for her, she wasn’t going to be sent there at all. Star’s tears stop at once, even after hearing Moon’s statement of ‘yet’, now wondering where she is being sent to. 

“We're sending you to train in a safer dimension; a place called Earth.”

“Earth?”

Yes, apparently a place in a far off dimension where you both would later learn where there are no monsters nor magic. Yet Mewmen like creatures live there in peace...or at least as peaceful as it gets.

Still, Star had her goodbye party, Pony Head with the biggest of tears knowing her Besty was leaving her, before the next morning came and Star left Mewni going into a portal towards Earth with her parents looking just heartbroken. 

“Goodbye, Mewni.”

* * *

Sniff...Sniff

..Star?

“Sorry-it’s just” Sniff “Mewni is-and I-and-”

“Star? Are you ok? And are you talking to yourself?”

“What?-Oh no, I’m...well it’s hard to explain...Wisp I’m going to go speak with him for a minute or so. Just continue on without me. K?”

..Sure Star.

* * *

You later found yourself inside this strange looking building called _Echo Creek Academy._ You are next to a much more casual dressed Star, now sporting her demon headband, waiting for her parents to ‘enroll’ her. In fact, as they speak with the...headmaster whose title is principal here, looks weirdly at the queen and king questioning that their from another dimension. 

Star is playing with some sort of switch that somehow is connected to the lights going on and off. Her parents and the principal turned to look at her. 

“And you said there was no magic on Earth.”

“Yea… this isn’t gonna work.” Suddenly, River pulls out a chest and opens it to reveal a mountain of riches. 

“She is gonna love it here!” River and Moon then turn back to look at Star whose still playing with the light switch thing. 

“She's going to need a guide.”

* * *

“Oh hey Wisp, how's it going?”

...fine.

“That’s cool… So… What part are you at?”

Your about to meet Marco. 

“Uuuooo! Just in time!”

Sigh.

* * *

Not too long after Star’s parents headed back to Mewni leaving her instructions to where’s she boarding for the time and some goodbyes of their own, Star is introduced her to guide to Earth: Marco Diaz. 

A very clean orderly boy you quickly found him to be as he seems quite upset to learn that he wasn’t called by the principal because he was in trouble only to instead found out that he was called to help Star because he was the ‘Safe Kid’. 

He certainly seems to leave up to that title however as he helps Star along the halls full of other children her’s and Marco’s age. Even going as far to move her around some broken glass found on the ground. Yet he still looks determined to replace that title. 

“Frankly, I like taking risks and would welcome a little danger in my life.” Star must have took that as a sign to go at it and changes a little butterfly into a screeching beast of terror. It then process to pick up a random student and carries it off somewhere with the child screaming all along the way. 

Marco is clearly terrified. 

“What the heck was that?!” Star certainly looks quite confused as he stated that he wanted a little danger in his life. He just glares at her then backs off. 

“Who are you?” Star creates a large rainbow with cute fluffy animals as she exclaims that she’s a magical princess from another dimension. 

Said rainbow then burst into flames as the animals run screaming from being on fire. The Earth Boy looks stunned then promptly ends the tour as he heads home for the day. Star waves him off as you try to get Star’s attention to the fact that a nearby building is now in flames. She quickly notices, creates a quick sprinkle storm. That turns into a much bigger storm and starts raining all around with kids rushing to get to classes. 

Star just looks off into the cemont lot full of things you realize are cars. 

“He seems nice.” You roll your eyes as the storm goes away on it’s on. Star then pulls out that paper with the address of the home she’s staying at. You look down with wide eyes at the last name listed on the page. 

The Diaz house. 

Oh boy.

* * *

“Yea, that was… a crazy first meeting.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

Star… how does he know about-?

“Oh well, he sort of…. I may have….” sighs “I’ll explain afterwards.” 

... you better.

* * *

You watch as Marco Diaz, after falling out of his own window, runs off with an injured leg with Star looking down in concern. That was not a pleasant second meeting. 

After Star arrived to the Diaz home, Marco soon showed up minutes later with a look of horror upon his face when he realized the same seemingly crazy girl he met at school was now going to be living with her too. 

Oh Star tried to be more friendly about it, even conjuring up some lazer puppies?, recreating her bedroom from back on Mewni only to try to do the same for Marco when he said in a non literal way that he wished he had a room like hers only for it to backfire with saying suck instead of… whatever she really meant, ending with her trying to cheer him up with a sun shining over his head to turn into a storm rain cloud then falling out his window in frustration. 

Poor kid. Star looked rather upset herself.

“Oh man Wisp,” she’s alone with you in her room, “What have I done?! I’ve never made such a horrible first impression!” You go to comfort her only for her to suddenly look determined. 

“I’ve got to find him! Yeah, and apologize for everything!” She then runs out of the room with wand in hand. You sign as you are pulled out by the bond. 

Oh good sweet magic this was going to get rough.

* * *

Star ends up finding Marco by some store trying to get some sort of people going in and out to give him refills and is getting worryingly upset when people just ran or ignore him. Star goes up to confront him and she begins to talk about how badly she messed up. How she didn’t really help because neither of them were really given a choice in all this and that she’ll even move in with another family if he wants her to. 

Yet before Marco could answer her, a group of monster suddenly shows up from a portal! You look around at the variety and see that a Kappa is leading them. It doesn’t take you long to figure out that this is one of the monster princes of the fallen Avarius family wearing a Septarian skull for a hat (how in magic’s name did he get that?!) along with some kind of moss green robe. He even seems to know Star and vice versa. 

“Star Butterfly! At last, I've found you!”

“Ludo! How did you know I was here?” He laughs. 

“Wouldn't you like to know?”

“Yes. That's why I asked.”

“Well, Buff Frog—hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!”

Yet just before the Monsters attack Star with her just about to fight as well, Marco suddenly cuts in and throws a punch to one monster's gut and kicks the other’s axe to the side! Everyone is surprised that the Earth boy can fight as he states that he knows karate or whatever that means. Regardless, he and Star go two to dozens against the small army of monsters with Marco doing the physical fighting and Star using her wand magic. It was certainly a sight to see as they kept defitting each foe like nothing. 

Eventually, all the monster save for Ludo were down for the count. Star smirked down at the monster prince in trumpet. Ludo growls as he takes out a pair of dimensional scissors (you would like to know where in the galaxies he got a pair) as he and his defeated army head back to Mewni. 

When they leave, Star goes back to feeling like she needs to move on and go find another family to stay with only for Marco to turn his earlier mood around. It seems that the monster fight gave him an energetic thrill. Yet more importantly, he sees Star with new eyes and wants to be her friend after all. They hug and soon headed back to the Diaz household with a new found friendship beginning to form. You follow with relief of the whole ordeal being over.

* * *

“Are you kidding me? The funs only getting started! We’re on Earth, we’re having so many more adventures now on a whole new planet! It’s just amazing!”

Yea it is.

“Yup, lots of fun around here. School, chores, dealing with city life in general. The magic part is just all the strangeness though. Now apparently including a weird ghost fox-cat thing that matches your wand.”

… Star…

“Auggg…”

Yea, let’s have a nice little chat, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'M BACK!
> 
> Officially I'm back this time around. To all my new readers, Hello! I'm the author of 'The Spirit of the Wand' story here to bring part two. If you haven't read the first part...what are you even doing here? Go read it! I spend a year on it! Unless your not a history buff but alright, if that's your cup of tea. 
> 
> As for the rest of you, my loyal fans of the first story recall that I didn't include Star's time with the wand along with the other queens because I was saving her for her own story to tell. That and I didn't realize till half way thru the original that I was going to do this but here we are. 
> 
> I'm sure you all have questions but I can't answer them all today and you all know that end of the notes are for the norm anyway so here's what's going down: With each new chapter, I'll allow one or two questions (provided they aren't in the spoilers territory) and answer them here. Here, I'll include a few questions I was asked during the preview of this chapter (which I am sadly going to be deleting but you all knew that was going to happen anyway)
> 
> Question 1: Is this format, the Wisp and Star chatting back and forth, going to be a normal thing now?  
> Answer: ...Nope! This is a special chapter to both introduce new views and because it's the start of this second story. I may plan to do this format again for another chapter but that's not guaranteed. 
> 
> Question 2: Is Wisp writing a book?  
> Answer: ....I have no idea.
> 
> Real Answer: Kidding! Just Kidding. You guys may remember that one journal I have Wisp a while back during their travels right? Well, this is another one of those. Star is just happen to be looking over the Wisp to see them doing this as they are journaling recent events.
> 
> Anyway, Still got more college work to do and will post new chapters when I can. Until then, enjoy!


	2. 'Party with a Pony'/Earth School

It’s been about a week since coming to Earth with Star and you on the couch at the moment just relaxing in front of this black box that has moving pictures and sound coming from inside it. You’re just laying next to a mountain of pillows waiting for the earth boy named Marco to finish making something called ‘Marco's Super Awesome Nachos’, when you hear a knock at the door. You don’t think about it till you suddenly hear Marco screaming, jolting you from your calm demeanor and rushed outside. 

You float outside to see a peppy Princess Pony Head and Star giggling and hugging. You look down to see Marco had tripped dropping the food. You groan internally after Pony Head rudely introduces herself to Marco by insulting him then looks upset when Star introduces him as her best friend. 

Then Pony Head states directly at Star that she’s here to party.

Just when you thought this was going to be a relaxing night in.

* * *

You suddenly found yourself on a cloud with a party on top of it. You are with Marco wondering where you were all at for a moment before remembering; oh right the Bounce Lounge. It certainly has changed since Festiva came here. 

You decide to look around for a bit before finding another cloud to relax on. You sigh as your about to plop down-

“Come on Wisp!” Star magically pulls you away from your second attempt at comfort to drag you into a photobooth. 

Star! For the last time, I don’t-

“Smile!” You don’t get to explain the obvious as several flashes happen with everyone else posing with you just floating there, moving a little bit so Star doesn't’ see you not even bothering to make an effort. You breath a little easier when it’s done as Star and you are walking out, with Marco and Pony Head decided to stay behind for some reason. 

“See that wasn't’ so bad!” You don't even bother to argue as you go back to your cloud. You only get to relax for less than five minutes with you almost dozing off before Pony Head drags Star, thus you and Marco, to another location. Why?! You were just getting comfortable!

* * *

Amethyst Arcade is the next place on the trip, now you only know this place because of Sideria. She had opened a trade with them during her reign due to the profit of trading games to other dimensions and so forth. You’ve never been here personally but it's nice to know that her hard work paid off apparently. This place was now full of video games at nearly every corner of the…. Honestly you don’t actually know how big this place really is. 

Regardless, Star and co seem to be having found playing some game thing called Lance Lance Revolution. You don’t even bother to find a place to chill as there doesn't seem to be a good resting spot. 

Instead opt to go float around for a bit. It does look like fun here so at least your not bored per say. Yet watching isn’t really the point of a place like this and you’ sort of wish you can just play the games too. That one racing cart game especially looks-

You feel your body suddenly being pulled into a direction as you soon find yourself going through another portal.

* * *

Ok, now your back at the Bounce Lounge? What is going on here? You don’t have to go far to find Star and Pony Head crowd surfing. Yet they look like they're... arguing? 

You get a better look to see that Pony Head is yelling at Star about how she’s Star’s best friend not Marco. Star then states how she can have two best friends like its the most obvious thing in the world, which it is. 

Pony Head looking like she was going to say something else, shuts her mouth when Star opens another portal opens back up and you all head in.

* * *

You and Star soon find that he’s not in the general Arcade area with Star starting to panic. After about ten minutes, you all find him strapped to a chair being integrated by some large covered men. 

Star is about to fight then when Pony Head of all people tell her to stop! She then hands her pair of dimeonanal scissors using her tongue as she then gets the masked men to come after her. They run off chasing her with Marco getting his hands free but Star, not releasing that he’s almost free, before turning the ropes into snakes. Marco doesn’t even have time to scream before Star pulls him away to find Pony Head. You rush after the two and soon find Pony Head still fighting them off the covered men with Marco and Star coming to the rescue. 

Your all then surprised to learn that this was all an elaborate run from special force guards when King Pony Head enters. The Pony Princess just wanted to have one last fun night with her best friend before heading to St. Olga's Reform School. Star gasps and realizes what she did for Marco knowing what was waiting for her and hugs her for her unusual act of selflessness. Before she’s pulled away though by the St. Olga guards, Marco thanks Pony Head and tells her good luck in princess jail. 

Princess jail? You stop and realize something off. You don’t know why but you feel a cold chill embrace you for a moment as Pony Head is dragged away. 

You don’t react much when Star opens a portal back to Earth and you soon find yourself on the couch with food. Why do you feel this strange case of dread? You struggle it off, Probably too much running around, and dive into a plate full set aside by Star for you.

* * *

Star has been going to this Academy for a while now, a week and a half by this point, and you just cannot get over how many youths are in one place for hours at a time instead of tutors just for one being. Yes Vester’s and later Skywynne’s era did bring up and start up schools for Mewni’s citizens yet neither they nor any royal Mewmen ever really attending any of those schools themselves, how were you to know what they were like inside and active?

On this sunny day, Star is in a matchmaking mood. She even wants to help Marco with his crush on this one light blond skater named Jackie Lyne Thomas along with find girlfriends for Marco’s friends named Alfonzo Dolittle and Ferguson O'durguson. They seem like rather nice guys though it appears they aren’t very well thought of a nice in the way that would romanticly woo girls or something as girls just walk by them. Star feels for them and wants to make them happy. You do wish good luck for them.

However, its seems that what Star really needs to worry about is less about helping others and more about her studies. As the teacher, Miss Skullnick, is handing out graded papers, Stars comes up to being an F-. You don’t know much about grading as there were any present for Star when it came to her tutoring lessons yet even you could tell that this was a negative grade as Marco looks concern when Star shows him. 

It takes Star a few minutes to realize that what she got was bad and needs to get an A+ like what Marco has. Of course she would eventually she if she took the time to get used to Earth culture and study up on-

Of course this is Star and you know that magic be darn she wouldn’t do that in a million years. 

So instead of doing the smart thing, she just goes up to the teacher and somewhat demands for her grade to be turned into an A. Well, she more happily does it but from the way the teacher goes off on her… yea, wasn’t the best idea. 

Nor was the next one as Star, after hearing Miss Skullnick complain about her lack of a love life, is the next target for one of Star’s spells to ‘help her’.

Yea, her teacher is now a troll and is promptly freaking out.

* * *

Star has Miss Skullnick, along with Marco, back in her bedroom panicking if she should call her mother or not. Marco tires to help her calm down but you just watch on at the chaos of it all. 

“Star turned her teacher into a troll then,” you look down to see Glossaryck chewing on some taco by the bedside. 

Yep.

“Wanting to call her mom?” Star, now at the mirror wall, is hanging up on an accidentally call to Tom. 

Yea. 

Star gets a hold of Moon and, as she’s trying to explain the problem with Moon looking more annoyed by the second just knowing what must be going on, the troll teacher makes a break for it. Glossaryck and you just watch it all unfold.

“Looks like your heading back out.” You feel Star’s wand pulling you back out the door. You turn to Glossaryck before completely leaving in the room.

See ya. 

And he just nodded as you leave.

* * *

“So” Star goes on talking about yesterday’s events while in class full of her fellow peers explaining the lack of a teacher, “After we stopped Miss Skullnick from leaving, Ludo’s monster army shows up out of nowhere! So Me and Marco do a bit of this and a bit of that, beating up nearly every monster in sight!” The class ohs while some in the back calling it awesome. Marco just grins a bit as Star continues.

“Suddenly this one monster ends up taking a liking to her if you could believe it. One thing led to another and well...So anyway, long story short, Skullnick ran off with this weird man-bull guy thing to another dimension, and now she is gone forever.”

It’s silent only for a moment before some guy named Justin yells out, “Star Butterfly rules!” with the rest of the class just cheering. 

Star ends up giving most of the credit to Marco which Jackie saying how awesome that was and others calling him awesome too. Marco just blushes and chuckles nervously with then Marco and Star smiling at their new found praise. 

However, the joy ends as soon as a portal opens with a still troll Miss Skullnick fall throw. She thinks he dumped her or something, she didn’t know what he was saying, before angrily stating there’s going to be a tough pop quiz. The childs do a 180 with now everyone’s anger directed at poor Marco. Yet he doesn’t seem too upset as this was the most that Jackie ever talked to him. 

You don’t even bother to think about it as you settle down for a nice nap near the window listening to scribbling pencils.

* * *

Another week passes, Star and Marco have went on a few misadventures dealing with all sorts of things that isn't limited to Ludo's army arriving almost every other day. You are thankful that you can just go back to the simplistic of normal earth school and it’s normal mudanie when it’s not under monster attack or something. Today for example is some kind of pep rally for some sporting event with Star all excited for just being outside. 

You just watch as this other people, called apparently the spirit swad (you and Star chuckle at little at that much to Marco’s confusion) as he explains the results of last year’s game in vague terms. You get that he’s of course speaking metaphorically as this is an Earth game that you did happen to catch one day while relaxing on the sofa while Star and Marco were out without the wand (what a wonderful rare day that was) yet star’s mood shifts dramatically. Oh boy, do you even try to explain to her?

She doesn’t seem to notice you so you just decide to let her figure it out for herself. After all, she’s a smart girl at the end of the day. She’ll understand.

* * *

She really doesn’t understand. 

You watch as Star tries to wrap her mind around the fact that the cheerleaders are only there to distract, not attack. 

“Do you know nothing of combat?! No Warrior is gonna be distracted by Chantal's booty!” Said girl looks offend. Star tries to explain to the leader, you know now is called Brittany, that she was taught by the royal guards (you watched from afar when one of them snaps a toy bear’s neck to the delight of the then toddler princess) when she cuts her off. 

“I know on planet "Moo-ni" or wherever it is you're from, it may be okay to be stupid, but no pesky magical foreigner is gonna question my leadership! You are officially banned from the spirit committee!” She says with a whip of her hair. 

Now if you all were still on Mewni, she would have head chopped off or thrown into a pit of snakes for daring even mubling it let alone for speaking it so snobbishly. Star is after all, the highest raking princess in that regard, even if she is Star at her full Starness. You huffed as Star leaves the room.

* * *

Soon it was night, Star has been preparing for hours. You tried to stop her but she’s just too determined to listen to reason. She basically implanted bombs and traps in the football field. 

It was only when Marco, whos been trying to help Ferguson all day with the latter being the new mascot and Marco being afraid of him being kidnapped, finally see what Star has been doing all day after only getting one good look at the field and Star in her full on battle armor. 

“STAR!... The Warriors weren't actually gonna kill our team! They were just gonna beat them in football! Which is a game!!!” 

It was at that moment, Star knew: she messed up. She turned to you as you nodded and gulped. It was then that the warriors, the opposing team, arrived to play. 

Nope, you floated onto a beach as Star was looking extremely guilty, not going to get involved. No way, no how. 

Thus you watch as Star and Marco both tried to contact and help the screaming humans around them as said traps started to go off. You took out your portable mirror and called Glossaryck. 

After explaining to him what was going down, he laughed and told you to hold the mirror up so he could watch too. Then he poofs up popcorn for the both of you as you both enjoy the show.

* * *

After the catastrophe, Star did end up apologizing after the warriors left leaving Echo Creek the winners by default. After you all got back to the Diaz house that night, Star came up to your pet bed. 

“Hey Wisp,” she was crouched down with a sad soft voice. 

...yes?

The Princess sat on the floor hugging herself, “I’m sorry for ignoring you all day. I should have just listen when you say it was just a game like cornball, only a little different rules and stuff.” She smiled a little. You said nothing for a moment then walked over to her and placed a paw on her leg.

Next time, just ask someone if your not sure. Ok?

She smiles and pulls you into a hug. 

Overall, not a bad first few weeks here on Earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm half way through my final essays for this college semester but I wanted to take a quick break and go ahead to upload this chapter since I've had it completed a few months prior. I also have many other chapters completed as well but I will upload those later.
> 
> You guys didn't really ask me anymore questions that you wanted for this chapter so I'll just make one that I know you will have a question about.
> 
> Question: When does this chapter take place? As in concern with the first?  
> Answer: The first chapter is both a flashback to when Star first arrives on Earth while the rest is taking place a few weeks after those events. This chapter is during that time frame; after Star is on Earth but before Wisp's journal entry/Marco finding out about the Wisp. 
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful week and I'll see you all later.


	3. A Day in the Limelight

So...Star made it so Marco can hear you and see you. Ok so she did that to avoid being pointed out to seemingly otherwise talking to air. Eclipsa did the same for Shastacan even if he was rude about it later, so this shouldn't have been any different...right?

* * *

You woke up in the morning to see Marco still dealing with his newly acquired monster arm when Star tried to fix his hand using one of Crescenta’s spells. Not reading the fine detail about gaining monster arm in place. 

Like you do every morning since coming to Earth, you head downstairs to try to get some you time before Star grabs hold of the wand again. You see some of the Diaz celebration decorations up, already knowing they’re for Star, and are about to walk right past them-

You stop dead cold and do a double take. 

Is that…?

“Why hello!” You shiftly turn to see Mrs. Diaz mixing something in a bowl as she’s looking right down at your direction. 

She can see you?

“Why of course she can,” said Mr. Diaz as he pulls out a piece of cake placed in a bowl before setting it down right in front of you?!

“Sorry about not greeting you earlier,” Mrs. Diaz explains as she tops the piece of cake with purple frosty, “We would have said hello properly if we, well saw you!”

“But now we do!” Mr. Diaz saws as he reaches out his hand. You slowly lay a paw on top of it as he enthusiastically shakes it, “Welcome to Earth!” He stops as soon, Marco and Star head down. The Diaz's greet them as your glaring at the Mewni Princess. She bites her lip. 

“Well, you don’t expect me to not let Marco’s own parents not see you either do you?” She blows her lips as she looks away shoving some cake into her mouth. You breath and just start eating the slice in the bowl. 

Just get through the day.

* * *

“Cool pet Star!” “Wow Star Butterfly has a ghost fox!” “Can you magic me up one Star?!” “It looks so cool!” “Your awesome and so is your misty cat!!”

Eyes have been glued to you ever since walking upon the school property. Your just kneeled down trying to disappear again but everyone and their friend is just saying how awesome Star is and wants to know if they could pet you or even get a picture. 

Star hasn’t said much with her looking award and rightfully so as your sudden appearance to the Ecro Creek student population increases. Marco is too busy getting attention himself from his monster arm that saved one kid from getting bullied or something. 

He’s loving the praise while your just hoping this is some nightmare you can wake up from. 

“Miss Butterfly!” You and Star turn as the principal walks over with a glare at you before looking back up at Star. Meanwhile, all the students suddenly vacate the halls upon the principal’s tone. It’s otherwise empty now but you don't feel any better. 

“You know better than to bring pets to school grounds!” He pulls out a student book manuel, “It’s right there with mini skirts and piercings on the navel!”

“I’m so so sorry Mr. Skeeves it’s just-”

“Just nothing young lady, now kindly remove this animal from the premises before-”

Excuse me.

You see the principal’s eyes widen as they look down at you. You don’t even need to look at Star to know what she also done; You well berate you later. 

Sir, I may speak on my own behalf and of the princess’s?

He doesn’t say anything as his month looks more like a fish gaping down at you. You give him a moment when he finally stamers that you can continue. You nod. 

Though I may take the appearance of that of a common quodropetal, I’m far more sapien than that. Under no fault the princess, I am bonded to the wand that she’s holding in her grasp. Therefore, I’m unable to leave her presence while she’s holding onto it. Yet even so, I do not have a desire to be a disturbance. Quite simply the opposite at the moment. I have been with the princess since she obtain the wand from her parents over a month ago a little after her fourteenth birthday as tradition of her kingdom demands. The reason I am visible now is because said princess, without my knowledge nor consent, had decided upon herself to do so. 

You let it sink in as the Principal, who is now shades whiter in the face, calmly grounds himself a bit to tell star to leave her wand in her locker during class time and that you shouldn’t be seen in the classroom during said class time. 

The princess looks ready to argue but then notices how sick the principal is away from passing out. She just nods and runs to her locker. You turn back to see the principal leaning over a trash can as he is heard vomiting his guts out.

* * *

You spend the rest of the morning outside near the gardens during Star’s morning classes and lunch with her and still quite popular Marco with her head shoved in the spell book looking for a way to cure him. 

Meanwhile your own popularity hasn’t died down in the least. You feel your hot neck grow more uncomfortably warm as students have their heads close to your being asking excitingly several questions. You don't know who but someone must have heard your speech to the principal because now everyone is asking you questions with you just wanting to be invisible again.

* * *

When your finally back at the Diaz house, with Star just deciding to give you a break by leaving the wand in her room, as you rush back Mrs. Diaz making cookies. You decide that you didn’t want to see Star right now and just curled under the couch pillows. Soon after, you hear footsteps. 

“Wisp? Is everything alright?” a thick female latin voice asks you but you remain where you are, “Ok, I can see you need some you time.” She walks away saying she’ll be in the kitchen if you want to speak to her when your ready.

* * *

It’s close to one or two in the morning, you still on the couch with a all the lights off yet still unable to sleep, when the kitchen lights come on. You get up to see Mrs. Diaz with some cup. She walks over to you with a sad smile. 

“May I join you?” After a moment of hesitation, you slowly nod as Mrs. Diaz sits next to you. She takes a big drink then sets the mug the small table next to the couch. She sits back and doesn’t say much of anything for a while. 

“My mother was a lot like you.” You look confused as you gaze up at her. Her eyes however, are looking somewhere else. You follow her eyes to see a picture. It’s hard to make out in the dark but it apparences to be showing a tan woman with long red hair and thick glasses hold a young six year old girl whose front bottom teeth were missing. 

Is that you?

She smiles as she looks on with fondness. 

“Si, around the time I was beginning to lose my baby teeth. She told me all about her childhood, how she grew up with her abuelita till the old woman passed away around the time I was born.” Mrs. Diaz sat back a little as you draw yourself a little closer. 

“She wasn’t the most popular girl in school, or rather, didn’t like the attention she was given. You see, she had this birthmark or rather a pair of birthmarks that made her look quite strange; Though I’ve never seen them myself, she wears so much makeup and foundation that it’s hard to tell. Point is, she was often gawked at. Yet, most of her classmates thought her birthmarks looked cool, it didn’t matter. My mama still felt ashamed of them, she would cry to her abuelita that she looked like a freak and would even beg her to fix her.” Mrs. Diaz took another sip of her drink before continuing. 

“Most didn’t know this at the time, or maybe they did but who am I to say for sure, that my great-grandmother was a local medicine woman. I don't mean like a doctor or that she went to school for it but that she used orbes and spics to heal people’s inner troubles. Despite the people that knew her called her a freak or even a witch, didn’t really know that she was very wise; You would have to be when dealing with the supernatural world.”

“She loved my mother so and told her that she didn’t need to fix anything about her beautiful girl. Then she hugged her tightly and told her to never, ever let anyone tell her that she needs to be a certain way and that she was born to be the way she was for a reason. Even though my mother still took to wearing makeup in public and even around me, she told me she never had to worry about wearing anything but her natural face around her abuelita.” You look up at her and for a while, you don't say much of anything. 

“I know you cannot really relate all that much to my mother, but I do know that there isn’t anything wrong with wanting to feel a little less in the limelight.” She goes to hug you but stops, she doesn’t move necessarily but it seems she wants you to make the choice. You decide and go in for that hug. It feels rather nice after the long day you had. 

Thank you Mrs. Diaz. 

“Oh please sweetie, call me Angie.”

* * *

The next morning, when you enter the school yard, your surprise to find that everyone is back to ignoring your presence. You even start floating around but it seems that no one notices your there? You sigh in relief as you float around a half smile Star. She walked to her locker and made sure to look around before speaking towards you.

“I was able to remove the spell off everyone at school, I’m sorry about overwhelming you yesterday. I sort of misjudged something and thought you would like the attention, but maybe that was a bit too much at once. How about next time, I’ll ask first.” You nod as Star sticks her wand inside her locker. 

“You get some rest, you look tired.” Then closed it and walked to class. You relaxed as you floated off towards the school gardens. It’s another sunny day and a nap sounds wonderful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK...So not many people are really that interesting in this continued part of the story, I mean it did just start and all but only two comments... on the first chapter. Ok so I'm going to pause on the question part of the story and just wait for questions to really come in. Still, enjoy the story I guess.


	4. Traveling around/'Brittney's Party'

It seemed like a relaxing day during the weekend. No matter adventure seem to be going on. It had been about two months since you and the current princess of Mewni came to planet Earth to stay with the Diaz family. 

Star had even started a new romantic relationship with some seemingly homeless boy she met at school, or rather in the school’s parking lot, and Oscar. He didn’t seem like a bad kid really but from the oder and look of his car, it looked like he lived out of it. No family to speak of or any place he was staying at. Star didn’t seem to notice herself but they hadn’t really gone on an official major dates yet either. 

Regardless, it just seemed like a nice day in. 

Than you felt it. 

You jolted up to the sudden feeling of a sharp pain. It was soon indescribable as it enveloped your middle of your stomach with your tail twitching wildly on it’s own. You could barely move without feeling every ounce of pressure, it just hurts so much. Floating took more effort but it was the only way to get to Star quickly without over doing whatever was going on. 

You’ve never been sick, you saw other gets ill but it never happens to you. You didn’t think it was even possible. Even Glossayck had his lowest moments of sickness yet you never did. Maybe emotional ill from heartbreaking events but never just physically. Never like this before. 

You made it to the bathroom with Star frantically looking for… her wand charger? She was starting to panic with Marco trying to help her to calm down. You were thinking about the pain too much to realize at the time yet Star hit it on the head. 

“This is serious!” She points to wand power gauge on the side, “You have to recharge wands with magical energy. If it goes to skull, it'll be dead forever!” 

….

Dead. 

Forever.

You didn’t know when the room started to spin but you did feel Marco’s sudden presence by your side. Star was soon in front of you saying something. 

_ “Wisp….are…..you…..” _

Star please, speak ...op. 

You suddenly blacked out.

* * *

You wake again in someone’s arms with weird elevator or store music around you. Opening your eyes, you saw that you were in the arms of a person wearing a red hoodie. 

_ “Shoo,....It’s going to be ok...Star?.... Where…. Are… you?!” _

You felt yourself fall back asleep. It was easier to sleep, the pain wasn’t so bad then. You let your eyes close once more to the blackness.

* * *

_ "S _tar, I n_ eed you…. To put them in the wand.”  _

_ “Put them in… what are you talking about Glossaryck-” _

_ “There's…. No time… Put… them… in ...” _

* * *

_ “Wisp?  _ Wisp of the wand? Are you awake?” You find yourself in a colorful room. You look around to see spells. 

“Hey guys, I think they’re ok!” A blue narwal floats next to you as the rest of the spells gather with friendly smiles. A tiny black spider comes up with wearing a top hat. 

“Thank goodness you're alright Miz Wisp, we were all worried sick about you.”

I’m I… inside the wand?

The tiny thing smiles and rubs your head with one of it’s legs. 

“You sure are,” he says with a softer voice, “Now you don't’ worry your head about nothin, Star is already charging up the wand as we speak. You should just focus on resting up a bit longer.” 

That… sounds nice.

* * *

It was near evening when you exited the wand. Star was right by it when you emorged and hugged you with tears in her eyes. Marco, who for some reason had a floating vacuum cleaner, joined her when he heard her loud shoats. 

Even Marco’s parents came in with blankets and a bowl of soup with joyful faces. You don’t know what happened today, nor what was going on, but you feel better and everyone looks relieved. You just relax and enjoy the company for what it is.

* * *

A few days passed since that strange event, with Star keeping the wand charger by her bedside in a tiny box with a heart shape now for some reason, as you lay on her bed with Glossaryck snacking on some chips while Star is getting a lecture about throne posture and what not from her parents by mirror. 

Apparently this was only a slice of what’s to come for when River goes to give such a lencare later at some place. Funny, he’s more action than words sorts but maybe it’s a king duty and he’s just masking his eventually own boredom. Star on the other hand is not doing so well in that department. 

Then she’s nearly caught with the scissors by her mother with Star neurally playing them off as normal earth scissors by cutting a piece of paper. You know that moon must have saw the tiny dimensional hole but says nothing as they soon hang up much to the princess’s relief as a monster arm was just coming through after they have already left with Star shoving it back in. 

“Nailed it!” You and Glossaryck roll your eyes as Marco comes in with new of his parent’s anniversary and star gasping about not having exciting presents to give his parents. You look to see Glossaryck already bailed just a moment before Marco could see him. 

You just nod your head as you hear Marco say something about how his gift came from the both of them but you already bail yourself and head downstairs. You turn to see a… rather intimate sight of the Diaz's as you float quickly pass them. 

Happy wedding anniversary.

“Why thank you Wisp!” Mr. Diaz says, “That’s rather sweet of you to say.” 

Soon Marco and Star join you all with Marco giving his present to his parents. You only recently discovered what fanny packs were and thought, yea, Marco made a decent choice for his parents as you mostly saw parents with them anyway. 

Then Marco pulls out one of his own… ok maybe it’s more of a Marco thing. 

Star looks nervous as then blurts out, “ MmmmmmmmmmMMMMM...! And I'm giving you a trip to  Mewni !”

The elder Diaz's looked pumped while Marco realizes that Star gave the better gift. Your just staring wide eyed at the princess.

* * *

You soon find yourself back on Mewni as Star is showing the Diaz family around. Nothing really has changed of course as you look around the around the lower class area of the capitol. You over hear Star’s reluctance to visit her home itself but goes around anyway to introduce the culture. 

Lying upon the ground near a corn stand, you start to think about the major time period different between Earth and Mewni. To start off with, while Star was in class and you were in attendance, you happened to overhear about Earth’s history and started to realize something. 

To Earthlings, Mewni current years are the basic Earth equivalent to the dark ages or maybe even the renaissance. Said other planet is light years away in technology compared to Mewni. There maybe magic here but the overall healthy, structure, and so much more just spell it out. You wonder then how many centuries it will take before Mewni is at Earth’s level.

Your going to be here to see it and all but who knows if the Mewmens around here will even get off their current laziness to do some real effort to reach that future. Absolute Monarchies in the current Earth years are seemingly non-existence now with Decomarcay or even other political governments are on the rise while Mewni…

You just look around at all the filth that makes up the lower class and just sigh.

Yet before you can dive further into speculations, Star and Marco run pass you with looks of worry. You are literally pulled along as they run out of the village.

* * *

Well that was an adventure. You, Star, and the Diaz walked slowly back through the portal from Mewni back into the Diaz’s living room with tired faces. 

Long story short, Star and Marco thought something happened to the elder Diaz's onto of worrying about King River as he was around with some sort of spear. So, like you speculated, River didn’t have any want to give any lecture about thrones or whatever, heck there wasn’t even any event of the sort going on. He basically made the whole thing up to go monster hunting and made Star promise not to say anything to Moon which Star happened agreed to so long as he pretended he didn’t see them. 

Oh and as for Mr. and Mrs. Diaz…

They found a nice hot spring that ended up scarring Marco later. 

Don't’ ask. 

You tell Glossaryck later when everyone else is asleep and he just laughs along with being disappointed you didn’t get pictures of Marco’s face.

* * *

It has been a week since your short visit to Mewni as Star walks down the Ecko Creek hallways with crowds of fellow peers just practically begging for her attention. Unlike Mewni, Star is quite popular here on Earth as the students just love her personality and magic. Heck, one girl has photos of the princess covering her locker with Star having the same for her, you don’t even know the girl’s real name but she’s been calling herself StarFan13. She’s just beaming with glee and does more magically spells for someone else as you roll your eyes. 

Eventually, You are floating next to Star just standing in a line just because. You don’t know what it’s for either till you find yourself groaning at the sight of one Brittany ‘head-cheerleader’ Wong just strutting down the hallways. Sabrina Backintosh, one of the other cheerleaders, tells you it’s all for Brittany as they’re all waiting to see if they get invited to the girl’s birthday party. 

You sigh again as you try to float away but of course Star, the loveable native girl she is, looks just as excited as a puppy as the snobbish girl comes into view with she dictating who or whom not (especially the later) is going to her party. Sabrina gets hers with glee, then passes out, while Brittany just walks pass Star just laughing it up. 

“Pfft! Ew, Star "Butterface"? You are invited when pigs fly!”

You proceed to smirk as Star magically puffs up said flying pig. Brittany just huffs as she walks off, you waving back to the new flying pig spell as he goes back into the wand, with Star saying while her teeth are chew on the wand how she’s going to that party. You huff.

Oh Star, why do you want to go? Brittany is just horrible. 

Star stops chewing as she smiles, “Oh Wisp you're totally wrong, Brittany likes me.” She walks back to her locker. 

“Everyone likes me.” Her point proven when some random guy gives her two high fives and an apple crumble. She smirks at you as she opens her locker. 

“She’s going to love me there at her party, wherever it’s going to be.” 

“It’s a party bus this year,” Sabrina walks pass Star with her own invite, “It’s going to be soo cool!” Star gives her the figure guns as the cheerleader walks away. You just sigh as Star sets her wand into her locker and heads to class.

* * *

It’s evening in front of the Diaz household with Star jumping up and down in her pink party gown. Marco just looks confused at Star as he’s wondering how Star even got invited to said event tonight. You don’t even bother to explain it to the boy as Star just looks too enthusiastic. 

Suddenly, as the party bus passes in a hurry, Star blasts both herself and Marco onto the bus as you are pulled along for the ride.

* * *

You three literally drop into the party with the birthday girl seeing off-key karaoke. Brittany wonders why the heck Star is here while Marco tries to pull himself together upon realizing that Jackie was invited. 

You make yourself comfortable upon one of the empty couch seats but not before grabbing a small portion of chips with your food bowl from your stattle. The few people that are not watching Star and Brittany talk are most likely questioning why there’s suddenly a pet bowl floating around with chips. You relax, eat, and watch people try to appease the ‘popular’ girl with their gifts her to. Star whispers to a sick looking Marco about how it seems they weren’t invited after all or something, your more concerned about the fact that Marco is apparently car sick and Star isn’t really helping the poor boy as she’s more concerned about making Brittany like her. You float over to the boy but he looks like he’s about to barf. Thankfully, you find an empty trash can and point it out to him. He nods in thanks before slowly walking over to it. 

You turn to see Brittany literally whip a puppy from Star’s hand with her hair. 

Not cool. “Not cool.”

* * *

The night continues on as you, trying to get some fresh air, find the top of the bus and relax while the wind blows at you with the sounds of the cars down below. It’s quiet for sometime till suddenly Star and the rest of the kids climb up. The teens cheer as Star magics up a hot tub in the shape of a clam that just a foot from you. 

You glare as kids get undress then jump right in. 

Star and some kids head back down stairs. You look at the other children having a time then you just give up and head back down yourself.

* * *

Well… Prince Ludo and his army showed up and literally crash the party just as Star and Marco are being escorted out. Marco looks even more sick as on the monsters takes over the driving with kids screaming left to right while also trying not to fall on the now bouncing house floor. Star is off fighting them, with you just sitting on one of the couches trying to not be in the way, when Ludo suddenly plops down right next to an irritated Brittany Wong. 

The birthday girl signs, “Star's the worst.”

“I know, right?” the prince replies. 

“I hope you destroy her.” 

“Thank you! That is so nice!” 

You just sign as you chew upon some more chips with Marco trying to take control of the bus while also not getting sick all over the floor.

* * *

You can finally breathe clean air again as the party is over with Brittany’s guest all cheering on how amazing it all was with Brittany herself stating how ruined her party was. Ludo and Marco continue to vomit in the large trash can as Star tells Brittany that she also does quinceañeras. 

You laugh to yourself as you start texting Glossaryck the night’s events while Brittany walks off with Star finally comforting Marco as he tells her that she’s going to be his official party planner from now on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, barely anyone commenting, let alone giving me questions. So, again, just enjoy this chapter.


	5. 'Mewbery'/Other magic problems

It’s just another day at Echo Creek with Star staring goo goo eyes at her...boyfriend? Lover? Friends with benefits …

Oskar is Star’s love interest and you don’t know where else to place their strange romantic relationship right now. She’s casually courting him and that’s that. 

“Star! Time to go. You got some paint or something.” Marco says as he’s pointing at Star's forehead. You roll your eyes and look over to see…

…

Oh no. 

Star goes to peel of the purple heart. 

Oh No. 

Her eyes grow wide and points out that this isn’t paint. 

Oh sweet magic no. 

“I think I'm going through... mewberty.” The princess says as her face suddenly flares up with purple hearts. 

No…

* * *

Star is trying to look for her spell book as she and you are filled with panic, Marco is still clueless as to what’s really going on as he thinks this is something similar to Earth puberty or something. 

You panic as she states that she gave the book to Ferguson because of some dumb bet she lost. Marco goes off to Ferguson’s spanish class as you stay with the princess who’s just looking worse for wear hiding in her locker. Your outside keeping an eye on her. She’s doing ok so far…

“All right, boys, we're gonna do our warm-up out here today,” says the boy’s swim coach to his team as they begin to stretch in only their swim shorts. Your fears grow as Star is also filled with more dread. 

Just keep it together Wisp, you know what’s coming. You wish Glossaryck was here to assure you that it’s fine, this is all going to be fine. You’ve done this before with countless other princesses, it happens. You’ve never been quite this alone with one before but it’s going to be fine…

She broke out and is covered head to toe in purple hearts. 

...F*ck me.

* * *

You fly around the school to finally find Glossaryck and Marco with the former eating pudding. He looks at you with a grin. 

“Oh hey Wisp.” Marco is stumped and looks at you with wide eyes. 

“I thought you were keeping an eye on Star!” 

She got loose!

Marco groans and asks Glossaryck what to do. 

“Well, can't stop it.”

“That's not an option.” Yet Glossaryck tells him it will be all over soon at around, he looks at a watch, at 3:57PM. 

“Or she won't.”

Glossaryck-!

He just shoves his head in front of your face and tells a panicking Marco that there’s nothing to be done as this was nature and that nature can’t be stopped. Then he proceeds to float back into the book with Marco being out of pudding to give him. The teen looks up at you. 

“Do you-?”

I wish Marco, but there really is nothing to be done. 

“There has to be something!” He stands back up, “I don’t want Star to stay this way or anything!” 

I think your misunderstanding Glossaryck when he said-

Suddenly a scream in the hallways and you both don’t say another word as you rush towards it.

* * *

You three get back to the Diaz household tired as can be. Star’s Mewberty…

Was bad but thankfully was still nothing compared to say Venus’s or Helia’s. Star’s happy she has her tiny wings now as she happily runs up the stairs to her room. You and Marco give each other a look before plopping onto the coach. Angie comes into the room with tacos. 

“Hey kids, how was your day?” You and Marco sigh as he thanks his mom for the tacos. He turns on the TV as you two start munching down some spicy beefy goodness.

* * *

Marco, Alfonzo and Ferguson are in the middle of play prank calls on the wall mirror. It’s been about a week since Star’s Mewberty and your just relaxing on her bed watch the three have fun with random beings that answer the calls. 

Star walks in soon enough as they’re about to make another call when suddenly a pixie answers saying they ran out of minutes and that the line with be temporarily suspended till they settle the bill. Star is worried for a moment about what her mom is going to say with Marco apologizing. Star briefly giggles saying he pulled a Star with Marco just asking where her scissors are. She pulls him out for the two, or really three of you, to go threw when suddenly Marco’s friends want to join. Star agrees happily. 

“Going into portal land! Teenage boys are holding hands!” they sing as you all soon enter the portal.

* * *

This has to be the first official time, since Festiva’s time, since you entered Pixitopa. It’s almost too shining as four pixies greet the kids and you apparently. They seem to have some magic in them after all, so you don’t really mind all that much as you all head to the phone office.

* * *

Ugh…

You stuck on the floor as the grip of magic from the wand is keeping you there unable to just phase threw. After learning that the bill could only be paid by jewels and gems, you even forgot about that part and wished you remembered before coming here, as the four kids were since down a trapdoor to the Shard Mines with you falling to the floor of the office unable to even stand up. 

You tried to call Glossaryck for some assistance but his mirror isn’t answering. You really don’t want to call upon the Magical High Commission for this as they may either laugh or drag Star back to Mewni to her mother for letting someone else use up her mirror minutes. So you decide to just wait it out till Star gets out of the mines, you know she will sooner than what these Pixies think. The pixies at least give you a cup of water to drink but really just leave you alone for the few hours your stuck on the ground. 

Suddenly, your body is constantly being pulled around and soon out of the office. Your body is dragged around the group with pixies just giving you strange looks as your pulled away without much choice in the matter.

* * *

After a good few minutes or so, you pulled past some ground back to Star and company… well most of them anyway. You found out that Star, Marco, and Alfonzo were originally being chased by some minotaur and wizard as the try to find a way out of here and to find Ferguson. They’re all in some kind of cart speeding down some rails leading up to something with all of them screaming with Star stopping only to quickly explain all of this before you all suddenly crash into some flooring into some sort of throne room. 

“Hey!,” said Ferguson sitting comfortably on a pile of pillows surrounded by food, “I was just about to come rescue you guys!”

* * *

You, Star, Marco, and a slightly upset Ferguson fall out of the portal sighing in relief. Long story short, the Pixie Empress somehow mistaken Ferguson as a king and was about to marry him but thankfully Marco talked him out of it. 

Star is stating that’s she’s switching cell providers with Marco feeling guilty for messing up Ferguson’s one chance at love. Star laughs it off claim they were…

Going to eat him?

“Yep, And let's be honest. Ferguson does look delicious.” Marco and her laugh it off when you and Ferguson start to notice that someone is missing.

“Where’s Alfonzo?”

* * *

Days have passed since the pixie problem, with Alfonzo now being King of Pixietopia as it seems that the Empress guineully doesn’t want to eat him. Although, she wanted to rule mostly on her own. So Alfonso was just given a mirror to check up on her every once in a while and visit some times then sent back to Earth. Yet he seems cool with this and even brags to Ferguson and Marco that he was the first of them to get a girlfriend with Marco pointing out that he was the first of them to get married. 

So yea, not much changed as things are back to the norm then. 

Oh and there’s another Prince Ludo raid on Star and Marco to get her wand at the moment. Your just off to the side watching the whole ordeal as this is going on with Marco and Star having fun with the fight, acting like it’s some sort of game they’re playing before school starts rather than combate. 

One of the monster, a giant lobster, doesn’t really do a good job at it and almost grabs the wand only to grab one of the antlers of the monster holding star in place. 

Soon enough, Star wins and the prince gets off her backpack as he opens a portal for his monster army to go home. Star and Marco are heading off when suddenly Ludo stops the giant lobster, named Lobster Claws, from entering; your the only one watching as Star and Marco are walking away not paying attention at all. A confused Lobster Claws says that he’s ready to ‘go home and chill’ only for the prince to respond in a harsh tone. 

“After that performance?! You, sir, are a steaming pile of monster garbage! And... _you're fired!”_ Ouch, you watch as the portal closes trying to leave the clawed monster behind. At first, Lobster Claws thinks its a joke but soon even the other monster start to make fun of him and finally close the portal leaving said clawed monster crying on the ground. You want to try to help the poor guy, you really do, but Star and Marco are too busy in their own conversation to notice you trying to get their attention before they finally pass the street all together.

* * *

“Marco, why do you even care? He’s a monster!” 

School let out a while ago as Star and Marco find out that Lobster Claws is on the Diaz’s front lawn crying his eyes out. Star was ready for another round when the monster stated why he was still there and not allowed back on Mewni. You and Marco are the only ones that seem to feel any sympathy for him as Star just doesn’t want to deal with him as she thinks it’s some kind of trick. You float down beside him as he of course ignores your presence continuing shaking a random tree as you look up at Star who’s frowning back at you. 

“I don't have to be bad. In fact, I've always secretly wanted to be good,” the red monster explains holding a squirrel. 

“Really?” Marco does look surprised but happy,”Well, maybe we can show you how.” 

“What That’s crazy!” Star butts in angered that this is even going on. You roll your eyes. 

Star…

She looks between you and Marco as she continues, “Monsters… are… evil! It’s just their nature.” You’ve known the princess a while now to know that she was taught otherwise given how monster negative her upbring has been due to the refreshed monster-mewmen cold war going underway with monster hate higher than it has been in centuries, so you shouldn’t really blame her for feeling this way but it’s just so… Speciesist. 

You look over to see Lobster Claw trying yet failing to be good towards the squirrel with Marco starting to help him and Star just glaring at the three of you.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the same has been going on with Lobster Claw trying and horribly failing at being good by doing good deeds that end up going horribly wrong for him at every turn. Marco was trying to be supportive but as the day goes on, he’s being weathered down by doubt. Your glaring at Star who's just being a brat about this as she claims that Lobster Claw is meant to be evil and repulsive. 

Just as she tell him this, and even at this point he’s agreeing that’s all his meant to be too, you just had enough and float off.

* * *

Star finds you not too long after in her room. Your on your bed refusing to even look at her. 

“What is your deal Wisp?” Star demands, “You know what monsters are like. Heck you’ve been around them longer than I have!-”

Exactly. I have been around monsters along than you or even your mother have been alive. 

Star sits on the ground, “Then why are you being like this?” You turn towards the princess. If only you could tell her everything; right here, right now. 

Princess… I just… look, you only see what monsters are and what they look like. You know the wars and the few stories told to you by the guards and such. 

She nods her head with her head on her cheeks. You sit up. 

You however, only know a quarter of the story. 

She raises an eyebrow, “A quarter? You mean there’s more to it?”

You sigh but just lay back down. 

If I could tell you everything, I would in a heartbeat. Yet you just wouldn’t understand. 

“What?” yet you don’t say anything else as you pretend to go to sleep. She calls out for you but then huffs and leaves you alone once more.

* * *

You are awaken a few hours later in a jolt. A twisted swirl of magic evolpes you and changes you. You turn into a plum hue with tiny horns upon your head. Fearing the worst, you rush over around to look outside and see the battle underway. 

Lobster Claws is being corrupted by the magic of the wand.

It’s too much for him. 

You fly outside to see it all from the roof. Prince Ludo and his forces are back cheering on terrified of what’s on. Star just yells out at him and suddenly the swifting stops for a moment as you and the wand change again as you turn briefly into a red hue with your tail looking like a giant lobster claw. 

Wow, ok then…

The fighting and switching continues back and forth, it’s started to make you sick in the head. You shake it off then jump down to the ground in the middle of the fight. 

“..AHHH!!” Lobster Claw says as he’s staring wide eye at you. All the other monster look confused, even Star, but Marco sees you swifting so much and understand why Lobster Claw is freaking out. 

“WHAT IS THAT THING?!” He’s point at you with the wand settling on the normal form with you being red with the claw tail. Marco jumps in front of you. 

“WOW! Hold on! Time out!” Everyone stops fighting to just stare at Marco and Lobster Claw confused as heck, “Put the wand down! They are not a threat!”

“IS THAT A GHOST?!” Star, seemingly finally catching on that your here, stands next to Marco. All the other monster look both confused and surprised. 

“What are you talking about?” Ludo ask as he tries to look your way, “There’s nothing there.”

“DON'T’ YOU SEE IT?!” 

“No, your just being crazy-”

“Actually,” Marco awardly starts but is cut off when Star randomly uses this as a destruction and kicks the wand out of Lobster Claw’s pincers. He yells out as he drops the wand with Star catching it, transforming you and it back to her form colors. Star starts blasting out some Daisy magic as Ludo opens up a portal with all the monster heading towards it. 

Lobster Claw approaches with Ludo stopping him only to surprise all of you why. 

“Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. _YOU!_ You had the wand in the palm of your claws! ...What did it feel like?”

“It kind of tingled.”

“I knew it! I'm so jealous! Can I touch your claws?!” Ludo feels his claws then proudly lets Lobster Claws back into the portal but not before Marco calling out if this is what the monster wants. He just growled at him with Ludo say that was his monster before leaving, closing the whole thing up.

* * *

After a while, your back in Star’s room alone relaxing after all of that when the princess enters. 

“Hey Wisp,” She says awkwardly as she rubs her shoulder, “Are you, alright?”

...Yea, I’m fine. 

“Cool” she frowns with a small blush then sits criss cross in front of your bed. 

“So… What a day, Am I right?” Silence for a moment before she goes on. 

“Yea well,” she breathes, “You and Marco were right.” You sit back up.

Excuse me?

“About, well… He may have still choose to go back to Ludo and his evil army but…” she looks off to the side, “He did want to be good. I think, I think I saw that. For a moment anyway.” She smiles looking back at you. 

“So yea, I don’t know all the answers but I don’t know what to believe anymore, but yea, maybe monsters aren’t.... Well evil by nature after all.” You smile and pet her head. She soon heads off to get ready for dinner and leave you in peace once more.

Well… it's a start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more comments than last time, so far so good. I like it when people comment, I have to start saying that again but it's still true. Also ask questions, I may not be able to answer everything but I can at least state a few things more clearly if people are having trouble. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I'm not posting anything on Christmas, I celebrate that day. So whether you enjoy Christmas like me or some other winter holiday, I hope you have a good one.


	6. The Pains of Dealing with the Privileged/Cookies spell Toffee

Weeks passed since dealing with Lobster Claws, along with several other encounters that even included another princess and things like that, with Star in class right now and you outside by the parking lot. You’re looking up strangely at the sky… 

Why does Earth’s, somewhat hidden moon, look red?

Suddenly a black and red carriage pops up from under a fire portal being guidenced by a skeleton horse. You stand up on the garden wall you were laying on as you see a certain Demon Prince from Mewni float out of it’s doors.

Tom?!

* * *

Yep Prince Tom, aka Star’s ex boyfriend, is here on Earth and wants to take her to the blood moon ball. 

Has it really been only 667 years since the last one? Man you feel old. You watch as Star is trying to walk away from being dragged outside by the demon prince with Marco being confused and Tom just trying to get Star to listen to him. 

You don’t pay much attention as you recall back to Febe for a moment. She was around Star’s age, ok a little bit older, when she attended the ball. You recalled how she dressed up nicely despite not really caring to attend that night at all. 

Suddenly you snap back as the carriage pulls away with Star holding some sort of bell in her hands looking rather unsure.

* * *

Star decides to head off to the ball despite Marco’s objections. You can see that she’s wearing some kind of new pink dress with her hair up in a bun. Marco looks surprised at how nice she looks, yet he still doesn’t want her to go. 

She rings the bell anyway and the two of you soon enter into a carriage that randomly forms from fire outside the window. Star sees Marco off before closing the doors. It’s just the two of you as the carriage starts to descend back down with fire blazing all around outside. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Why are you though?

“Hum?”

I mean, you guys broke up right? It must have been over something pretty bad since you wouldn’t tell me about it afterwards nor even want to speak about Tom in general. 

Star rolls her eyes wearing a small frown, “Yea but like Tom said, he’s changed. I want to see if that’s really true or not. It may not be the case at all and he’s just being Tom, but whatever. It’s still to head to a party either way.” 

But… What if he has in some way?

“Then,” she glaces out at the fire outside, “I don’t know.” 

...Do you want to get back together with him?

“...I don’t know. Maybe?”

What about Osker?

“Oh him?” Star smiles, “He’s nice and all but Tom and I have a history.”

A rather short history, but yes there’s history I suppose. 

“I guess I want to see if there’s something still there,” she looks like she surprised herself with that thread of honestly. You nod as Star and you sit quietly for the rest of the ride towards the underworld.

* * *

It’s a grand party, not as gastly looking as the previous one but it looks nice enough. Star and Tom are hanging out with Star feeling a little awkward around the Prince of the Underworld but also looks to be keeping an open mind about all of this. 

You float off and find a good place to relax near one of the unoccupied punch bowls. You watch the party from afar as your memories flicker back to when Princess Febe first entered in these room six hundred and sixty-seven years ago. 

_ The carriage doors open up at last to a boiling hallway with a pair of demons at the far end. You both look back at each other before you both get off and walk down the dark walkway. _

_ You both eventually make it up to a large pair of red doors were soon the audience inside is announced the princess’s present with the doors opening soon after to a ballroom full of demonic people in formal wear. _

_ A figure you recall as Prince Grayson greets her with a kiss to her hand. Febe politely greets him as well and walks inside. _

_ You look around at the moon symbols covering the ballroom. Febe, feeling a little uncomfortable, asks if this was to impress or something. Shocked and even a little peeved at the notion, the Prince explains that this event is the Blood Moon Ball where every 667 years the moon is colored red. It will shine down upon a pair and will bind them together in its shining brothom or something of other. _

_ It’s apparently a huge event down here with all sorts of demon nobility of all standings came here tonight. _

Your ears listen to the music as it sways with the beat with sounds of violets playing just so. 

_ Suddenly, the room grows dark as some demons state that it's time for the main event. _

_ The moon comes into view and shines brightly on a pair. _

_ Princess Febe and Prince Grayson. _

_ You watch in shock as the royal pair look up in equal shock but then start to dance with one another. _

_ They take control of the dance floor with demons watching from the sidelines. _

You hear sounds of gasps snapping you back to the present. Your eyes find themselves starting at the dance floor with a single couple dancing under the light of the blood moon. You see with wide eyes that Marco is here?! Dancing with Star?! Tom looks upset as the sky light roof closes soon after pushing Marco away and looks ready to attack him. 

Star then blasts him with some kind of ice spell looking rather annoyed. You float over right away as you see how tired she looks and asks Marco to follow her home. You follow appearing confused as you look at the time. 

Has it really been only a few hours?

* * *

You, Marco, and Star arrive back on Earth, climbing out of demon elevator back onto Star’s balcony of the Diaz household with Star holding her dance shoes. You get a sense that the teenagers need some alone time to talk things out and decide float back into the house to call it a night. 

Guess Star got her answer.

* * *

You, Star and Marco are at some Chinese restaurant after another battle with Ludo and his army. Your hungry at the moment from not having much breakfast with Glossaryck stealing all the cereal from your special box Angie buys you. Your finish your noddle meal that contains some chicken and some spicy veggies thrown in the mix. You watch to see a plate full of cookies delivered to your guy’s table. 

Star just tosses one in her mouth but then coughs up a tiny piece of paper? You and the Princess are confused till Marco explains with delight that theses are fortune cookies. Marco is giving a facial expression as he tells Star that they ‘magically predict your future’. You can clearly see that it’s a joke made on his part. 

The Mewni royal heir on the other hand… 

Well lets just say she ended up bringing several cookies home after seeing first hand how two the vague predictions came true.

* * *

“Oh, Wise and powerful cookies, bestow your sugary prophecies upon me.” You are relaxing on the couch watching Star become a true believer in the fortune cookies ‘fortune telling powers’ while Macro is making his nachos and also looks regretful for messing with Star. 

Yet the universe seems to just make it worse, even when Marco tries to state that he was joking early, when Star gets another vague fortune that says she’s get an unexpected visitor…

Only for Ferguson to show up because of Marco’s nachos. 

To top it off Ferguson is also a firm believer because of the cookies. He states that he met his spirit animal using the fortunes, it’s a wolf apparently. You just glare at the large boy who’s unaware of your presence with Marco giving you a look of concern. 

While Star and Ferguson are munching down on the nachos, also admiring Star’s new sunlight that was created by accident, Marco plops on the couch handing you a plate as you both just sigh.

* * *

Later, you and the teenagers that you have become friends with are walking around town with Star about to eat up her last cookie. 

“Star, I’m telling you, they’ll back me up at the restaurant.” Marco pleads with Star, “Food can’t predict the future!”

Star laughs, “Sure it can. On  Mewni , there's a place where you can get calzones that'll tell you how you're going to die.” 

That’s on Mewni.

“Wisp, don’t be a doubter! Food is a wonderful and mysterious thing. Like Mom’s pies, they taste so amazing, you have to wonder where she learned to make them-” She stops as you all make it to the back of the Chinese restaurant to see...people dancing with beep boop music? Star is just as puzzled while Macro is watching with interest. 

When they both aren’t looking however, you spot a fly size monster switch out the fortune cookie from Star’s bag! You turn around to see where he’s going…

You gasp as you look up to see Prince Ludo being held back by a very familiar Septarian now adored in a black suit and stark red neck tie. 

Toffee. 

You don’t get to warn Star in time as the monsters begin to attack. Toffee loosens his grip as Ludo runs to try and claim the wand for himself. You float right in front of the original prince of monsters as he smirks back at you. 

“Hello Wisp” he mouths. 

What you are doing?

Yet he doesn’t answer you as he just moves his eyes in an upwards motion. You turn around to see Star hugging the two headed monster! 

Normally, you wouldn’t be that upset with the thought that Star isn’t being violence for the sake of violence, but now is not the time!

You float back towards her but keep looking back at Toffee as he just stands there watching Ludo try and fail at just grabbing the wand from Star’s grasp with her just not paying attention to him at all. 

You then try to get Marco’s attention but he’s also preoccupied with the monster fight that he just doesn’t see you. 

Star! Marco! Somebody! 

You float around but they’re too busy with the fight. Yet just as Ludo is about to get the wand, the monster hugging Star actually starts actually the plan of the switched cookies and of the false information the cookies have. 

Star than decides to fight the monsters with her magic and soon they’re diffected with Ludo upset once again. 

Just as Ludo and his army is leaving, Toffee stays behind for a moment in hiding from Star and Marco on top of the roof. You watch him from a distance as Star reads out the final cookie message after getting more cookies for the fun of it. She and Marco read the last message together.

“A great evil has been unleashed.”

You turn back in surprise but then float back around and sigh as you see that Toffee has disappeared. You then turn back to Star and Marco as they walk back to the Diaz house laughing. 

You feel dread and, as soon as Star and Marco are head enough, you pull out your mirror and text Glossaryck.

* * *

“So, Toffee is back.”

Yea, he’s with Ludo’s army for some reason. 

“I see.” 

I think I should tell Star. 

“Tell her?”

Yea, she needs to know.

“Does she? Right now?”

Well, yea! Her life and Marco’s could be in danger!

“...mumm....”

Glossaryck! We can’t mess around about this.

“....yea but maybe it’s not the right time.”

What are you talking about?! She needs to-

“Does she need to know about Toffee just yet?”

Does she?!

“Does she?”

...Why can’t I tell her?

“Timing is the key. Here my friend, be patient.”

But-!

“Wisp; she isn’t ready yet.”

Not...ready?

“Oh but she will be, it’s just going to take a little longer but trust me. She will be.” 

But… Toffee will-

“He won’t, not yet anyway.”

Not yet?

“It’s all about timing; when to play and when to stand back to observe. The time is the latter right now. We all must wait to see how things turn out.”

...I don’t know about this.

“Do you trust me?”

…

...yes, yes I do.

* * *

Your laying next to the bathroom waiting for Star and Marco getting ready for school. You ignore the friendly chattering in the other room as you stare down at one of your old journals that you created during the midst of your time with Toffee when he was young. Your flipping through the memories of him learning to build a rock malet when you see a picture tucked in the corner of the next page. You turn to see a smiling tiny Toffee drawing with you and him on the back of his dragon. 

You see your tears falling on the page. 

Suddenly however, as you try to turn a page, the page stops flipping and your tears freeze mid air? You float back in confusion and look around in a gasp to see that other things like the clock have stopped as well. You float around to see if Glossaryck is around but you can’t seem to find him when Star and Marco run out of the bathroom with big smiles on their faces. 

Star? What’s going on?

The princess looks startled as well as Marco. 

“Wisp? Your not frozen?”

No, I’ve never been frozen during Skywynne’s freeze spell. I’m apart of the wand, remember?

“Skywynee?” Marco asks but Star pushes forward with a large grin on her face. 

“Cool! You get to spend this freezie day with us!” Star grabs her wand and, before you get to say otherwise, find yourself being pulled out the door. You sigh as Star and Marco leave the house with you just feeling another headache coming on.

* * *

It’s times like this when you really feel your age.

Star and Marco have been having the time (or really lack thereof) of their lives doing all sorts of things, like giving random people mustaches or freeing some kid from one bully’s rath. Heck, they even spot Ludo appeared to be in the middle of popping out of another portal during the freeze point and mess around with him for a moment. 

During the first few hours you just followed them around without really saying anything. The pair try to include you in some areas of their seemingly endless fun, and you do stop floating around to eat with them every so often, but it just gets boring to watch after a while. 

Lucky for you, your able to enter into the wand. 

You spend the next several hours, or days as they are keeping track, inside with the spells that you haven’t seen in a while. You chat it up with Skywynne’s spells about the whole ordeal with Star’s freeze day and they just laugh it off along with you. It’s nice to joke around about it in here as they offer you some tea cakes they got from Siruis’s room the other day. 

You decided to venture around to get more inputs about Star’s spell when you floated right by Toffee’s room.

Feeling like the effects of the spell took a toll on you as you stare wide eyed at the door, you start to recall several hours prior to what you were originally thinking about before this spell. You must have forgotten about it till now with Star’s weekly outburst of magic adventures. 

The door is so close, you hear the rustling of spells inside as your not even a foot away from the handle. Maybe if you just-

No.

You float back with a scrunched up face. 

Not yet, just not yet. 

You float away to find your bed inside the wand. 

You need a nap.

* * *

By the time you float out of the wand, it seems that time is moving once more with Star and Marco looking both relieved as now they are back in Star’s room. 

“Hey Wisp!” Star sigh out as she’s doing her homework while Marco just sits up looking back at you. 

“Where have you been all day? We really could have used your help earlier when dealing with Father Time-”

“Marco” Star puts a finger to his lips as she makes a ‘shush’ sound looking rather sleepy in the process, “The day is over and I’m almost done with mine homework. Sides, it was my fault in the first place that I didn’t know about the whole father time thingy.” With that being said, she slips back into her bed and continues reading her textbook. Marco doesn’t say much else as he just sighs as he continues to do the same. 

You don't care how but glad that the freeze day is over with as you float downstairs to munch on some store bought chips.

* * *

You wake up one morning to see the Diaz living room turned into a water park. Both Star along with Marco’s parents are having fun in the water splashing around and all. Marco just came downstairs, upset his socks that got wet, with you laying on top of a floaty of a wide purple tube sipping lemonade. Glossaryck is next to you on his own blue whale floaty sipping his own lemonade threw a swirly straw. Marco ended up joining the fun once he realized what was going on and you all continue to have a good time. 

Then the door rings. 

Star goes to get it as you are about to ask Glossaryck for some more lemonade-

“Oh, hey, Dad. ...Dad?!”

Dad?

You turn your head to see none other than King River at the Diaz’s front door. He barely gets a hello before Star slams it in his face and starts magical vanishing away all the water. 

“Boo” 

“Glossaryck! Not right now! My dad’s outside!”

So?

“So!” She magics away the swimming tubes and floaties, “If he finds out about the water park, he’ll wonder where it came from, then he’ll wonder if I’m using my magic, then-”

Aren't you here to, study your magic? You know; in a less crazy world than Mewni?

“Study magic Wisp! Key word here: STUDY!” She cleans up the last of the water fun you all had with the Diaz's, Glossaryck and you moaning disappointed with Star herself sighing in relief. She breathes then opens the door once more. 

Star looks concern that her dad is here, at first. 

Then you all find out that River is here because Moon kicked him out of the castle back on Mewni and he just wanted somewhere to stay for a while. You float out of the room while Angie starts giving River a tour.

* * *

“Ah Wisp! Can you get Star for me! I can’t reach the tasty sliced baked potatoes on the top of this freezing cabinet!” River had been here for a few days now and is driving Star and you nuts with his antics of being there. It makes you wonder to this day why Moon placed that sight spell on her husband. 

Star doesn’t physically show it on her face but you can tell with how much she moans into her pillow when her dad is asks for the littlest thing here and there. 

At first, they were getting swimmingly along. When he found out about the magic va running into the lazer puppies, he wasn’t even fazed by it. River had to tell Star that he wasn’t her mother and that he had to remind her that he was far more laid back than that. Of course the princess was delighted that she wasn’t going to get into trouble after all and started giving River her own version of a tour of the Diaz house that induled putting things into the toilet to see what would go down. They ended up having a joyful father-daughter day. 

That was a few days ago. 

Since then, he managed to make too much of a mess since then, he even managed to traumatize a child at the local golf course when he started smashing on of the course’s plastic castles thinking about Moon. He also started wrestling Star’s spells, the few that walked around her room sometimes, terrifying the spells and Star. Yet despite all of that, and a talking to from Marco, she doesn’t seem fazed by all of this.

Ok, Marco thinks that Star is a lot like her Dad in the irresponsible sense and yea that’s true but really it seems River is going through some sort of marriage argument than what Star normally does.

You really didn’t care as much at all for this visit as really hope that whatever the king of Mewni was going through gets resolved soon enough.

* * *

You wake up from your nap to the sounds of bashing and loud rave music. You groan as you float downstairs to see several of the kings from Mewni in the middle of a rave party. Glossaryck is there eating some random pizza on of the pizza box on the floor. 

River?

“Who else?”

You glaze at Star trying to stop her dad’s friends from destroying the house. 

...pass me a slice.

“Which one? Meat lovers or cheese?”

The music is really thundering off the walls as Star is shouting by this point. A random guy crashes the party and is making a spectacle of himself in the process. 

Cheese.

* * *

You sigh in relief as you hear the grumbling of the other kings and friends of River from several other dimensions leave the Diaz house with wet socks. Even River heads out stating how sorry he was about this whole mess and that he’ll send some castle servants to clean it all up. 

Star apologizes to Marco for being incosistorate and all's well that ends well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> I decided to give you all the gift of an early chapter posting, a long one at that! Now I did get one question this week from the comments, so I'll post the question below and answer for you all! Bellz_Haven1914 asks: 
> 
> Q: "So glad to see Star warming up to monsters already. I figured it would go by faster due to Wisps’ presence but why is Wisp reluctant to tell Star?"
> 
> A: I don't know if you recall this from the first part of the story, back in Spirit of the Wand after Eclipsa was imprisoned during the interlude, but Wisp is literally forced into silence in fear of the MHC finding out how Wisp talked about the real history behind the monsters by the possibility of being literally executed by being cleaved from the wand. I'm sorry I didn't make that more clear here but that's why Wisp keeps quiet about this whole ordeal, they're literal life is on the line. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and enjoy this chapter!


	7. 'St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses'

“I just called 'cause have to say, happy birthday on your birthday day, happy birthday on your birthday! And... there's a special delivery coming your way, your favorite.” Star holds out a tray of cupcakes to show Ponyhead by the magic mirror. You are on Star’s bed playing cards with Glossaryck. 

“And that’s...goldfish. I win again.” You huff as you toss the cards down ignoring the blue man’s smirk, “Well that’s three in a row.”

Best out of ten?

“Ah, oh my goodness! Thank you so much B-fly!” Ponyhead says joyfully but then you hear a sudden change in tone, “I mean, a princess such as myself, could never tolerate such confections.” You turn at that statement and see that Star is just as confused as you are. 

“But would you please donate them to the starving bartendens of Galafamor on my behalf?”

“Did you bump your uni-horn again?” You float over to see that Ponyhead is in a dark room near a door. She looks instantaneously nervous at Star’s statement as she starts speaking in a hushed tone. 

“Girl, you know we can't receive packages here at St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses.”

And now Star is going into a panic. You try to calm her down with Ponyhead looking worried at her ‘B-Fly’ hiding in her chest. You hear Glossaryck exhale as Star tires to calm herself down and continue to speak with Ponyhead. You know more than anyone, that from all the stories and rumors by nobility and other royals heard about that place, Star just goes into a chill just at the thought of the school. You personality never even seen the place but it couldn’t be that horrible. Of course the name does ring in your ears every once in a while for some strange reason. 

Soon enough, Ponyhead has to hang up in fear of getting caught and Star feels awful that her best pony friend has to spend her birthday in princess prison. Marco, who came in not too long after the call, is not really in the mood to deal with the floating unicorn head that is the Pony Head Princess. 

“Marco! We have to get her out of that prison!”

Are you sure that’s a good idea?

Star looks both shocked and appalled at you. 

“Are you going bananas right now too! Ponyhead needs us!”

It’s just, I know that the rumors of…’That place that shall not be named’ scares you to pieces, even more so after hearing of all those rumors about it; it’s still just a school. One that her father sent her to for a reason. I mean we could simply make a visitation appointment-

“Oh they don’t allow those” you all turn to face Glossaryck for a moment. 

“See Wisp!” Star says walking in front of you, “It’s basically a prison!”

“You can still visit people in prison though” Marco adds. 

“Even worse than prison!” Star gets right up to you and glares into your eyes making you feel uncomfortable. 

“Now are you with us or against us?”

You sigh as you nod. Star breathes.

“Ok then, let’s go to...St….St…” Her eyes widen as she runs to hide inside the chest again. You and Marco simultaneously facepalm.

* * *

Star, Marco, and you arrive somewhere on planet near Mewni, hiding behind rocks and bushes. Star looks confused at her dimensional scissors; She was originally aiming for inside the school after all. 

“Huh. I'm usually pretty accurate with these things.” 

Suddenly another portal opens and you three had to hide behind a large rock as a carriage passes. It rides up to a gate where a large building, a castle, is surrounded with guards all around wearing dark masks and suits. 

Well, you all are certainly in the right place.

* * *

_ “Don't’ allow your noble lineage to be thrown away! Here at the tried and trusted St. Olga’s.” _

_ “...St. Ogla’s…”  _

You all got into the school with Star and Marco dressed up in disguise as princesses, yea Marco is in a pinkish-purple ball gown while Star is wearing some warrior armor with horns. The two of them are next to princesses from other kingdoms across the nearby dimensions and kingdoms. Now that your inside this school, your starting to see why Star was so frightened in the first place, it does express a rather dark and gloomy vibe with how depressing it is in here. The princesses themselves look rather bored as the presentation goes on as you float a little around the room. The guards all look unnervingly the same, you knew that before but you didn't really see how eerily similar they all looked till now. It’s jarring how strangely robotic they move too.

Soon the video ends and the headmistress walks forward. She has puffy whitish-purple hair with her wearing a very formal and old purple dress; Her image just cries out how proper and strict she is without saying a word. 

“Every one of you is here for a reason,” the woman says in a proper accent as she walks in front of each of the princesses in the long line, “Too wild. Too opinionated.” She pops one bubble gum one of the princesses was blowing with her finger, even Echo Creek Academy back on earth just told the students to toss the gum themselves. 

“As part of a noble lineage, you don't have the luxury of being an individual. So by the time I'm done with you, you'll all be fixed. Every last one of you,” she halts in front of Star, “Whether you're from Pixtopia, or Mewni.” The headmistress then just touches one of Star’s heart checkmarks, which causes Star to freeze that one slivering all the while. However, when she looks up from the Mewni royal, she appears startled for a brief moment. You glance behind you but don’t see anything as you float in the far back. The headmistress just clears her throat and continues on. 

“And don't even think about escaping.” She grabs on of the dimensional scissors from one of the girls and tells them how useless they are here. You find out why Star was unable to just teleport straight to Ponyhead’s room; there’s a tower outside that’s magically blocking out the sissor’s control. You wonder how they manage to install that in; Hekapoo would be the only one to authorize such a thing but you're also wondering if the portal scissors crafter herself fixed it so that she alone can use the scissors here. 

In the mists of your wonderings, you see that the orientation now officially over as the princesses around Star and Marco are following the assistant to get checked in with the headmistress following. You start to pursuit, but then you hear a gasp of air coming from the woman as she nods her head. 

You don’t pay much mind to her personality as you just continue to follow the princess of Mewni and her earth friend. Still, you feel a sense of something oddly familiar about her as you float out of sight.

* * *

Well, it takes you and the teens a while to find Ponyhead as you all walk down the elongated, dimly lit hallways. Some of the doors are opened enough to reveal just how unsettling this place really is. Now that your getting a better glimpse of the place yourself, it does seem a little too orderly for a simple boarding reform school, even for young royals. 

Marco doesn’t seem to understand as he is complimenting this place, not reading the expressions and body structure of the girls themselves but of the decor around them. You don't really blame the boy, he’s not seeing what you and Star are witnessing. After all, he’s just here to help Star yet being real oblivious to what is truthly going on. 

Eventually, you all do come across Ponyhead’s room with the princess inside. Star is relieved to have found her but you just feel a cold chill in the air. 

“Wisp, it’s ok. It’s Ponyhead,” she thankfully whispers. Yet she eats her words when she does open the door to Ponyhead’s room and walks inside with you and Marco trailing her. Star says hello to her but the heir to the pony head throne remains with her back facing you all, starting out the window showing an empty black sky. She doesn’t look that readable in the pitch darkness of the room. You wave your paw at Star but she just waves you off and repeats herself. 

Suddenly, she turns around. 

You all gasp as you when you see her face and braided mane.

“My deepest apologies but I must abstain, as partying is for the unrefined,” she speaks in a deep polish accent while staring blankly at you all. You feel the chill in the air grow as Star looks freaked out herself. Marco, still unfazed, just tries to talk smack to her but she just doesn’t respond the way she normally would. 

“Such language belongs in the gutters of Galafamor.”

“...You know, I kind of like her better this way.” 

Dude!

Marco just stares at you while Star is trying to help Ponyhead but she just mentions something about crumpets. Star tries to help her earth friend see what is really going on at this school but Marco just keeps waving it off. 

“Relax. Once we disable that crystal thing and get her outta here, she'll finally be a benefit to society!” At the very least he’s still willing to help her escape this place with a trick he learned from a prison movie. He creates a fake Ponyhead using items inside the room and you all soon leave the room with Ponyhead just, for a moment, shouting for the guards before shut her up. Yet some do hear her so the group starts running, thankfully with the guards not realizing which direction you were going.

* * *

You guys make it to a room filled with princess and repeating the phrase, “Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees, more tea please” in a monotone drone voice. This finally makes Marco understand what situation you were all in when even Ponyhead joins in. Star is getting real freaked out and you're wondering if you can somehow get both yourself and these kids out of here. Maybe even get Moon to shut this place down or something. Heck knows the magical council won’t do it!

The guards start coming up the hallway and the group slides under a cloth table. Marco decides right in that moment to cause a distraction to allow all of you to escape when Star gives him an idea. He throws a teacup across the room.

“It's not criminal to be an individual!” this causes every one of the princesses to stop what they are doing. 

“Come on! It's not criminal to be an individual!” 

This alone changes the princesses tone as they throw their teacups at the guard repeating what Marco said. You all run out during the chaos and it even seems like the fight is breaking the brainwashing on Ponyhead as she laughs about someone getting scalded.

* * *

Soon though, several guards come out into the hallways looking for the princess that started the uprising. Even locking the princesses in their rooms with you all on the run. The group runs into a random room that has a laundry shoot. Star climbs thru with Ponyhead in her arms and you behind them but Marco’s dress is caught! Star slides down a little to get Marco but something has his leg! One thing leads to another; Marco gets captured with Star and Ponyhead falling down the shoot. 

“Go to Marco!” Star screams out as she’s falling down into the darkness. You freeze for a moment in a panic but then fly out the shoot, following a Marco being dragged by guards. 

He looks at you with wide eyes but you shake your head. Now is not the time to speak. 

Not too long after, you both find yourselves in a random room with a chair and a metal princess hat attached to said chair. The guards strap him down as he screams to let him out but they just ignore him as they leave the room. Somehow, in a strange but clever twist, Marco graduates a bobby pin and tries to unlock the handcuffs connected to the chair. 

Unfortunately, it doesn’t work as the hat clamps down unto his head. 

A screen is in front of him showing a drab etiquette slideshow. You watch as the chair grabs his eyelids to hold them open as it goes on with you getting madder at each second. 

You look around to see that the headmistress, whos name enters your mind as Ms. Heinous with her assistant being Gemini, wants the machine to work harder which it starts doing so after a switch is moved. You float right up to her, without a clue of a reason why but just feeling that angry, when the woman gasps as she steps back. 

Your eyes grow wide as you float closer. 

“No!”

Gemini looks back, confused as you are

“Are you alright malady?”

“Keep away! Keep it away!”

She…

Can see you?!

Before you can even think twice, Star tumbles down from the ceiling. She grabs the wand and starts blasting away. Ms. Heinous finally looks away from you. 

“Where did she get that wand?!” A spell butterfly is flying around the headmistress as Star releases Marco. Its then as you feel yourself being pulled away when you see it. Ms. Heinous, in a panic, starts glowing around her cheeks. You see the shape of cheekmarks. 

Black Clovers.

...Meteora?!

* * *

It’s late when you, Star, and Marco return from St. Olgas. The two are exhausted from the princess rescue which then turned into an uprising, which in turn into a giant wild party in the form of a princess rebellion. Ponyhead decide, seemingly turning back into her ponyself, to stick around to see how things will turn out. 

Star is off to go hop in the shower with Marco heading downstairs to eat some late night nachos. 

You just float down near the wand, you don’t feel relaxed in the least. 

“Long night?” Glossaryck floats next to you with pudding but for once, you don’t dig right in. You just stare at the treat then at the blue man. 

I… saw her. 

“Meteora?” Your head snaps to Glossaryck. Then back at the treat when the memory comes flooding back. 

How could I have forgotten? It wasn’t even that long ago. 

“Life happens, it always does.” 

She’s alive. 

“I know.”

How?

“...find out later for me will ya?”

You mean you don’t?-

“Well, I don’t know everything.” You just breathe and look down. 

So… what now?

“Now… we wait and see.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter I wrote up a while back during some available free time I had during College. Sorry if it sounds cluttered because of that but I did my best. Please don't forget to leave comments down below, I love feedback after all and I hope you all have a good rest of the day!


	8. Pirates and Worms

Dealing with St. Olga’s and finding out that Eclipsa’s baby girl is not only alive but is now headmistress is really a hard pill to swallow right now. You just float in a daze when Star goes back to school the following day and the next. These recent events dealing with Toffee and now Meteora have been…

Overwhelming you. 

Star seems to have noticed this after the first day but doesn’t ask what is going on, that is until a few days have passed with you being too quiet for her liking. 

“Wisp? Is everything ok?” She pokes your intangible head while your both on laying on her bed. You notice that she’s not doing her required reading homework for English but you don’t say it out loud. Star continues to look concerned at you as she starts rubbing your head. 

Marco comes into the room with a plate full of nachos and a giant smile. 

“Who wants surprise nachos!” Then he reads the room setting the plate down on a nearby table and walking over to Star with a worried look. 

“Hey...What’s going on?”

“Have you noticed that Wisp isn’t being… that they haven’t been talking all that much lately?” Marco appears to being think that over for a moment then frowning as he kneels down. 

“I suppose a little bit but I guess I didn’t think much of it.” He then starts petting your back and looks directly into your eyes for a moment. 

“Hey buddy? Everything alright?” You don't say anything as you turn to look down into the comforter. It looks more pulsh than usual which is nice to lay on, Marco must have washed it recently or Angie. Marco sighs then sets next to Star. 

“What do you think we should do?” Star doesn’t say anything for a moment but then sits back up on her bed. She is whispering to Marco but you don’t hear what she’s saying. You do know that you feel them both get off the bed and walk over a little. 

“Call Mom”

* * *

You and Moon are alone in Star’s bedroom. She and Marco were asked by the Queen to allow you and her to talk alone. Of course, you don’t know what to say to her as you can’t tell her what’s going on. You can’t explain Meteora after all and Toffee…

Well Glossaryck told you to keep quiet of it then and from the looks he’s giving you from the cracked spellbook, you still shouldn’t say anything. So you just stare at the Queen as she speaks. 

“Well, I don’t know what’s been going on Earth for you to be depressed, and of course not even talking, but I’m sure that whatever is going on you’ll… get through it alright. After all, your the Wisp of the Wand. You’ve been through more things than most of us and are far wise beyond even my years.” She laughs a little but then quickly stops. 

“Look, I want to help you, I really do. You’ve been for me when… things got tough and I needed a friend by my side. You don’t need to be afraid to talk to me about anything. Do you... understand?” You look up but nod anyway. She bites her lip but sees that you still not saying anything then signs looking rather exhausted. 

“Well, until your ready to talk, I’ll be here.” You nod and hear her ask Star to come back in. You float out of the room while Mother and Daughter speak alone.

* * *

Marco’s parents don’t really ask you what’s going on, they just give you pats on your head with Angie allowing you to lay on her lap while she watches her soap. Star left the wand in the Diaz house today and told you to just have a relaxing day to yourself, most likely hoping to cheer you up. 

After Angie’s soap is over, you decide to go for a float in town. 

Echo Creek is busy on this day with people living their individual lives and such. You watch as the streets are filled with cars moving around the traffic and people walking on the sidewalks chatting away with either each other or on their cell phones. You floated pass the Academy, the plaza, etc watching everyone else enjoy this sunny day in the mists of early March. 

You decide to rest on top of the Britta's Tacos stand that was mostly empty save for a few people here and there. You float down on one of the tables and sigh. 

Suddenly however, some employee walks over to your table and…

Drops off a burrito and coke?

“Figured you could use a pick me up” You sit up to see none other than Glossaryck in front of you paying the girl before turning back to you. 

What? How?-

“Oh come on,” he says as he sips a drink of a coke of his own, “You don't’ think you’re the only one that needs to get out once in a while?” He then comps into a taco filled with shredded cheese. 

“On Mewni I’m so busy dealing with royals and their ever growing list of ‘problems’,” He then swallows before continuing, “At least here I can relax when Star is at school or something. Honestly, it’s been a long while since I can just leave the book to be and relax on my own time.” He signs as he takes another chomp into his taco. You look down though and don't’ really start eating. 

“I know we don’t need to eat, but I find that food helps give comfort to the body more often than just moping around does.” You sit up for a moment and take a sip of your drink. Humans really do know how to make carbonated water liquids taste refreshing. 

“That they do.” You hum then take a bite of the beefy burrito. For a little while, it’s just you and Glossaryck eating some early lunch. After your both done, Glossaryck takes upon himself to toss out the trash. 

“Humans get freaked out by the littlest of things like Ghosts.” You roll your eyes. He returns and pats his hands together. 

“Well, where to next?”

* * *

For the rest of the day, at least till Star returns back from school, Glossaryck and you just spend the day together. You both talk about little things like the weather or bits of what’s just happening in town.

After lunch, you both went to the park and just floated around. Glossaryck wanted to feed the ducks with corn bread that he’s been saving so you both did that for a while. 

Next, you both when to the plaza to go window shopping. Glossaryck and you laughed as the lady at the counter who thought Glossaryck was an alien and almost called the cops before Glossaryck handed her three hundred dollars along with two stupid hats that had the words _Super Sepators_ labled upon each. She called out while you two where leaving saying she was a proper Saucer child now. 

After that, you both enjoyed a quick car parade of old earth cars of the 20th century to the 21st. It was an entertaining show certainly, especially when Glossaryck kept complaining about the lack of proper size pudding holders!

You both returned back to the Diaz place. Angie looked at you with surprise then saw Glossaryck head up stairs staying he was hopping into the shower. 

“Well Jirón, looks like you had a fun day.” You stopped stopped in your tracks for a moment and realized what Glossaryck had done. 

Yea, I guess I did.

* * *

The day started out normal enough, Star and Marco are in class with you out on the front garden by the Echo Academy entrance taking a much needed nap. With...that day coming up and with everything that’s been going on lately, it’s nice to just relax in the sun doing nothing at all. 

Then a giant mutated worm shot out of the ground. 

You sighed as you heard screaming coming from inside the school and rushing feet in the hallways as the worm creature started growling.

* * *

“And did you see that toss!” Alfonzo empathised sounds with his mouth and arms show as he and Ferguson walked with a much more roughed out Star and Marco sharing smiles of both relief as they were heading home for the day. 

“And that spell biased...what did you call it?” Ferguson asked.

“Bacon Kitty Hawaiian Nightmare” Star said as she fishes out her hair brush from her bag and runs it threw her hair with Marco picking out a random strip of bacon sticking out of her hair. 

“Yeah that! I’m going to us that spell during our next D&D&D session next Macro! I’ll be like ‘pew pew!’ and that gobin land shark will be like ‘oh no! Sir Evercoo is too awesome!’ and I’ll be like-”

“Yea man, sounds great,” Marco seemingly no paying much attention as they all reach the Diaz house. Marco and Star toss their bags in a pile by the couch as Angie says high with a plate of fresh cookies. The kids take one each, thanking her as they head up to Star’s room. 

“Oh Wisp,” Angie says as all four are now upstairs, “Something came in the mail for you and the tiny blue man.”

...What?

“It’s on the front table.” With that, she heads back in the other room with thoughts of dinner and the promo for a new soap on TV. You watch her walk off then turn to see a small package on the table. You look on the label, clearly thinking this was either a mistake or whatever-

No, it’s clearly labeled.

Ser Glossaryck of Terms and Wisp of the Wand. 

“Ah! Is that my stack of sillybug magazines?” You turn to see Glossaryck coming from nowhere as he is now on the couch filing his toenails. “I’ve been waiting a week for them to finally arrived.” You just float onto the table. 

No...this is addressed to both of us.

Glossaryck looked surprised for a moment as he magiced a way the file. 

“How odd.” Then he floats over and just randomly starts inspecting the box. Then picks it up to shake it, no rattling sound at all. He puts his ear to it then pauses with a mum sound.

“...well that’s interesting.”

What is?

“There’s a weird whoosh sound coming from inside this box.” 

...what should we do?

“...open it.”

Just like that?

“Well, we wouldn’t know what it is till we look.” He sets it down and starts sliding a random pair of scissors down the tape closing off the cardboard flaps. He’s about to open it. 

Wait. Shouldn’t we get Star or something? 

“What are you talking about? I am Glossaryck; keeper of magic and of Mewni secrets for generations. I’ve seen the worst of the worst. There is nothing in is box that can surprise me.” He then swiftly opens the flap. 

In a sudden flash of swirls, the room vanishes into purple and pink light.

* * *

You find yourself in a ship, an old boat of some sort, rocking about. There’s a tiny window suggesting that you and Glossaryck, who you see had traveled with you, is that the ship is on water as it creeks back and forth. 

“...Well that didn’t completely shock me. Judging from the sounds of the swirl in that box, it sounded like a portal was shoved inside. It’s the destination that’s odd is all.” You roll your eyes at how normal that sounds. 

Fantastic then, so...where are we?

“I have no idea but maybe they know?” You turn to see green monster like beings with orange carrot shaped noses and dark ragged clothing. They snarl in glee with one of them snapping some thin rope.

* * *

Captain Ivoran was the most feared pirate of the world of water and treasure in the Sabrath galaxy during the time of Queen Soupina and when Galaxia was still traveling with Travis when they were just dating at the time. It was all a misunderstanding dealing with a found treasure map in the shape of a dark ball and one hundred fearless slime-dog beings that were hopping obsessed with that lost treasure. 

Travis thought they would be friendly after they got what they wanted and they were when the treasure was found…

Happy to hang the four of you from the tallest peck by your necks. 

Oh, by the way, did you forget to mention they a kind that were able to not only see but also hear spirits. 

Long story short, it was one of the rare times the princess and prince were happy to leave someone behind when a giant eagle suddenly snached them all in one swish of it’s huge talons and carried them off with Ivoran promising revenge. 

Save to say, you all four left that galaxy rather quickly. 

The large guffawing being in front of you and Glossaryck, now tied up, is his great-grandson; Ivan, Captain Ivan with this generation’s chew of the Midnight Pearl. 

“Well well well, to think that I have aboard myself not only the most respected Ser Glossaryck of Terms but not as known Wisp of the kingdom of Mewni’s own wand!” He said in a mocking tone. The crew swilled with excitement as you tried to wrestle out these ropes that are somehow binding you. 

“Oh you don’t feel comfortable?” the Captain neal down for a moment, facing you with a mask of a somatic smile, “You wish to be united along with your friend here? Mum?” Then then takes out a glove from his pocket and smacks you with it! 

It hits you! And it stings!

The crew laughs as you look surprised at that action. Even Glossaryck looked worried for a moment before going back to his stoic expression. The Captain then took the same glove and did the same to the blue man. Glossaryck was naturally stoic but the crew laughed anyway. 

“Well, this is turning into an annoyance,” the crew then started to growl and even boo when Glossaryck said that. The Captain though, expressed nothing as he held up a hand to silence them instantly. When they shut up, he turned back to Glossaryck with a smirk upon his roughed wrinkled face. 

“I do apologize if this isn’t convenage for you but we don't have time for games.” He gets a little close to Glossaryck, “You see, we brought you here for a reason.” He backs up and stands before his crew with a dark gleam in his eyes. 

“I just want what is mine, what you and your little band of children failed to provide.”

“Quttelan’s Treasure?” The crew snarled as the Caption raised his hand once more. 

“So,” he said as you watched him walk closer on his metal prosthetic feet, “You know why your here? Good, makes it easier for me.” Now he got really close to the two of you with his sword out and right near Glossaryck’s neck with a cocky smile to match. 

“Now, you can make this easy or rather difficult. Which will it be?” Glossaryck looks at you then smiles. 

“Alright.” 

“So you choice dif-wait what?” The pirates looked flabbergasted with the Captain stepping back in confusion. You turn to Glossaryck but you know that look and say nothing. 

“Alright, we’ll take you all to the treasure.” It was silent on the ship save for the rocking back and forth. 

“...Really?” Ivan says sound rather surprised, “Just like that? No torture? Threats? Maybe even a little ‘You’ll never get me to talk!’...Just alright?”

“Well Captain as you said, you don’t want to waste much time and quite frankly, nether do I. Best to get this over with and just help lead you to it then. After all, corporation is good for you and me.” More silence for a good moment. The crew just looks back at the blue man then at their leader, unsure what to do next. After a moment, the Captain speaks. 

“Well...alright then.” He sounds slightly disappointed as he puts his sword back into its holder. He then unties you and Glossaryck as his crew moans and grumbles off to the side. The Captain whispers to some of them as he heads up with Glossaryck behind him. You see that the crew is ready for any sort of escape on your part with them surrounding you with each holding a glare but you play it cool and just float upstairs after Glossaryck.

* * *

It takes quite a few hours for the ship to arrive back on the planet isle where it floats by its lonesome. During that time, the crew still had their guard up but did relax a little after the first twenty minutes. You find yourself playing a game of checkers soon enough and even somehow winning a small bag of gold and jewels during a betting round. 

Glossaryck and Captain Ivan are the ones at port with the Captain at the wheel and Glossaryck just floating beside him giving directions. It’s over all peaceful during these few hours. 

When the ship does get to the island however, the crew shouts with glee as they hop off the boat with some of them flying down from tied up rope. You float down as you see the Captain and Glossaryck get down last and soon walk ahead of the crew. During the walk around the island, with the occasional old booby trap going off here and there to the pirates delight, you all stop for lunch. The cook is nice enough to toss you over a tru-gloff turkey sandwich with spicy mustard. It’s pretty good too.

Overall, it’s seems pretty peaceful at the moment as you listen to the pirate crew launch into old stories of pass ventures.

* * *

Soon enough, you all make it to that clearing with the pirates ready with shovels in hand and greedy bated breath. 

“Alright,” Captain Ivan says as walk forward with a shovel of his own, “You said this is the right spot?”

“Oh yea,” Glossaryck says eating a leftover sandwich, “The chest is right there along with the Ruby Jewel of Quttelan.” Yells and shouts of joy fill the air but then are silenced again by the Captain. 

Yet just as the Captain gets ready to dig-

“Sparkle Cupcake Blast!” Captain Ivan is hit with a sudden blast of cupcakes. You turn to see Star, Marco, and even Alfonzo and Ferguson jump from behind some bushes. The Captain gets up and yells out for his crew to attack. 

The pirates does so with swords in the air, rushing towards the teens with some of them going both towards you. Glossaryck is confronted by Captain Ivan as he hops back onto this feet. You float pass the swords in a panic as they are coming at you from all sides. 

You hear the blasts of the wand going off and see a glimpse of the boys fighting off pirates. Marco is fighting using his karate as usual but you're surprised to see Alfonze pulling out some kind of light sword and Ferguson just tackling some pirates only to steal one of their own swords! 

“How in the world?” you hear Star says in surprise. 

“It was going to be a surprise!” Alfonze says as you seem him take down a few pirates with some trouble but still managing well enough. 

“Alfonze started getting sword fighting lessons from the Pixie kingdom and I tagged along to help!” Ferguson says as he pushes back three of the slime pirates at once.

“We wanted to start helping you and Star with monster fights and stuff!” Alfonze yells out as he jumps on to the back of one of the bigger pirates, “and my wife wants me to learn so that I can help protect the kingdom some day or something.” Star gushes over the gesture with Marco accepting their offer with more training needed as they continue fighting the pirates. 

You suddenly feel a sword slash on your tail. You cry out and fall to the ground. You see the fighting has stopped instantly on both sides with everyone but Alfonze and Ferguson looking at you with concern. 

You find yourself slipping into darkness...

* * *

_...Wisp, Wisp, are you ok…?_

You wake up to Star looking over you with worry. 

Star? Her eyes widen as she yells out your name and hugs you. You see that your on the ground with a blanket over you. You pull it off a little to see your body wrapped up in bandages with...glittering liquid? 

“That would be your blood,” You look up to see Glossaryck with a bowl in his hands. He floats down and hands it over to you. You finally notice that your all still outside in the clearing with a fire going on in the background in a fire pit. The pirates are counting gold jewels with the Captain polishing a giant ruby with pride. You see Marco and the boys helping with cooking some soup while chatting with the crew. Star calls the three over to your overall confusion. 

What?...What happened?

“Turns out the pirates weren’t such bad guys,” Marco says as he knees down next to you as he pets your head, “They were just trying to act like other pirates were supposed to be like but didn’t want to really hurt anyone.” 

“Yea well,” You see that Captain Ivan has walked over with the ruby in his grasp, “You see, I have a legacy to continue from my father, his father before him and so on, but I never really was raised alongside him, only with my mother back on our home world. I never actually knew the dangers that came with this occupation, just what I had to do and how to act! We never really encountered other non-pirate folk before to be honest, we’re not really wanting to hurt anyone. So, on the behalf of my crew and I, we’re sorry that you got hurt.” 

You look down but overall, sigh. You move a little but it’s still hurts to get up. 

I understand, thanks for not killing me. He smiles then knees down and pets you before standing back up. 

Say though…

“Yes?”

How… in the galaxies do you have items that came touch me?

“Oh that! My great-grandfather, after he was the only one that managed to survive the mighty eagle, spend the rest of his days inventing ways to get back at you four by finding ways to physically hurt ya.”

You all laugh at that.

“Ya! That’s both like crazy and amazing at the same time,” Ferguson says while laughing, “Right Star’s fox-cat ghost thing?” You stop and soon does everyone else quite down. You turn slow to see a sheepish looking Star.

Princess-

“I know! I know but I thought and with everything going on-” You sigh and tell her it’s alright, just this once. She breathes a sigh of relief and soon your left alone to rest. 

Yet as you try to do so, you can’t help but think back to what the Captain said. You don’t know how many spirits the old man came across during his life time but how in the galaxies did he not only manage to create a material not only able to touch you…but hurt you too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020 everyone!  
> So yea, I started changing some character dynamics starting with this chapter. It's not going to happen all at once but I want to bring forth some extra characters from the first season, aka Ferguson and Alfonzo, and make them more dynamic characters so that when season 3 and 4 for my fanfiction come into play, we have more to work with. Anyway, please don't' forget to leave a comment at the bottom down below, I love feedback! 
> 
> And have a great new years day, lets make 2020 better than 2019!


	9. 'Mewnipendance Day'

Time has passed with the pirates of the Midnight Pearl along with both Ferguson and Alfonzo finding out about you and now see and hear you. The gash has healed rather quickly since your spirit and it wasn’t that deep anyway. Yet during that hold ordeal, you somehow forgot all about...today's events. 

You find yourself in the living room with several other people from Star and Marco’s school with Star in her traditional tiarra bouncing with glee holding the Mewnipendance children’s pop-up book that she had since she was three. 

Yes Mewnipendance day is here once more. 

You are literal ‘thrilled to pieces’ over the whole ordeal. 

Since that day, oh so long ago, you couldn’t stand this holiday. It was just a reminder of your past with Flower and when she officially became Queen Urania. 

Every year, without fail, you get the flashbacks the night prior. It has been over a thousand years and while most of your other memories of your life have become vague with little details of events that help you recall certain princesses, it’s this event that is ingrained in your conscience. Ever present whenever this day comes around. 

You may have grown used to the turns in your stomach and the headaches of the reenactment, but that doesn't mean you can enjoy the holiday for what it's supposed to represent. 

Star is now talking about the event to the Earthlings, she invited them to help her reenact the battle, if one could ever call it such. 

The monster’s term for the event holds more truth anyway. 

“We feast after we reenact “THE GREAT MONSTER MASSACRE ``'', Star speaking with great enthusiasm “Now please split into two teams: Monsters and Mewmans”. 

Miss Skullnick asks, “Can I be a Mewman?-”

“You are already a Monster: That's why you were invited.” The troll teacher doesn’t regret the obvious racism remark and just goes on the monster side. You just float back Star’s side for a moment longer before planning to head upstairs. 

“Wisp wait,” Star said in a hushed tone while everyone else besides Marco is chatting among themselves, “Where are you going? You are a crucial part for the reenactment. Your the Wisp for corn’s sake. You need to be by the Queen’s side as she gives the word to start the battle.” You just turn to glare at Star. 

So many times you told each queen after, on this day each year, that you never want to take part in the reenactment. At the beginning after Urania’s rein for the first couple of centuries, there was no reenactment. Heck it only started during...was it Febe’s rein? Etheria’s maybe? Well one of the two, most likely the latter, had the traditional event when underway. You weren’t there when it was decided but soon to your dismay, the reenactment became annual. You do remember that you were forced into participating your brief time with Eris and after you returned with Heaven as she just couldn't stand being there alone during the production. It was since her time too when they rewrote the event to have the queen stand off to the side when Heaven just couldn't’ make herself be center stage. Since then, you had to swallow down the old feelings, just keep your eyes and ears close so you don’t feel like crying and shouting for them to stop as the pain grasps your being. 

You weren’t even there, you shouldn’t have to see what your mind images over and over again-

Of course, you tell Star none of this, and just say that your going to take a quick nap. She then smiles and says to be ready when it’s time to head outside. You nod and float pass the Mewni All-seeing eye, heading up to Star’s room.

* * *

An hour later, Star has finished setting up the backyard of the Diaz house to look like a forest and have even a tower present for her to stand on during the massacre...event. She’s even in costume, designed by the fictional pop-up book style created during Lyric’s time as a way to make the queen look more regal and less ironically barbaric. Of course she didn’t use that exact working but who really cares? Still, it's the only thing you're ok with about all this, helps you personal feel less revolted. 

Still doesn’t help with the whole event as everyone else is getting into costume depending on what side they represent. The monster side looks… the same as always during these reenactments, lets just leave it at that. 

The Mewni side is wearing armor that Star magiced up not to long ago. Etheria wanted the Mewni side to look more updated from the originally warrior gard of iron helmets and animal skin. Soon they appear to be almost ready when Marco, in full armor attire, tires to walk up to Star with the children’s book in hand. 

“Hey, Star: I've been looking through your... Hold on,” He lifts the vizard up to speak more clearly, “I've been looking through your book and something seems... Off.”

“What do you mean? Let me see!” She jumps to try to grab the book from Marco but due to his extremely tall armored suit, she’s having a hard time. Marco just drops the book down to her and she picks it up to start reading it over before checking each team over with a curious look over.

“Okay... Wow. You're right, Marco... I can't believe I haven't noticed that before…” Marco smiles briefly before frowning when he realizes Star, of course, did the opposite of what you both wanted by giving the Mewni side sharper weapons and warrcorns to ride while taking away the makeshift prop weapons of the Monster side. 

“That’s not-”

Marco, don’t. It’s pointless. 

He turns to see you floating his current head level. 

“But doesn’t she see?-”

No, she nor any princess prior, outside of the few exceptions, never sees it. 

He’s eyes grow wide but then frowns hard. 

“What do you mean?...”

“Hello? You are monsters: Use your claws” you both over hear Star. Marco signs and tires to piece up the book from the ground but is having a difficult time. 

“Star,” Marco tires talking to her again, “I know the monsters are bad but this seems... Unfair.” Now Star looks confused at what he said. 

“Unfair?” Yet suddenly a mace falls onto Ferguson with everyone trying now to help him out. Marco calls for his mom while Star just stands there, staring at pages inside the picture book.

* * *

After thirty minutes, the party was able to help Ferguson from under the giant mace. Star is in the tower now looking over the balcony with the picture book still in her hands. She’s been pondering for a while now. 

You still don’t feel good about this event but your worried about Star. 

Soon enough, Marco walks over and is able to lean over facing Star eye to eye. 

“Hey, Star, everything is set up. We'll start whenever you give the signal. Or not, and we can just go eat.” 

Food...sounds good. Right Star?

“No... It's okay... It'll... It'll be fun” The princess says worryingly but puts the book down. So much for getting out of this. Marco says alright and suits up. Star makes the quick declaration, the only thing that surprisingly remains the same. 

“Knights of Mewni! Take off your stabby weapons and drive off the evil monsters!” Then she creates a firework in the shape of a purple shull; also the same as that first…

You take in a deep breath and just close your eyes. 

It’s going to be over soon. 

You repeat that familiar phase you say everyday since the last massacre by Urania before she was officially crowned Queen.

* * *

_ To describe what is happening would be impossible in only so many words. Yet one word creeps into your mind as the magically built warriors charge onto the children with sharp blades; Horror. _

_ You cannot see Urania for most of the beginning of the slater but you do end up finding her with heads at her feet and that ever present grin. _

_ She hasn’t used her mewberty form, she never needs to anymore. _

_ You helplessly watch as the scaly creatures run with terror in their wide eyes, carrying as many children off into the deep of the woods, or as much of there is that’s left with some of the Mewmens chopping them down left to right after they have slain the creature's numbers down. _

_ The sickening part is that they aren’t trying to fight back. _

_ You see a few children huddled together back a home that is in shambles. _

_ One of them almost looks like how Flower used to look. _

_ You float off after seeing enough and go to leave. _

_ After getting away far enough, out of the forest range, you smell something in the air. You turn to see the forest on fire as the Mewmens cry out, not in fear, but in a victorious passion, as thought they won a great battle. _

_ You just turn back and just keep floating... _

* * *

”Ferguson?...Ferguson!” You feel a wind of air and you force yourself to open your eyes. There’s a pause in the battle thankfully but then you see in the distance Star flying down to Ferguson…

No wait.

That’s a Buff Frog, a real one!

Star seems to have noticed too and is getting ready to blast him like always as the Buff Fong, from who you realize is from Ludo’s army, runs off. Yet she just stands there for a moment with her wand out before…

Walking away?

Marco walks up to her as they talk among themselves then announces to everyone that the reenactment is cancelled so they’re all going to go ahead and eat must to the joy of everyone! You feel relief wash over you but you still feel concerned about Star. You float over to her but the moment you look at her face, you decide not to say anything. 

She notices you and yet doesn’t say anything either. She just starts petting your head as the two of you follow everyone else back inside.

* * *

Star isn’t touching her food as everyone else is chomping down the corn dinner with meats and everything else. She looks really disheartened but you feel it’s best to leave her for a while. 

Instead, you remain eating your plate of corn next to Glossaryck as you tell him the events that transpired earlier. 

“So…” he says as he chomps on a cob, “Do you think she’s learning? Is that what I’m gathering?”

In a way, I guess. 

You both look up to see Star set a plate of corn on the window sill that’s above you both only to see the Buff Frog from earlier quickly claim the corn cob and head back out. 

“Well, I guess so too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the chapter for today. Don't have much to say right now but I've been think that, since by the end of this month I go back to college, that it would be a good idea to just upload a single chapter per week after I finish season/arc one of the story. as I do have a few that I've pre-written and will have more by then to do that for a while so that I can give you guys something during the spring months. What do you guys think? Also remember to leave a comment at the bottom of the chapter, didn't get any for last chapter so I'll keep reminding you guys cuz I like having feedback.


	10. Dungeons and Earth Nerds

It’s a nice quiet day at the Diaz household as your relaxing in Star’s room on your bed. With all the stress you had as of late, you feel that you need a personal day to yourself. Star was a little reluctant living the wand behind today but she found that was before she took a bath and saw something called a banagic wand that is said to be "Earth's coolest magical treat” 

So, your just going to go on a ‘quest’ to find a…

“It’s an Earth wand Wisp!” The princess said as she is packing her own personal bag for the trip. She goes to reach for the wand but stops and then smiles as she walks away back to her packing. 

“And I don’t need Mewni magic to find it.” Then she proceeded to leave the house with a determined look on her face. She did ask Marco to help her find it but he had karate class today. That was only ten minutes ago. 

Either way, it looks like it’s shaping up to be just a 'you' day.

* * *

...Well this is boring. You’ve been tossing back and forth on this bed for thirty minutes but you don't feel the least bit tired. 

Ok then, you float out Stars room to see what Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are up too…

They’re out apparently, you see a note on the fridge about that and that fresh cookies are in the microwave. You grab one, chocolate double chip, and head up stairs to look for Glossaryck. 

You see the book on the floor but it had a note on the cover. 

_Personal cleaning day, do not disturb_

You huff in frustration. 

**_Ding* Ding*_ **

The front door is ring and, with nothing better to do, you go outside to see whos here. You float out the window and head to the front to see Marco’s friends outside with Ferguson ring the doorbell while saying ringing and Alfonzo tapping his foot while whistling. You float down to greet them. 

They’re not here. The boys gasp in shock for a moment before turning around and, seeing that it’s you, calm down. 

“Oh hi spirit-ghost thing,” Ferguson says with a wave. 

It’s Wisp.

“Oh sorry.”

It’s alright. 

…

It feels really awkward as you all just looking around the Diaz yard. After a moment, Alfonzo speaks. 

“Well...Marco isn’t here?” He goes to check his phone, “...Oh we forgot, he’s at his karate class.” Ferguson sighs. 

“Well great! Now what are we going to do?” The boys sigh as they decide to just sit down on the stairs. You float down a little yourself. 

Well...Don’t you take fighting lessons at Pixtopia?

“I did that yesterday” Alfonzo sighs. It’s awkward for another moment. You think that you should just head back inside-

“Well what you are doing today?” You turned back in surprise at what Ferguson said. 

Who me?

“Yea, Your here and we got nothing better to do.” Alfonzo looks up at that. 

“Hey ya! Your here,” They both get back up, “What do you have planned for today?” 

Oh...nothing really. 

They sign again. You look around but decide to just ask them.

Well, What do you guys want to do?

They look like their thinking it over now with Ferguson getting an idea. 

“What about DnD?” Alfonzo looks excited.

“Yea! That’s a great idea!”

“Yea man, we can play a quick one-shot at my house.” They start walking away and you turn back towards the Diaz house. 

“Hey Wisp, where are you going?” You turn when you heard Ferguson. 

Oh..I thought-

“Aren't you coming too?” Alfonzo ask looking both confidence and slightly confused. 

You guys..want me to tag along? They give each other a look then look back at you. 

“Ahhh...Sure?” Ferguson says, “I thought that’s what we all agreed on?” 

Oh, well alright then. 

You now start floating behind the boys as they chat about what to do with the session as they walk down the sidewalk and away from the Diaz house.

* * *

So I can just make up any character I want?

“Well yea,” Alfonzo says as he finishes up passing the blank sheets out, “Within reason of course. You’ll have to start out a level one but so long as you ask, you can have any type you want really.” They already told you earlier about the game but also decided to not follow all the traditional complex rules that goes with normal DnD players since your new to this and it’s only a one-shot. 

“Yea,” Ferguson says as he pencils out his sheet rather quickly, “We’re not picky on certain classes and races here. It’s just a one-shot anyway.” You look over your sheet and ask for some classes ideas to pick from. Which Alfonzo pulls out a sheet he made a while back with different classes and races with the back having great combinations. 

You’re looking over the list from top to bottom in regards to races. 

I think I want to be a healer.

“Ok cool” Ferguson agrees as he walk over noticing that your having some trouble grasping the pencil and writes down healer in the class section, “Any ideas for race?”

You look at the paper unsure. Alfonzo brings up hybrid combos but you tell him that you’re just having trouble even picking one. He walks over and looks on the back of his class-race sheet, contemplating.

“Well you could go basic in human as there’s a plus one stat for each class you have, including cleric which is a good healer class.” Ferguson nods with him stroking his chin and puckering his lips. 

“Good, good. Counterpoint-” he pulls the sheet from Alfonzo and lays it flat on the table, “A wood elf is also a great race choice for a cleric: boost in wisdom and great usage of weapon choice.”

“Yea fine but humans have higher stats in the long run.”

“I thought you like Elf?” 

“I do but Wisp here is a new player and it’s easier for new players-”

“I know what you’re going to say, but don’t you think you’re being a bit insensitive to our guest?” 

“What do you mean Ferg-” Ferguson gestured to you with a hard glare at his friend. You honestly don’t know what’s going on. This does look like it may launch into an argument.

I can be half elf and half human. The boys breath as Alfonzo goes ahead to write in your choice.

* * *

_Your character in the game into a tavern layout to answer for an ad requiring heroic adventurers. For this quest in search for the lost treasure of Sir Biggest of the house of Plumber. You see a Drow with Wizard ropes and long red hair sitting at a table with some sort of tiny goblen wearing peasant clothing, You walk over with the Wizard ordering you a drink. ordering you a pint._

_The Wizard welcomes you by introducing himself as Glendrical the Powerfully Awesomeness then states that the goblen is his companion of this family’s bloodline and is called Sir Kendrealic the Bold of Boldness. He asks for your name._

_You decided on-_

* * *

“Soupeilen?”

What’s wrong with it?

“Nothing, Nothing at all, **_Alfonzo_ ** **.** ”

“It’s not the name! It’s a...good name! It’s just, that’s it? No title?”

I’ll get on later, once my character earns one that is.

“Oh you beautiful spirit you,” Ferguson rubs your head, “Let’s continue.”

* * *

_Your small party discovered by the local bartender that he has an old map to the location you were looking for after you exchange some of the gold you and the wizard were carrying._

_The mountain is tall in structure with many pathways that could either lead to doom or riches in either stats or honor._

* * *

“Honor? Pww…” Ferguson says, “Where’s the fun in playing it safe?”

“To get to the treasure?” Alfonzo glares behind some sort of stand that was explained to be for the Dungeon Master to plan out the game’s events with out characters trying to cheat, “You two are at the first passage anyway so either decide to go up the left, which by the way is covered in vines and small bugs, or right, which has a more rocky terrain.” Ferguson thinks it over with his tongue out. 

“...left.”

“Are you sure you want to make that choice?” Alfonzo says with a smirk.

“Like man, what could happen this early on?”

* * *

_Glendrical the Powerfully Awesomeness charges head first into an encounter with a giant phytom. Turns out this might being was using his long tall to appear as simple veins to the unexpected and extremely gullible._

_Now he wants to eat your new ally’s head._

* * *

“Aw geez!” Ferguson says as Alfonzo laughs. You made the choice to look over your sheet for possible options for spells and healing objects to use. You then decide to see if you can talk to the snake, but the boys tell you that’s a wrong move as you don't have much charm in your character. 

_You don’t want to harm the creature but Ferguson is going to die soon if you don’t do something either. You cast Command Drop upon the snake and it does drop Fer-Glendrical. He attacks the beast and does get some hits in. You cast Bane and it does hit the beast with it hissing back._

_Attacking this snake doesn’t take too long as after twenty minutes, it flees in pain with you and Glendrical gaining experience._

* * *

“Hey, I’m going to go get some chips during the break, you guys want any?” Alfonzo asks as after a while. 

“Yea, make sure it’s the puffy ones with extra cheese and...what you do want Wisp? Alfonzo has loads of flavors.”

“Well, my sister does but yea.”

Mmmm...surprise me?

“...I like your style.” Ferguson is at Alfonzo’s fridge in the garage and grabs you a can of pop which he then dumps it's contents into your food bowl. 

* * *

_“Alright travelers, which will it be? Do you want the chest or the magical Ruby?” Asks the elderly man you two just helped. You and Glendrical look at one another for a moment in thought._

* * *

...Both are cursed aren't they?

Alfonzo’s eyes grow wide but he tries to shrug it off waving his hand a bit. 

“phff...Nooo! They’re not...no it’s treasure.” Ferguson is now glaring at Alfonzo.

“Free treasure? After just helping him pick apples?” The red head boy looks at you for a moment, “Yea, I’m with Wisp here. Super cursed.” Alfonzo looks like he’s sweating bullets. Then, since you and Ferguson aren’t bugging on the matter, Alfonzo asks for you guys to roll initiative check. 

Ferguson picks up the two dice, shakes them in his hands, then tosses them. 

_19._

Alfonzo huffs then reads the following.

* * *

_You find that the chest is emulating a dark aura while the Ruby shows to be of similar property. It appears the elderly man is trying to trying to steal your souls-_

* * *

“Called it!” Ferguson shoats out slaming is hands on the table shaking it a little, “Flippen called it!”

“Shut up Ferguson.”

“That’s Glendrical the Powerfully Awesomeness to you, B*tch.” Even Alfonzo laughs a little as Ferguson then does a stupid dance.

* * *

You end up spending the next few hours having your character and Ferguson’s encounter many different obstacles as you two plus his servant companion head up the high mountain. In fact, you don't realize how much time passed till Alfonzo gets a call on his phone. He says it’s Marco wondering where you’re at. 

Alfonzo explains to him with a female voice coming from the other side sounding like Star. Sounds like they are done with whatever they were doing today and how you may need to head back. The boys sigh. 

“Just when we were finished attacking that frog beast with two heads!” Ferguson sighs. Alfonzo gets a look on this face like he’s thinking of something.

“Well, we don’t have to stop, I’m mean this doesn’t have to remain a one-shot,” He starts putting away the board, “We can continue another time if you guys want.” 

Really? I mean, I did have fun today. 

“Like same! I would love to do this again next week.” 

And so the three of you agreed to continue the campaign later next week and bid your goodbyes for the day as you floated into the start of the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people, we are in another filler, character building episode featuring Ferguson and Alfonzo. Let I said before, I want to make them more complex than background. For a disclaimer, I don't know all that much about D & D. If I get something wrong, that's my excuse. I thought it would be an interesting idea to put into the story as they shown they liked the game in the past of the show. I'm also sorry if this a boring and even rather chapter, I wrote this one a while back and wanted to create more characters for the Wisp to interact with. Hope you enjoy the chapter regardless, please remember to leave a comment done below.


	11. 'Interdimensional Field Trip'/'Marco Grows a Beard'

Your on a moving school vehicle that you have known for a while now as a school bus. It’s full of teens from Star and Marco’s school all chatting among themselves as the vehicle is in motion. Star and Marco are sitting together with you laying on Star’s lap as she looks excitingly out the window stating how amazing it all is. 

This is a trip, a field trip apparently. Do you know where your all heading? 

Not at the moment but the princess of Mewni doesn’t care either as she just happy to be going anyway. Marco says it’s not that big of a deal and somehow the subject of Jackie comes into their conformation. You tone out for a moment as you watch threw the window passing stores and cars alike. 

Suddenly the bus comes to a halt. You look outside of the other window to see that your all in front of a building of sorts. You read the words that are delayed the location. 

_Echo Creek Museum of Paperclips_

Groans of students fill the bus as Miss. Skullnick has everyone file outside of the bus. You float soon after a still excited Star and a bored looking Marco.

* * *

Once inside, you see framed items on display that you assume are the paperclips. Star looks impressed already while Marco just starts looking around on his phone. Miss.Skullnick announces that they’re all going to be here for the next few hours and the class collectively groans again. 

“Miss.Skullnick! Stop, this hurts!” You turn to see Alfonzo complain.

“So Boring! Aahhh!” Ferguson agrees causing the rest of the class to act up and voice their complaints. Now, you and the boys have started hanging out during your guy’s D&D sessions and even sometimes a little after on Marco’s days during Karate and when Star is doing her own thing while remembering to leave the wand at home. You guys even started doing other things like watching mindless cartoons without paying much attention or just walking around town chatting about anything that comes to mind, even finding more out about Alfonzo’s training as king of Pixietopia. You guys have become good friends as of late. 

However, it’s during times such as this that you are reminded that they are teenage boys first and foremost. You feel a headache coming on with all the complaining. Miss.Skullnick uses a megaphone to basically tells the children that life sucks, only not using that exact phrasing. 

Star reacts as she’s growing concern with these turn of events. Miss.Skullnick basically states that she’s depressed with how her life turned out as she believes herself to be too old in her fifties. Then again, she is a troll now. Doesn’t she know she has a way longer lifespan? Did Star not tell her this yet? Either way, it seems that somehow, Star ends up in charge of this field trip. 

“Who wants to go somewhere not boring?!” she asks her fellow students who literally change their tones dramatically. You wonder what Star has in mind-

She has her dimension scissors on her and opens a portal.

Oh joy.

* * *

“Welcome to the dimension of Wonders and Amazement!” Star shoats out as you all enter inside by the bus. You float out of the portal and see several images of different things like the structure of a T-Rex playing a guitar, and upside down building, a robot. The children have already rushed out of the bus with Star looking rather pleased with herself. Marco and Miss.Skullnick are both talking to star as you look around yourself not paying much attention. You do pause for a moment when Miss.Skullnick uses a microphone and star uses her wand to blast it into a tiny bull which then runs right under you to wherever. 

“You put me in charge, so Rule N°1: No rules!” Star says as she points her wand away. 

“No rules leads to Anarchy.” 

“When you give people the freedom to do whatever they want-” She said as she grabs Marco’s confiscated phone from Miss.Skullnick and tosses it back to the boy who then leaves stating he has more bars than on Earth.

“They might just surprise you. Try to have a little fun you "Big ol' meanie”.”

With that, Star starts walking off. You float up to the princess. 

Princess, are you sure this trip is a good idea? Star just rolls her eyes.

“Oh lighten up Wisp!” She puts your arm around your intenganable body, “You sound like Meanie over there.” She points to Miss.Skullnick who’s leaving to go look at a ‘Walking with Trolls’ exhibit. 

“Even she’s starting to have fun now.” 

I know but Star-

She groans then gets a look on her face before taking out the wand and showing it to you with a smirk on her face. 

“I’m not going to use this for the rest of the day,” she then gestures towards the wide realm where you can see several children playing about on several of the items present. Star puts the magic wand back into her bag. 

“Go have fun,” she starts walking away, “I’ll see you after you have all the fun juice.” You see some guy run past you wondering where the ‘juice’ was at. You sigh as you start floating off, just knowing this was all going to go south.

* * *

Now you do remember Festivia coming here once a long time ago. It certainly has changed a bit here and there but you do recall the dimension the more you float onward passing a massive bowl of every flavor of ice cream known along with a flying fish of rainbow color high above you. 

However, unlike everyone else around you, your getting rather bored and start to text Glossaryck. 

BlueMan  
  
How's it hanging?  
  
Thought you all were on some field trip?  
  


You explain what happened and where your all at now. 

BlueMan  
  
Dimension of Wonders and Amazement hum?  
Yeap.  
  
The one where Festiva was lost in for a week before remembering that she had scissors?  
  
The same.  
  
Ugg. Too flashy and far to trippy even for someone such as myself could handle. I take it you feel just as much?  
  
Of course.  
  


You decide to relax on a large bagel with chocolate frosting and rock candy. You see some of Star’s peers riding on the stingray…Wait. 

BlueMan  
  
I just saw some of the kids riding on the stingrays.  
  
Is Star handling it?  
  


You get up and look around to see Star trying to warm them but the students brush it off as they continue riding. You see one of the boys named Francis ask Star about the clone hole with the warning sign.

“Francis, please, stop where you are and ask yourself: Is this something you really want to do…” She stops when you both see Justin trying to touch one of the High Voltage Machines. You see her run off to deal with that and see Francis clones when you turn back around, him clearly regretting about ignoring the clear warning.

You feel that headache from earlier come back.

BlueMan  
  
I got to go, its a Star thing again.  
  
I want pics if things get messy!

* * *

It’s complete and total anarchy. You float around at all the kids running a muck and you being unable to do a darn thing. You were thankfully able to stop a fused Ferguson and Alfonzo with a horse body from stepping on marbles by accident yet you could stop a student with six legs doing the same then crashing into a caged up ‘Universe’s Most deadliest creature’ which then caused the yarn creature to get loss.

You look at all theses teenagers doing stupid things and just stare. They are fourteen years old! Why do they have the mindset of four year olds?! You can see Star having a panic and you try to get her attention but she doesn’t seem to notice you as the kids are doing all sorts of dum things at once. 

Your just about to call Glossaryck, heck even MHC by this point as there were too many children on the loose! It was clearly a dangerous place for kids with literally too lack of self-awareness. 

It suddenly gets too quiet on the ground. You look around in a panic to see the children are missing! Star, Marco, and Miss.Skullnick are here but where is the class?!

All you see are a trail of socks and go to warn Star.

* * *

“I trusted you with the class for five minutes, and you lost them,” Miss.Skullnick plainly states as she puts on troll armor before heading off to find her students. Star is trying to make an excuse but you are just as disappointed with her. Still, you suppose that even she didn’t expect her fellow peers to be this crazy on their own; really these teens need to grow some common sense. 

Still, at least Miss.Skullnick is going to be responsible and find them. Star looks like she feels bad, rightfully so, as she goes with Marco and Miss.Skullnick using the sock trail.

* * *

You all find the class in socks handing over a fireplace in a cave. You know what did this judging by the stitching on the material. You look around the bend while the three are helping the students jump down. Ferguson and Alfonzo jump then go to help a kid down, catching them and helping them get out of the cave. Marco talks to Jackie happily for a moment as he helps her down from the fireplace with Jania trying to scare Marco with fake fangs. 

Just when everyone is back on the floor does it appear. 

The Yarn Beast. 

Star looks ready to fight but Miss.Skullnick stops her and lifts a rock telling that she’s back in charge and that she wants her to get the kids to safety. So all the teenagers run out of the cave in a panic. You say behind a moment to see the rock didn’t work but at least she’s distracting the creature. You soar back to Star as she’s using the microphone to get everyone back on the bus. Miss.Skullnick, in a moment of her own trumpet and a bit of ironic fate, usings a paperclip to tie up the beast with everyone else back on the bus trying to get it to start. 

You watch from inside as the bus pulls away with Miss.Skullnick running in just in time before the creature is untangled entirely. Everyone cheers with the troll teacher and the mewmen princess on the floor trying to catch their breath. Miss.Skullnick looks proud of herself. 

You smile and text Glossaryck as Star opens another portal opens back up to Earth.

* * *

It has been a very long day so far as you woke up to the house full of hair. You are a lucky soul that you can float threw it but it’s still annoying as heck. It didn’t take you long to figure out that this has to do with the discussion that Star and Marco were having the other day. 

That day started out normal enough with Star using her wand for everyday things as of late and Marco calling her out on it. Star did try to deny but she was using a literal magical cloud spell named Cloudy to float to her locker then opening said locker using one of her minion spells to burst open her locker door; Both gave you a quick high five before being transported back into the wand. 

It’s times like that where your grateful to have friends in magical places. 

It was soon after when Jackie Lynn Thomas walks by for once, instead of riding on her board, She also compliments a fellow skater named Blake on his new beard that he claims to have grown overnight. You see that Marco was clearly upset that his mustache, which took him weeks to grow and is being upstaged by Blake. 

Star offered to help him with her magic but Marco politely declined. You can certainly understand why, Star’s magic has been known to lead into trouble. Yet he doesn’t really state this particular reason but that he rather grow it naturally, which is also a good enough sound of reason. You thought that was that of the matter and you just went about your day soon after. 

Clearly, that is not the case.

* * *

You had to help Glossaryck find the magic book of wand in Star’s room since he couldn’t get back inside and was becoming bored with the matter. 

“Wisp, I need to get back soon. My pets will start to chew up on the Crescenta pages again and get an upset stomach,” he says as he clips up chunks of Maroc’s brown hair, “And who wouldn’t? She has a terrible taste in fire spells.” You both are look all around and finally spy it opened to the pages in question with Stormy and Sally puking up on Crescenta’s page about her shoe tie spell. 

Glossaryck goes to comfort them and then proceeds to close the book at once, leaving you alone in Star’s room.

* * *

You found the window after a painful looking Star trying to cut her way up the stairs but is having trouble getting out of the living room, her using a pair of hedge clippers. You did try to somehow help her but then she told you to save yourself. 

“Get out of the house! It’s too thick! I have to get the wand from upstairs!” 

You didn’t really get a chance to argue but knew it would be fruitless either way. 

Regardless your outside…

Your eyes grow wide as you suddenly rush down to hide in the bushes. You peck out and confirm your sight. 

Toffee was here, here with Ludo and his army. You stay with in the bushes and watch as they start to head inside with Ludo himself looking strangely unease at the hair that enveloped the household. 

You need to find Star.

* * *

You do find her hallucinating inside a dream state, babbling to herself, as she’s trapped inside a cocoon of hair. You don’t see the hedge clippers in sight but you still try to wake up the Mewni princess. 

You don't’ get her up in time however as the small army that make up Ludo’s has approached her. She starts battling them in the hair mess and you float around to look for Toffee. 

“Looks like I’m winning,” You turn sharply at the reptilian being smirking at you, “The wand is rather close now.” You hear him speak up more clearly to a terrified Ludo on top of a chicken monster looking wide eyed at...all the…

Is he scared of the hair?! Toffee nods looking annoyed at Ludo for a moment but then glares smiling at you as the former makes his way up the stairs. Stars keeps dodging and attacking the monsters as she tires to make her way up the stairs. That is to say, all the monsters are trying to keep her from getting up them. 

Somehow, during all of this, Star not only makes it up the stairs but kicks a monster that has already opened the bathroom do to see a clearly stresses Marco covered in his magical bread hair. She burst open the door only to then stared wide eyed at the Earth boy and all the mess she created. 

You float around looking for the wand and spy it tangled in hair. 

Star, the Wand!

She looks your way and gaspes. She goes for it but is then stopped when Ludo’s beard deer stops her along with Ludo entering the room still riding on the giant chicken. 

“Master! The wand is yours!” A still stressed out Ludo tries to grab for it but then the hair starts attacking and dragging the chicken! You look at a slightly sheepish Star before you both turn at the sight of Ludo who's laughing wildly on the floor. 

...You have no idea that he was this ticklish, but ok. 

You turn to see a sinister smiling Toffee along with an army of groaning monsters at the sight of their leader laughing maniacally. 

Now that you think about it, he could also be hallucinating like Star was earlier, what sort of hair is this?!

You don't have time to think as you feel threw the magical force that connects you to the wand that Star has obtained it through the commotion and that Toffee has swiftly fled the scene to your dismay. 

Star then proceeds to beat the monsters and has already tossing out the badly bruised ones outside the window. You see threw that same window that Angie and Rafael Diaz just now got back from the store. They also seem to have decided to remain in their car, most likely waiting for the monster pile to leave their property. 

You turn back to Star looking apologetic at Marco with most of his face and arms now visible. She says how sorry she is about all of this with Marco still freaking out and wanting to get out of the hair mess he’s still in. Then the princess states that she has been using too much magic then proceeds to cut the mess of hair…

With Marco’s razor. You groan at the poor boy screaming then good to look for the hedge clippers downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Posting this one a little late. As you can all see, I tried this messaging skin and let me tell you, it was hard to work with! Still, I think the text messing looks neat. Please remember to send in comments, I love feedback.


	12. 'Storm the Castle' part 1

It started with Star wanting a sandwich. Not just any sandwich though, she wanted one from inside one of the caves in another dimension. She could’ve got one from a deli place where they literally make sandwiches daily but nope, she was craving one from a deadly cave where one can also get eaten. 

Star was thus inside one of the cavern stalagmites that grown in the form of tubes. Marco was a be scared for this mission but also a bit peeved. 

Since the incident with the hair filled house, Marco and Star have been on edge with each other. Yea Star said sorry to Marco about that problem but it just made Marco more tension around Star and her magical solutions to simple problems. He mumbled to Star before even coming here about the local deli but then Star just seemed to ignore his logical suggestion before cutting a portal. 

As Star continued to look for a sandwich, she asked Marco to start looking in one of the other tubes. In fact, you noticed him rubbing his arm a lot as of late for some reason. You’ll have to ask him later about that.

* * *

Star has seemed to have found one and starts reaching for it. 

“Oh, don’t put your hand in there,” Marco says looking concern for Star as she can’t seem to grab hold of it, “Are you sure this is safe?”

“I never said that.” You sigh as Star asks for Marco to go ahead and find. Marco backs away from the closest tube and rubs his arm a bit more aggressively looking a bit on edge as he declines. You float up to his eye level.

Hey, are you ok? He looks at you but smiles a sad smile as he looks down at his arm. 

“I’m fine, it’s just-” Yet before he can continue, you both turn when you hear sound and see Star is now stuck inside said tube. Marco quickly goes to pull Star out, she comes loose with a sandwich. 

It’s in that moment you suddenly realize why people aren’t allowed in this cave to begin with.

* * *

Before you can warn the two, it's already too late as the cave creature wakes and starts chasing them out of its cave and back down the tall tree that led up to this cave. Marco tries to climb down the stone wall but Star pushes him with them soon free falling. You rush down to them as they fall. Star thankfully creates a soft giant pastry for the two to fall on top of, only for them to bounce off it into some trees and get stuck in venes. The creature, as you can see, lands off to the side. 

You can’t see if he landed well but you do see to that the princess is still trying to grab the sandwich, which somehow landed perfectly, with both you and Marco warming her to forget about the stupid sandwich. Marco groans as he reaches for the dimensional scissors, cuts himself loose then opens a portal. He grabs Star and pulls her in with you following quickly after. 

Star looks upset with half a sandwich as she gets up. 

“I had it _in_ my hands Marco. I have no idea what you were thinking.” Marco rightfully looks miffed at that. 

“I was _thinking_ of not dying!” He says as the creature’s arm comes out of the portal grabbing Marco’s leg with Marco then fighting off with a nearby flower pot till Marco kicks it back in as he closes the portal. 

Star still is upset about only getting half a sandwich. Your not surprised when Marco, after stating the obvious, slaps said sandwich to the wall. Marco looks upset then frustratedly states that he’s going to his room.

“I hate when you act like this. It makes me wonder why we're even friends.”

...Wow. 

* * *

Marco slams the door as Star slides the sandwich, now swarming with flies, on a plate. You fly up to her face. 

What was that?

“What?” Star says using a peeved tone. Unbelievable. 

You two could’ve died. 

“And all we got was a sandwich!” Star walks thru you like nothing. Oh, she didn’t just do that. You float back in front of her but she keeps walking thru you up to her room. She puts the plate on the bed. You’re at the door with Star’s back facing you.

Star are you not listening?!

“Yea! You too are being buttfaces!” Star points a finger at you. You see Glossaryck, wrapped in a towel about to head into the shower, stop and turn to watch you two. 

“Marco should’ve grabbed more sandwiches but didn't…” She exclaims as she gets close towards you, “You two just wanted to go to a stupid deli and not just grab a _delicious_ sandwich!” 

That was just stupid dangerous though! 

“Your stupid!” She screams in your face, “You’re stupid ghost thingy that’s useless and stupid! Why do you even exist?! Your just a waste of space!!” 

…

You see Glossaryck's scrubber drop and Star looking wide eyed at you after she spoke that. You float backwards as pain gribs you. You feel tears, your tears, falling. 

“Wait, Wisp I-” 

I- I’m…

You shake your head then rush past her as you float inside the wand.

* * *

Your in the hallway of the spell dimension laying on your bed. Most of the spells from different rooms, after the ‘spider with a tophat’ spell from Star’s room explains what just happened to everyone, tries to either comfort you or angrily rant about how foolish the current weidler is. 

“Did I not tell you?,” exclaimed a clock spell from Skywynne’s room, “She’s a full hearty blow hard!...No offence” She says to Star’s narwhal spell. 

“None taken,” he says to her, “I just can’t believe Star said that.” 

You hear them all chatter on as a few of Sesigha’s and Estelaria’s comfort you. A few of Comet’s spells bake you a Sprite Shortcake which you then thank them for as you nibble. 

Soon enough, all of them leave you alone to get some rest. Your alone in the hallway as you try to get comfortable and get some sleep. Maybe, you’ll feel a little better.

* * *

You are suddenly pulled out of the wand, you didn’t think someone could just pull you out that like any spell but here you are in front of the princess whos on her knees. You look everywhere else but her face. 

Princess-

“Marco has been kidnapped.” 

You suddenly turn to look at her and see that she’s trying not to cry. You step back a moment in pure confusion. You then realize that your both in Marco’s room. 

What? How? Who? She sighs and stands back up. She gestures for you to follow her as she heads back down stairs. She explains what happened. 

Ludo kidnapped Marco apparently. You could hardly believe it yourself, kidnapping didn’t seem like his style. Still one of Ludo’s Fly monsters came to her with Marco’s hoodie and told her to come alone. 

She makes it back downstairs where you see a clearly worried Angie and Mr. Diaz trying to hold it together. You fly over to them and pat her head which she thanks you for before comforting her husband again. 

“We called the police,” Angie tries to explain, “But when Star described what happened...well they of course didn't believe her about the magic part. Yet at least they are going to help, I think.” 

“Mrs. Diaz,” you both turn to look at Star who has a hard expression on her face, something that normally wouldn’t at all be present on the normally happy go lucky girl, and even knees down holding the wand in her wand. She looks up at Angie with a smile on her face. 

“I’m going to go find Marco, It’s going to be ok.” She speaks in a clear and comforting tone, it almost reminds you of Moon for a moment. 

“Star,” Mr. Diaz says, “We should come with you.” He gets up from the couch and takes a deep breath then lets it out. 

“He’s our son.” Star stands back up and looks directly at him. Then starts walking out the front door grabbing her dimensional scissors off the table by the door. Mr. Diaz walks out as you follow Star. She stands a few feet away from him with her back facing him. 

“This is all my fault,” she states frimley, “I'll take care of it myself.” 

“Oh Star, come on, don’t be like… that.” Yet she does say much else as she opens a portal and walks right in. You turn back to see Angie off to the side of the open door looking worried. Her husband is biting his lip. 

Don't’ worry, We’ll find him. 

With that, you turn and fly into the portal.

* * *

You both arrive back on Mewni with Star running towards Ludo’s castle. In turn, you see Star, at first, run past Ludo himself with a bag next to the Buff Frog, only then to notice them and suddenly attack them to grab the bad thinking Marco was inside. 

It was tadpoles. 

Buff Frog looks wide eyed at the bag. Star is about to attack Buff Frog but you stop her for a moment. You have this feeling. Buff Frog and Ludo look confused at Star yelling at you to step aside; The former asks if Mewmen princess is alright?

Star then huffs and suddenly performs another spell.

 _“Wisp Sight, Wisp Hear, See the Wisp appear”_ Then twirls her wand and flings the dust into both Ludo’s and Buff Frog’s eyes. Afterwards you see Ludo backing away from you with Buff Frog staring wide eyed at you. They can see you.

...So that’s the spell

“Yea, that _the_ spell,” she groans and then introduces you as Wisp of the Wand. Both monsters stare wide eye at you before Star then proceeds to tackle Lude demand where Marco is at, the monster prince looks confused as he does know who she’s talking about. 

“She’s talking about Karate-Boy,” Buff-Frog states plainy for clarity. 

“I swear, I have no idea where your friend is!” Star, not buying it, asks why she was summoned to his castle. 

“It’s no longer his castle.” 

“He’s right,” Ludo looking distraught says as his kicked back to the ground by Star, “It’s Toffee’s castle now.” You stop then float up to him. Star, looking confused at the unfamiliar name, is about to ask something but you stop her. 

If Toffee is in charge, we need to get the queen. 

They all look at you with wide eyes. You float back to the ground and get your portal mirror from your bag. Star stops you.

“Wisp? Do you know who they’re talking about?” She looks both confused and concern. You sigh. 

We have history. 

All three of them look wide eyed at you. The Buff-Frog monster walks up to you. 

“Spirit of Mewni Wand, how well do you know Spetarain? He is a dangerous being. He is not like Ludo, he does not want magic.” 

I know, better than most of you. 

You float back around and sigh as you put the mirror away. No more running or hiding behind princesses. 

Better than his own father even when he was alive. I know Toffee too well. 

You float up to a disbelief princess. She looks flabbergasted at your words. 

No, I know Toffee’s game. He may want to speak with you but this is about him and me Star. He may not admit outright, it but it’s all too true. 

You float up and see the castle in the nearby distance.

* * *

The castle feels cold and empty as the four of you enter inside, Ludo thankfully forgot that the keys were still in the door, as you all snecked in quietly. It’s strange to be now noticed by both the prince and Buff-frog, who’s real name is Yvgeny Bulgolyubov. He seems to have changed tone of things now that he was apparently a father after Ludo gave him babies. Ludo blushed as he stated that they were a bargaining chip. 

You rolled your non-existence eyes and then commenting that you knew Yvgeny’s ancestor Banya and that she had a lovely personality; Yvgeny wanted to ask more about what you knew but you reminded him that now was not the time for that. Ludo was also interested in your knowledge, especially after explaining what you were and how long you were alive, but you didn’t even bother to comment on that as you stated what you told Yvgeny about the current situation. 

Before you all headed inside, Yvgeny ask about making a plan which you told him that it’s best to play by ear with Toffee involved, you know best at how unpredictable the Septaran can be, that it was just best to see the situation in full first before deciding what to do. He didn’t say much else as he nodded with Star and Ludo just walking right past you two. 

During your all quite quick trek throughout the hallways of Castle Avarius, Star didn’t really say much of anything. She seems both miffed about all the secrets you’ve been keeping from her but also looks concern for Marco’s safely overall. You try to ask her about it but she just coldly states that now is not the time for that and that you all had to find Marco. 

You decided to talk to her later, maybe you could at least give her some explanation with Glossaryck present. Maybe for once, he’ll help you out on this matter.

* * *

The dark hallways echo the three behind you as they each carefully look around each ajared door and look around each corner. Yet still no signs of any of Ludo’s, or at this point Toffee’s, army at full ready to strike. 

Ludo makes a mumbling comment about them still being his yet you told his highness to keep in mind the situation you're in. He seemed jovenly surprised that you referred to him as royalty, even Star comments on that one. You simply stated that despite all that happened, you don’t bring up details like Crescenta and the original monster family line, that the Alvarius family is still concerned royalty and should be at least addressed as such. You just know that without looking behind you that said prince had a smug look on his face while Star must have been glaring.

* * *

Soon enough, you all found the room where all the monsters and Marco were at. Star and You looked around the corner with Ludo and Yvgeny behind the two of you. Star gasps Marco’s name when the two of you see Marco in a glass cubed room surrounded by guards. You all go back behind the wall hiding.

“Here's the plan, “Star says to you all preparing the wand, “We're going in at the count of one.” 

No Star. 

Star looks ready to go for it but you float in front of her and motion the wand down. 

Think up a way to keep the guards busy, I’m dealing with Toffee. 

“Wisp,” Star whispers with a wine in her tone, “I’m going to go shoot his arm off then”

She see you three staring at her. She looks confused. 

“What? That’s what I always do.” 

“The room is surrounded with guards a near every corner,” Yvgenys states. 

“He’s a Septarian,” Star looks confused at Ludo’s words which he clarifies, “He’s kind can regrow their body parts.” You three just look at him. 

“What? I’m not stupid. That’s like, monster 101.” You and Ybgenys nod with Star just shaking her head. 

“Well then I’m going to go and destroy the cube prison Marco is trapped in.” The three of you look unsure as you mumble under your breathes. Star looks indented waving her arms a little. 

“What’s wrong with that!” She says a little loud which you all then shush her. 

Star I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I suppose I speak for everyone else when I say that cube may appear to be made of glass but it just can’t be that simple. 

“Karate Boy would have broke out by now.” Ludo nods to that. 

“It’s a little too thick for normal glass.” Star rebuttals. Ludo also nods to that. 

“Guards then.”

“Need I remind you that I’ve kicked all your butts before and can very well do it again” Star says with a hand pass of her wand and a smug look. 

“Hursh,” Ludo says plainly, “Real Hursh.” Star groans as you float up to her. 

I need to speak with him. The three of them look at you. 

I just… Star I need to do this. He’s been avoiding this confrontation with me too long, I need to know what his game is this time. Star looks ready to rebuttal but stops then sighs angrily with her eyes closed tight. 

“Go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, we are down to the end of season one and end to the first arc of the story. You read the title right, this is only part one of two. The next part will be uploaded on Sunday, which in turn will be the upload date for each new chapter till summer break hits. When that happens, I'll see about trying to upload two chapters a week again but that's for then and this is now. 
> 
> Also, I am requesting for an editor's help with future chapter uploads. If anyone, anyone is interested, don't be afraid to ask and I'll see to PM on Discord or Skype and delete your info later for privatity. I really wish this site had PM to be honest. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a comment on the bottom!


	13. 'Storm the Castle' part 2

As soon as you rounded the corner of the hallway into the dining room hall, Toffee took notice of you with a smirk and told the army in the room to stand by Marco’s prison. Confused yet the other monsters compile as they move to that side of the room. Marco’s own eyes widen yet he remains silent as you walk forward. You jump up on the table and walk forward looking Toffee dead in the eyes. 

Toffee.

“It’s pleasant to see you again as well,” he says with a smirk as he leans back into his chair with his smirk growing a sliver, “I can assume that either the princess is outside this room or that she didn’t do what I requested yet. Either way-” He takes a sip of water.

“This haunting of yours continues to follow me.” You don't have to look around to know, judging by the confused mumbling by the monsters, that they must think their new leader is nuts or something. You just hear a quick gasp from Marco. Toffee puts his glass filled with swamp water back on the table. 

“Seems your here due to the boy” he gestured towards Marco “and of course” he taps a finger, this missing fingered hand, on the table, “Your own wonderings of my presence here at all.” You breathe in and then a long sigh as you walk a little forward, your tail swinging left to right. 

We both know you want the wand, that much is clear. He smirks at your obvious statement. 

“Glad to see I wasn’t being subtle.” You roll your non existent eyes and tap one of your front paws on the table. Toffee now has his head resting on his hands with his elbows strange on the table with him holding his smirk still. 

I suppose a better question to ask is your execution of this plan, you gesture towards the monster army, why Ludo’s army at all? Doesn’t your own not suffice?

The monster mumbled a little louder. Your hearing can pick up a quick gasp several feet behind you that you know is coming from your fellow invaders. Toffee’s smirk final drops as he then breathes. 

“It’s been a long time Wisp, not too terribly long mind you, but long enough that my former armies sadly have been dismantled. My fellow Septarians are scattered all over” he leans back into his chair with his arms off the table, “I believe you know why of course.” 

Of course you know full well what his talking about so you don't feel the need to ask, though you know that everyone else is dumbfounded to wonder what the heck he’s blathering about. 

Your new army must think you crazy to be talking to air. That gets him to smile again. 

“Oh I’m quite sure they think I’m nuts, seemingly talk to air does give off that effect.” The monsters off to the side are whistling right now. Marco is taps a little on the glass. You turn to see his worried look, but you see from said glass that it’s not at you. Star is moving a little closer towards Marco, you can’t tell her expression but you know she’s ready to strike. 

You don’t have time to do anything with Star suddenly rushing into the room. She runs into the hall and starts attacking monsters left to right. She jumps onto the table with you float off in time as she rushes past you with a determined look. 

“You made it,” Toffee says before Star just blasts off one of Toffee’s arms then off the table, making her way to the glass cage. She even ends up turning three of the monsters into babies, for some reason, as she goes into launching into a spell to break the glass. You quickly turn your head to see if Toffee plans to do anything only to see him still on the ground just staring at the princess. 

Your head wips back to see Star’s spell fail to do any damage. 

“What?” Ybgeny rushes in to have Star’s back with the other monsters confused again, this time over the obvious fact of one of their former fellow co-soldiers fighting them. Marco gives Star a flabbergasted look with Star and Ybgeny nodding in agreement as if to say, yea this does look crazy but that’s life in a nutshell. Star then goes and jumps onto the chandelier high above, where she prepares her second attack: A rainbow rocket spell. 

That attack also fails. 

At this point, it looks like the crystal is indestructible. Star climbs down and lands on her feet. The monster prepare to attack her left to right. 

**“No,”** The princess, looking just fed up with everything about this rescue mission, blasts two-walled magical barrier and approaches the cage. You are in a position that is facing her back towards you but you seeu that she is gathering power into the wand. You personally feel the energy build deep inside you as you watch with enlarged eyes as the princess of Mewni uses her magic to blast at the cage, shattering most of it. Marco, who covered his body during all this, got up with wide eyes staring right at Star. Star herself, breaths and gasps before yell out for Marco. 

However, as she rushes towards him, the crystal rapidly regrows and concealing Marco once more. Before Star can redo the spell over, you see that Ybgeny has been knocked out cold and Star gets tackled by a spikeball monster. 

“Stop,” You turn to see that Toffee decides to finally stand up with a bit of difficulty as he regrows his arm, “That's no way to treat our...guest of honor.” He then pushes a button a remote he has and suddenly the cage ceiling starts to sink towards the floor. Marco cries out in horror as Star, after getting loose from the monster’s grip, tries to hold up the cage. 

“No, no, no, no, no! Stop, stop, stop, stop!” She goes back to the stance she make the spell again. Toffee states that it’s not going to work a second time, it’s now twice as strong. You turn to Marco as he tires to tell Star that he’s got this yet still can’t seem to break himself free from the cage. Star looks conflicted then back at you, she then breathes as she steps on the table. 

To your shock, she drops the wand on an empty plate in front of Toffee. 

“Fine. Take it. Now let Marco go.” Your being feels a little cool, you don’t even react when Ludo is randomly eaten by the chicken monster when he tries to take the wand. You step back and turn a little to see Marco staring wide eyed at you then Star. The cold gribs you hard to see the princess of Mewni stand there waiting for Toffee’s response. He just looks down at the wand. 

“Do you think I'm like Ludo?” Toffee says as he then pushes the plate, you notice that he minds to touch the plate only, back towards Star, “I don't want your wand.” 

“Destroy it.” 

You breath out a gasp as Star and Marco look just as flabbergasted. Then Star looks back at you with a look of alarm, a look that you know is for your life.

“ **...Surprise!** ” Toffee says sporting a chilling smile for a moment before returning to his neutral expression. If you were able to do so, you would have wet yourself at that moment. Star steps back.

“I-I can’t.” She keeps looking back at Toffee in a panic, clearly conflicted. 

“Marco is waiting princess.” 

“But-But Wisp,” Star tries to ground herself as you too feel turmal over the ordeal, “They’ll...I don't’ even know how.”

“Yes, you do. It’s the first spell your mother taught you.” Your confused at his statement till it suddenly hits you. There was one spell taught to Star by Moon personality, one that she taught her in private before doop doop was even a thing. 

“The Whispering Spell,” Star states softly. 

The Whispering Spell, never before used and was written by the MHC during Asteria time. How they knew such a spell, you didn’t want to know. You didn’t even realize that such a spell was a thing till much later during Helia when she stumbled upon the written spell in one of the Magical High Commission journals of past meetings. It was taught to each royal in private by the council to serve as a fail safe. You didn’t personality remember these meetings however. 

Were you there when such a spell was taught? How was it even shown if never done on the wand before? Why couldn’t you remember till now? 

Either way, you stepped back as Star still looked conflicted. The cage was sinking down fast with Marco on the ground. 

You looked up at the princess and, in that moment, you breathe. There was only one thing that could be done.

Star. The princess looked down at you with tears in her eyes. 

It’s ok, you place a paw on her foot, save Marco. 

The princess stammered with Toffee’s eyes twitching in surprise. 

“Wisp! I-”

It’s alright your highness, you walked forward towards the wand, I’ve lived a good long life. You place your paw on the plate and gesture for her to kneel down. You then turn to Toffee. 

I only ask to speak, let my next words be my last. His eyes blink in response. 

Then he lifts up the remote and pauses the sinking of the glass. You hear Marco breathes out relief for a moment. You sigh and walk forward, you can here for a reason. You need to say it now. 

Toffee, he looks down at you with a hard frown. Silence fills the room, you don’t even think the other monsters are even present right now. 

I don’t regret ever meeting you. 

You don’t even have to look at the children to know that they are all sporting the same reaction as Toffee; shock with wide eyes. 

I don’t regret being your friend when you were young. The moments that came after your childhood, don’t affect the good that I hold fondly in my heart. 

You place a paw near Toffee as he just continues to stare at you.

Do I still feel the pain that broke me down in tears when you tried...hurt me the first time? In a way, I suppose it will always affect me. What happened to you that turned you into the being you are today, was a series of unfortunate events that transpired due to one source. A source that you still think is magic itself. It’s your motive in a way that drives you to want to see me killed. 

You place your paw back as you push your ears down, looking off to the side. 

Despite all that’s happened since your childhood, I don’t regard ever being your friend. No Toffee, I don’t think I can bring myself to hate you. 

You step back and look him in the eye once more. 

For the longest time though, I didn’t know how I felt about you after. If I truly hated you, I would have also hated who you were before which certainly isn’t the case. I believe you said it best the first time we meet after the fact. 

You breathe out. 

I don't hate you, I pity you. Pity for the being you chose to become. 

He’s frown and glare returns but you already turn your back and walk over to the princess who's just looking down at you with tears in her eyes, kneeling down in front of the plate. You place a paw on her knee and look up at the young girl. 

I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you what I knew. I still care for you deeply princess. It’s ok, I seen so much in my long lifetime that I’m not sad to go. 

You rub your paw on her knee a little. 

Could you tell Glossaryck and your mom that I will miss them. 

Star cries a little as she scopes up to hug you. You wrap your paws around her neck and close your eyes for a moment. 

Then you get down and walk over to the wand, your back facing Toffee, as you watch the princess pick up the wand and start to whisper the spell. You feel the effects as your body starts to hurt from the inside grow out, you remain your ground as the words echo into your head.

_“For all the horrible things I've said and done, one more to remember."_

It’s pain that grips you. Your body feels lighter now, like it hadn't before. It’s getting harder to see the princess clearly as the world around you blurs as the wand disintegrates. Nothing feels tangible as it once did as you find yourself floating with the world turning white. 

_I'm the one who usurped your magic, but you are adorable, controllable, forever.”_

* * *

….

….

_….You float into an endless sky of blues and pinks. Rushing waters are all you hear but can not see._

_You can’t feel anything but the air lightly pulling you to wherever._

_You don’t think you don't’ know where you are nor why._

_It just feels…_

* * *

….You feel cold on the ground. You haven’t opened your eyes yet but you know that you are laying on something solid. 

Solid?

Is it, ground?

You open your eyes, but for some reason you can’t see out of your left one as it only shows you darkness. The right is find as you can see you are in a large chasm that smells of smoke of derby. 

You try to stand, it hurts at first but you manage to do so. 

You suddenly hear crying and turn to see Star and Marco each other only a few feet from you. Suddenly, the ground shakes as a pillar of rock shoots out of the ground. 

The crystal opens to reveal the wand…

Looking very different than before as it flies over to the princess who’s now sitting on the ground in surprise. Star holds onto the wand once again. 

She gasped and is suddenly looking right at you with some tears still falling. Marco looks just as flabbered as he walks over. You try to walk a little towards time as you feel the rock under your feet. 

...Hi. 

“...Hey,” both say with tears in their eyes as Star runs over to you and piles you and Marco into a tight embrace. The three of you laugh till Star stops and just stares at your face, her smile drops as she gasps sofly. 

“Wisp, your eye.” You look confused. 

What about my eye?

“...It’s gone.” Marco turns and gasps as he looks at you. You feel your left eye and realize she’s right, you don't feel the normal heat of its presence instead feel...nothing. Star looks like she’s going to cry again but you stop her. 

It’s ok.

She just grips you again and says nothing else, Marco holds you both. 

Suddenly, the sound of thundering movement is felt as you turn up to see a small army of soldiers at the top looking down at you all still in the gorge. Insteadly, one of them rides down and up to Marco for some reason. You recognize the voice that expresses how happy he is that Marco is ok as he then reveals himself to be Mr. Diaz in the full armor. Angie rides up and fall upside down on the horse holding on to the reins. 

“Just come here and hug your mother.” Marco does so as the three Diaz's just laugh. 

“Ya!” You turn to see Ferguson and Alfonzo in tiny armor running up to Marco riding tiny ponies, “They’re are alive, they’re all alive!” They get off the horses and hug Marco in a pile. 

“Wait,” Star states suddenly, “how did you guys get here?” One of the soldiers rides up and reveals himself to be River. 

“They used your mirror.”

* * *

You are back in the throne room with Star just leaving to deal with the humans trying to get Angie Diaz off the waracorn outside. It was a long talk, Star did leave out details but did state the basics of what went down. At first, Star thought her mother would be mad, but in truth Moon is just glad she’s safe. 

Moon is currently holding the wand but it seems to remain as it was before, broken looking. She looking you over with a hard frown upon her face. 

“This is the result of the damage then?,” She asks you, “Your blind in one eye and a bit weak here and there but over all find?”

I don't’ seem to think anything else is wrong. 

She sighs and pets your head with a small smile. 

“I’m glad you're alright then,” she stands back up from kneeling on the ground, “Hopefully we can have the wand fixed soon enough to heal you and it properly.” She frowns as she and River walk over to their wall mirror stating they need to speak with Glossaryck of this matter. 

You wave them off as you go over to lay near an open window, facing away from the chaos off to the side, as you look into the distance. You turn a little to see your new form with you mostly looking the same save for a light green gardant on your paws, ears, and tail along with yellow stars and purple hearts on your back and striped purple ribbons tied on each of your legs. Your collar now has tiny purple hearts on both sides of the star and you wearing a tiny yellow crown on top of your head. If it were for the eerie darkness that is lacking your left eye, it would be an otherwise interesting upgrade. 

You lay down and look up into the trees in the distance and think over the events that transpire in the past hours. You suppose that you gotten the closer you wanted with Toffee before he died, maybe he wanted to take you both out of the picture. In the end, he still holds the element of surprise. 

...Goodbye Toffee.

* * *

** Eyes open as you try to stand up, only to be pulled down a bit by some force. You look around at the darkness yet see figments of shape, your mind realizes that your on a cliff edge of some sort near what you also realize is a forest. **

** You feel small as you clinch to the ground and look out into the unknown. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hi everyone. I'm really sick right now, a really horrible cold that kept me up literally all night, but I'm still going to post today's chapter. I'm looking over my already completed chapters I have in google doc and realize that I may not get to post a chapter every week but I'll have to skip a few some of the time. College this semester is going to be my second to last, if everything goes according to plan, so I'm really going to be busy for months. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the end of the first arc to the story!
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment.


	14. New Wand and New Troubles

“Guess Who?” 

You roll your now only existing eye as Star chats into Marco’s computer about the last venture and her new wand she got. It has been a good long week since you and her stormed the old, now destroyed, castle Avarice to save a kidnapped Marco from Toffee. Your still on your way to adjusting to your new form and lack of two eyes. 

It mostly feels weird to be honest and your still having trouble floating about without shaking a little here and there. The wand itself is still cleaved with a new look of being light purple with white wings curled with blueish-purple tape around the handle matching the tape around each of your legs along with a lot more gold accents; what’s left of the crystal is a yellow star still. 

Moon did the best she could with looking it over but she found that she couldn’t do anything about it at the moment and just handed the wand back over to her daughter with instructions to be careful with both it and you. Star has been doing her best to do just that. With the fact that Ludo’s army is now disbanded, things have been pretty quiet as of late. 

Ferguson and Alfonzo brought you an eye patch to wear for coolness factor, but mostly to help you feel comfortable. It was a sweet gesture and you do happen to wear it every so often just for the heck of it but you rather just do without. Other than that though, not much else has changed with Star being Star and Marco being well Marco. 

Instantly after you thought that, the wand suddenly starts flying on it’s own. 

“What’s up with your wand?”

“I don’t know.” 

You all three go rushing after it, with Marco still in his towel after just getting out of the shower, as it flies downstairs than back up. They rush into Star’s room with the wand flying both itself and Marco into the closet with the towel falling off his body as the door slams shut. Star goes to try to free Marco, after he gives her the ok putting on some of her secret items for cover, but finds that it’s locked. 

The lazer puppies enter into the room as she’s trying to open the door pulling on the door knob. 

“No, no, not now, sweetie,” She grunts, “I usually open this door with my wand.” 

“Well, your book ate it.” Star demands for Marco to not go snooping as this was her secret, private closet full of secrets. Marco just wants to get out of there. You float inside to see Marco wrapped up in random cloth all over and him looking concern about what to do. He turns to see you and tires to cover up a little better then gets an idea. 

“Go get my parents! Tell them I need help or something.” 

“They’re out,” You hear Glossaryck outside of the door as he then asks what Star is doing. When she explains what’s going on, and that yes she tried the handle, she goes to start hitting the door with random objects like a large sword. Glossaryck slides inside the door. Marco and him bicker a little for a moment before Glossaryck tells the boy how to get out of here. 

“To reach the chunks in the hobo stew, find her secret. That’s the clue.” Marco looks confused but starts looking for her secret inside closet. Both Glossaryck and you slip out of the door with Star still trying to get the door open but still failing to do so. 

It doesn’t take you long to realize what is going on as you decide to float back and watch Glossaryck trying to teach Star.

Star is being taught, how learning how to dip down.

* * *

Star doesn’t understand how to dip down. 

Glossaryck tired using the soup method, like he did with Soupina, but Star doesn’t seem to understand what Glossaryck means by dipping down. Glossaryck is going back and forth between Star and Marco but there really isn’t being shown much progress. 

Glossaryck told you that he was going to be inside the closet for a bit as he wants to take a closer look into the wand, it’s not whole with the crystal star being cleaved in half after all and he wants to see what’s wrong with it. 

You watch Star crawling into her bed and flopping off still say ‘dip down’ but again, nothing seems to be working. Eventually, you sigh as you float over to the princess now lay on the floor with items she already used and failed at opening the door. She looks up at you flustered. 

“Why can’t I do it Wisp? I’ve tried everything I could think of.”

Star, you say as you float down to the floor by her head, dipping down is difficult but not impossible. Trust me, I’ve seen plenty before. 

Star rolls to her stomach and looks at you. 

“How do I dip down then?”

You need to, metaphorically, reach inside of yourself and use that power. 

“Reach… inside myself?”

Metaphorically speaking. 

Star groans and turns back to her back, putting her hands on her face covering her eyes. 

“That’s what I've been already doing for who knows how long! It’s not working!” She lays there like that then sits up and breathes. 

“Ok...” she says worn-down as she gets up back onto her feet and walks over to the wall mirror. 

“Call Mom.” 

Moon gets on the mirror so enough as she and Star talk for a moment about the situation and that the princess needs to dip down to get Marco out of the closet. 

“Dip down? I didn't learn that until I was 19.”

“Wow! Wow. So I'm, like, advanced” Star chuckles. You float up to her. 

Actually Dipping down at that age isn’t as rare as you think. 

“Wait really?” Star asks with Moon’s eyes slightly widened. 

Yes, the youngest I can recall that happening was...twelve.

Both Queen and Princess stare at you for a moment, not saying anything. 

“Aw man,” Star finally breaks the awkward silence. 

“Wisp, who was it?” Moon says with interest, “I don’t recall it ever mentioned in any of the old historical books focused before the Pre-Skywynne Era, but I think I would’ve-”

It was Helia; The Queen of Light. 

Moon, who now has a random book she got from somewhere and is flipping through the pages rapidly until she stops suddenly. 

“Aw yes, here we are...Oh she seems that she was quiet the magic user too!” Moon lays the book down somewhere, “Why she also created several thousand spells that rivals Crescenta! Wisp do you know if there were any books left of her reign? I would love to study into further-” Star clears her throat rather loudly which gets Moon to stop her tangent. 

“Right, also forgot where I was for a moment.” She sets the book and information about past queens aside for now and goes back to talking to Star. When she expresses that Star needs to ‘to summon everything you have’, you notice that Star is looking around the room gleefully saying everything like she finally puzzled it out. Moon looks concern before Star hangs up and starts walking around her room looking for more stuff to help Marco. 

You exhale as you float over to your bed and stretched out. You overdid it a little bit of floating and honestly, this is something Star needs to figure out on her own anyway. Laying out on your bed, you rest your eyes as you hear the movement of Star gathering random items and the clinking of said items.

* * *

Star, after exhausting everything in her room and current will power, now lays in defect on the floor with her head facing the door; She’s looking up at the ceiling sounding just so tired. 

“Well, Marco, looks like I'm just a skimmer. Skimmin' the surface of the hobo gravy. The watery hobo gravy. How are things goin' for you?”

“Not so good,” Marco says from inside the closet, “Actually, you thwarted my progress.” Star just sighs as she continues to lay there. 

“I guess it's not that bad. I can slide sandwiches under the door. Bring you your homework. Life could be good for you.”

“I don't wanna live in your secrets closet.” You can hear movement from the otherside of the door and Marco seems to be talking to Glossaryck in a frustrated tone. After a few more sounds here and there, Marco states that he thinks he found something. Star doesn’t really seem to notice however and continues to just lay there when he states that it’s a book of some kind. Marco, after having only a bit of trouble finding the english translation, starts reading it. It doesn’t take a genius to know what he’s reading as Star suddenly sits up in shocked realization.

He’s reading Star’s personal diary. 

The princess of Mewni is banging on the door with blushing cheek marks saying that it’s not the thing. It had to have been Glossaryck that directed him towards it but why her diary?-

"Chapter 11, my thoughts on... Marco?"

...

You stand back up as Star starts floating in the room and you feel the sensation of her dipping down at last. It feels a bit familiar though? Has she done something like it? Yet you don’t speculate on the matter as you watch Marco subtle out of the closet clutching Star’s Diary. She cheers for a brief moment then stands over the earth boy, looking rather annoyed as she snaches it back and whacks his head a little with it. 

As Marco is rubbing his head, she states plainly to not read her journal. 

Suddenly Glossaryck floats out of the closet from the spell book and hands Star back the wand, telling her to give it a go. 

She does so and, in turn, creates a second smaller tower that lime green. Star looks confused as Marco goes off to go search for pants. 

“...I call dibs on the new tower.” 

What? You float in Glossaryck’s face, You have the whole spell book to wander in that includes a room! 

“Oh and what are you going to do in a tower humm?” the blue man smirks. Star sighs in exhaustion then randomly creates a second small tower a little off to the otherside colored blue and purple. You and Glossaryck turn to each other. 

...

“That will work.” That will work.

* * *

It’s been ruffle an hour since you moved into your new tower. For the first time ever, you have your own room. It’s about the size of which Star can climb into from the trap door and still sit up a little, heck she can even stand up straight but still not be able to reach her arms as her head is only a few inches from the tower roof. 

Your laying in your bed by the window looking around in content. You got your brush and food bowl on the other side by the currently closed door. Your stachal is hanging on a hook next to your brush and your mirror is on a slightly high up shelf next to your journal. You even decided to hang up a miniature size of one of Estrella’s portraits of you by a river above your bed. After Marco got decent clothes put on, he gave you a welcoming present for your new room, a purple blanket. Your laying on it stretching over the rug which Angie gave you as the floor was rather cold without it. 

You sighed as you looked out the window and heard only the birds chirping as you laid down for another nap as the sun shined from outside.

* * *

** The cold of the world around you is gripping you lay near this cliff edge with tiny water droplets continuing to fall around you.**

** How long have you been here anyway? **

**...A day? Came to you again in an instant as you shiver due to the chill. Of course, the thought that you feel cold at all is a mystery as you know that your intangentable trying earlier to dig into the snow only for said weather not to comply to your being as it remains untouched. **

** What is even beyond this place? You haven’t a clue as to why you remained here at this spot for a while now, the weather seems to not be light up at all and there must be shelter somewhere to keep warm even in the simplest of fashions. **

** With this in mind, you decide right then and there to stand up… **

** Only to fall back to the ground. **

** It appears that this form is not allowing you to stand upon the legs of which it has gifted you but instead curses you as you continue to fall down upon each try to simply stand. **

** The idea that your own body refuses to do what it’s told should be preposterous yet here you are dealing with such rubbish nonsense.**

* * *

** Ok, one foot and then...another…. **

** You appear to be walking but it’s still quite difficult to do so. If only you could just...hold on a moment. **

** You appear to be not only off the ground but above it! Looking down, you see your feet are indeed in the air!  **

** Fascinating! But how in the bloody heck did that-? **

** You feel your ears fluttering about now. With a need to see what your appearance, looks like and how you are doing this to begin with, you find a pond where you see your reflection. You appear to have a quadrupedal being with a long slick tail with some sort of fins on the ends. You glance a little upwards to see that, assuredly, you are in fact staying above ground level by your ears; ears that are flat and yet your mind refers to them as bat wings. You also seem to have a darker tone to your intangible being as well. **

** What a peculiar thing you are. **

* * *

** The forest around you is now being covered with these tiny light crystal water droplets that come to your thoughts as snow flakes. They dance in the chill of the air as you float about looking for shade of the light fall but mostly for the cold. **

** Yet at last, you seem to find salvation in the form of a hole inside of a tree. Humming in success, you float inside only to gasp as such strange creature is snarling at you from inside! **

** Well, how rude, you think to yourself as you huff and float off. To heck with your hole you large ratty thing, I’ll find a better one before long. **

* * *

** You don’t find one before long as your shivering into a large rock with the forest floor covered deeply in said snow. You don’t know how many days it’s been but you just hope that this chill of the weather lets up soon. **

** It’s simply freezing! **

** To top it off, you feel your stomach grow upset to which your mind draws to mind that your hungry. Unfortunately, you were unable to find this food substance as you continue to lay there as the world around you grows more white by the minute. **

* * *

** Oh how long has it been since arriving in this hell? Days have passed so frequently that you lost track… **

** A little over a month...well at least your mind is still ever sharp. You would have to be trapped in here with all these mad creatures that screech at you as you simply float minding your own business. It’s quite rude to be honest but you don’t think too much of that as your hunger hasn’t lessened since discovering that these berries fruits that grow off the planets are food. **

** That was until you saw one on those rat things with the large tails eat some purple one off a bush and suddenly to your horror turn solid stone. You can’t bring yourself to even so much as devour once since after that, not even when your famishing do you so much as look at a bushel of delectable plumb looking- **

** No, no stop that. **

** You need to focus on movement, keep moving and you’ll stay warm longer. **

* * *

** It doesn’t take you long to discover other ways to find food when you happen upon a giant insect of sorts carrying dead water creatures, that you realize are called fish, with in it’s nets. **

** You end up stealing one when it’s back is turned as you eat the delectable meal ravenously. Oh such delights now warm your inner being in such a way! **

** With this food source engraved in your mindset, you made a plan to trail the large beast back to it’s hunting when it goes back to wherever it came from. To which you do so as soon as said beast goes back for more the following day. **

** You discover the source is that of a pond where it uses it feet to open the frozen water, creating a small hole, then using it’s nets to grab hold of any fish nearby. As it leaves, you see to your right that a bird creature wearing some sort of garment, you realize is a diaper of sorts, trying to do the same. You also seem to notice that said bird doesn’t seem to notice you like the other animals do as it ignores you as you grow closer. **

** Still, you are able to grab a fish when suddenly the giant insect comes back to grab more fish and starts fighting the bird for it. You devor the slimy treat as you leave the bones on the solid water and then turn away when you see the bird now start to claim the grubs of the fish’s inners. **

** You nod your head as you float away to the tree once more. **

** It’s only the following day, when you return to the pond, do you see that the bird thing is wearing some sort of yellow bag as he uses the insect to open the pond and net for fish. **

** You wait in the shade of the trees for them to leave before you start to move the hole. It’s difficult, however, as it doesn’t seem to want to move to your will, as you then decide to follow the bird and insect to see if they will drop any fish from today’s haul. **

* * *

** Another month passes as you find yourself in routine of both trying to learn to move objects by your own paws and to follow the bird and insect for fish being dropped from the net, that which you may or may not pick out to open enough for one to fall out from. **

** Either way, it appears the the bird is now riding the creature full time and seems to command it’s control of the food between them. **

** You don’t care either way but you are relieved to have some sort of shelter. The insect’s den seems to have much more room than one would think. **

** Yet soon enough, you spot as they leave for another food hunt, they do the usual bickering before suddenly the bird spots something high up. You turn your gaze to see a much larger, more animalistic bird over head. The bird with the chip bag gets a crazy smile upon his face as he and the giant insect go away for a while. **

** You just grab your normal run of food and head back to the den. **

* * *

** Three months have passed since the bird with the bag, which you learn by your mind is called Ludo, as he feeds both the bird and the giant insect known as Spider. He seems rather content with himself. **

** Yet you sense that something is off as well, you don’t know why you have this feeling… **

** You feel the presence of that cliff again as you feel yourself get up and walk over a little towards it. Suddenly, you feel yourself glowing a little. You turn around to see the bird Ludo looking right at you for the first time. **

**...Hey Ludo. **

“...Hi.”

** With that, you run off. Why in the world are you suddenly doing what your doing even if you don’t know. Yet it seems that Ludo is not having any of it as he chases after you stating over and over how ‘it’s his’. You don’t know what the hell he’s blathering about as you rush with the winds to get away from this mad being. **

** You hear him call for his insect as he grows closer towards you. You decide to fly up high into the air but then you don’t even have to look behind you to hear Ludo has called Bird to aid in this chase. **

** The feeling of terror and exhilaration enters into you for the first time in your short existence as you dash towards the cliff, why you feel the need to go there especially? You don’t know but it calls towards you like a soothing siren as you rush finally towards the cliff edge. **

** Ludo near free falls on top of you and now you feel the blessing of being intangible as he falls head first into the snow banks. **

“Oh, no. No, no no! Where'd she go? No!! Cruel vision.”

** He says that in a defective tone as his knees rest on the snowy ground for a brief moment. The glow of one area of the banks through calls to you and it seems Ludo spots it as well as he crawls over to it. He starts digging for a bit then gasps. You float over as he picks up a long bone with some sort of rock attached to it along with some jagged green glowing crystal inside. **

“Wait! Don’t, don't’ leave!” **For some reason, you no longer have the urgency to race towards the forest again as you look up at the bird man and float down to the ground. He stands a few feet taller than you as he looks down with wide eyes. **

**“Your...your a wisp!”**

** I’m a what? **

**Your still questioning the other’s sanity. He almost stamers back before bird flies over and pushes him forward from behind. Ludo, now sporting a large smile, looks down at you. Then gets on the ground on his knees and crawls a little forward with wide eyes. This time, you walk forward yourself. **

“I really do have a wand and I’m on Mewni again!” **he laughs. **

“And not only that,”  **he moves the bone to wave around towards you, ** “but I now have a magically all knowing wisp of my...oh wait.” **He frowns as he really gets a look at you. **

“Your not fulling grown are you?”  **he sits back up looking indignant, ** “Well that’s a bummer! What am I going to do with some kid?”

**Excuse you- **

“Well…” **he draws out as he stands back up and paces around for a moment, ** “Maybe it means that you’ll be loyal only to me then. I can work with that!” **He keeps walking around. **

“You need a name of some sort"  **The bird speaks to you in such a knowing shrill tone of voice that grows more annoying each passing moment of your time. **

"..mum..." **He stops as he taps his foot into the snow with his right hand hold his chin as he looks around for a moment, ** "Well you are a spirit like the Wisp, but your also a kid or maybe even just small; Like a puppy or a puff a smoke-That's it!"  **The bird-man shrieks out before shushes his mouth as he looks around before gesture you towards him a little as he grasps hold of the bone that's glowing at the top. **

“I’ll call you Puffy!” 

**Puffy? You question his tastes in naming but he doesn’t seem to notice you speaking as he calls for you to follow him back into the forest. You rather not but for some reason, the force of the bone wand thing is gripping you as your being is being pulled against your will. **

**You sigh as you feel you have no choice but to follow Ludo and his minions back to the forest with them. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm posting earlier than Sunday cuz I'm looking at my college schedule and I have a lot of future assignments to cover, and it's just showing one class! I start back up on Monday and I have a lot to get done this semester, and this weekend due to being literally too ill to move during this past week. No one really helped me with laundry expect for one day so that's all have to get done. Honestly, I just want a pick me up. Please give me feedback, they always brighten my day when I know people really do like this story. This chapter is a little longer than usual too, introducing a new character pov that's going to create a new major change to the story status quo. I hope you enjoy.


	15. 'Mr. Candle Cares'

You are floating by Star’s side as she is fully excited to see the Guidance Counselor at Echo Creek Academy. She isn’t the only one as several other students are waiting outside for this is all about something called ‘career day.’ At the very least, from what Marco explained to you, it’s a day set aside to help students discover their future possible careers. Your watching as the princess is jumping up and down in her sit with sheer glee.

You see that Oskar just came out of the office and smiles at Star and a guy from the swim team called Chet. 

“Well…” Star drags with a joyful tone.

“Mr. Candle said I'm gonna be a musician,” the boy replies with Chet giving him a high five. 

“Sweet. I got champion swimmer. I was gonna get dressed, but now I don't need to.” With that, Chet heads off with Oskar give Star a quick five and says he’ll text her later. 

“Wow. Everyone's getting really awesome careers,” Marco says with Ferguson and Alfonzo agreeing with shaking heads. 

“Dude I can’t wait to see what my future holds,” Ferguson says. 

“I was totally going to just say that!” Star says as the give each a high five. 

“I’m totally nervous though,” Alfonzo says with a tiny notepad scribbling here and there, “I have no idea what I want to do when I’m an adult!” Marco rubs his back in support. 

“I’m sure that you’ll like it man.” Alfonzo smiles a thanks before worryingly going back to scribbling. Star sees that it’s her turn and she wishes the boys luck before you and her head inside jumping literal joy. 

When inside, you look around the dimly lit office as you see who you believe is the Counselor with a smoky cup of coffee, you feel a little unnerved for some reason but it doesn’t last long as said Counselor moves the mug to reveal his face. 

“Star Butterfly. Please sit,” Mr. Candle stands in a calm tone. Star says ok and she goes to sit down at the only chair in front of his desk. You float beside her and watch as he offers her candy which she politely declines. 

“I'm just really excited to have my fortune told. How do you do it? Read palms? Converse with the dead? Examine head lumps?” That gets him to chuckle as he just states that just going to do his normal counselor type job and then asks about if she has any thoughts of her future. 

“Totally. When I grow up, I wanna raise warnicorns,” she says as she poofs up a warnicorn under her. 

“Well, that seems like a fun hobby but you might not have much time for hobbies as the queen of Mewni.” Oh, he seems to read her file. Good to know. 

“Queen?” Star questions as she poofs the horse away and sits back on the chair looking rather concern. He explains that he may not know her fortune but that her future as a monarch is set it stone. Star looks rather a little upset over this blanted fact. You don’t know what to say when suddenly Mr. Candle asks if she dating anyone. 

...That’s just out of left field. 

Star seems to agree with you as she nods and states no looking just as stumped at that random question. Then Mr. Candle pushes asking if she’s dating Marco...

Ok, this feels like this is too personal of a question for a member of staff to ask a student out right. Star herself is confused as she looks uncomfortable as she states the obvious that they’re just roommates and friends at most. 

“Yeah, that's weird to date your roommate. Maybe someone else then. It's never too early to start searching for the future king of Mewni.” Ok that makes slightly more sense, he’s just thinking about the future of her kingdom. Still doesn’t feel right that he should be asking about that at all though. 

“Cheer up Star. Or should I say, Your Majesty?” Star look more upset at this and you feel quite annoyed yourself. Yes Star is royalty but the way he says it feels...really unnerving at the least. Before Star leaves, you ask her to do the sight and hear spell real quick. Confused but not really caring at the moment, she does so to Mr. Candle’s surprise and more so after he seems to realize your presence. You then ask Star to leave the room for a moment to which she does so but making sure that she’s not outright holding the wand with anything but a kitty blanket she poofs up real quick as she heads out, leaving you and Mr. Candle alone. 

“Uhh…,” Mr. Candle looks unsure leaning back into his desk, “Can I...help you?”

Yes, you can. 

You float down onto the chair with the man still looking unnerved as you felt moments prior. You briefly give a quick explanation who you are and why your with Star. Amazed yet now far more relaxed, he sits up and looks down to see you from his chair. It’s quiet for a moment before you speak your mind.

Look Mr. Candle. I can understand where you're coming from. The princess is going to become the queen of Mewni someday, this is a blanted fact that can not be ignored. I should know, I've been with all prior royals of the Mewni succession sinces its founding. 

He bites his lips a little but nods slowly in understanding. 

That being said, your insistence that she can only be a queen of Mewni is not as true as you think. The queens of Mewni are not just copies of each other’s personality, they are they’re own unique individuals and should be understood as such. Yes, Star is required to take up certain roles in the future but she’s also a teenage at the present time. I know you're trying to do your job but you also could have humored her into speculation of other possible future careers, it could’ve helped her understand how to rule as the queen she wants to be without just being told that her future is set in stone as just a queen and nothing more to it. 

You can see that he breathes a little easier for some reason before he speaks. 

“I...apologize for implying such then,” he folds her file and puts it away back into his desk, “I didn’t know what else to say on the matter but clearly I could’ve been more helpful.” You nod and float up a little straighter.

I do have one more thing that I want to state clearly for you though. 

You sits up a little and looks at the clock before giving you attention once more. You started glaring at him a little before speaking once more. 

I don’t think that it’s any of your business to whom Star wishes to date. 

Suddenly Mr. Candle’s eyes grow wide as he stammers out his response to your statement. 

“I-I just thought that she should-should think about-”

No teenager is going to have any idea about who they want to marry when they grow up, especially people in Star’s position. She already has more than enough to deal with at the moment, much less think about courting for the future king of Mewni. She already gets that sort of talk to from the members of council back on Mewni and from her mother. She doesn’t need that on Earth, that’s the last thing she needs to think about right now! 

And even she was thinking about it, that’s none of your business to ask such a personal question about a teenage girl’s love life!

You float up a little at Mr. Candle’s cowering with wide eyes glued up at you. 

Sir, If I hear you so much as bring this up to Star again, I will not only have Star bring it up to the principal and superintendent, but to the queen herself! 

You float up to his flustered frightened face. 

Are we clear here?

He stammers for a moment, “Crystal.” You breath and wish him a good day as you float right out the door and back into the hallway.

* * *

“Garbage Island ?!” A one Marco Diaz says looking over a booklet, titled _Prime Janitor of a Beautiful Garbage_ _Island,_ given to him by that Creepy Mr. Candle after his meeting with him, “What's the use of taking all these honors classes then?!”

“Least you have an idea where your going,” Ferguson says holding a few pathlets with subjects on either Food or Mattress Taster with one about Fast Food places searching for employment, “Mr. Candle couldn’t help me at all! I don’t have anything remotely in the ballpark and he just didn’t help me!” 

“Not somewhere where to the middle of nowhere dealing with trash!” 

“So don't go,” Star miffs as she opens her locker to plass in her history book, “At least you have a choice. Apparently, the only thing in my future is being queen.”

“Oh, man, I'd love to be queen. You never have to think about what to wear; you have somebody do that for you.” Star groans after what Marco says and slides down her locker towards the floor. 

“That sounds fine and dandy for you Marco but just being told to be royal is harder than you think!” Alfonzo says as he runs in front of Marco hold his math book along with the notepad he was scribbling in earlier, “I mean, Mr. Candle just said he was glad I was a King of Pixietopia cuz I didn’t have another set future in mind!” the boy looks like he’s panicking again. 

“I know that I’m a King and all that but that’s it?! I don’t have any other path to follow other than stand there and look the part? What’s that all about?!”

“At least Alfonz gets it,” Star mumbles into her knees. Alfonze moans as Ferguson goes to comfort them both but still looking miffed about this whole ordeal. 

“This blows, everyone keeps getting stupid ideas for what their future is going to be. The system is so rigged!” 

“It’s not all bad,” You all turn to see Janna walking by holding a carnival brochure along with a card to a Hot Topic, “Yea I wanted to be a Demon Queen ruling over a wasteland of the undead but this isn’t so bad of an alternate.” With that she just walks off to class or wherever. Soon enough, you look around to see Mr. Candle heading into the men’s restroom. Marco mumbles something about Garbage Island before heading over there himself. 

You stay next to Star as she starts petting your head with Ferguson doing the same to a clearly frantic Alfonzo.

* * *

It’s later back at Star’s room as she is still upset over this ‘just a queen mold’ ordeal as she is looking over an instructional book from Mewni about being a queen created during Lyric’s time on the throne; her pictures are plastered on several pages with instructions on hair care and sitting up right. She states how miserable the women look in the book as she sits up. Star sighs as she walks over to the wall mirror and starts to call for her mom. When she does, it appears that Moon isn’t alone as she’s with several servants grooming her hair and painting her nails; so much for speaking with her about Mr. Candle. 

“What did you do?” Moon’s blatantly reponses. 

“What... nothing! Yet.” Star said in defense before sadly looking at the ground again clinching onto the guide book, “I'd like to ask you something. Are you happy?”

You know that Moon isn’t going to be able to give an honest answer when other people are around, much less to her daughter, so you aren’t surprised with her response. 

“Happy? What difference does that make?” 

“I mean, I don't know. Do you have any warnicorns?” Moon looks off to the side and asks a random servent if she has any, which he replies that she has nineteen. Star looks relieved and a little excited at that prospect. You sigh but then hear that Moon has more to say on the matter. 

“But when you are queen, you don't have time for warnicorns.” And with that, Star’s mood suddenly does a 180 again as she goes back to being depressed. Moon adds grain to the blow when she comments on Star’s hair and that she should look up hair care in said guide book; Star then starts rubbing her hair in an insecure fashion. Your getting a bit peeved at Moon now by the time she finishes talking. 

“If you're going to be queen, you have to look the part. Don't worry so much about happiness. It makes you look pale. Love you. Bye.” As soon as the mirror hangs up, of which your going to call back Moon yourself later when she’s alone, when you turn about to speak to Star about your own thoughts on that matter. That is till you see that she has already walked off. You float to see her in the bathroom...shaving her head!?!

* * *

“I just don't’ know what to do Wisp!” Alfonzo screech's using the mirror from his room to your own mirror portable. You sigh. 

Alfonzo, calm done. Mr. Candle has no idea what he was doing, this is stupid to get worked up over. 

“Display King! It’s what he called me!” He says as he’s now crying, “Ferguson himself is laying on my bed having a mental breakdown too!” He moves the mirror a little to see the red headed boy is indeed there just laying still mumbling about the meaning of life and uniforms in massive amount of detail. 

What happened to him? He looked fine earlier?

“He was still in denial then, the future just set in for him!” Alfonze is crying as you try to get him to stop but are quite flustered yourself. 

Please, Alfonzo, I know this stupid thing is bothering you and Ferguson. Heck, Star is taking the whole ‘being queen’ thing way out of control!

You turn the mirror in your paws to show Star dressing up in punk fashion that includes skull stickers on her heart cheekmarks and grabbing her bladed axe sharpening it. A mermaid named Tiffany just arrived by portal in a giant tank. You turn back to Alfonzo. 

I personally think this is utter nonsense that your all taking this way too seriously. 

“But he’s right! I am just stand there and be visible King!” the boy suddenly drops to the floor and you can hear him sobbing about how useless he is. 

You sigh and rub your head. You close the portal mirror as you float over to your room to go relax.

* * *

A few hours later, you look out your window as you hear something moving literally outside when you see a very familiar looking carriage just floating by Star’s balcony. To your surprise, you see Marco walk out and into Star’s room. You float down to see what’s going on. Star seems to have noticed Marco as she stops sharpening her blade and looks up from behind to a shocked Diaz. 

“Oh hey Marco. Did you know that if you cut off a mermaid's tail, you can never be queen?” She says as she gets up and turns to face Marco grabbing the guide book from earlier, “It's all in the guide book.” Marco looks surprised and backs away a little as your just confused where that law even came from.

“Polaria banned it,” You look up see Glossaryck just floating back and back to his tower. 

Oh yea, forgot about that for a moment. 

Marco just shakes his head and goes back to speaking to Star.

“Star, you don't have to do that.” The princess looks suddenly relieved. 

“Oh, thank goodness,” she drops both the book and the blade rushing over to the mermaid, “I'm so sorry Tiffany; I never wanted to hurt you.” Marco calls it shameful when suddenly Prince Tom just walks in looking rather guilty for some reason. 

Star is just as surprised to see her ex here. 

“Tom! What’s going on?” 

“I have something I need to confess,” the demon prince says as he glances over to Marco, “I used Mr. Candle to try to get back together with you, and it took me destroying Marco 58 games to zero to realize I was wrong. Like, I slaughtered him. I mean, beating him was so easy.” Marco tells him to just stop and the prince does and looks apologetic again. 

“All I wanted was to get you back, but I never stopped to consider what you wanted. I'm sorry.” Star just goes over him with a smile and then punches Tom aggressively in the chest. He response in pain. You want to say something but Star looks like she needs to speak first and so you let her do so. 

“You tricked me,” She walks away saddened again, “but it doesn't even make a difference. I'm still gonna be queen.”

“Yeah,” Marco agrees yet continues, “but that doesn't sound like a bad thing because you're gonna run Mewni your way,” he walks over to Star who's now smiling, “no matter how destructive.” 

“That’s true,” she picks up the wand and creates a waricorn then hugs Marco. The carriage for some reason says ‘Point one, Marco’ and Tom starts to walk away saying how he should go. You stop for a moment and ask Star to make you visible to Tom. She agrees nonshalontly and goes to over to Tom real quick to do the spell. 

“Star! What was that-”

**_YOOUUU ..._ **

A very now frightened pink haired boy with horns turns around and looks right at you; Marco and Star back off by the tone of your voice. You are furious with the trouble this boy caused today and you are going to make sure he fixes things first.

* * *

“Once again your majesty; that I, Prince Tomas Lucitor of the Underworld, am truly sorry how Mr. Candle treated both you, King Alfonzo of Pixietopia, and your...friend there.” Tom states threw Star’s wall Mirror to a very miffed Alfonzo and Ferguson. 

It took a little of explaining of how Mr. Candle was a plant and that it was basically all Tom’s fault at another failed attempt to get back with Star. Thankfully, the boys were no longer freaking out about earlier and were just mad about what happened. 

Alfonze breathed, “I..suppose you can be...forgiven,” The boy looked then a little disheartened, “It was just a really stressful reality check on my part. I need to start being a more active monarch I suppose.” He says as he rubs his neck. 

“Yea,” Ferguson says soon after, “It really blew what that guy said but like, maybe we both needed to hear it,” he sighs and then continues.

“I need to figure out my future more clearly I guess.” They both look shameful at their early rants and sadness. Then they said they’re goodbyes and hung up. You breathed as Tom still had a slightly scared look. 

“Are you still going to tell Queen Moon about all of this?” The prince says looking sheepish, “I really can’t get in trouble with my folks.” You stare a little at the uncomfortable boy and exhale. 

So long as this event is not repeated and that you either make sure Mr. Candle leaves or trains better in handling teenagers. Tom agrees wholeheartedly as he soon leaves back on his carriage to the underworld. 

Now at last, as the darkness sets with the stars just coming out, this long day is over with. With that, you head downstairs for some dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the original call for anyone who wants to co-author with me on this story to post this week's chapter but I'm still looking for someone. I have a rough idea of future chapters and all but I think this fic will benefit with someone else helping with the writing and editing process. Now, what I'm looking for is someone to be basically a co-author but I can also use someone else just to both bounce ideas off of or even just an editor too. What I need is help in creating this story without stressing myself due to college. 
> 
> I don't want to cancel this story due to press at college or losing interest too quickly. 
> 
> If anyone is interested, please message me down below and we can work something out from there.


	16. Just Hangin with Cool Girlz and other normal Earththings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

It started out with you just laying there in the sun with nothing to do on top of your tower looking over the suburbs. Marco mentioned something about finally getting his red belt and Star trying to find a hammer to nail her new ‘Love Sentence’ band poster after discovering this music group last week on the radio. This leaves you with the day off with nothing to do. 

This wouldn’t be a problem as you could either just see what Glossaryck is up to or Alfonzo/Ferguson. Yet it seems that not only is Glossaryck napping hard in his own tower but that the boys are in PIxietopia training for the day. 

Leaving you in the predicament you're in now. 

You yawn again then head down below. You feel like heading into town and just looking around sounds like a better time waster anyway.

* * *

As you travel around the busy town, your eyes wander about just as much as the residents seem to. It’s a rather warm day for spring as you pass by many different shops on every corner. You float in a dull haze till you glance over to see a random art shop. 

...Well why not?

And with that, you float inside.

* * *

Several items are on sale today: black canvas, brushes, acrylic paints, etc. Really all sorts of things as you look around each aisle. When you reach the spray cans of paint, you see none other than Janna looking around herself at a few particular brands of yellow and gold with a smirk upon her face. 

Janna Banana is an interesting person. You don’t know much about her personality but you do know that she had many dealings with Marco as he always seems to complain about her touching his stuff or just messing with him in general. You asked the other boys about her and they just say she’s cool before changing the subject to something else entirely- 

“Hey Star’s Wisp,” 

Oh hey Janna. 

So as you were saying-...

You suddenly haul and turn back to see a smirking Janna. You just float there as she continues looking over some new paints. 

“How’s it hanging? Things have been quiet around town now that monsters aren’t invading it 24/7,” she finally grabs some green and blue cans off the shelves and turns back to fully face you, “Must be bored or something, am I right?”

….

….

….Janna? 

“Yea?”

….How are you hearing me? Much less seeing me?

“Oh that,” she starts walking out of the aisle and towards the cash register. “Remember when Star spelled the whole school into seeing you and junk?” You nod in agreement of that memory. 

“Well see, Star didn’t manage to unspell just about everyone. Lets just say, a few of us kinda never stopped seeing you. At least I didn’t.” She gets up to the cashier and hands him the cans and three bucks. He rings her total up as you just continue to float there. 

“Ah...your total is-” 

“Keep the change for Jordan,” she says packing the cans, “Got to still pay him back for that one shipment of bubblegum tape.” With that, she just heads out and you follow her to continue questioning her vagueness of her claims. 

That doesn’t explain why Star couldn’t undo her spell on you. 

“Well…it’s really a long story that I can go and on about for hours…-

* * *

“...so long story short,” Janna says after finishing her orange peel and tossing the hard ends to some stray dogs, “My sleepover with Jackie and my own awesomeness saved us from suffering the same fate as our fellow classmates.” 

….That’s some highly convoluted story that lasts for like, an hour Janna. 

She walks around the street corner to the start of some subberns with a smirk on her face as she chucks an empty pop bottle in the trash with a toss with her eyes on you. 

“Yea well, that’s my Janananess for ya.” 

She makes her way over to some house and doesn’t seem to mind that you are still traveling with her as she tosses some tiny peddle towards some upper window. With it being open, it just falls inside. 

Not too long after, none other than Jackie Lee Thomas comes up to check and look outside. She smiles down when she sees Janna. 

“Oh hey Janna. Wisp, nice to see you around too.” 

...And apparently you too.

* * *

You're all in Jackie’s room, which is full of band posters, as you relax on the floor on a pillow provided by Jackie herself. The three of you are sharing bags of random chips listening to indie rock bands. You’ve been asking questions which the girl just continue to be nonchalant about your presence. 

So you guys knew each other since second grade?

“Ya man, right after nap time; well it really aftermath but Janna and me kept falling asleep. We connected after that.” Janna takes another onion chip and munches while nodding in agreement while sitting Jackie’s bean-bag chair.

So...is this what you guys normally do when you hang out? I’m not complaining or anything, just curious. 

Then they give each other a look with a smirk before looking back at you. 

“Well yeah half the time anyway,” Janna says as she toss some chips into your food bowl, “Try the onion mix.” You do so and it does taste good. 

Well then...what else do you guys do?

* * *

The three of you spent the next few hours doing random things around time. Starting with the three of you at the skatepark with both you and Janna giving points to Jackie’s impressive moves on the half pipe. 

Later you all hang at the mall window shopping with Janna and Jackie trying on vintage dresses from this one store and beg you do try on something too. The lady at the front nearly had a heart attack when you were floating around with one of the giant flowery hats. Janna and Jackie nearly died laughing when you started to panic yourself as you rushed out of the store forgetting you had the hat on still as the alarms started ringing non-stop. 

After which, you ate hot dogs at the park commenting on the people passing by, giving random strangers names based on what they were wearing or they’re hair styles. They also made up little stories if they weren’t alone and, if they were far away enough, start mimicking their voices.You belted out laughing at a few of the more humorous ones. 

The day ended with Janna spraying a local building already covered in graffiti. Jackie told you that people like Janna and her were allowed permission from the owners of this place to do this and even stated that they weren’t the only ones pointing out a shark dancing on a surfboard piece.

* * *

Soon enough, it was getting to be early in the evening as you floated home with Jackie. Janna had to bail a half hour ago, so just the two of you have been just chatting until now. You somehow ended up on the topic of Toffee of all things and his recent death. 

...now, I just don’t know how to feel about it. I mean, I guess I’m at peace that he’s finally gone and that I nor anyone else has to worry about what he’s going to do next. Yet at the same time…

“He’s like this old pal of yours that you ended having history with,” she finished for you in a calm manner. 

Yes...it’s been rough just even thinking about him these last months. 

She nods in an understanding way as she continues walking. 

“So like, you’ve never told anyone in the Butterfly family about all this junk?” You sigh as you stop for a moment. She stops and looks back at you with this sad look. 

...well no. It’s hard to explain in so many words but if I tell them anything, anything about the real history of the monsters nor even one of them being a descendant to the family line...Jackie, I’m not going to lie...I could get hurt by some higher ups; If you catch my drift. 

She walks back to you and starts rubbing your back. 

“Man that’s harsh. I’m sorry you're going through this, but do you really have to do it alone?” She pauses rubbing, “You said that every weidler has their own room right? Well doesn’t Toffee have one?”

Of course he does, I saw the doors of it in the hallways but...I’ve never been inside. I’m just...I couldn’t…

“If they were anything like Toffee was, before all this junk, maybe they could...help you cope properly?”

What if they hate me?

“You don’t know that till you try. If they do, then that’s their problem, but maybe they want comfort too.” That makes you think about something you’ve been avoiding for some time now. Such thoughts remain ever present on your mind as she continues to walk you back home. 

The evening starts to give way with tiny stars high in the distance shining through.

* * *

Sometimes you have to look into the mirror and ask yourself, how did I get here?

“Oskar, could you maybe be looking at the road?” Marco near screams at Oskar the most likely homeless boy just finished goofing off with Glossaryck, all the while Star is on a bicycle cycle unable to use the brakes to stop herself as she’s uncontrolling rolling down the street in a panic. 

...How this all started a sane person may ask? Just Marco simply teaching Star how to ride a bike. Shouldn’t be a problem then?

Yea, of course nothing is ever easy when it comes to Star. 

You look at Glossaryck as he’s giving trying to give you a chili dog. You look up at Marco trying to deal with Star…

She’s about to come up to a sinkhole-...Nevermind, she jumps over and gets safely to the other side using her Mewberty wings. 

You exhale as you look up at Oskar in an uninterested expression. Based on this technical close up first impression on the boy, he doesn’t seem all that impressive to be honest. Oh he’s not a horrible unstable boy like Tom is, nor a guy that’s done anything wrong per say, yet he just seems too...unbalanced. 

Again, not a terrible person, but really not the best match for Star in your option. Yet if she cares for him, you really can’t complain all that much either. You guess you just don’t see him that much to know for sure.

* * *

You all finally make it to Star using the visible goats. You can seem them just fine, unlike most beings. They’re just giant goats after all, they have purple cosmic coats and stars for eyes but normal looking enough. They’re normally on Mewni but they don’t come around that often for you to care either. 

You already asked and yes, Glossaryck called in a favor to get one here. 

Of course it left as soon as everyone got to Star but Marco didn’t seem to notice that as he tried to get on the one he rode on to finally help Star use the brakes. 

Glossaryck and Oskar laugh it up and talk about band names, they apparently bonded really well back in the car, as Marco groans after face planting on the ground.

* * *

Your following a random stray dog that refuses to give Star back the wand that she threw away by accident. She was talking to her mom about some birthday gift she got from her Aunt Felicity for her birthday. Felicity isn’t really her aunt, or really is from Comet’s lineage, but Glossaryck doesn’t feel like confirming otherwise as Moon and Star know her as a distant cousin that somehow ended up being referred to as an aunt. 

Either way, this happened because Star was distracted by her Mom, the lazer puppies running about, and Marco dealing with a juice bag that he couldn’t get the straw through when she happened to toss said wand into the bushes only for this dog happened to find it and refused to let go of it. The wand itself doesn’t seem to have transformed into anything dog like as the canine is holding it from her teeth but that doesn’t mean your safe from having to follow the being wherever she went. 

When you all got back to the Diaz house earlier, you had to inform Marco that this was a female dog, not a boy dog, which he apologized as he continues to state that Star needs to basically take care of her being a basically a dog owner now. 

...Then again, this may not be a normal Earth dog as she just used the toilet like a person would? You don’t try to question it as Star is trying to put the dog to bed but she just keeps growling for some reason. 

Either way, you’re tired and are ready for bed yourself…

And you can’t seem to float back to your room. 

You turn to glare at the animal that just doesn’t see you. You sigh and go into the wand. The spells don’t question it as you float into the hallway into your wand bed for a good night's sleep.

* * *

It's only after a good night's sleep when you notice the changes to the hallways in here look more jagged and frankly, damaged due to the explosion months back. It’s honestly surprising to see this place in decent shape. 

As you float back to Star’s room, you do notice another hallway addition that certainly wasn’t there before. It’s near pitch dark giving off an erie green aura of mist that appears to be quite short save for the door at the other end that is closed off.

...a mystery for another day then.

* * *

You are outside of the wand and find yourself outside of Echo Creek Academy with Star walking away peeved with the dog now on her head, all the while still with her jaws clinched to the wand. 

Choosing not to ask why, you decide to float back into the wand for more rest.

* * *

Star is at Stop and Slurp, being unable to pay normally for a slurpy due to the dog still holding the wand and having to pay it on Marco’s tab, when she stops in front of a flyer for a lost dog; the description fits the canine that's gripping the wand to a T, it's her saving grace.

Star calls right away, at first the cashier is confused until some lady picks it up saying her name is Lydia and that was her flyer. Star looks relieved and explains that she found her dog and Lydia says she’ll be right there. The woman that comes by literally a few minutes later is a tiny person with dark black hair and giant glasses. Star greets the lady with a smile. 

“Hi. Here for this little gargoyle? I found her. Here you go.” She holds out the dog to the lady. 

“Come to Mommy, my little, um... Willow...bee,” The lady says sound rather unsure for some reason? Maybe she’s her new dog?

“Right, okay. Can you get Willoughby to drop my wand?” Star asks without question. 

“I... I can do that. Willoughby, put it down. Where are you going?” Willoughby jumps down from the lady’s arms and walks back into the restroom. You hear Star outside saying how interesting it was that she trained her dog to do that only to then realize that this isn’t her dog after all and that the lady herself is just desperate for canine attention; like a cat lady only for dogs. 

Star, most likely no longer trusting this lady, picks up the dog and runs off even when the lady says she just wants to give the animal love.

* * *

Star arrives back into the house with Marco trying to train the laser puppies some tricks. She explains that she’s having a horrible day and she is apparently calling the dog Willoughby even though it’s a fake name given by her fake owner; must be for convenience's sake. 

Marco, who for some reason has glowing eyes that’s most likely from dealing with the laser puppies, makes the good suggestion of going back to the park to look for the real owner and maybe a real flyer.

* * *

...ok so Willoughby is not an Earth dog at all. She also can’t seem to be able to use the wand’s magic, which is good to know in the long run. 

Star found this out, after a while of her and Marco trying to track down the owner at the park having no success, when Willoughby starts waving the wand around in the outhouse nearby and even says sorry to Star before handing the wand back to her. 

...what the ever loving-?!...you know what, it’s not even worth it.

Long story short, they do find out what her deal is. She’s from another dimension where dogs are a dominant species with all the problems. She also gets the straw into the juice bag for Marco by poking it threw the bottom as she mopes around sadly, thinking that if she used Star’s wand she could be like a normal earth dog with a simplistic mind. 

Ok fair enough...she still couldn’t just ask in the first place too but whatever. 

Star helps her out and does end up giving her to Lydia but not before also giving her the necklace, the one she got from Felicity so she doesn’t have to write a thank you card after all, and turns it into a dog tag by writing her new name Willoughby on it. 

Over all, the lady and Willoughby seem happy and Star looks at peace too. You feel content as you float down on the grass to take a nap for a bit before you all head back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read the top of this chapter right: I finally have an editor! This a shout out to Greyisles, thanks so much for deciding to help with out with this story. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the new chapter and remember to leave a comment at the bottom because I still love feedback!


	17. 'Wand to Wand'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

**** Dealing with Ludo on a daily basis feels near degrading. You walked around like some mindless animal as he drags you here and there. He does at least feed you after seeing that you need to obtain subsistence for energy like any other being. Still, he goes on and on about how much more important he is now that he has this wand thing he keeps waving about as you travel through the forest. Another thing you realize over time is that your mind creates a name for his species called a Kappa, it really doesn't' matter since he’s still as annoying as ever.** **

**** Now that he realizes he’s on Mewni, which begs the question as to why this piece of information is important at all for that matter, he along with his minions take you into a worn down structure of some sort with rats everywhere! The beasts are larger than the ones in the forest and even seem to walk upon their two back feet yet they are rats none the least. They don't seem to notice your presence like their more primitive cousins of the forest and ignore you as they are drawn to Ludo who's in front of the group you are unfortunately are apart of now. They don’t seem to care either way as Ludo makes it up to the front that your mind states is a bar of some sort. ** **

“I'm glad you're open. I'm starving. I'd like some porridge, please.”

**** The rat behind the bar snaps his fingers and suddenly a bowl appears. Spider tries to go for it but the kappa stops her as he digs in only to then stop when he realizes that he’s been fed mud. That’s when the host and other rats laugh it up, mocking the kappa as he tells them angrily to stop laughing; which in turn only causes them to laugh harder. ****

**** That’s when he whips out the wand. Instandly, the place grows dead silent. ****

**** Your amazed at this reaction, making you start to rethink the importance of possessing a wand in the first place, when you realize soon enough that said wand isn’t working at all. ****

**** That’s when Ludo and his minions are tossed out of the bar and you’re forced to float after when the wand is also tossed onto the kappa’s head, after which he growls glaring at the unless thing. ****

* * *

It’s another day at the Diaz household as Star is trying to put a ship inside a bottle using her wand, which is a tiny replica of an old Mewni Polaria Ship, when Marco comes inside of her room to tell her that it’s her turn to take out the garbage. She already has several models in bottles but she really wanted to make this model especially since this one is Polaria's original (or older) ship design(s). 

Things have been a little crazy this week dealing with Star’s first bike ride, the dog fiasco, and even a few days ago when Star had to wash police cars after accidentally destroying one with magic; the less said about that venture the better. 

Marco still needs her help cleaning up the house before his parents get back home and it’s Star’s job to do the garbage. Star frustratingly complies yet submits Cloudy to do the work…

You sit up and see that he’s not looking so good, you don't think it’s possible for spells to get sick right?

“Uh, are you okay?” Star asks in a somewhat concerned tone. 

“Yeah. Perfectly fine,” he says as one of his eyes moves out of place. 

“Okay, Could you take out the garbage?” 

“Sure can. I guess princess hands are too delicate to touch garbage,” he chuckles uncharacteristically. Even Star looks confused but just looks at her wand. 

You float over to Cloudy yourself and ask if he’s alright but he just floats around you yet keeps bumping into the wall then door. 

“Pardon me, I got a mouthful of garbage,” he says as he finally heads out of the room. You just float there and look back at Star and the wand. 

What's happening here?

* * *

**** The kappa is talking again as you lie upon the ground with Bird and Spider in front watching the thing pace back and forth staring at the wand thing. ****

“I don't know girls,” **** he questions even though you feel the female term doesn’t apply to you at all**** **,** “maybe this isn't what it looks like. It looks like a magic wand but…”

**** Or maybe you're just a moron who has no idea what the hell he’s doing. ****

**** It’s times like this you wish he could hear you but continues to ignore your thoughts as he’s dealing with Spider suddenly trying to grab hold of the bone again. Ludo just tries to get her to back off as you just wishing he would just shut up already. ****

“What did I say? Follow three feet behind me. Three!” **** He says as he goes back to looking over the rubbish bone,**** “Yeah, anyway, I don't know, maybe it's just a baby rattle.” 

**** Suddenly Spider finally grabs it out of the kappa’s grasp. Ludo gets pissed, as he realizes she’s trying to devour the darn thing. Your not surprise, it’s been literal days since any of you ate. The Kappa starts fighting to grab it back as he shoats how this his is his thing. ****

**** Then to everyone's surprise: it suddenly glows and blasts Spider back along with Ludo, in a quite humorous moment, into the face. You chuckle to yourself but stop when you realize that he isn’t upset in the least. In fact, he wants the spider to do it again. Your only entertainment in days and that bastard is happy about getting hurt, that’s just rude. ****

**** You don’t bother to react when Bird starts assaulting the kappa, since Spider didn’t seem to want to again, seeing that the bone really is a wand as it sends Ludo back a few feet. ****

“It’s working girls,” **** The kappa says smiling. ****

**** And suddenly your humor returns when now Bird and Spider just go at it. You laugh and get up yourself. ****

**** Hang on girls, you say as you jump from resting and rush over to them laughing all the same, I wanna a go! ****

* * *

Star and you are in front of the spell book with the princess continually concerned about the strange behavior of the wand. You remember back to that one hallway and think may go in to take a peek inside to see if that’s the trouble, yet you agree with Star that talking to Glossaryck first may help as well. The book opens up to…

What in the world?!

Glossaryck appears to be covered in some sort of pink substance looking very much in pain. Yet from what you can tell, it doesn’t appear to be a normal type of pain that one gets from physical harm. In fact…

“I had an accident.” 

Like heck, you have a hangover!

He shushes you as Star looks confused at what you mean but thankfully realizes that Glossaryck is just being stupid and calls him out on it. He just shushes her, telling her to us inside voices, and she just states that she’s sorry but that she needs his help to deal with a problem with the wand. 

“Look Star, maybe there's something wrong with you. You ever think about that?”

“And what's that supposed to mean?”

“Uh, I'm not 100% sure. I guess it means there's something wrong with everyone. I mean, look at me. I did magic on my own face. You know?” 

No, you just decided to drink a classic Festiva cocktail with all the sugar. 

“Her bubble rainbows are too tempting,” the blue man whines. 

“No help as usual,” Star miffly says as Glossaryck closes the book, complaining all the while. Star sighs with Marco just then entering into her room looking concerned as he asks her about the trash. 

“Yeah. I got Cloudy to do it.”

“Uh, about that…” You all suddenly hear some bashing downstairs and rushed down to see what’s going on. What you and Star find is Cloudy just randomly destroying a table gleefully, laughing about it. 

“I don't know why I have so much energy today. Must be all that iced tea.”

The two of you just stare with Star’s mouth gaping at the spectacle.

* * *

**** Your all are back outside of the rat bar when the kappa tells you all to stay outside stating that things were going to get rather ugly. Of course that was going to be able to extend to you per say as you start to follow him by wand’s command. ****

“No Puffy, stay here," **** he points to the ground then starts to realize, rather quickly for this usual intelligence, of your predicament. ****

“Are you like, attached to the wand or something?” **** He says under his breath of which he doesn’t say anything to you of course. He thinks for a moment then looks back at you. ****

“I guess you're coming with me then, just stay out of the line of fire when I start blasting.” **** He takes in a breath then walks inside the building. Once inside and by the bar again, he physically kicks a rat off his stool then processes to push two rats out of the way to pull up to the counter. You already have a feeling that what’s going to go down and decide to get out of the line early by floating up the rafters to watch the scene from above. ****

**** The kappa asks for another bowl of mud to the confusion of the host rat. He does give him one along with some, with Ludo then deciding to dump his face into it. You're a bit confused yourself but then see Ludo get up from that goes to punch the host. ****

**** It’s starting to look like a promising fight as you watch with anticipation of all the rats staring angrily at Ludo as he stands on counter to challenge them all. ****

“Do your worst!” 

* * *

Cloudy is raining buckets of water in the living room to everyone’s surprise at his moon shift of behavior from usual. Marco asked was wrong but Star is just concerned with getting Cloudy under control again. 

He randomly gets on a lamp and pretends to ride it. 

“Giddy-up!”

“Are you listening to me?” Cloudy isn’t and continues to play around. Your own concern grows as Star is trying to get him to calm down. 

Star!

She turns to face you.

I need to get into your wand, now!

“No!” She holds close to it away from you, “What if whatever is happening to Cloudy could affect you too? I won't risk it!” She turns when Cloudy starts breaking her ship collection. Star just groans and starts sending out Sunshine friendship but it doesn’t seem to be working right either; Cloudy even starts mocking her. 

Star blasts a sudden green force of magic towards Cloudy. Your eyes grow as Cloudy expands and floats outside the house. The three of you rush out to see he’s now a storm that’s hurricane-like in nature; you still have no idea what to do as Cloudy starts laughing like he’s crazy.

* * *

**** Ludo is laughing maniacally while all the rats attack him from all sides. With many of the rats surrounded him and started throwing punches. Spider and Bird run inside as the commotion goes into full swing but the Kappa isn’t having any of that. ****

“No girls. I'm fine,” **** he then runs away from the rats and shoats,**** “Come on, hit me like you mean it!” **** One of the rats grabs a mob and wacks him with it, sending him to the wall yet Ludo still wants more. ****

“Now you're really starting to tick me off.” **** Yet you know this is what the kappa is aiming for and you watch with great enthusiasm as the rats start piling on top of him. Ludo screams but they just keep coming. ****

**** You see the wand from under all the rat’s and hear Ludo only say one word.****

“Run.” 

**** Suddenly, a great blast of magic shoots out from the wand that you have to dodge from the instant attack. All the rats are sent off Ludo as he starts to target the leader then blasts him with a green laser, laughing insanely. ****

**** It’s honestly too entertaining as you continue to watch from high up.****

* * *

Star is trying with all her might to control Cloudy, to get him to stop growing more gruesome but with every blast of green light from the wand, it just keeps making things worse. You see a tree fall over with Marco scrambles to jump or even walk over it.

“That. Is. Enough!” The princess screams out and blasts Cloudy with more light green magic but it only slightly cuts through Cloudy. Cloudy, now really raging, starts tearing through the shed in the backyard like paper! Star keeps trying to get Cloudy to stop but Marco and you both agree that, whatever she’s doing, is only making things worse. 

That’s when Marco gets pulled up into the threshold of the storm. 

“STAR!” MARCO! “MARCO!”

Suddenly, the wand emulates pink aura magic and Star is finally able to control her magic with a Raspberry ribbon lasso spell, tying Marco securely from flying any higher up and starts pulling him back. He thanks her as he crashes to the ground. With Marco’s safely secured, Star goes back to dealing with Cloudy again. 

Star jumps up into the air and shouts “Sunshine friendship spell!” 

With that, Cloudy finally shrinks down to his normal size, looking far more calm like his normal self. Star and Marco check on each other then see if you find, which you are, as you all see a thankfully puffy white Cloudy looking around at the mess. 

“Whoa! What a mess! What happened?” You float up to the spell. 

Cloudy? You don’t remember?

“Remember what?” You just look back at the spell as he just floats back into the wand just as Angie and her husband arrived home. 

Mr. Diaz gets out of the car with a bag and a smile, “Kids, we got you ice cream for cleaning the hou-” He and his wife gasp when they see the mess around them. 

* * *

They don’t seem that mad about the mess but they definitely grounded Marco and Star after the explanation, at least the attempt of one, to what happened. 

“This'll take us all weekend to clean,” Angie says with a smile but you know that she’s just dying inside just looking at all this work. Star jumps up and starts waving around the wand. 

“Oh no no. I've got this. Tidying up tidal wa…” Thankfully she looks to be having second thoughts and puts it away again, “ You know what? Give me that thing.” She picks up a broom and uses the wrong side to start cleaning with. 

Angie and Mr. Diaz go to clean the other side of the house when Marco comes into the living room and turns the broom around so that the brush part is on the floor. 

“Oh, that's way better!”

* * *

**** The rat lodge is burning to the ground. You are on the floor with Spider and Bird as the three of you look up as Ludo points his wand at the host rat.****

“Now... serve me some porridge.” 

****...This may be fun after all. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter, I needed something to cheer me up with all this College work building up around me. Please remember to leave a comment at the bottom of the chapter!


	18. When Mewni People visit Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

Last week, the spell Cloudy somehow got corrupted by some unknown force of magic. This is the conclusion you came to after talking to Glossaryck, when he was feeling better, yet this doesn’t explain how that even happened in the first place. You were all set to go investigate that one hallway, but Glossaryck told you to hang back for a while and see how it plays out; he’s been saying that a lot often as of late and it makes you feel a little sick of hearing it... but this is Glossaryck…

Either way, you just need to clear your head of that event for now. 

You spend your morning behind a donut shop watching Star and Marco stand in wait for some old donuts that the shop plans to toss out soon enough. You don’t really have to be here with them, Star left the wand in her bedroom after all, but you are rather bored right now and just in the mood to kill some time. 

Star decided to climb into a dumper as the time grows near, Marco and you moan in response. 

“Star, let's go! We've been here for hours.”

“No,” she says standing up a little straighter, “We're not leaving until the old donuts get thrown out.” Just as she says this, Pete the donut guy comes out with a trash bag; He greets Marco and Marco responds back with his own. 

Then some lady with purple hair pops out of the other...garbage…

….Mina? Mina Loveberry?!

Star turns sharply at that statement and gasps loudly. She runs over and exclaims the warriors name, who then asks the princess of Mewni if she’s a cop. 

Wow, she really has to retire. 

Star meanwhile goes over to Marco and gleefully explains that Mina is here. Marco on the other hand, thinks the purple haired lady is not Mina and that she lost her marbles. Star still believes, at least mostly, that she is Mina which Marco tries to get her to speak to her to find out which Star for some reason looks nervous about. 

Star please, I know it’s Mina-

“You believe me then!” 

...I’ve been around since Urania, of course I can tell if she’s Mina or not. 

“Urania?” Marco asks as Star is bouncing in place looking at the once deadliest of Mewmen warriors, asking if anyone saw her bag. 

First Queen of Mewni over a thousand years ago.

“Oh ok- a thousand years ago!” He just looks both too shocked and yet amazed.

Yeah...I’ve been around that long. 

Now he’s just staring at you and it’s making you a little uncomfortable. 

...So Star! How about we go see why Mina is here!

“What! No no no…” Star says as you float over to the warrior who is busy eating the old donuts. Star stutters, asking why Mina is on Earth. You learn that she’s here due to doctor’s orders, she’s on vacation and saw Earth as an ‘uncharted’ land to ‘observe’ humans. 

Honestly, you wish you were making this up. 

Marco, now just in the here and now again, clearly agrees with you on this as Star just recommends the local Ecko Creek Park to which Mina takes to wholeheartedly. Marco is grateful to see the crazy mewmen leave but Star,

“Wait. Wait, Mina. Wait.” She walks up from behind Mina Loveberry, “Teach me your ways, O great warrior.”

…’great warrior,’ That’s the term she went with. 

....Yeah this is already shaping up to be a long day.

* * *

You are floating next to Marco and some lady watching both Star and Mina right by a local children’s jungle gym set.

The lady, a mother whose kid is at the set, starts chatting with Marco. 

“Which ones are yours?” Marco points out Mina and Star to which the lady takes pity on him instantly. 

They now seem to be looking for ‘weapons’ of some sort from string and pine cones. Well, Star is anyway. Mina just steals a random baseball bat from a little kid. 

The lady continues, “You know, when they turn 18, they're the government's problem.” 

The sad part is...Mina is hundreds of years old. Of course, only Marco heard that as he starts walking off now looking flabbergasted again as you facepalm.

* * *

Is it really a surprise that she pulled this?

You are on your mirror compact, showing Glossaryck the currently beyond wrecked park along with Mina trying to conquer a few people at the park in order to conquer the entire planet.. Star finally seems to be realizing that Mina lost it years ago. 

“To be honest,” Glossaryck speaks back in a bored tone, “I think she lost it long during Festiva’s reign; she just really wanted to annihilate everything, but Festiva just wanted her to party.” 

How did she end up living this long again?

“Solaria experimented on her body way too much, that and magic.” 

You watch as Star finally gets Mina to leave the planet, after the former warrior steals Star’s weapon thing that the princess named Davey. 

That’s your explanation for everything. 

You watch as Star and Marco head back to the bakery as you turn about to head back to the Diaz house feeling more tired already.

* * *

You don’t understand the big deal about camping and getting out into nature. Yeah it’s nice, relaxing even as you recall back to your early brief travels; yet when it comes to humans, it just seems like it's such a big deal to be out in the sun and 'roughing it up.' Again, you're not against it, it just seems like they make such a big deal judging by the stores you all went with insect repellent, different size water coolers, tent sizes depending on family or single, and really just all sorts of items. You find the simpler the better. You brought your journal to record your findings, your food/water bowl, and one blanket to lay upon.

You and Star are camping with the Diaz's for the weekend and Star is already pumped to do everything Earth style. Glossaryck, who decided to stay behind, laughed as all were packing early that morning and told you good luck as he turned on the TV to watch one of Angie’s soaps. Marco himself is just excited to do some activities like fishing, hiking, and seeing some geyser called ‘Old Youthful.’; He told you and Star yesterday that said geyser was one of the oldest geysers on earth. 

“And guess when it’s erupting?,” he said as you guys just finished unpacking as he overheard your thoughts on said geyser. 

“Today?” Star asks with a gleeful smile. Marco unrolls a map as he nods his head to Star’s delight. 

“Mmmm-hmmmm. Well, we got a big day ahead. Let's get started,” he says as he grabs his fishing pole. Star asks if he’s parents are coming with which Marco says they’re busy. 

“You know how most parents show slide shows of their vacations? Mine show paintings.” You look to see that they in fact, painting each moment they do something on canvas. 

“So it's just the three of us then?”

“Yeah. Is that okay?” Suddenly an explosion occurs. You turn to see something, or someone, fall from the sky and form a crater. You three rush over to see what’s up when you see a familiar Mewmen come out of said hole in the ground. 

“Camping!” 

“Dad!” Star shoats as she helps her dad out.

* * *

River, who’s wearing only his leaf skirt, explains that when he heard that his daughter was going to go camping, he thought to join her on this trip. Star is a little upset because she wanted to learn how to camp from Marco, but River appears to be upset at that notion as he continues to do sit ups on the boat you are all on for fishing. 

“Really? Is he showing you how to stalk a Narinthian tar beast for eleven days with no food, no sleep, and no clothes⁈” You facepalm as Star explains to her father that Earth isn’t Mewni and that nature isn’t 100% out to kill you; River doesn’t seem to be buying it too much, but he’s fascinated when Marco starts fishing with his pole and even hands River one. Marco shows Star and River how to hook the bait and how to just let the hook part drop into the water. It really is interesting how simpler this technique is from back when you were watching Polaria do the same during her sea vogue to get food with a much more simplistic net though; she needed to feed a chew after all not just herself but the rules seem to be the same here. 

River asks what they should do now, to which Marco says to just be patient and wait for the fish to come to them, River waits for a minute or two as he starts to look rather bored now. 

“You wait for the fish to come to you?”

“Just relax and take it all in.” Marco takes in a deep breath, but just as he’s doing that, River jumps into the water. The Earth boy asks where Star’s father went, to which you all see River surface from the lake your all on and holding a giant boulder over his head trying to smash a fish’s head over with it. He must have seen one as he’s now attacking the water with Marco questioning of this is what Mewni fishing is like. You float next to the boy. 

It’s more like what 'Johnson' fishing is like.

* * *

River ran off not too long ago during the hike to go see Old Youthful. Star and Marco have been searching for a while now but seem to have finally found him in a large bird’s nest. 

This is the nest of an eagle.

You and the kids know this because River is trying to have a staring contest with one. The bearded blond king keeps making strange noises then makes a not so quiet, monologue about how Star isn’t looking up to him like she used to and that Marco maybe her new boyfriend. That’s when you all hear the sirens and look down to see the park rangers.

* * *

River has been charged with disturbing the wildlife and he had to pay a fine with the coins he was carrying. He doesn’t seem to know what an eagle is, but you do find out that eagles are apparently an endangered species on Earth so the enormous fine makes much more sense. 

The King is being very picky sort today for some reason more than usual, and keeps trying to teach Star survival when that’s not what earth camping is about. He even ate the map Marco was carrying and claimed he knew where to go, only for you all to end up fifty miles from the gester to Marco’s distress. 

Then of course he got Star and Marco in trouble for riding a native bear with the park rangers. When you guys get back to the station, not only does River have to fork over more coins but now his own crown. 

“You'll never make it to Old Youthful now,” one of the rangers states. “He goes off in five minutes, and it's a ten-mile hike.” Star sits down next to Marco and apologies to him for going to miss the geyser; King River doesn’t understand what the big deal is. 

“Dad, what is up with you?”

“Is this about the bear?”

“No Dad. You've been acting really weird all day, and now Marco's plans are basically ruined. He really wanted to see Old Youthful.”

Just then Marco speaks up, “No Star, I've seen it, like, ten times. I wanted you to see it. You've shown me all kinds of amazing stuff I never knew existed. I just wanted to pay you back. Show you something amazing here on Earth.” You just give this sweet boy a hug while Star just looks rather touched at the gesture. Now River looks guilty for the trouble he caused.. Marco states they can just see it next year before a ranger cuts in. 

“Oh, you poor, poor boy. Didn't nobody tell you?” Marco and co look confused. 

“This here eruption is gonna be the last.”

“What?!” What?

Then the ranger talks about how the experts from the city looked it over and state that the geyser is drying up and that it’s slower as of recent thus it’s been put to pasture; That it’s out of youth. Marco just looks crushed and ready to go back to the campsite while River is looking thoughtful for a moment. 

“Yes, Marco. We will go... and see that geyser.” Marco looks at River like he has two heads as he states how it will be impossible for them to make it in time. Yet River looks determined. Then he asks Star if she wants one last piggyback ride from her old man.

* * *

You all got back not too long ago as you are on the floor watching Angie and her husband set up the painting slideshow of the events of the long weekend. You look up to see a River’s beard is starting to grow back a little as he has a wide smile plastered on his face with Star and Marco sitting on both sides of him. 

River did end up carrying both Star and Marco several miles away toward the geyser from from the ranger station in ten minutes. Even after getting there rather quickly, even for running by the highest of Johnson standard, you all made it too late, as Star only got to see a few seconds before the geyser stopped erupting. River admits to start he felt shameful about his actions, about his thoughts of her not needing him now that she’s growing up, to which Star just hugs him and says she’ll always be her hero no matter what. That was just a sweet moment. 

Yet just as you guys turned around to head back to the campsite, River ends up falling backwards into the geyser; turns out that ranger lied as it gushed in it’s full glory with Star and you seeing the sight for the first time.

...That and River got burned that ended up taking away all of his hair. Still, that was a few days ago and he has been known to grow his hair fast in the past either way. 

So really a strange weekend but nothing that unusual around here.

* * *

It started out as a normal day with Star and Marco playing a board game using sentient miniature versions of themselves as the game pieces…

Well that’s normal around here, so whatever. 

So Marco was complaining about Star not following the rules of the game again with Star just wanting to do it the fun Star way when suddenly Yvgeny Bulgolyubov arrived in Star’s room using a portal and his new tadpole children. He basically asks Star to babysit for him as he has to go to work. 

Your confused but he explains that he found a job and he really needs the money right now to feed his babies, you nod to that as Star gushes over the little ones. That and he doesn't have anyone else he could ask to do this for him so Marco and Star accepted his offer. Then Yvgeny pulls out this large binder full of pages and hads it to Marco, stating that it contains information on how to care for his kids, before saying he’ll be back by six o’clock as he heads out of the portal recreates for a brief moment. 

After it closes, Marco starts looking through it while Star continues to coo at the babies. You exhale as you wish Marco and Star luck with you heading up to your Tower, it’s not that you don’t care for babies but this is a job for Marco and Star to handle. You heard that Earth teens to this all the time so this shouldn’t be that big of a deal, either way you are more interested in a nap.

* * *

You head downstairs the moment you hear all the crashing and running as you see with wide eyes that the tadpoles are...growing legs!

Marco is trying to catch them all as you float into the kitchen to see…

Pink cake frosting all over everywhere including in a tub randomly in the kitchen....

You float over to Marco, and ask how’s it going.

“Oh fine, just peachy-Hey get back here!” He then runs off to grab one that’s trying to jump out of a window. You notice that Star is missing and you float around the house and find her looking around furniture and decor with a worried look upon her face. She jumps a little but then looks slightly relieved to see that it’s just you. Then she anxiously yells that she needs help finding Katrina. You ask which one is that one to which she frantically explains. 

“She like the youngest and most adorable one of the lot and I can’t find her anywhere so please please please help me out here Wisp!” You float back as she finally catches her breath. 

Well...I can try. 

She gives you a thumbs up and continues searching in a different room. 

...

You blink after a moment and go to Star’s room.

* * *

Yvgeny returns to find that all his children, but his youngest daughter grew her legs. He was here when Katrina sprouted thick legs to which he cried as he hugged her tightly. He pays the exhausted teens and thanks them for babysitting. 

You're back in Star’s room eating popcorn with the mini sized teens as the real Star and Marco continue to nap off to the side after only a couple of hours of babysitting.

* * *

**** You don’t really have much to complain about nowadays in reality, the kappa does seem to treat you with dignity and a healthy amount of this corn food that he has the rats keep getting for him, yet there’s something amist about all this. There’s no reason not to be calm though, the rats have become lackies to Ludo and you three even if they don't’ see you. You're starting to get the sense that not too many creatures can see you. You're not too sure if Spider and Bird can even see you, or maybe they can but honestly you are not sure like with the kappa. ****

**** You all have been living in this cave for a while with rats just bringing Ludo corn near every day as the pile he sits upon grows taller and larger by each day’s end. He’s careful about it too, he created a small opening one night a few weeks ago and made sure to only have one to two rats at a time retrieve food from the corn field near Butterfly Castle. ****

**** That’s another thing, since this arrangement started with the move to the cave, the kappa decided to take it upon himself to teach you about the world around you and how it all works. ****

**** From what he told you and you can gather of your own observation, these Mewmen creatures of the dominant species around here with monsters like the kappa having to be trapped to deal with the leftovers and low class living. You haven’t really seen any of these ‘Mewmen’ yet but from what you can tell from their tall castle structure, it does seem to be accurate to what Ludo is describing. ****

**** The kappa has also been treating you well in other ways as he scratches random itches you have on your head or lets you sleep on top of the green bits of the shredded corn for a bed; He still calls you Puffy in an affectionate tone which still drives you mad. Yet you do have it good compared to most, really you shouldn’t feel so…unsatisfied. ****

**** As of recently, during the pitch of night when everyone else is asleep, you find yourself awake some nights looking up into the stars high above. Your thoughts fill you, tell you in only so many words, that this isn’t your place. ****

**** Something, a dark voice that you can barely understand, whispers dark thoughts of your purpose and being destined for more.****

**** It fills you with a sense of both wonder and intrigue of course, yet you still haven't a reason nor a way to leave the kappa without that blasted wand literally holding you back.  ** **

**** So, for now, you simply rest and wait. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is me here hoping you all enjoy this week's chapter and asking for people to leave comments at the end of the story.


	19. 'Goblin Dogs'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

It’s been a long day already as you exit out of another portal created by Star as she, Marco, Ponyhead, and apparently you are on a quest to find this one hotdog truck that sells what the universe calls ‘Goblin Dogs’. Ponyhead and Star were talking about this all morning while the pony headed princess was visiting Star after not seeing her for a while. 

You wanted to hang out with Alfonzo and Ferguson, doing random junk, but Star really wanted to try these hotdogs out and she really wanted Marco to join too. He unfortunately was still home at the time of the visit, thus, he too involuntarily joined the princesses on this endeavor alongside you. 

However, it's been twelve different dimensions already, Marco is getting hungry and he is ready to head back home to make a sandwich but Ponyhead tells him to hang on; Star just pointed out a random truck in the distance with a line coming from it. 

“That line is like, a million miles long,” Marco says, pointing out the obvious. 

“It's all good,” Ponyhead says cheerfully nonchalantly, “My friend Kelly's holding us a spot. Yo, Kelly!” You look to see some sort of green, furry creature giving them a nod with her poked out head of the line. You’re surprised to see that Ponyhead is friends with someone that appears to look like a monster, but you don't see any reason to question it. The four of you head over to the being called Kelly. 

“Oh, hey Kelly. Yo, Star! Come stand by me girl.” Ponyhead says as she shoves others to make room in the line, “Oh my goodness. Bee fly, we got so much catching up to do. Let's start doing it. Not you Marco,” she then pushes Marco towards Kelly, “Okay. You can stand over here and talk to Kelly.” The boy walks over and tries to do some greetings and small talk, but it seems that Kelly is the quiet type. Ponyhead makes a rude comment about them being the same person which you just exhale and float over to Marco to pat his head. He gives an affectionate eye roll towards you, but voices his lingering doubts about the hotdog line’s length. 

Suddenly, a random koala and their tree just tells Marco how excited they are to try one of these that the tree itself uprooted for this. 

“I pulled myself out of the ground for a goblin dog,” they then point to their roots, “I'm a bit tender.”

“Oh please. I had a goblin dog just last week and it was the bomb” Ponyhead braggs with the koala looking impressed. Suddenly a random goblin, a uniformed employee it seems, starts singing a song about waiting. Ponyhead talks about the reform school now transformed into a party school, Marco comments on the goblin’s funny dancing and then Ponyhead says he’s being rude to Kelly. 

But she’s not even trying to join in the conversation. 

Marco on the other hand, feels guilty and tries to get Kelly to join into conversation, yet she still just doesn’t say anything. Maybe she really is mute? You don’t pay much attention as you just stare off into the distance.

* * *

It has been hours and this line isn’t getting any shorter. The goblin started handing out T-Shirts for people to pay for during the wait, and Marco has enough of it, stalking off to the goblin. He asks the goblin about getting into the shorter line that’s not too far from where you are at. You float over to hear that it’s the VIP line and that he would have to pay a lot of money to enter into that line as it’s apparently pretty exclusive; You look to see that it’s empty and right near the truck. 

The goblin, who’s name is spelled on his nametag as Roy, offers for Marco and everyone from your group to be sneaked in. Ponyhead, who stupidly couldn’t figure out that the goblin was offering to sneak them in even though he literally spelled it out to Marco, said already as she and the other girls joined the two of you in the closed off section. You all walked up to the truck and learned that it was not only managed by Roy still but that this wasn’t the truck where the hotdogs were made. 

“You're in the VIP line. That stands for... ̲Very ̲Interested in buying ̲Products: Buy the products, stay in the line, get the dogs.” Star and Ponyhead scrounge around for money only for Marco to state that he has 650 dollars. You all stare at this boy for a moment before the goblin gleefully states accepts the money and gives everyone who's not you of course, goblin dog products as part of the exclusive package. 

Everyone is excited to finally get the goblin dogs as the group realizes that you all next. Star goes up to the open window and asks for five dogs, to the confusion of Ponyhead and Kelly, only for him to point to the princess…

Another enormous line. 

“Oh, it's all one line. There's just a lot of them, so after that line, you'll go to that line, then that line, then that line, then that line, then that line, then that line, then it hooks back like a dog's leg. Then you gotta take a number. You know, from a little number ticket pulley thingy.”

“Okay, I'd like to speak to the manager please.” Which then Roy leaves, only to return with a hat that states that he’s the manager. That just ticks Marco off and asks when they were going to get the dogs as you all have been waiting for six hours. Roy does a double take and asks Marco to clarify to which Marco does so. 

“Well, some of these folks have been waiting years.” 

…”Years!” Years!

Yeah, this is baloney. 

“Oh, you know what?” Ponyhead says as she starts to float away, “Forget this okay? I'm not waiting years just to try a goblin dog.” Marco is surprised but you're clearly not as Ponyhead just called out her own bluff. Marco and you are just equally done by this point as the two of you walk off, Star tries to stop you along with Ponyhead repeatedly shouting wait. 

Marco says that’s all he and the rest of you have been doing the whole day. Then Ponyhead says something that just points out that everyone else in line has been lied too. Suddenly, this turns into a group session of listening to one or two people, who have lied about random things, but also Star pointing out how they all were lied to by someone. 

“Yeah. Ponyhead.” The Koala says to which everyone agrees with Ponyhead looking nervous, it’s the funnest thing honestly. 

“Wait, no. No, no, no. That guy!,” she points to the goblin who looks nervous. The crowd quickly agrees and starts trying to attack the truck. Roy is shooting out shirts from his shirt cannon but not one is having any of it. Ponyhead even destroys a random shirt of the truck itself to which then causes Roy to drive the goblin truck away. Your group starts running after him with determination. Marco tossed the goblin products at Roy, and Star uses the wand to turn the wheels into marshmallows which causes him to crash. Your group has him cornered with Ponyhead herself demanding Roy to come out with the dogs. 

Then Roy comes clean, “Look okay, you get me severed horse head. Goblin dogs aren't real.”

“What?” Ponyhead asks in surprise. 

“It's a ruse. I took you for everything you have.” Now Star is ready to leave too. The goblin is offering to pay Marco back the money but Marco refuses? Even Star’s confused as it’s 650 dollars, that’s a lot of Earth money. 

“Yeah. Well, now every time he sees my 650 dollars, he'll remember the three kids whose dreams he wrecked,” Marco states, tired with a done expression on his face. 

“No,” Roy says,”I'll just spend the money.”

“He's right Marco.” Star says as she tries to go over to the truck “Yeah, we'll take the money, okay, thanks.” Then Marco stops her and pulls her away. 

“No Star, we're going home.” You four, minus Kelly as she just stands there, start to head off when suddenly Roy runs back up to Marco. You turn to see all the money blowing away into the wind? Marco is just as confused as to what’s happening. 

“You've done it,” Roy says laughing. Star just blasts him, thinking he finally lost it, to which Roy waves his hands around frantically. 

“No. You earned the goblin dog.” Marco and you just look at this strange green man. 

What? “What are you talking about?”

“Goblin dogs are real. I had one before.” You four turn to see... Kelly? Well apparently she can speak as she moves her hair out of her face to reveal a human looking girl underneath; suddenly Ponyhead being friends with her isn’t as weird as it seems now. 

“Oh, we thought you died.” You just turn slowly back to Ponyhead. Marco is just as confused at that just blatantly messed up statement made by the horse. Marco then just goes back to asking Kelly about her claim. 

“Wait. You've had a goblin dog?”

“Got it from Roy.” Marco looks back down at Roy. 

“So goblin dogs are real?” Which Roy does say that yes, they are. 

“This was all some kind of trick,” Star exclaims to which Roy waves his hands before pulling out both ketchup and mustard bottoms from his apron pockets. 

“Not a trick. A goblin dog must choose its master through trial, and today, the goblin dog chooses you.” He then makes a pentagram on the ground with the two condiments. The ground starts to glow as you all stand around the cycle as a flash of bright light obsobs you all.

* * *

Instantly, you’re all in a temple of some kind. Roy holds up some goblin dogs in a plate as he stands next to a microwave. You all gasped at the sight, only for him to state they aren’t goblin dogs yet and put them in the microwave to cook. 

Afterwards, he puts them on buns and then puts on the two condiments, making sure they are five. He holds up the plate for everyone to grab one. He still holds it when one hasn’t been grabbed by you. He then has a sheepish smirk. 

“Oh forgive me spirit of the wand,” you stare wide eyed as he then puts your dog on a paper plate before walking it over to you. Star and Marco just stare wide eyed while Kelly and Ponyhead look confused then surprised when it seems like the plate is floating in mid air as you take the plate. 

“Oh wow,” Ponyhead points out as she floats over to you looking over the plate, “We were followed by a dead person this whole time?” You just ask how Roy can see you to which he briefly elaborate. 

“I’ve dealt with many different beings from several different dimensions. Oh,” he pulls out a receipt and hands it to you, “pass this along to Sir Glossaryck, he hasn't paid his tab for the past century and honestly it’s getting rather long by this point.” You just take it and place it into your sachal. Star and Marco give each other a look. Then there’s an awkward moment before you dig into the dogs. 

It tasted fine but you don't see the big...

* * *

...After seemingly several hallucinations, you all wake up back in a desert. 

“That was amazing!” Star says joyfully to which Marco and you agree. 

“I gotta give it to you, Ponyhead, those hot dogs were pretty good,” She laughs, “But, you guys, on the real, I am so done with this place.” Marco then makes a seemingly joke that was off color for Ponyhead as she just says that he can’t use that term anymore. 

Kelly just complains, “Ugh. Roy makes me go through this every time. Why are those goblin dogs so good?” Marco says how nice it was to hang out with her only for some random tiny guy to pop off her head!

“Yeah man. It was really cool hangin' out with you too,” the green tiny guy says to Marco’s own surprise. The tiny introduces himself as Tad and that he’s Kelly’s boyfriend. 

“You've been here this whole time?” Marco reasonalty asks.

“Yeah, I don't really eat hot dogs. I'm a vegan and stuff. But, you know, I like to hang out.” 

“Yea that’s cool or whatever,” Ponyhead points out before floating over to Star who’s looking rather suspicious, “Soooo...care to explain the ghost or whatever?” Star just looks at you slowly with Marco violently shaking his head. You're about to say no way, but then you look at Star’s pleading face with her puckered lips…

Oh...darn it all to heck!

* * *

“OMG B-fly!,” Ponyhead says as you all, minus Kelly and Tad as they had to head back home, arriving back into the Diaz living room, “Your fox-cat pet is such a cutie!” She then states that over and over again in baby doggie talk towards you. 

“Like girl! If I da known you were going to get a pet for your b-day, I would have totally gotten you a pet toy for this baby!” She cooed as you for a bit longer as Marco gives you a look of pity as he heads upstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, posting this a little early but I have a 90 min tv show series finale that I want to watch tomorrow that I really as soon as I get up in the morning! That and college work that needs to be dealt with as well on that day. Hope you all enjoy this week's chapter and remember to leave your comments at the bottom!


	20. 'By the Book'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

**** It’s another day inside the cave and the kappa is still trying to control his magic wand. You're lying on the floor watching this pathetic display alongside Spider and Bird; a pile of eaten corn is in the middle of you three. Ludo is slammed into another wall by yet another blast from the wand. ****

“I don't even understand, girls,” **** the kappa groans still not getting your preferred sex correct,**** “This thing is impossible to control…”  he screams then groans again trying to getting the thing to do his bidding, “Why won't you work? **Hm?”**

 **-** _Your not doing it right.-_

**** You sit up in surprise, the wand can...talk? It appears Ludo noticed as well and speaks your thoughts. You turn a little to notice that Spider and Bird look more confused than startled, so perhaps only you and the kappa can hear it? ** **

“Tell me your secrets” 

_-You need to seek out the princess of Mewni.-_ **** You look puzzled upon that statement, as does Ludo, but for different reasons. ****

“Star Butterfly? But I don't want to see Star Butterfly. She doesn't have a wand anymore.”

_-You don't’ need her wand to obtain her knowledge.-_

“Oh, you're right. She doesn't need a wand for me to steal her wisdom,” **** The kappa turns maniacally towards you three, ******“Girls, pack your things. It's time to catch a butterfly!”**

* * *

You are outside along with Glossaryck, Star, and Marco as she continues with her wand training. You noticed that Star really isn’t interested in learning all that much from the spell book itself and would rather make up her own spells most of the time. Still, you know that it’s best to learn new ones anyway. You over hear Star groan as she’s having trouble with one of the new spells the blue man is showing her. 

“I'm not good at these new spells. Why can't I just stick with a narwhal blast?”

“Because there are other spells in your book,” Glossaryck responds.

“Yeah, but…” Glossaryck ignores her complaints as he flips through the book and comes across one of Skywynne’s pages, the one showing how to perform the warnicorn stampede spell, “ Oh, Star. Look. This one's got pictures. Can we do it?”

“That's got a lot of steps.” 

“Star,” Marco says as he continues holding the spell book up for Glossaryck, “can you just do the spell, please? This book is so heavy.” With that, Star begrudgingly agrees as she…’attempts’ the steps to complete the spell. However, you agree with Glossaryck that she really isn’t trying all that much; she’s even having trouble just pointing her arms to the correct angle. 

“All the way up. Pointing at 11:00,” Glossaryck instructs. 

“Earth 11:00 or Mewni 11:00?”

“They're the same Star. Ugh, this is impossible.” Glossaryck rubs his head. Star looks just as frustrated. 

“Look, I know how to cast a spell, okay? Twirl, twirl, twirl, helicopter arms, helicopter arms, warnicorn stampede!” She hesitantly half performs it and creates a single tiny baby waricorn that drops from the sky and squeaks as it lands on the ground. 

“See, I did it.”

“But Star, that's a single warnicorn. A stampede is many warnicorns.”

And a lot older, that was just a baby. Glossaryck laughs at that and continues speaking to the princess. 

“I think somebody needs to get back to studying her spell book.” Your looking concern at Marco as he looks crushed by the book. You float over to him and tell him to place it on the ground for a moment which he gratefully does instantly then goes to rub his neck in relief. 

“You know what, Glossaryck?” Star says as she walks over to Marco who’s still sitting on the ground, “I'm done with the book for today.” She then grabs Marco’s feet and starts pulling him away, “Come on Wisp and Marco. Let's go have fun with our friends.” 

“Oh,” you turn to see Glossaryck looking...crushed? “I thought we were friends but…” he trailed off looking at the book. Star instantly turns back around at the realization of her choice words. You float over to the blue man as she walks right back over leaving Marco on the ground. 

“What? Oh, no, no, no, no. That's not what I meant,” She stumbling starts, “We're friends. I just don't have fun with you. But that is so fine 'cause it's not like you like having fun, right?” You go around and wave for her to stop before she goes on. 

Yet she regrettably continues. 

“Obviously. That's why you're alone all the time.-”

Star stop, please.

“-Lonely people can be cool, like you. You're like a wise old hermit. Or like” She stutters out this last bit but the damage was clearly done, “like a wise old monk. Or... or a... a... well I don't really know what you are but…” 

You just facepalm as Marco takes a sharp breath through his teeth. Star looks upset but not as much as Glossaryck. You float in front of her but he speaks before you get the chance. 

“Wow. Say no more. I know when I'm not wanted,” With that, he floats into a nearby empty donut box. Star instantly regrets what she said and tried to backpedal, but he just continues to ignore her apologizes. 

“I won't be bothering you ever again.” Then close the box shut tight. 

You float right next to Star and sigh. 

Star-

“I’m sooo sorry! He really is my friend!”

“Uh, is he though?” Marco says as he stands up and walks over to the two of you, “All this guy has ever done for us is hand out weird riddles and eat pudding.” 

Marco!

“What, it’s true! He doesn’t really do anything else!” You sigh heavily as you float in front of him. 

Look, I’ve known him for pretty much my whole existence. Yeah, he has his idiosyncrasies with eating pudding and other strange things to him, but he’s more than that! 

“Don't you talk like that about our friend Marco,” Star says as she stands next to you looking right at Marco, even though she started this mess, “We have to make it up to him.” Marco seems to have backed down and looks ready to try to help now. 

“Alright. Look, my Uncle Enrique hid in a box for three days once. I know how to handle this.”

* * *

For the last couple of days, Marco and Star tried everything they could think of to get Glossaryck out of the donut box. Marco’s first idea was taking all of you to the movies as a way to show you're all friends by hanging out together. You only realized however, once the movie started playing, that you and Glossaryck already saw this last weekend when you hung out last. Still, it was a good movie so you decided to say nothing about it as you ate your soft pretzel and drank your mixed berry icee. 

That was until Star started talking to Glossaryck, saying they’re doing what good friends do, only for Glossaryck to use Marco as a middle man to remind Star that he isn’t speaking to her. Then somehow he ended up stealing Marco’s Boom Nuggets and Star poofing in outside food in the form of pasta fall out of a pink cloud, reminds you of that one movie you saw a couple of nights ago. 

Then Glossaryck when he heard Star asking if he liked romantic comedies, spoiled the ending of the movie. He most likely did it to get a rise out of star, but that comment..... That comment just caused the trio to be shot at by popcorn by the crowd around you guys. You just sighed and continued to watch the movie. 

Later that night in Star’s bedroom, you overheard the two of them from your tower and float down to see that Star was staging a fight with Marco disguised as a monster. Glossaryck ended up calling their bluff. 

“Marco, could you do me a favor and tell Star she should ask one of her Earth friends to help out?” He said after drinking out of his soda. Star and Marco gave in for that night and you returned back to bed. 

Honestly, they keep doing anything to get him out of that box, even to the point of bribing with more food, but he just would end up poofing some into the box. You’ve tried talking to him yourself but he just said that he wanted to hear the apology from Star, not you. 

In other words, these past few days have been a bit stressful for the teens and for yourself at this point.

* * *

Star and Marco just tossed Glossaryck’s box into a by a dumpster in town, Marco himself claiming this is the most disgusting one around. 

“The smell will get him out of the box,” Marco says with Star giving him a high five. 

“Alright! We're getting Glossaryck back.” They both walk away from the dumpster, most likely to get away from the smell-

Just then, as you turn around when you hear some beeping, you find that a giant garbage truck just pulled up! You waving your paws around to get the teen’s attention only for it to be too late. You all gasp as the truck picks up the trash with the box of donuts balances between two crush doors. You three rush, following the vehicle…

Suddenly, Star halts in time as a pair of scissors cuts through the air. Star stammers back in surprise as she was almost cut by the blade. 

A portal suddenly opens revealing a giant...spider and a bird coming threw with someone riding on the back of the insect... 

Ludo?! “Ludo, you're back?” Star says along with you. 

“Ludo's back!” Marco gasps. 

“Yes, I am.” The Prince says. 

“I tossed you into the abyss.” “She tossed you into the abyss.” 

“Yes, you did.” Then he reached for something just as Star was pulling out her…

Wand- Wands!?

“You have a wand?” Both wielders say simultaneously. Marco looks like he’s about to say something else… when you see another being entered from the portal…

The three of you gasped when you saw…

Another Spirit!?!?

* * *

****...You enter into this strange new world only moments prior, and yet you feel the rush of panic and anger enter into your being as soon as you see…****

**** A creature. ****

**** It bears the resemblance of a fox or some sort of feline, maybe even a hybrid of the two, yet you also see that it floats in mid air as you can. ****

**** It’s eyes-****

**** They are void of any sort of pupils at first glance, one completely dark as if nothing is present, yet if one were to look closer it would seem that there are vague outlines of one of the eyes looking right at you. ****

**** This….being. ****

**** You don’t really react to the other creatures around you as they simply stare at you; your eyes only fall upon the animal directly in front of you. ****

**** The voice,..that same voice of the wand...it speaks to you now…****

_{-End the Wisp, End them I say-}_

**** You didn’t even realize you closed your eyes as you open them again, but you know now. ****

**** Your form is present for a reason.****

**** You now know **** ****_that_ ** **** reason. ******

* * *

You just watched this poor thing in pain for a moment, this…

Fellow Spirit. 

A much younger spirit from what you can gather upon a look over, most likely a child, yet this dark being is indeed a spirit nonetheless. You looking into the red eyes glaring back at you with the infant presence of a pupil. 

You don’t know why they…

No, you sense this one has a male sex. 

This boy, this poor pup…

After only a moment after entering through the portal, and appearing in pain only for a brief time, do they finally stand tall. 

Only for them to jump and attack you. 

“Wait Puffy!” You over hear Ludo frantically shout, “I didn’t say-oh whatever.” You don't hear the rest of him, you're too concerned about this tiny being attacking your neck!

You do hear the blasting of wands as you drag this spirit away from Star, as she’s now engaged in a wand fight with Ludo along with Marco now fighting off the giant spider and bird. The boy refuses to let go of your neck as you growl at him and then, since he refuses to let go and you are in great pain anyway, you ripe him off your body and toss him away from you. You reach around your neck and feel some liquid of your blood as your body is instantly healing itself. You turn to look at the kid. 

What is your deal?! 

**** You-you are a being that fills me with rage!****

You're surprised at how deep and otherworldly his voice sounds. Still, you make yourself stand tall.

I don't want to hurt you. 

**** I will be the one hurting you!****

He suddenly jumps back towards you but you are able to dodge this time, he landed on the other side of you with his tiny claws scratching the concrete. He turns back at you with rage and a growl of his own. 

**** Stand Still!****

Who are you? 

**** I am the instrument of your demise, I was called upon into existence by my master. ****

Ludo?

**** That full heartly kappa is not my master! I will never willingly bow to that cretin. No, my master doesn’t have a name of which I can call upon. Never before have I met him, yet his voice fills me on this day. For on this day I finally understand my existence; to avenge the one that wronged him. ****

I don’t even get to ask who he meant when suddenly he starts biting hard into my tail! I shout out and try to grab him but he keeps his jaw gripped tightly as I spin around to knock him off. 

I hear Star scream out and look over to see that the truck crushed the box…

Glossaryck. 

He may not be dead, but…

Suddenly, you feel something, something raging inside of you; You never really felt this emotion before. 

You felt heartbreak. 

You felt annoyed. 

You may have felt this once before when you were lashing out at the MHC about Eclipsa but this feeling…

You turn to face this tiny being with large eyes full of rage, your own rage.

That’s...when you roared. 

The earth itself literally shook, as you felt something enhance your sound. 

Magic, it echoed your roar, sending this brat against the wall. 

This power, this...magic. 

It’s like a bursting dam that finally broke open in release. 

The roar shakes the earth as random items shake and fall. The puppy is holding onto his ears as he cries out in pain. 

Yet just as soon as it started, it finished after only a moment. 

You turn to see that Star completed the warnicorn stampede as it sends Ludo and his new minions, including the tiny spirit as he’s being pulled by the new wand’s magical force, back into the portal. When it closes, you fall to the ground and finally allow yourself to rest for a moment. 

Then you turn back around when you hear a voice-

Glossaryck?

You rush over to Star and Marco talking to a clearly fine blue man standing on top of the magical book of spells, you don’t know how it got here but you don't care either. 

“Well well,” he says as he turns to look at you with a smirk, “Looks like someone’s been fighting too.” Star and Marco look at you then rush over and hug you. 

“Wisp! I’m so sorry!” Star cries out as she hugs your incorporeal form, “I wanted to help you, I really did but then Ludo distracted me and- Are you alright?”

I-I’m fine Star, just a few scratches that have healed anyway.

They stopped hugging and just petted your head. 

“I’m just surprised that there’s another ghost thing,” Marco says with a then curious look upon his face, “I wonder why they-”

He, Marco, he’s male. 

“Right, he then; I’m wondering why he just up and attacked you like that?”

“Duh Marco,” Star says as she and him stand back up and pick up the spell book, “He works for Ludo! I mean, why did the spider and that bird attack you? Ludo. He probably trained them or something.” 

“I don’t know Star, I just get this feeling or something..” Marco and Star walk ahead of you and Glossaryck as the later turns to look at you. 

“So…”

You're already? Nothing damaged then?

“Of course I am!” Glossaryck laughs at that, “Oh Wisp, do you really think a tiny little truck like that can hurt me?” He smiles as he nonchalantly explains that he was just testing Star again, trying to show her the importance of learning new spells from the book. You just roll your eyes as the two of you continue to walk along. 

“I’m more interested in the fact that there’s another spirit like you just floating around.” You near stop at that comment. 

You...didn’t know about that?

“No not really,” he rubs his bread with a smile on his face, “It's a bit unexpected really. Still, this does change up the game a bit.” He folds his arms behind his back, “At least it will be quite the fascinating ride no doubt.” 

Glossaryck, what are you talking about?

“Oh never mind all that, tell me though; how did it feel?”

It?

“The roar, your magic?”

My...magic?

* * *

**** You four arrived back in the forest near the cave to your own distance. ****

**** You were so close! ****

**** The beast...You didn’t even know them till this day, but now such a beast has invaded your consciousness and refuses to release its own grip upon your mind. It’s bloody aggravating is what-****

“Hey Puffy, it’s alright,” **** You turn to see the kappa hold grip upon the wand looking down at you,**** “We’ll get them and their ** _book_** next time.”

“Then we’ll have the power to take over Mewni!-” **** He stops as he holds the wand close. You're too busy with your own thoughts for once to hear the wand, your master, speaking to Ludo. The kappa then turns back to you. ****

“Oh and I’m sorry for calling you a girl earlier,” **** He pats your head, **** “Your a good boy and quite the fearsome fighter! I mean you just tackled that Wisp down like nothing!” ** ** **He soon walks off, chatting to himself about plans for the future.******

**** Your please for a moment. Not only is the kappa referring to you by your true sex, but of course of the future mission back to that planet Earth. You exhale as you laugh to yourself, floating back into the cave to your corn bed. ****

**** Oh Wisp, rest now beast, I’ll be coming for you soon. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An early post? That's right! I'm going to be busy tomorrow getting ready for a test on Monday along with other school work. That and I was rather bored today. So enjoy this week's chapter and please remember to leave a comment at the bottom!


	21. 'Game of Flags'/Fangirls and Shipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

You didn’t tell Star about your new possible magical abilities, she’s too busy with her own life right now and besides, you want to be sure that it wasn’t just a one time thing. Sure, you’ve grown in the past, but that was due to a princess using the wand. Really, it was more for her benefit than anything else as it just made you physically grow larger but that was it. 

This, this was something that you could do on your own. 

Of course you had several questions, which you tried to ask Glossaryck, but he just told you to wait and see how everything turned out before going back into the book at the end of the day. 

You didn’t want to just wait, not for this, and even asked the spells in the wand for advice. Like you, they were enthusiastic that you too have powers. Of course, they want to help and have tried to assist you here and there but so far, you are unable to repeat the roar spell. Still, at least they want to keep trying with you soon enough and that’s works fine with you. 

Still there’s also the matter of dealing with the new spirit…

It's better to think about him at another time.

* * *

With all that was going on with you and the new wand Ludo now has, you nearly forgot about the annual Butterfly-Johnson family reunion when the date came around again. You’re back on Mewni with Star and Marco with her family surrounding everyone.

Moon greets you three on her own first before Star begins interacting with the rest of the family. Star tries to introduce Marco to more of her extended family while you just catch up with Moon who is sitting on her mobile throne in the shade. 

“Other than dealing with the new Pigeon Kingdom now in place, along with setting place another trade policy update with the Waterfolk, things have been thankfully quiet around here." She has one of the servants nearby start to fan her as it was getting rather hot out, “Still, it’s nice to see Star is growing more mature than last she was here...how are you doing by the way?” She looks down at your face with a sad smile, you know where her eyes are drawn to. 

“Despite the monster raids ceasing on my daughter’s end, it still must be...difficult getting around...your…”

One eye? You can just say it, no need to sugar coat it. 

You press on paw on that one eye as you exhale. 

It was hard at first but over time, I’ve grown used to it not being there. I’m not going to say everything is easy now. I still sometimes bump into things from time to time, though not as often as most would. 

You place your paw now on Moon’s arm. 

I think you forget sometimes that, though losing an eye is an inconvenience at times, I’m able to adapt quickly. After all, Moon, I’m made of magic itself. 

She pats your head and soon walks off as soon as lunch is ready. 

* * *

Star is flusteredly sitting with her arms crossed as she and Marco were forced to sit at the kids’ table while the adults sat at the main table. She tried to surprise everyone by popping out of the giant covered dish plates, but that just made Moon bite her tongue as she mumbled about Star’s lack of maturity before sending Star to the children’s table. 

Your bowl was already placed near Moon yet you told her that you were going where Star was. She simply nodded and had your bowl moved. It’s become a custom, after centuries of you attending these reunions, to have a bowl of food placed on the ground. It’s such an ingrained tradition that none of the servants or other Mewmens around you brother to question it; the Johnsons tried to take a jab at it, but the Butterflies told them to drop it.To most, it was just simply royal tradition after all. 

“I'm too old to be sitting at this stupid kids' table,”Star crossly tells Marco because the two of them were surrounded by literal toddlers. 

“It's not stupid. We get all the Mewni corn we want. It's so good,” Marco says, then tries to talk to one of the young Johansen children, “My man here knows what I'm talking about. Right, hungry buddy?” The child spits his food out onto Marco's face causing Marco to groan; Star mumbles about sippy goblets.

Suddenly one of the young children, a Butterfly, plays with her food and ends up getting some of it on Star's face. Star then growls and holds up her wand, which glows green and makes zapping noises as it omits an electric charge! 

Whoa Star! You float over and hold the wand’s base with your paw.

What are you doing? They’re children!

“Yea Star,” Marco agrees with you, “What's the big deal?”

Star exhales frustratingly, “All the fun is happening over there!”

You turn to see the adults, at least the Johnson side, eating as sloppoly as the children only for them to stop eating when a Butterfly slurps loudly; a Johansen groans through a mouthful of corn and stuffs corn into his ears to try in an attempt to block out the noise. Star is excitedly watching now as what she calls ‘grown up stuff’ is about to go down. You sigh and float over to Moon. 

Said Queen seems to be the only one that’s trying to get the table back under control from the usual Johnson/Butterfly fight. You float by her side as she smiles a little at you but is still just looking flustered over this whole mess. 

“There's no need for any of this,” Queen Moon remarks, “I just want e—”

Moon’s ‘Aunt’ Etheria butts, “You Johansens _spoiled_ my appetite like you _spoiled_ the Butterfly family tree.” Moon is still trying to speak out over the fighting but still goes unaddressed. 

“Your neck ruffles are choking off the oxygen to your brain!” The king shouts.

“River!” Moon scolds him. 

River then realizes what he’s doing as you hear him clearing his throat and see him get up on the table to speak. 

“Now, now. There's no need for all this back and forth about who's better than who. We're all royalty, as you know. There is a way we can settle this petty dispute like the civilized people we are.” Moon looks much more calm till River then pulls out a blue flag and declares that they will settle this with Flags. The rest of the adults, besides Moon, cheer as they now hold up their own flags; each of them either red or blue depending on the family they are a part of. 

You only turn around for a moment to see that the princess is how holding up a pink flag of her own, all excited at the prospect of joining the traditional game. Moon face palms as everyone gets up and goes towards the mountain. You float back a little until you see Star and Marco start to head to the mountain only for Moon to stop them, you float over to the three of them as you over hear Moon telling her daughter that she can’t join in. 

“You can have it back after the match, but you won't be playing Flags today,” Moon states firmly with her eyes glued on Star. 

“Why not? You played Flags when you were my age.”

“I did a lot of things you won't be doing.” Star groans as Moon tells Star to go back and help out her cousins eat as she walks back to her temporary throne with Star’s flag. You, however, notice that Star and Marco speaking among themselves and soon headed back to the children’s table?

Either way, your not much a fan of modern day Flags as you float towards Moon. 

“Wisp,” Moon greets you as she pats down at a pillow she places on her lap. You float down and stretch out; Star is leaving her wand on the children’s table in her bag so you can roam around on your own. Moon starts petting your back as the classical music of the musicians start to place. You exhale in relief and get comfortable. 

“Glad to see you here, I know you don’t really care for this game all that much.”

You used to like it before…

She sighs as she pets your head and looks in the distance as you both hear the game is going to start shortly. 

“I know what you mean. That doesn’t mean I will allow Star out there, Flags is not as safe as it was back then.”

Oh, I know. Yet I also know that it was much more fair when it first started too. 

“You know,” Moon says with a smile, “I don’t think I know the whole story of the first game of Flags. I know I never really asked either but could you?...” You sigh and look up at Moon, who looks through her eye glasses for a moment to see Star and Marco sitting at the kids' table. You don't’ feel like commenting that you have a feeling Star and Marco will try to compete, you know the princess and the Earth boy will be fine. Besides, it's nice to chat about the old days sometimes, when you can talk about it that is. 

Moon pets your head with a small smile as you think back and tell her about Sideria the Fortunate, Minerva Johnson, and their challenge of Flags. 

* * *

_…_

_You could hear a single Johnson from down below literally cry out ‘Come on!’ as you and Sideria flew high above the rocks to about ten feet away from the top; Minerva was still only half way there._

_You were sure that Sideria could just walk several feet and she would win hands down. Everyone else down below knew this as well and just waited, with the Butterfly family just smirking and the Johnsons looked downright crossed._

_Yet, Sideria just stood there._

_For a good while she just didn’t move. Then, to your confusion, she turned around to face Minerva who just glared back up at her, thinking she was going to taunt her, but then she and everyone gasped in surprise as Sideria asked the eagle to help her ‘friend’ up the rest of the way. The animal nodded its head and flew down, picked Minerva up, and set her down carefully next to the princess._

_Minerva was silent as she gazed up at the princess while she lay on the ground. Then Sideria kneaded down and offered her hand. Minerva took it and soon the princess helped her back onto her feet._

_The crowd below was stunned, as were you, when Sideria told her to go ahead of her. Minerva paused then shook her head, stating that it wouldn't be honorable. Then Sideria told her that it was fair, she wanted this so much after all, she deserved it. After all, there would be other competitions._

_Yet Minerva just stood there, still not moving forward. Minerva told her they would either go together or not at all. Sideria thought about it and agreed, but only if she takes her shoes, It would make things a lot easier to walk in with their cotton insides. Minerva didn’t have to think about it too long as she agreed, slipped on the shoes, and soon they were off again; with Minerva walking instead of running to the peck._

_They both had their flags in hand but rather than Minerva just sticking hers in, she let Sideria do it. The princess asked why but then Minerva told her that there would always be another competition and that this was the honorable thing to do. Sideria, pausing only for a moment before planting her flag. She was the winner as the other Butterflies clapped with Queen Hesperia was crying with pride._

_Afterwards, when the girls were back down the mountain. They agreed they should make this a tradition with their families competing next time._

_…_

* * *

...And that was how the Butterfly family and Johnson family became the strongest of allies in the following years to come.

Moon sighs as she relaxes back into her throne. 

“That was a good story,” she comments looking up on the mountain where it all started. “I would have loved to have seen that race in person. Both Butterfly and Johnson, competing yet also playing fair. Funny, when I heard the abridged version and of Princess Sideria beating her Johnson competitor, I didn’t realize that same Johnson basically gave her the win at the end.”

I thought you never heard of this story before?

“Oh well,” she laughs a little, “I meant more that I’ve never heard of the full story; the story with all the details of basically who the competitors really were and such.” 

Just then, with you and the Queen overheard Manfred saying that Star is not only in the race, but she's also in the lead. Moon’s eyes shoot up and rushes over to the table only to find corn dummies of the two of them. She groans as the two of you head up to the top of the mountain, with her transforming into her butterfly form, flying up there. 

* * *

When you and Moon arrive on top of the mountain, with Moon at her full butterfly form on display, you see that Star is running head first to the peck-

Carrying several flags at once?

That’s when you learn that Star, after realizing what this game of flags was doing to her family, wanted to help by putting on the flags on top of the mountain’s peck; Star said that she wanted everyone to win for once. 

Moon finally saw that her daughter really had matured after all and even allowed her to sit at the grown up table from now on and that the princess really did represent both sides of the family as a whole. 

It was a much better outcome than you thought it would be. 

...Despite the fact that Marco ended up planting his own flag at the peek when everyone was paying attention to Star. 

* * *

As luck would have it, Star is currently serving detention for freeing the class hamster from his cage. You are left with an afternoon to yourself with Star’s wand still within the princess’s locker and forbidden from getting it from the principal and Miss. Skullnick. 

You’re just wandering around the school grounds when you happen to see Ferguson in some kind of room with paper supplies and paints. You float in to see him frustrated as he’s trying to draw something on some paper. He groans then pushes the page away as he then happens to see you floating by the door. 

“Oh! Hey Wisp!” He pats on a chair by him and you decide to sit down. 

Hey Ferguson, what’s going on? He looks disheartened as he then moves his head in the other direction facing away from you. 

“It's...nothing.” You hop onto the table and look at him for a moment. He sighs and looks back at you. 

“It’s just, I’m trying to find something.”

Something?

“Something,” he starts gesturing towards himself, “something unique, something that says something about me.” He gets up and starts ripping out another piece of paper from a very large sketchbook pad and takes out another school pencil. 

“I’ve tried all sorts of things like sports and stuff, I even went back to being a mascot, but no matter what I do I can’t seem to find that...well.” He groans and starts doodling on the page random swirls and sparkles. 

“Fighting with Alfonzo every now and then is great, it really is, but he doesn’t really need any more sword fighting lessons, he’s got the basics down now and wants to work more on understanding Pixtopia’s history and junk. Sugar-I mean, Empress Pixie, is more than happy to have Alfonzo as her husband and king. Not to mention Marco’s and Star’s whole deal.”

What about Marco and Star?

“You mean other than their undying love for each other!” You turn sharply to see a familiar looking girl with short brown hair with part of it tied in a small ponytail with a red scrunchie and bangs to the left and right of her forehead, similar to Star's own hairstyle, and a pair of pink hearts crudely painted on her cheeks.

“Oh hey you,” Ferguson casually breathes as he points his pencil down and walks around to the table towards the girl, “Wisp, I’m sure you know StarFan13.” The girl then gasps and runs around the table, putting her hand in front of you with a wide smile. 

“OMG, It’s so wonderful to meet Star’s ghost pet! I’ve only like saw you all the time since Star temporarily placed that one spell on everyone at school only to then take it away the next day from everyone!” Then she lays her head on the table. 

“Everyone but me that is!” She giggles. 

…

You slowly hold out your paw as she takes it and shakes it wildly. 

...I’m Wisp.

“Hi Wisp!” She giggles as Ferguson walks behind her as he gets back to his original seat. 

So...What’s your real name then?

“Oh that,” she groans as she waves it off like it’s nothing, “I don't have like, my birth name anymore.”

...What?

“Yeah,” Ferguson cuts in, “She got rid of it like forever ago or something. She used to go by BethanyFan13 though.” 

...What was it though?

The girl groans then sighed, “Amanda, but it’s not like special or anything like Star’s name!” Ferguson turns at that mention with a confused look. 

“Amanda? What’s wrong with that?”

Yea, it sounds like a fine name, even pretty. 

“What in the world is so unique about ‘Amanda?" She says her birth name by dragging it out. 

It’s unique for me, I’ve meant all sorts of people on Mewni and trust me when I say that Amanda is one of a kind. 

Yet Starfan13 just tries to drop the subject as she asks how Ferguson is doing with his picture. You sigh then watch Ferguson complain that he can’t draw worth a darn. Starfan13 tries to cheer him up by rushing over to an easel facing the window and turns it around to show off…

Star and Marco making out?!

“It took forever to get drawing the right poses and texture,” She goes on as you and Ferguson walk over to examine the drawing. She goes on about practice and whatnot as you just grasp the basic question of why. 

What?-Why do-Why did you draw this?

She stops talking then slowly turns to you. 

“I like Starco,” she speaks in a quiet and calm tone.

I don’t under-what is Starco?

...You instantly regret asking that as the girl gasps then starts chattering away about relationships and Star’s love life. 

* * *

“-And how are they not perfect together! I mean come on!-” The hyper fan continues ranting on with you and Ferguson sitting at one of the tables looking rather bored at each other before looking back at the pacing girl that’s been talking for several minutes now. 

“-Marco knows Jackie for like ever and Tom may have dated Star in the past but-”

Wait, you get up from your table resting, How do you know about Prince Tomas of the Underworld? Ferguson finally stops looking bored and instantly sits up with glee. 

“There’s a prince of the underworld named Tom!-Oh wait,” he lays back down looking bored again, “That’s the guy that sent Mr. Candle to the school to tell people like me that we’re worthless right?” You nod and he just sighs. 

Starfan13 just mumbled something about Star’s locker needing cleaning and such and is about to continue ranting about Jackie and Tom when you suddenly jump in front of the girl. 

Ok! So long story short, you float up in front of the girl, You like the idea of Star and Marco being in a romantic relationship? Is that what all this is about? She thankfully just nods her head gleefully. 

You sigh and float to look back at the picture. 

Well, I don’t know if they would be a good relationship-

She looks like she’s about to rant again but you stop her with a single paw raise. 

-or not. 

She sighs as you can continue. 

I only know that they are good friends, best friends and roommates. If they choose to be in any sort of romantic relationship, like anyone else, that is their business. 

You float up and back onto the table as you rub your neck. 

Personality: If I were to ship anyone, it would still be Hesperia and Robin. 

Both children look confused at you as you try to explain. 

Princess Hesperia and what would later be known as her husband, Robin the flute player?

They both just tilt their heads. 

Back during the start of the Dawn age of Mewni?

Starfan13 gasps, “Star’s ancestor?!” 

...Yeah, something like that. 

She squeals and asks her to tell you the story. Ferguson himself just gets comfortable and takes out a bag of chips from his backpack. 

You sigh with a nonexistent smirk as you tell them the tale of Hesperia, the Singer of Dusk. 

* * *

By the time detention is over, you head out to greet Star as Ferguson joins you. You both wave goodbye to Starfan13...Amanda, you decide that you’re going to just call her by her birth name in your own private thoughts, as she makes a quick way before then going back to drawing a decent depiction of Hesperia and Robin singing with their respected lyre and flute, leaning against a tree, clearly in love with hearts all around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the Coronavirus that's being going around, causing people to panic, all of my college courses have been moved to online for the rest of the semester and I have nowhere to go for a couple of months. I am basically bored out of my mind. I still have college, it's just all online.  
> Basically, I need some good, fun new thing to do. I'm thinking, after completing this second arc of the story, of trying to do new fanfictions for a while. Take a break from the Star fandom and do other, new fanfictions and even a animatic for the MLP fandom. There's still several premade chapters I made in advance though! It's going to be a couple of months before I go on break if I pace myself. I just want to do something different.  
> With all that said, I hope you enjoy this other early chapter!


	22. 'Sleepover'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

Star Butterfly, the princess of Mewni and heir to the throne, is having her first slumber party. You can hear the giggling from her and her guests, even from Star’s room, as you plan to head upstairs to your Tower for the rest of the night. 

Star really was all too enthusiastic to have such an event, not even bothered by the fact that it’s on the same night as Marco’s sleepover. It took a few words from Marco’s parents about common decency and even a signed contract. It’s out of character for them but this is a pair of girls and boys slumber parties happening under the same roof, to behave by both Star and Marco that happened a week ago. 

You hear the door open to reveal Glossaryck, coming from the shared bathroom between Marco’s and Star’s room, as he too groans when you both hear the loud laughter now also coming from Marco’s room. The blue man sighs and gives you a look in the darkness of the room. 

“I swear,” he says as he floats towards his tower in his sleep robe, “This never happened back on Mewni. Sure people stayed over but we all some kind of quiet at night too...Well except for when Festiva was in charge but really, the sooner I forget that memory the-” 

“HEY guys!” You and Glossaryck groan as Star literally kicks her bedroom door in with a gleeful look of delight on her face, “You guys coming to the part-tay?!” You and Glossaryck both try to make an excuse about feeling tired and that Star’s guests are probably wondering where she’s at, only for her said guest to soon return into the room. You can’t even make the excuse that none of them will even notice your here with who came tonight; Ponyhead, Jackie, Janna, and even Amanda. Then if this night could get longer, Marco and the boys come inside the room too. You ask why even, to which Ponyhead floats forward dramatically. 

“They’re here to play,” she then gets serious for a moment, “Truth or Punishments.” Marco then looks surprised, as if he just now realized what type of game Ponyhead suggested, when Glossaryck speaks. 

“The Box of Truth then?” He sighs as he starts to head up to his room, “pass.” 

“Boo!” Star calls out, “Weak!” Glossaryck jerks around instantly and glares daggers at his student. 

“Hey, I’m not weak.” 

“Yea, you kind of playing...hu…?”

“Chicken!” Ferguson calls out as he does a weird dance while saying chicken over and over again. Alfozo laughs along with Janna. You don’t even have to turn back to Glossaryck to know he’s angry. You do see him fly right up to Star, who’s smirking as she’s trying to hold in her laughter, as he points a finger at her. 

“I am Ser Glossaryck of Terms! I am the living relic of magic itself! Lived long before the rise of Mewni! Before Clandrum! Before-!”

“Yeah, you're a very ancient old man,” Janna says as she plops on the ground, “What’s your point?” He does say anything for a moment, you're fearing the worst, then see your frustrations realized when Glossaryck doesn’t say anything as he simply sits down at the forming cycle as everyone cheers around him. You look to see Marco start to leave with Star just asking him to join in the fun. 

Everyone else now gives you a look. 

…

…

…Fine, I’ll join too. 

They all cheer as you float down next to the blue man. You look a little to see Marco come back into the circle with a sigh.

Looks like everyone's suffering tonight. 

* * *

“Ok everyone,” Ponyhead begins to speak as the blue-green cube Glossarcyk called the Box of Truth, is in front of you all. “Rules are simple; It's all about telling your friends your deepest, darkest secrets. Okay, it's supposed to ask three questions, each one harder than the last, and all we do is answer them. So...” Pony head then claps her ears together, and suddenly the lights go out. The cube starts to illuminate the room when Pony Head sticks her tongue on it. The Cube itself, speaks, 

“Deceit and fables, lies and fiction, even with complete conviction. If truth is absent from these events, all will face the punishments.” 

“What does it mean,” Amanda aka Starfan13 asks. 

“It means if you lie to him, something bad will happen,” Janna points out. 

“Ohh” Alfonzo and Ferguson say as the box hovers into the air, it expands its mouth. 

“Pledge an oath of truth. Pinky swear to me.” 

Star says ok and swears to speak the truth, placing her pinkie inside its mouth whole. It starts going to each person, each swearing to speak the truth using their pinkie (besides you with just your paw and Ponyhead with her tongue). Glossaryck is really annoyed when he swears then grumbles. 

“It's time for Truth or Punishments.” Star says how amazing this game already is when it asks the first question with everyone tense.

“What is... your... favorite color?”

“Uh, Pony?” Star asks confused. 

“Oh, girl, maybe the first one is just very easy. The next one's probably something interesting, like, have you ever killed a man. Mm, actually, that's still easy.”

With that, everyone just states their favorite colors. You learn that Ponyhead’s pony head (is that even a thing?), Star’s is yellow to which Amanda instantly says is hers too (debatable), Jackie’s is neon green, Alfonzo’s is bluish-purple, Ferguson is orange, Marco’s is red, and Janna’s is black. Glossaryck just states that he doesn’t have a favorite per say, 

“But if I did, it would be blue. Royal Blue.” He smirks. Everyone turns to you. 

I don’t know, maybe white with specks of blue? Everyone nods and hears the box’s answer. The room suddenly turns red, states that someone is lying, and sends out a blast of red lightning which tickles everyone in the room. Everyone, even Glossaryck and surprisingly you, all start uncontrollably laughing. Star, while laughing, asks for someone to speak up. 

“Okay,” Janna replies, “I love pink. It's my favorite.” The box stops the light beams as it states Truth while filling the room with green light. Everyone, sides Janna herself, is surprised by her real response. 

“I just hate contributing to gender stereotypes.” 

“Janna likes pink and fights the patriarchy,” the cube responds. The cube levitates high into the air, and removes all the light from the room. You see it segregates Star's room from the rest of the house by sealing it inside a large cube with sides that look like circuit boards. Star is just more excited with Glossaryck mumbling how now things are going to get worse. You don't have time to ask him to clarify as the cube speaks again. 

“Second question. What did you... really... think of... Star's brownies?”

Brownies? I didn’t even know Star made any?

“Pshh. Easy. Everybody loved my brownies.” The rest of the girls look unease as they respond with that they were great and Marco just saying he didn’t have any with the other boys conforming. 

“I thought they were awful,” the girls just gasp as they turn to Glossaryck, “Star, you really don’t have your grandma’s talent for pastries.” He starts coughing a little and saying they were like rat kill. 

Suddenly, you gasp as you see everyone’s head inflate after Glossaryck finishes speaking. You feel a little heavy in the head yourself, to your own concern, as everyone else is freaking out. The cube states that someone is lying and shows everyone they’re reflections. 

“Wait. Who didn't like my brownies?” Glossaryck coughs and Star just glares at him, “I mean besides Glossaryck.” 

Jackie looks unsure how to respond with you and the boys repeatedly saying how you all didn’t even try the treats she made earlier. Suddenly, Janna speaks up. 

“Okay. Fine. Sorry Star, I lied. Those were, like, the worst brownies ever.” Soon Jackie and Ponyhead follow suit. Amanda tries to lie but even she admits that they were horrible. 

“Told you,” Star just glares again at Glossaryck as the box states the truth, “Okay, I don't wanna play this game anymore.”

“Yeah,” Pony head says looking gulity for once in her life, “I'm sorry I brought this stupid game now. Come on, let's go to the Bounce Lounge.” Everyone else agrees but Glossaryck just sits there for a moment. 

“Yeah...it’s not that simple,” he says to the confusion of everyone else who’s trying to leave through the exit door. It’s cleared up soon enough as the box speaks again. 

“Nobody leaves until you answer the final question. Who do you... have a... crush on?” Marco, looking 100% done, asks if they can move on to something else. 

“Okay guys, we can do this. Let's just answer and end this,” Jackie says in a serious tone as she and everyone starts to all hold hands, your paws holding Glossaryck’s and Janna’s. 

Jackie continues, “Go ahead, game. We're ready.”

The Cube goes to Jackie first and asks. She sighs and speaks. 

“Okay, this really cute guy from skate camp last summer. He's really nice.” Jackie tries to get Marco to go next, he declines, only for the box to not pick him anyway and goes to Star. 

“Oskar Greason. Everybody knows that.” 

“Good choice,” Amanda says as the cube just goes strange to her, not saying anything else to Star, and asks for her crush. 

“Star Butterfly of course,” then side hugs Star, which makes sense in a way. 

Ponyhead states an ego answer of herself to which everyone mutters a go Pony. 

Janna basically, after physicing Marco out for a moment, basically stated that her crush was on some poet Eighteenth-century guy named John Keats. Marco looks relieved for a brief moment. The cube turns to Alfonzo and asks him, He doesn’t even hesitate. 

“Well, honestly I don’t have a major crush on anyone really. I mean, I like my wife and all but she’s more like this really good friend that I just happen to be married to for political reasons. She wouldn’t really go into detail about the reasons other than just needing a king for some reason.” He puzzles around for a moment but the cube does declare truth for his response nonetheless. People just nod their heads to that with Ferguson looking conflicted for some reason. That’s when the box turns to him and asks for his crush. 

It’s quiet for a moment as Ferguson, while looking rather worried, just looks around the cube shifting his eyes about asking if he really has to answer honestly. 

“Come on Fer,” Jackie says with a smile, “We’re all friends here, no one is going to care if you can crush on some random person.” As soon as she says that, both Marco and Ferguson just look beat red and whistle weirdly. You and Glossaryck give each other a look of confusion; not about Marco per say, but of Ferguson’s hesitation. 

Are you alright?

He doesn’t say anything for a second.

…

“What if it’s not some random person,” he rubs his neck then mumbles, “What if it’s someone...in here?” That’s when people turn red, you just sit up while Glossaryck smirks. 

“Well this is turning rather interesting,” the blue man says, “Wish I could access popcorn in here.” He leans back while everyone else just stares at the red headed boy with shock. 

“...Ferguson,” Alfonzo says slowly with the other boy...looking more flustered?, “Buddy, it’s alright. Whoever you have...feelings for...well it’s ok dude. I’m sure one of the girls don’t-”

“It’s a guy.” That just halts whatever Alfozno was going to say as he and Marco look really uncomfortable for a second. Janna slowly whistles. 

“Dang,” she says sitting up a little, “Ferguson is gay. Didn’t see that coming.”

“I DON’T KNOW IF I’M GAY!” the redhead shouts, his face is flushed from either anger or embarrassment and mumbles under his breath. “I still think girls are pretty, I just think that...one of my guy friends makes me feel…” he bites his bottom lip, “Really nice in my tummy, a lot.” It’s awkward for another moment before Marco just ask who he’s got a crush on. 

Its really awkward as the tense grows as Ferguson just places his head into his hands. 

“You guys, aren’t going to hate me after this right?" He softly says, “It’s not that I want to feel these feelings but I do and I just…” He sighs as he lifts his head up with his eyes closed tight. Yet Aflonzo and Marco scoot over to their friend and smile, both a little red in the face but trying to help out too. 

“Its ok Ferguson,” Alfonzo sofly replies as he rubs Ferguson’s back, “Feelings are like really stupid hard some...all the time. Crushes are like the worst sometimes. Do you guys even remember when I was in second grade and I had a thing for Tracy Taylor?”

“Wasn't she the girl with the cat pins and green overalls?” Marco asked with a smirk. Alfonzo nods his head lightly then looks back at Ferguson. 

“Yea, she also totally dumped her chocolate pudding on my head when I gave her that paper flower I made in Art class.” The boys laugh at that. 

“Such a waste of good pudding,” Glossaryck mumbles. You look back at the teen boys as Ferguson says then looks at Alfonzo and breathes. 

“Okay,” he looks at the box then pauses for a moment as he closes his eyes. You all lean forward to hear his response. 

…

“Alfonzo.” 

Everyone leans back with Marco breathing a sigh of relief and Alfonzo turning a crimson color as the box declares truth. The boy wearing glasses just starts holding his knees but doesn’t look concerned really, just smiling a small smile. 

“Really? Me?” Alfonzo asks, “You have a crush on me?”

“Are you mad?” Ferguson looks at the ground but Alfonzo just waves his hands a little. 

“No, No...I’m just,” he waved his hand through his hair, “...We’ll talk more about this later. Ok?” Feguson doesn’t reply but just nods as his hand circles the ground. The girls just tell him that he was very brave.

* * *

The Cube turns towards Glossaryck, Glossaryck just glares at the thing. 

“What?” the blue man asks annoyed. 

“Who do you have a-”

“Myself.” He simply points out instantly. The tense from earlier drops as everyone laughs, with Star and Marco agreeing with you that yeah, that makes sense. Pony Head herself just shouts ‘yeah’ to that. 

For some reason, the cube doesn’t respond back and just goes to you? Everyone else is confused but doesn’t seem fazed by it’s choice to go straight to you. 

...I don’t think I have a crush on anyone. 

“Really?” Janna asks, “No mysterious spirits from beyond the grave? Not even a magical creature of any kind?”

No, I’m good. 

Everyone nods to that, but the cube still doesn’t say anything in response as it just jumps to Marco. The boy looks conflicted for a moment but sighs, maybe upon realizing that he doesn’t have much of an excuse as Ferguson basically admitted to his secret crush right next to him. 

“Ugh. Okay. My crush... my crush is on Jackie. Jackie Lynn Thomas.”

“What?” Jackie asks with everyone else not even phased by his response, with his male friends both rolling their eyes. 

...That’s when the cube suddenly turns the room red. 

“Somebody lied big time!” You all looked wide eyed at the floating cube. 

“WHAT?” WHAT?

* * *

It didn't seem possible. Everyone, even a flustered and teary eyed Ferguson, was being completely honest. Marco especially spoke out while standing up and giving a speech about his confused feelings for the sea loving girl; Jackie herself just smiled at his response. Then the box stops for a moment and floats up to the boy. 

“Wow! I always get to the truth, but that... kudos, really. But you weren't the one who lied!!” That’s when the cube turns into a monster, laughing evilly all the way, and prepares to attack. Star tries to attack using the wand but it doesn’t do anything. Instead, the floor raises Star higher up, and she screams. The room is going crazy out of control with everyone screaming for it to stop. 

“Ok that’s tares it!” Glossaryck screams and floats in front of the cube, “I am not going to tolerate this annoyance any longer!” He plants his finger on the cube and demands for it to release him and everyone else or he’ll get really mad. That’s when the cube says this:

“You’re the one trying to run away from the truth here!”

...What? 

That’s when everyone, even Glossaryck, looked done right flabbergasted. 

“And you aren’t even the only one! There are two others just like you that refuse to state the truth!” That’s when suddenly the room’s floor suddenly glows under Star and...You?!

Everyone else is studded with Star herself just flustered and saying that she really does like Osker. You all the while, are down right confused. 

Is the cube broken?!

Glossaryck floats around it as the cube continues to move about wildly. 

“No,” the blue man says holding a hand to his mouth, “I can’t seem to find anything wrong but let’s be honest: it just might be anyway.” The cube then starts attacking more and more as you all scream in terror. You try to float out the room but just keep hitting the wall. 

“Stop it!” Star screams, “What did we do to deserve this?”

“Lies are a plague,” the cube says as it shifts it’s faces around, “A virus. A weed. And to stop a weed...You must kill the roots.”

“But...it's not really lying.” Suddenly it halts mid air in confusion. 

“Sometimes, you don't know what you think. Your head and your heart disagree. You think you know how you feel about something, but then it changes. Pony, ask me my favorite color.” Pony head says that Star already picked yellow but Star tells her to ask again. 

“What's your favorite color?”

“Right now? Blue.” That’s when the room turns green and you realize Star’s plan. The cube looks to be in pain and asks why Star changed her answer only for Star to ask who Jackie had a crush on. 

“Uh... I don't... I don't know anymore,” She looks confused at Marco; Star asks Alfonzo the same. 

“Uh..I don’t know either. Maybe Ferguson?” The ginger boy turns really red in the face as the room turns green. The cube literally screams out no as it spins around. 

“You think that everything is black and white, and you can't,” Star confidently says as the cube tells her to stop but she keeps going with Glossaryck floating down next to you knowing what’s about to happen too. 

“It's a bunch of different colors, a rainbow of feelings that's always changing.” That’s when The cube monster spins violently, transforming back into its original cube form, but now it's black and looking badly damaged beyond repair. 

* * *

It’s finally morning, after everyone went to bed with Glossaryck complaining about his neck only hours after the whole fiasco, as everyone that doesn’t live at the Diaz household packs up and heads out the door. Star and Marco both thank everyone for coming over, to the sheepish look on the two’s faces for obvious reasons. 

“Thanks, Star. Crazy night, huh?” Jackie says while Marco agrees with her. You look out the door to see Alfonzo and Ferguson, both flustered but looking sheepishly pleasant, wave Marco goodbye as they walk down the street together. Jackie tells Marco he’ll see him at school as she skates off. 

“Bye everyone,” Star says as she then looks at Marco, “Uh, hey. What say we get our Sunday morning breakfast burritos?” Only for Marco to say he’s going to catch up on some Zs before bubbling into the other room: You hear him giggling as he makes his way up the stairs. 

Star shouts out his name and starts to close the door. You sigh but then hear a familiar voice in the distance coming from the garage truck as Star shouts out Marco’s full name. 

“Truth. Star Butterfly has a crush on…” Then you hear the crunch before it can finish but you don't need to hear it to have some wires connect within your head in shock as you float in the living room in a daze at the revelation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to even say this is early anymore, I'm just going to keep post a new chapter sometime during the weekends. I have so much college work piling up yet I'm just not ready for the end of the semester. This is currently my second to last semester before I graduate in December. After that, I don't know what to do with myself or what type of job I'm going to have. Wish me luck on that front. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it contains a tiny plot point that's going to be relevant for a few chapters after.


	23. Visions of an Inner Specter's Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

A week has passed since the sleepover, with a few new things that took up time to deal with like Marco’s Quest Buy gift card that Star gave him near expiring or when Tom came to take Macro to a Mackie Hand movie marathon with the underhanded dilemma of him trying to pass some sort of test only for them to end up ironically growing as people and even becoming friends? Friendenemies?

It’s a little up in the air at the moment, point being that they have a civil standstill. 

You didn’t think it was best to bring up the whole, Star may have a crush on Marco or not debacle to anyone but Glossaryck who just laughed it up. Speaking of that darn cube…Why in the world was it trying to say that you had feelings for someone?!

Ugg, maybe it really was broken after all and you're just overthinking this whole Star-likes-Marco thing. You honestly don’t need anymore headaches on your plate.

For a while after the sleepover, your two groups of guy and girl friends somehow decided to hang out with each other. It’s nice to hang out with both of them separately so you didn’t think much of it when they wanted to try things together. 

So far, it’s not so bad. 

The girls are still really chill about everything with the boys just being silly as always, their personalities work well together in that regard. 

Of course, there is a new development on the guy’s end. 

Alfonzo and Ferguson talked with both each other and the Pixie Empress, and they all came to a new understanding. The Empress and Alfonzo apparently agreed to have an open marriage so that they would be free to court whomever they choose for the simple pleasure of it. With that in mind, it seems that Alfonzo and Ferguson are still trying things out. They still act like they did before, best friends and all, but now they are trying to be intimate too. They told you that it wasn’t anything public, not even among you all, but they have ‘tested the waters’ as one would do. 

You think the same is happening with Jackie and Marco but Jackie said that she’s not really sure when Marco is going to ask her out but she’s game for anything.

* * *

It’s a nice Saturday with the gang everyone at Jackie’s place just chilling with chips and listening to music. Star and Marco are off doing their own thing again with you just hanging out with everyone else. Janna currently is reading off some really dump questions from this stupid teen magazine. 

“What flavor of fruit juice are you?”

“What kind of question is that?” Ferguson asks, lying on Jackie’s bean bag chair holding some Sour Cream And Onion waffle shaped chips from the bag. Alfonzo is laying on his back next to him looking just as confused. 

“Pineapple juice,” Jackie replies while skimming her bag of Sea Salt and Crushed Black Pepper. Janna makes a note of it on her notepad real quick. Your one end of the bed with Janna eating your own chips of Sweet and Spicy Jalapeno from a bowl. 

“Ugg…,” Ferguson says as he tosses the chips to Alfonzo, “I’m super bored!”

“Yea…” Janna goes off putting her phone down, “Jackie we’ve done this quiz like several times before.” 

“We have?” the skater asks.

“Dudes, we should like, do something.” 

“Like what?” Alfonzo sighs, “There’s nothing to do. Nothing on TV, Me and Fer are burned out from D&D...what do you all wanna do?” Everyone just groans around you. 

“What about you Wisp?” You turn to see Janna smirking at you, “Got anything interesting in your life right now?” You don’t know if it was your shifting uncomfortably that got everyone’s attention suddenly but now they look interested. 

“Yeah Man,” Jackie asks, “What’s going on?”

Oh well...I don’t know if this is anything I really need to bring up with you guys. 

“Is it something serious?” Ferguson asks, “Like that really messed up kind or serious?” Jackie’s smile drops for a moment as she looks at you but you wave your paw. 

No no, I mean I have that sort of thinking on my mind every once in a while but that’s not what’s been in there as of late…

“Then what is it?” Alfozno asks sitting up. You feel your body flush as you sit up a little feeling a little unsure if you even need to bring this up about Star. It’s not really any of your business who she feels for. So with that said...You sigh as you sit up. 

Well…

Everyone leans in a little. 

I guess I’m thinking of the whole cube thing from last week?

Everyone else looks a little uncomfortable about it, but you do see Ferguson and Alfonzo smiling shyly at one another with Jackie looking off into space for a second. 

“Yeah what about it man?” Janna asks, “It was stupid and evil crazy but what’s bothering you about it now?”

Remember when it...malfunctioned and tried to say that I...may have...had a...crush on someone?

That’s when people instantly look back at you with wide eyes. It’s quiet for a moment.

“Did you figure it out?” You just know that Janna is smirking. 

Not really, but I don't know if that means it really was broken or maybe…

“Maybe what?,” she slyly asks. 

Maybe…

I don’t know. I guess I want to know for sure what it meant!

The gang around you looks off into space, maybe trying to wrap their minds around it, when you feel the bed move as you turn to see Janna now holding her watching by the strap. 

“We can find out.” 

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Alfonzo asks, looking rather unsure himself. You are sitting on the floor and everyone is circled around with Janna directly in front of you holding the watch itself. 

“I've hypnotized Marco dozens of times before, I know what I’m doing,” Janna says confidently as she gets on her knees. 

“I think he's asking if it’s possible for Wisp to be hypnotized,” Ferguson says, “Marco’s human after all. Wisp... isn’t. No offences.”

I never take it personally anyway. 

“Well, we wouldn’t know until we find out,” She holds the watch in your face and starts waving it back and forth like a pendulum. 

“Keep your eye on the clock. Your mind is drawn to it. Now I want you to forget everyone and everything around you. Notice only the clock’s time. Think of a number between 1-12. I want you to pretend you're in a space where only these numbers exist. Nothing else is around you.” 

You feel your body feel lighter as you watch the clock sway…

One two three four…

You find yourself in a daze as your mind drifts off soon enough. 

* * *

Numbers.

Letters. 

Pictures. 

People. 

_ Mewni... _

* * *

_ Eyes are open and you stand up or rather float up off the ground. You look around and instantly see what you now know are trees, rocks and, and bushes in large quantities , like you are in a forest. You look down and see your form; it’s misty and see through, you can hardly tell what you are supposed to be other than you feel that you are some sort of spirit and very young after being just literally created...  _

* * *

... _ The girl also has a name but it's in the language they speak so you have silently given her the name of Flower, mostly due to the fact that she keeps putting flowers in her hair at times. You wonder if she has a special name for you as well. She seems to treat you very well, you notice that she sees you similar to an animal companion like the canine creatures or even the goat ones that travel along with the people. She even pets your head even though she may not really be feeling anything there. You do feel that you may look like some of the animals since you do have four appendages that you too use for movement whether on the ground or air; You find that this is a fair line of thinking and accept it… _

* * *

_ “Well look who finally woke up” _

* * *

_ “Did I just say you didn’t need to know what I am?” _

_ Well yeah but- _

_ “You can however-” Stops and looks back at you, “Glossaryck” _

* * *

_ Honestly, why do you even bother? _

_ “Maybe it’s because I’m so irresistible.” _

_ You sir are quite lucky that I’m non tangible because so help me if I wasn’t- _

* * *

_ You look upon the tent of your old friend and float in to see that all that fussing is over with as the midwife continues to clean up the area. Urania is smiling, not with a sickening look, but an honestly kind one that You haven’t seen in ages. She is laying down at the moment cradling something in her airs, or rather someone. You can see a tiny head crying out in the fresh morning. The tiny red thing is cleaned off as you see Urania fix the child’s blanket. _

* * *

_ When this chant is casted, _

_ The spirit will change and follow in the user until it's pasted. _

_ Reform and reshape this fantom with change, _

_ Until this enchanted rod is destroyed, _

_ Then the wisp freedom will be arranged. _

* * *

-”Wisp?”

* * *

_ “Now I’m bound to it and will serve whoever owns it at the current time. Same with you and that wand! And you see me float around fine.” _

* * *

_ The realization comes too late, what that really means, as you watch helplessly Glossaryck look at you. He doesn’t look fearful as one who's about to die but somber and silent. _

_ You turn to see the princess still standing there, frozen, with eyes never straying from the burning spell book. Your breath quickens as you float quickly around the princess in a fury. You hope desperately that she can jolt out of it, that she can stop the fire, to save Glossorick and the book. _

_ Yet she doesn’t move a muscle. _

* * *

_ Cosmica. _

_Hemera._

_ Esteleria. _

_ Solena. _

__ **_Flower._ **

* * *

-”Wisp!? Wake up!”

* * *

_ In the winter, they marry with the snow falling around them. And the kingdom is happy. He moves into the castle soon after and into her room. He complains that she should really see someone about brushing the air and making comments about some sort of nonagistant pet. _

_ You feel cold. _

* * *

_ Day one hundred and seventy-nine, _

_ Been traveling with these guys for about the rest of the warm summer months as they head around the countryside and forest with the fall weather coming in. The leaves on the trees look beautiful as they are crushed by the carts and feet of the Frog Men... _

* * *

_...Glossaryck? Is it really-? _

_ “Well who else?” _

* * *

“WISP!”

Your eyes snap open. The world around the five of you is empty and bright with hues of blue and purples looking like vacan emptiness of space. Even space has stars and planets...but this is just open space. 

You look around to see everyone in the gang floating helplessly around you, panicking collectively. 

What- What happening?

“You tell me!” You see Janna say, popping up in your face, forcing you to float back.. 

Me?! How did I do-

Suddenly the space around you all stops floating everyone else about like crazy. You finally can just look around in peace as you look around the swirls of the purple and blues echo around with faint images of scattered about looking disordered yet at the same time…

You float up to one to see that it's not just any image shown back to you, but of your first memories back when Glossaryck first came to you over a thousand years ago.

“Where?” You turn to see Jackie talking, “Where are we?”

I think we're somewhere in my memories? But how?

Janna whistles as she steps forward, “I have to admit that when I was hypnotizing you, I didn’t expect the whole transporting into your mindscape as well.” 

That doesn’t explain how you all got in here. 

“Well you're made of magic,” Ferguson points out, “Maybe your magic did it?”

Suddenly, a very recent memory floats down in front of you all. You look with pain to see the other visual representation of the other Wisp named Puffy during your first encounter with him. The teens look shocked and you just explain the basics of that day and your own wonderings. Of course, the image brings up your roar power and the first occurrence of your inner magic. It makes you step back and realize that this may be more to this new magic of yours. 

Still, I think you're all safe either way. I don’t think anything in here will physically harm any of you. 

It’s quite for another moment, most likely everyone taking it all in, when Janna floats forward to interrupt the silence to point out the obvious. 

“Well, we came here to learn more about this secret crush of yours," She floats next to you and looks around at the images with a confident smirk, “I’m sure this can help some and get us out of here soon after.” You feel your being grow a little warms as she calls everyone else to start searching for any sort of image to help figure this mess out. 

* * *

“We’ve been at this for like hours Jan,” Ferguson huffly points out after floating away from another unrelated image from the batch. Time isn’t visually seen here, no light from a far away star or seasons changing, so it’s hard to tell how long it's really been but his point does stand. You’ve been looking at all these images of just your life, yet can’t find anything to do with this supposed crush the cube was referring too. 

“I’m with Ferggie,” Alfonzo points out, with the other boy’s face flushed a little with a smile at the mention of the cute nickname. “Maybe that cube really was on the fritz that day or something.” 

“Maybe,” Janna says as she looks at another image of your adventures of the sea during Polaria’s time. Personally you are ready to give up as well when Jackie floats over.

“Or maybe we’re not doing this right,” She floats over to you, “We may need to ask the right questions here. Wisp, have you ever in your whole existence, felt something really strong for someone? Not every strong emotional connection is romantic, but maybe the cube misunderstood that connection?”

“That makes a thousand times more sense now that I think about it,” Janna says as she floats over with the boys coming up from behind. You find yourself floating in a pace, thinking it over, with images floating around you. 

Misreading an already strong connection?

That does sound possible but who?-

That’s when a thought, a brief moment of a thought, just flickers into your mind. 

Oh no. 

The image starts forming in front of you all as your body feels warm, you can’t stop it from forming as it starts placing the memory with everyone else starting wide eyed at the enlarged screen. 

* * *

_ “Good grief!” they turned around. _

_ “Oh Glossy, you need to lighten up!,” Travis laughs, “Why there’s nothing wrong with being…” _

_ “In love,” Galaxia said to a flustered Travis. _

_ “Yeah, that,” he walks over and hands Glossaryck a pie piece, “The rush fluttery feelings in your tummy when they look at you-” _

_ “Your heart beating wildly-” _

_ “The affection,” Travis kisses Galaxia’s hand, “that just fills you with joy in your heart.” _

_ “Staring into forever-” Galaxia spins Travis around, “When looking into your sweetheart’s eyes.” _

_ “Sweet nothings you say to one another in the early morn’ or late into the night...” _

_ “Please stop!,” the blue man just floats down to the ground, “You're making me sick.” _

_ “But Glossy,” Galaxia knees down with Travis following, “Don’t you ever have that feeling?” _

_ “Thankfully no, not now and not ever.” _

_ “What about you Wisp?” Travis asks you as he gets up , handing you a plate with a slice of pie. You found out early on that Star Nomads have this unique ability to see spirits whether they make themselves visible or not, that and Galaxia cast a spell for him to hear you with clarity. You float down and start nibbling on the pie. _

_ Well, no. I’ve never felt that way for someone. I don’t even know it’s possible for a spirit. _

_ “Well yes and no,” Glossaryck rubs his stomach before diving into the pie, “You can feel empathy, of course but it would be more harmful for you due to your near immortality.” He shoves a piece in his mouth. _

_ “You would have to find someone immortality, someone that can obviously see you and understand you, someone-” _

_ “Like you Glossy?” _

_ Instantly you and Glossaryck spit out the pie they were eating. Glossaryck starts coughing while you feel strangely warm. You don’t really want to know why you feel temperature suddenly as images just start to flood your mind. _

_ Oh my- _

_ “Dear Gods! What are you trying to do to me child?!” _

_ Galaxia bits her bottom lip. _

_ “Oh come on Glossy!,” Travis stands up, “Haven’t you ever even entertained the idea?-” _

_ “No no no, stop, none of that. Please.” The two rolled their eyes as you just slowly followed the group keeping your distance from Glossaryck. _

* * *

You feel everyone’s eyes on you as the image fades to black. You slowly turn around to see mixed expressions: Alfonzo’s mouth just dropped as he’s speechless, Ferguson is flustered but over all has the same expression as Alfonzo, Jackie is looking thoughtful at the image with her lips puckered, and Janna just has this wide grin on her face just looking down at you. 

“Well well well,” the girl with a green hat says with her hands behind her back as she floats around you for a second. “Looks like Wispy here has a crush on the blue magic dude. I'm surprised, a little, but mostly I think this... is downright hilarious.”

“Jan-Janna!” Alfonzo shricks. 

“What? It’s funny! I mean, Wisp and Glossaryck? It’s so messed up yet so  _ adorable _ ” She draws out the end bit trying not to giggle. You feel your head grow heavy being both annoyed yet very conflicted about the vision presented here. 

“Well either way,” Janna says as she gets out her watch, “We saw what we needed to see, now let's get out of here.” She asks everyone else to join back into the circle as she does her watch swinging again. 

You feel yourself falling back into a deep sleep…

* * *

It’s only been roughly an hour since that whole ordeal happened, yet Janna still is teasing you when you and Jackie leave for the Diaz place. The boys are heading back to Ferguson’s place while Janna is heading off to do her own thing. Jackie wanted to walk you home personality cuz she wanted to talk more with you one on one. It’s alright with you, it’s easier to talk to her about things. 

“I get it,” Jackie says soon enough, “Crushes are like a super mess thing.” 

Glossaryck is just my friend Jackie. 

“So is Marco to me,” she moves a piece of her hair out of her face, “but I’m going to still meet him halfway through. Who knows? Maybe I’m like him that way.” 

But Glossaryck never saw me in that way! I still think this is just the cube misunderstanding the friendship between us. 

“Maybe. Or maybe you can’t really ignore that you may have a crush on him too.”

Too?

“I think the cube was calling out on his crush on you.” You stop floating.

You think Glossaryck, the egomaniac blue millions of years old Glossaryck, has a crush on me?

“Like what you said, it could be just a fluke on the cube’s part. Still, I think you should give it a shot you know? Go on like a stupid date.” You feel your body turn red. 

A date?!

“A stupid date, not like a real romantic one but just a date where you guys hang out and junk. It’s not that different from hanging with friends, but you do have to do something stupid at the end to make it a date at all.”

Like...what?

“You gotta, you know…” she leans down a little to your level, “kiss him.” You float back in shock. She stands back up. 

“Trust me on this one, I’ve done this before,” She starts walking again with you following her. “First you get like a weird crush on someone but you don’t know if you like that in that way or vice versa. The best way to solve this issue is to pucker up and kiss the feelings out of your system. If you really do like them...then that’s a different story. Most of the time, it’s just stupid mixed up feelings being stupid and thus you can just laugh about it afterwords. Hence, stupid date.”

Ok, but why the whole hanging out bit?

“Well, you don’t really have to do that part, but it’s nice to soften the blow before the punch. At least, it is for me. If you don't want to do the date part, you still have to kiss him to find out for sure.” You soon find yourself back at the Diaz house as Jackie turns to you.

“Try thinking it over first.” With that, she wishes you a good evening as you head inside the house with conflicting emotions and thoughts of the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you are staying safe inside, I know I certainly am. Hope you all enjoy this week's chapter!


	24. Vindictive Vindication in a Hole/'Spider With a Top Hat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

**** Ludo is dealing with the monsters, abducting them and putting them to work in the cavern mine underground the corn fields. He seems rather content in keeping this work to himself, having monsters at the Grinder that breaks down the corn to send it deeper into the lower levels where he, his minions, and you currently reside. ****

**** Of course, this grounding has little to do with your current wonderings of your own existence. Your master is more inclined to speak at the Kappa during the production of the day to keep him busy, too busy to deal with his own musings when it’s just you and the bone wand around. ****

**** Such circumstances are rare of course, Ludo clutches the wand tightly to his grasp on a daily basis that’s it’s difficult to find a decent moment of clarity for one’s self to reflect and process.****

**** Still, you are at least treated with some respect by the Kappa as he has now upgraded your old sleeping arrangement: from sleeping upon corn husks to sleeping on a blanket instead. It’s not in mint condition of course, yet it speaks volumes to your status among Ludo and his lot. ****

* * *

**** Meat Fork, Ludo’s second in command of the monster group, came down in the living space on an off day. It most likely has to do with the current monsters tending to hoard some corn in their pockets again. That just ends with those willing to do that were sent to the hole, where monsters were expelled from the manufacturing the corn into various food.****

**** You were present a while ago when Ludo started describing how he plans to rise up and take control over Mewni by invading the kingdom. He was with the rats explaining his many ideas and future plans to overthrow the current royal family. Does it bother you or even peak your interest? Not really, your own thoughts are available for only yourself and the master; Master himself does seem to care about this goal, yet it's the Kappa who's drawn to it far more. ****

**** The only part of the plan that interests you is revenge. Master seems more interested in taking his venges upon the royal family and their Wisp.****

**** You don’t question it, of course you don’t. Your loyalty to the master is unyielding; Unlike your care for the Kappa, who you must tolerate for the sake of the mission.****

* * *

**** You enter into the main planning room, after another day spent hearing Ludo rabble on about the spell book to your master inside the wand, when you witness the kappa blast some intruders around that included Meat Fork. ****

**** Of course you don’t really care but you do see that Ludo seems to recognize one of the intruders. From what you can tell, this is a Buff Frog monster. You know this from the same place you know most things about life; from inside your mind from the mysterious unknown force. Either way, you relax on one of your resting blankets as Ludo rambles on among himself when the Buff Frog monster... suddenly looks your direction? ****

“Ludo! You have a Wisp of your own?!”

“Hum,” **** the Kappa looks in your direction then waves it off,**** “Oh yeah that. Yes, Puffy is a part of my wand and all that.” ** ** **Then goes back to pointing his wand towards the Buff Frog, telling him not to change the subject about being surprised about him being alive as it seems like he rather wants him dead.******

**** You know you certainly feel that way, but you don’t get to voice your opinion. ****

“No, please!” **** The Buff Frog interrupts**** **,** “I- I am father now!”

“I know that you idiot, I'm the ones who gave you those-!” **** That’s when Ludo’s wands blast a green beam, launching the Kappa face first into a wall in a hilarious fashion.**** “You see Puffy and girls, this is why I need that book! I don't know what I'm doing with this thing.” ******You see the Buff Frog trying to make a break for it but Ludo stops him before he gets the chance. Spider and Eagle chase down the Buff Frog, grabbing him. Ludo just tells them to swallow him when you both here the wand speak.******

 **-** _No, Let him live.-_

“But, but I want him to die!”

- _Just give him Meat Fork’s job. He’s more useful alive than dead.-_

“Ugh, fine. Spit him out,” ** **Then Ludo orders Eagle spits Buff Frog from out of his mouth,**** “I was going to let you die, but my wand told me to give you Meat Fork's old job.” 

**** The Buff Frog, after being only confused for a moment who the Kappa was referring too, declines the offer to him.****

“But you don't need monsters now. You have Wand, Spider, Bird, Spirit, corn, and rats.”

“Yeah, it's pretty sweet. But you know: there's more to be done! So whaddaya say?” **** the Kappa walks up to the Buff Frog holding out a hand,**** “Are we gettin' the band back together or whaAA-!” 

**** To the delight of your own amusement, Ludo is then punched by the frog, which causes the Kappa to fly into a wall and is knocked out by the impact after being told that said frog thinks he’s crazy now. You laugh to yourself as the minions go after him and Meat Fork. You sigh as soon as the room grows quiet as you stretch out on the blanket preparing to rest once more. ****

**** After all, you have more important matters to attend to soon enough. ****

* * *

You find yourself inside the wand again watching the ‘Spider with a Top Hat’ spell dance around for his fellow spells and yourself after another battle outside. It was a long one too, dealing with some random beast in another dimension Star and Marco just visited, and here Spider is giving out refreshments and pep talks about how great everyone was out there. It’s honestly nice to give your mind off… other things for a while. 

You thought about trying to talk with the spells earlier this week about what learned about your ‘feelings’ for Glossaryck, but even you don’t know if such feelings exist or it was just the cube being stupid. It feels better to just push them out of the way, no matter what Jackie may argue; you rather not think about that mess at all right now. 

Soon enough the show ends with everyone applauding the spider spell as he takes his bows and passes around more soda to each of his fellow spells, telling them they did good today, as they each wish each other goodnight before they head off to bed. You stay behind along with Narwhal as you both head up to Spider.

“Hey, Spider, we all really appreciate you. Everything we do is the most important life-or-death situation all the time, you know, and it's nice to be greeted with something frivolous, something light. See you in the morning, bud.” That’s when Spider stops him and randomly asks him how he does his blast. 

“It's easy. You hear the call, and your warrior spell instincts kick in. It's like... Narwhal Blast!” he then flies into a pillar, “But hey, I like the way you do it.” He then wishes Spider a good night to which Spider does respond. You do the same only for Spider to come up to you. 

“I don’t know how you do it Wisp.” 

Hum? What are you talking about?

“Everything!” He waves his legs around, “All floating about and what not. Let's not even talk about your new battle magic set of skills.” He looks defeated yet wishful for a moment. You stay behind. 

Is something wrong buddy? You look more disheartened today. 

“Oh no!” He waves it off with a smile, “I’m fine, really!” He scurries off wishing you a good night's sleep. You sigh as you float outside the wand and into your tower. 

* * *

After that uncomfortable brief chat with Spider, you felt that you needed to head back into the wand to see if he was ready to talk; you just have this feeling like something important is on his mind. You head inside Star’s wand room to see him trying to lift weights with the waricorns but failing horribly at it. You can also see that he looks really exhausted, complete with a five o'clock shadow. 

Hey Spider?

He looks over to you, after getting on the waricorn to lift the weight off him, and looks pleasantly surprised. 

“Greetings Wisp, what are you doing here?” 

Can we like, talk?

“Isn’t that what we’re doing now?” You sigh as you float down to him and ask if you two can speak in private. 

“Oh sure!” He walks over to an unoccupied couch and pats the cushions. You lay down as he jumps up and asks what’s up. 

Well Spider, remember last night when you just seemed soo…. Interested in everyone’s battle moves?

“Oh that!” Spider looks uncomfortable now as he waves a hand like nothing and looks around the room, “It was just me being silly as always. There’s nothing for you to...worry about” He bites his bottom lip but you're not buying it. You stare at him and after a minute, Spider gives in.

“Ok look,” Spider speaks softly in a more serious tone, “I don’t want this to get around and honestly, it’s not that big-” He stops as you just raise an eyebrow and sighs. He jumps off the couch and gestures for you to follow. You float off the couch and follow him to his room. He lets you in, looks around, then closes the door behind him leaving you two alone in his bedroom/dressing room setup. You don’t really see anything out of the blue, you haven’t been here all that much though, until you spot a target markered onto the wall. 

Spider? You float over to it as he sighs. 

“I’ve been busy as of late,” He says as he rubs his head a little. 

What is going on?

He gets up on his chair as you lay on his floor. 

“I’m tired Wisp.” 

I can see that. 

He waves it off, “No, no, I mean I’m tired: physically and emotional.” 

Spider gets up and walks over to a photo on his wall. You float over to see everyone in Star’s spell room. 

“I’m tired of being just a silly entertainment spell. I want to do more, be more. I want,” he gestures to the photo, “to be like them. To be a battle spell.” 

Oh Spider…

You float down to the ground. He shakes it off then walks over to the target. 

“Last night, all night long, I spent trying to break that wall! To create a crack of some sort! Over and over I kept saying my name along with the word blast, just like Narwhal does, but…” he sighs as he plops onto the floor. 

It’s not working?

“Exactly.” It’s quiet for a moment before Spider then literally jumps back up and shows a sudden expression of confidence. 

“I know that I can do it! I just have to keep at it till something happens right?” You hold out a paw, ready to let him down gently, but you see that ray of hope on his face. Instead, you give him your support and he smiles as he thanks you. 

* * *

You left Star and Marco as they are off doing their own thing again and decided to visit inside the wand again. After the talk you had with Spider yesterday, you float into the wand, ready to try talking to him again. You see to your distraught that said normally happy go lucky spider is just laying there in the middle of the room. He looks just so miserable and angry at the world. The other spells look tired for some reason and you try talking to Makeup Blast to see what’s wrong, seeing as she’s the only one next to Spider, as you hear Star is at it again with a cupcake blast spell call. 

You float down next to the two, greeting Makeup and Spider to the latter’s begrudging greeting. 

“Come on, Spider,” Makeup asks “What's up?”

“All of my life, I've had this crazy dream, and now, the dream is dead.” With that, he just rolls into this hat. You rub his hat as you hear Star call out for another spell. Makeup looks worried. 

“Wow, that's a lot of spells at once. What’s going on out there?” Before you can speak, you hear Star call out for a Mega Narwhal Blast as a group of narwhals gets sucked into the portal pad. Even if you're a little worried by this point, you just have this feeling again, but you don’t want to leave just yet. You're sure Star can handle what’s going on out there. 

Spider seems to not be fazed either. 

“He'll be fine. It's not a big deal until she calls out the War—”

 _“Waricorn Stampede!”_ You hear the loud speaker go off as several waricorns go outside in an instant. You think about heading out of the wand as you hear her now start to call out other random spells out of the room. Even Spider looks concerned as he points out the last spells she called weren’t warrior spells at all. You float up as soon as Makeup Blast of all spells is summoned. 

“You better get out there Wisp!” Spider calls out. You don’t even think twice as you head out. 

* * *

A large, indescribable, beast has cornered Star and Marco in some strange house. You gasp as you look around at all the destruction. 

“Wisp!” You see Star holding the wand looking instantly relieved, “Thank goodness you're here!”

What’s going?-

“There’s no time to explain!” Marco calls out as he keeps trying to get away from the creature. You don’t ask and try to get a feel for your inner magic. You feel it build up in your throat as you get ready to blast out a mighty!-

You feel your body tossed against the wall as Star and Marco cry out. You try to stand back up but you feel too weak to try! You do open your eyes to see Star has called out Spider now to his own sudden shock of the dire situation. 

“A spider with a top hat?!” You hear Marco cry out in confusion, “How is that gonna help—?!” 

That’s when said beast eats Marco. 

That’s when you hear Star cry out the boy’s name as she is then dragged out of the house. You keep trying to pick yourself up, but whatever hit you really knocked you down. You look to see Spider is just as scared as he stares into the monster’s face, a face you really can’t see from your position but you know is fearful. You see Spider pick up his top hat, that was knocked down when one of the spells was running past him earlier, as he steps forward. 

You really don’t want to see the little guy get squashed as he tries to introduce himself. You look to see the other spells that aren’t screaming in pain, look heartbroken as what you witness Spider with his terrified expression. 

Then you and several others gasp as Spider’s hat suddenly turns into a rotating minigun! You hear the little guy cry out as he starts blasting the beast! You and several others watch in awe as he continues to shoot at the creature with tiny hat-shaped bullet shells clattering to the floor. Finally, the beast starts slinking away back into the shadows. Spider stops firing and finally takes a breather as his gun hat turns back into a normal top hat. 

That when you witness a bright flash of light suddenly envelop the room whole. 

* * *

Star and Marco have cleaned up their mess from earlier; you see Marco laying by the fireplace with wrapped up bandages and a smile with Star lay on the couch. You decide to check in on the spells as you enter into the wand once more. 

Every spell is cheering for Spider with a top hat as they congratulate him on a job well done. You float over yourself and give your own congrats. 

“Wisp!” Spider gets up and then suddenly jumps up to hug you to your own surprise. 

“Thanks for believing in me.” You hear him say as he jumps back down heading back to his room for some peace. You smile as you head out of the room into the hallway. You see that most of the spells have their doors open again as they wave at you whenever you fly across. 

You stop when you reach...that hallway again. 

You look at the dark narrow walls leading down to that one closed door as you feel a chill in the air. Of course you still don’t want to go near it, but you do hear some kind of muffling now. 

Feeling compelled to at least see what’s going down, you slowly float up towards the door with the chill growing as you get closer to it. 

You stop a foot away as you lean in only a little to hear the muffling as it seems to be a little clearer now. 

**-Soon, my pet.-**

**** Must I wait longer for my revenge?****

**** -But of course, with him being distracted, you can start planning your own strategy.-****

You back up from the door as you feel the chill near claim you from the inside out. The voices…one of them only sounds a little familiar but the other…

No, he’s dead. It can’t be…

No. 

You shake your head and rush away from the door. 

No, you're not hearing it right. 

You rush away from the hallway and put it out of your mind’s eye as you head back to Star’s room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So I was really bored today and decided to post this chapter on a Friday. I did this for two reasons: 1, A new season of a cartoon I like is coming back tomorrow with it's third season (can you guess which one?); 2, I have nothing better to do. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to leave a comment at the bottom!


	25. 'Into the Wand'/We need to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

It has been a week or so since the incident with Spider and...just Spider.

You're inside Star’s room as she’s trying to blast some spells around out of the wand. For some reason today, though your mind is itching with unwanted thoughts, as the spells keep coming out of the wand corrupted and in pain. You tried to talk to each of them but they don’t feel like speaking with words as they just moan in pain. Star soon calls on Glossaryck for help.

It takes a few minutes to get him out of the magic book of spells due to Star’s chain but he soon comes out and looks around, he’s horrified. 

“Okay, don't panic!” He rushes into the book and comes back out with a ‘Magic Stain Gone’ bottle and some car keys, “I got the stain remover! You go start the car!” He says as he tosses Star the keys. 

“They're not dead,” the princess says to a Glossaryck that’s already pouring the liquid on a living but in pain narwhal. He looks down as the poor thing starts gasping in more pain as it loses its color. Then he closes the lid back on and floats a foot away. 

“It's my spells,” Star starts to explain as she walks up to him with her wand. “They're all messed up. See? Narwhal Blast! Narwhal Blast! Narwhal Blast! Narwhal Blast!” Blasts of several misshapen narwhal spells start being splattered all over the walls. You see that Glossaryck looks like he’s going to puke as he tells Star to stop. 

“How are you not horrified by this madness!” The blue man says as he floats up to you. In a strange personality swap, you're relatively calm for once as you explain that by the tenth one, you just felt dulled in the mind. He just looks wide eyed at you for a moment before floating back to Star. 

“It's not your spells; it's your wand. You see, it's contaminated.” 

“Contamina... Whaa? How did that happen?” Star asks, shocked at the prospect. You feel uncomfortable as your mind naws inside your head.

“The only way to find out is to go into…” Glossaryck says as he floats down into the bottle of stain remover, “...your wand.” Star gasps in surprise excitement as she asks if that’s even possible. 

Yes, it is. 

“Why I’m I only now learning this!?”

“Because princess,” Glossaryck says as he floats over to her, “you're not allowed.” Star asks what not to which the blue man explains that it was Moon’s orders that Star had to be a certain ‘height’ before entering into the wand. You don’t recall Moon ever going into the wand when she was Star’s age, but you don’t question it either. Star walks over to close the mirror wall with the curtains then turns back to face the two of you in response to her mother’s decree. 

“Well, I, Star the Underestimated,  _ future _ Queen of Mewni, hereby decree: Put me in my wand.”

“Okay.” 

Star squeals in response as she jumps up and down. Glossaryck calms her down, explaining that there are a few things Star needs to know before entering into the wand. Star sits next to Glossaryck on the open book of spells as you lay on the ground listening to Glossaryck trying to explain what to do.

You find yourself drone out for a moment, trying not to look dead at the blue man due to...reasons, as he finishes up saying that Star needs to find the thing that doesn’t belong within her memories. 

Star agrees and Glossaryck then claps twice. 

* * *

And just like that, you're inside the wand and have no idea where you are. You're in a void of some kind, completely alone. You try calling out to Star, but you don’t get a response whatsoever. You float around to see random objects around you that appear to be items from Star’s secret room and such. 

After a while, you finally spot what you think is Star standing inside the Echo Creek Academy wearing Marco’s hoodie around her head. 

Star!

She turns her head and looks relatively happy for some reason. 

“Oh hey Wisp.”

...hey. 

Suddenly you see another Star suddenly rush up to you and this Star is riding on River’s rocking chair as it’s being pulled by... Lil Chauncey? You see the Star next to you greet the other Star on the chair with the other one looking confused as you are feeling. 

“Where are you headed?”

“Well, I was just going to the foo-fo... football field and Mewni Castle— Wait a minute! Who are you?” That’s when the Star next to you explains that she’s Star Butterfly to which the other Star on the chair disagrees. 

“Wisp!” You hear the other one on the chair call out, “What is going on?”

I-I don’t know! 

That’s when the other Star started explaining. 

“Didn't Glossaryck tell you? If you're inside your wand too long, all your new memories become your old memories until eventually your current timeline is overwritten by the future versions of yourself, like me! Star Butterfly!” You feel more freaked out as you realize that you don’t know who the real Star Butterfly is as another one enters into the school lacking a hoodie. 

You exhale a yell as you float past the two of them. You soon see Castle Butterfly in the distant past of the football field and decide to head there. You see two Stars on the chairs rushing past you to your growing frustration. 

Glossaryck! I need help!

* * *

Suddenly you find yourself in one of the past queen portrait rooms. You know it’s a different room than the one you saw with Celena as this one is showing several of the more recent past queens of Mewni. You see that there’s only one Star in this room as you float up to her. 

“Wisp!” She cries out and hugs you, “I saw you earlier and I didn’t know if you were a past Wisp or a future Wisp or-” 

Look, I’d love to chat later about this mess but first we need to get out of here. Did you find the thing that doesn’t belong?

Before she could even say anything, one of the pillars has a glowing mist of steam coming from it. Star walks over to it as you, having no choice as you didn’t want to remain confused, follow her to the pedestal in front of Celena’s painting. Star starts to read the inscription. 

_ “What hides behind the golden fan, the hand does sweetly hold. A trove of cosmic secrets that never will be told.” _ She stops and looks up as she whispers, “Don't be shy! You can tell me! Right, Chauncey? Chauncey?” You see the pig goat is starting to pee at Solaria’s painting to which Star stops him. That’s when Solaria's pedestal lights up and Star starts to read her inscription. 

_ “ A castle stormed is a hero born with might as strong as steel. Kneels the void before her and the crushing force she wields. _ _”_ Suddenly, she rushes past again to obtain Chauncey and comes up to Eclipsa’s tapestry when it too lights up and expels steam. Star then starts reading the queen of darkness’s inscription. 

“ _ Eclipsa, Queen of Mewni, to a Mewman king was wed. But took a monster for her love and away from Mewni fled. _ ” Star calls her a bad girl before you turn to see the pig goat in front of Moon’s painting. You feel your body grow cold as Star heads up to it and gasps as she sees who’s tapestry this is when she sees Lil Chauncey within the painting. That’s when the pedestal lights up and you turn away when Star starts reading Moon’s inscription. 

“ _ The immortal monster will long be haunted by the darkest spell of Moon the Undaunted” _ She stops and you hear her back up, “My mom fought Toffee?”

You turn a little to see a spinning wheel near Star starting to spin thread by itself and sews Glossaryck into Star's incomplete tapestry only for Glossaryck pulls himself out of the tapestry. You sigh as you float up to him as the blue man is panting. 

“Glossaryck!” Star rushes over, “Your back!” 

“Oh! Do you have any idea how difficult that was?” Star mumbles something about moody when Glossaryck asks her if she found the thing that doesn’t belong. 

“Well, I found Marco's hoodie and my dad's chair and Lil Chauncey over there.” You turn to see Lil Chauncey pull off one of the tapestries off the wall with it then falling on top of him. 

“But all these things... belong in my memories.” Then Glossaryck asks if Star saw a past version of herself. You shudder as you nod with Star agreeing to that. Glossaryck, not visibly panic but certainly worried as he asks her to hop inside his eye to get you all out of here. 

“Wait! But I-I didn't fix my wand!” That’s when you hear a rip as you all turn to see none other than Toffee’s finger fall out of Moon’s tapestry. Star’s eyes open wide as she exclaims that Toffee’s finger is the thing that doesn’t belong. You then see several Stars come out of nowhere to state the same!

You feel your panic grow as Glossaryck tries to get prime Star to enter into his eye. You see all the Stars rush towards the finger as purple flashes envelope the room. Glossaryck dives and jumps onto Star as you feel yourself flash out of the chaotic room. 

* * *

You open your good eye to see that you're back in Star’s bedroom, her real bedroom, as the princess is grasping the septarian finger. She’s breathing heavy as she gets off the floor covered in goop with Glossaryck in pain over the whole ordeal. 

Star states that she should listen to her mom’s degree for once as she certainly wasn’t ready for all that. Glossaryck tells her that he’s not tall enough for any ride and that he’s been on them all. You understand the medorpher as you float up to your tower. 

It’s been a long day. 

* * *

Glossaryck is noticing that something is up with you. He keeps asking if you're interested in some down time and you just rush pass him making up excuse after excuse. He tried to talk to you for weeks now but you just can't face him still. 

It’s now been a month since the whole sleepover ordeal but you still don’t want to talk to him about...your feelings or even lack thereof. 

Maybe you should've just listened to Jackie and just talked to Glossaryck. You still feel quizey about the whole stupid date idea of hers though, the sound of it alone makes you uncomfortable. You don’t know the full extent to that feeling of course, whether the idea of seeing Glossaryck like that is disturbing or if you really do like him in...that way. 

Either way, it just sends shivers throughout your body whenever the thought comes into your head. 

* * *

It all came to a head one day when Star was at school with you outside in the garden grounds just trying to get a few z’s. You felt someone tap on your shoulder, which in of itself was impossible to achieve, you turn and open your eye.

“We need to talk.” 

Your one eye stamps open as you back up with your being turning red at the sight of the blue man in front of you. 

Hey...you. How’s it going?

He doesn’t say much else before he sits down on the dirt ground next to you and pats next to him. You rather run away and hide inside the wand but Glossaryck just glares at you. He must have read your mind. 

“Of course I did,” he leans back a little, “Why in the world are you avoiding me!”

Getting right to it then? He sighs as he floats in front of you. 

“Wisp, what’s going on? Is it my breath?” He does a quick check but nods afterwards, “No, minting fresh as always. Do I just stink?!” Then starts smelling his arms but nods again. 

“No, lemon scented fresh.” He goes up to your face, “What is the problem?”

…

You don’t say much as you feel your form turn red. Glossaryck’s eyes grow a little wide as he floats back. He doesn’t say anything for a moment but then suddenly turns red too. 

Oh no. 

His eyes grow wide. 

Oh heck no. 

He just looks down at you…

...and you just fly dramatically away. 

* * *

He’s on your trail. He keeps popping up in random places you rush to and you just keep douging him. 

You don’t want to enter into the wand, he’ll have you cornered for sure, but you're not finding many other options to go to either….

You don’t realize you're flying into a portal until it happens and you're on the other side. You're in the dimension that has cats with human faces for some bizarre reason as you finally pause for a moment. 

Did...you just?

It doesn’t even feel that hard to do so as you feel yourself use your inner magic and suddenly another portal opens to your amazement. 

“Looks like you got another power.” 

You squeal as you see Glossaryck randomly on top of your head. You don’t think twice as you rush into your portal. 

* * *

To be perfectly honest, you keep losing track of time as you pass through the portal to portal, flying at rapid speeds, all to get away from the blue magic man. 

You keep avoiding him at every portal, at every different dimension that you pass through, when you finally somehow find yourself unable to open a portal. 

You keep trying and trying but still the magic just flies away. 

Sighing, you float down into the…

Dark dirt?

You jump as you look around the dark empty environment you find yourself in. 

Where am I?

“The magic realm, I think” 

You find that you must have a heart somewhere inside of you, cuz it’s beating wildly; you slowly turn to see the blue man looking rather confused. 

“To be honest though, it’s really hard to tell with all this black inky darkness around us.” He waves his hands dismisively though and glares back at you. 

“But we wouldn’t be here if you just would’ve stopped running away from the problem.” 

Glossaryck I-I just-

You exhale as you flop onto the hard ground. 

“You don’t need to say it,” he flies down to you and knocks on your head, “I read your mind.” 

It’s uncomfortably quiet when Glossaryck sighs and slowly floats down in front of you with his arms folded. 

“So...you think you have...feelings for me? Is that right?” You just groan as you cover your head. That’s when you hear a chuckle. 

“First off, I’m flattered,” he floats on top of your head. “It's cute. This whole thing you're dealing with, it’s just adorable.” You feel your being turn another shade of red. 

“I can’t believe you think you have romantic feelings for me.” 

Wait...what? You move your paws off your head and look up at him. 

“Do you really believe that hunk of junk magic box? Thinking that we like each other romantically?” 

Wait...you mean you?-

“Of course I was confused at first, but only for a moment. Being me, I was able to figure out rather quickly what that stupid box was talking about, who it was talking about, and had a good laugh after words.” Glossaryck floated off your head and back in front of you with a smile. 

“Wisp, you and me, we don’t have any sort of feelings like that with each other.” 

How...how do you?-

“I just do. We’ve known each other for over a millennia, one would think they would know how they feel about someone else before now?” He chuckles then speaks sincerely. 

“My dear Wisp, what sort of relationship we have is indescribable in just a single word of the known language. We are both many things yet never just one at the same time. The closest thing you can call us is what you affectionately refer to me as: friends. Just Best Friends.” He rubs your head as you start to relax. You feel your body just feel at ease and just feel so silly this past month. 

“You were being silly.” 

You find yourself laughing as your paw starts patting the blue man’s head. He scratches your ears and asks if you two can head back to Earth now. 

“I have a funny feeling that we’re not done talking today.” That’s when you find yourself thinking of...some other things that have been on your mind as of late. You sigh but smile as he opens another portal back up. 

* * *

You talk. For a few hours during Star’s school day, you just talk about your fears of the hallway but also of other things. It’s nice to just open up again. He helps you deal by just stating that such things will be addressed when they’re ready. 

“After all,” he pops two pudding bowls in front of the two of you, “Such events are for later. Right now, we need to stop thinking and just eat.” You smile as you start eating your pudding in the garden in front of the school.

Enjoying a nice, relaxing moment with your best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Decided to post another chapter today. Not really in the best of moods this morning, dad has to go the doctors to check to see if he has an ulcer. Still, wanted to cheer myself up and decided to post this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.


	26. 'Page Turner'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

It’s another boring but peaceful day at the Diaz household where Star is skimming through the magic book of spells, and Glossaryck is looking for the ‘perfect chip’ in a large bag of  _ Cornritos _ . You on the other paw, are relaxing on a random pillow reading a D&D module. You talk it over with the guys about thinking of being a Dungeon Master for a One-Shot; they told you it was better to do a One-Shot campaign than a full time one as this can best test the waters to see if you’re interested in playing more as a DM or not.

“Why is that in the middle?...Ehh?” The Princess seems to be having difficulty locating a spell to practice with. 

“Pedestrian.” You look up to see that Glossaryck isn’t even paying attention to Star. Star keeps looking and keeps asking Glossaryck to which, not even noticing what Star is pointing to, just basically states, “Boring.” 

It doesn’t take much to guess that Star took that as a challenge. 

You aren’t really paying all that much attention to begin with until you overhear Glossaryck exclaims that he finally found the perfect chip. You both turn to Star when you hear random humming sounds, at least that’s what you and Glossaryck are hearing because Star seems oblivious to the sound change. 

You float over and gasp: it seems that Star found Eclipsa’s chapter. The book shows a two page spread of a lock using magic blue chains and a skull. 

Glossaryck, saying nope over and over again, and tells her that “that” chapter is the most dangerous one in the book. Of course, you would say otherwise: Solaria’s chapter contains far more destruction within its own pages. Obviously you don’t say that out right and watch Star just look excitedly at the cover. 

“Okay, okay, you sold me! I wanna read that!”

“Oh, I don't know Star. It could taint you.” 

Taint her?

“You don’t want to-hey!” Before Glossaryck could finish what he was saying, Star stole his chip that he found and is using it as a literal bagening chip. 

“Unlock it," Star demands, glaring down at Glossaryck. 

The blue man huffs, “Hostage-taking. Classic Butterfly.” Classic Butterfly indeed. Star, not wanting to give in, starts putting the chip near her mouth looking ready to devour it. It takes only a minute of this for Glossaryck to give in and eats his chip before she can do anything else to it...

Only for Glossaryck to push Star away from the book. Star is indignant, stating that this wasn't part of the deal, but Glossaryck tells her that she losted her bagening chip. Still, he does end up planning to show her after all as he unlocks the skull lock with his toenails--which is super gross by the way--and tells her that she’s only going to get a peek. Star's eyes glimmer with excitement when Glossaryck starts turning the page-

Only for his phone to go off. 

Star looks upset as Glossaryck picks up the call and checks to see who’s calling him. 

“Wha... Bureaucracy of Magic?” 

The...oh no…

Glossaryck goes to answer the phone, Star just tells him to tell them that he’s busy, but he just keeps chatting on the phone. You look crestfallen at what you know is about to happen next and go to close your book. 

It’s going to be a long day after all. 

* * *

“Oh, hi Mr. Glossaryck, sir. Miz. Wisp.” A one Sean of the Bureaucracy of Magic states with clarity to you, a bored spirit, and a miffed embodiment of magic. Another Magic High Commission meeting...again. Honestly, you thought you wouldn’t have to attend one for sometime. Star hasn’t even started coming to these things yet, so why are you even here? 

“The Magical High Commission called for both you and Ser Glossaryck to be present,” Sean continues as Glossaryck just huffs to himself that he was in the middle of something important when Sean goes to dust off Glossaryck. 

“Sorry. The transporter's on the fritz today. But there's free muffins in the lobby.”

“Look Sean,” Glossaryck starts, “I was in the middle of something, and it was of ultra cosmic importance.”

“Well you see Mr.Glossaryck, like I already explained to MIz. Wisp, the Magic High Commission wants to see you too, and-” Glossaryck then starts laughing angrily, you already know why he’s upset when Sean asks him what’s wrong. 

Glossaryck said in a mocking tone, “I don't know. Is everything alright? Did you get on the right flight? Are you running late? Are you cracked? Are you confused? Are you mad?” Then he soon just starts blubbers unintelligently. Sean laughs if off, claiming that Glossaryck was just crazy, and told both of you that you both still have to go up and see the Magic High Commission. Glossaryck sighs as he asks for Sean’s radio to which Sean gives him…

Only for a loud air horn blast knocks him back. You sharply take in a breath at the instantaneous sound it made as you rub your ears afterwards. 

“Radio's on the fritz, too.” Sean explains, “You're gonna have to go up.”

Glossaryck begrudgingly agrees. Sean tells the two of you to head up to the top of the building like you don’t know where you're going. You float down and start walking, remembering that there’s no magic allowed within the hallways. Glossaryck, seeming to have forgotten that rule, starts floating inside only for Sean to stop him by slamming the doors in his face with you already inside. 

You hear a bit of Sean’s muffled response before Glossaryck floats down to his feet. Sean, opening the door again, wishes him a magical day only for Glossaryck to sprint right inside. 

“Come on Wisp,” Glossaryck continues running as you start running next to him. 

* * *

This day feels like it's just getting longer and longer as you and Glossaryck wait through the new magical detection machine. You don’t know when this got here but it’s really holding up the line as a wizard, who is carrying many artifacts in his arms, is now in front of you both. You see Glossaryck is tapping one of his feet on the ground, with his arms crossed, as Sean explains the rules:

“Are you carrying any articles of magic, sorcery, or occult objects of a mystical nature?” The wizard denies it, you think for a moment that Sean is really being extra stupid today, as the deer creature allow the wizard to step through. 

Surprisingly enough, he’s approved by the green light and goes on his way. You stop and walk up to Sean. He asks you the same question but you don’t know how to respond. 

Sean?...I’m a magical, by standard a mystical spirit.

“That’s ok,” Sean says as he asks you to step aside for a moment. He walks over and scans some sort of card on a chain then does a little scribbling out before walking back over to you. 

“This should help with that,” he says as he puts the laminated neck thing around your neck. Confused, you walk through the machine…

For it to approve you right away. 

You look at the label only to just see your name has been inscribed and some barcode; you look up at Sean as he briefly explains. 

“Oh that’s for spirit beings made of magic: it allows your physical body to enter through but nothing else. You can still be caught if you were carrying an artifact or something, but it seems you're good to go.” You don’t get to say anything else when you both hear a hard forced cough. You turn to see Glossaryck is growing impatient as you sheepishly step off to the side. Glossaryck goes through…

Only for the red light to go off. 

You sigh as you relax on the floor. 

* * *

“Hurry up Wisp!,” Glossaryck pants as the two of you bolt up the long flight of stairs towards the top of the building. You’re rushing up as fast as you can trailing behind Glossaryck up the long way to the top because the elevator’s own magic was faulty too!

Why Sean didn’t say something to begin with still bothers you; just as much as when Glossaryck tried to fix it only for the elevator to stop at every floor. Thankfully, the two of you were able to leap out of the doors the moment they start to close and rush up these blasted stairs. 

You're not organic like Glossaryck to feel completely exhausted like he’s been feeling, but you're still tired from all this climb!

* * *

At last, the two of you made it to the top. You both catch your breath for a moment, with you allowing your body to fall on the floor for a moment, and you both turn to look at the desk manager…

Sean?!

“Stairs are on the fritz too,” the dear man laughs. 

…

You feel your own head start to ache as Glossaryck and you start to feel pretty peeved at the moment. You honestly don’t give two f*cks when Glossaryck literally blasts the  _ no magic  _ sign. Glossaryck then holds his arms out, light envelops around his being as suddenly the first floor smashes its way up the tower to the top. 

* * *

Glossaryck opens a pair of double doors as the two of you float inside. You both arrive at one side of the elongated table with Hekapoo, Lekmet, Rhombulus, and Omnitraxus Prime sitting on the other side. It doesn’t even take a moment after for the fire portal maker herself to speak up. 

“You're both probably wondering why you're here.” You glance back to see a pair of office chairs roll up behind the two of you but you don’t even bother to care as you and Glossaryck share a miffed look at the sight of the MHC. 

“Children, the only thing I wonder is why you waste my time.” You don’t think anything out loud yourself as you just glare. Suddenly Rhombulus jumps up on top of the table. 

He shouts, “Don't call me children! You're the children! I've got chest diamonds bigger than you!” Hekapoo tries to call him down with a warning tone of voice. Glossaryck smirks. 

“Rhombulus, are you still mad about my last visit?” He doesn’t say much else as Rhombulus blasts him with his crystal magic. You roll your eyes at the display as Glossaryck instantly shatters his crystal containment; the keeper of magic just yawns.

“Excuse me, sorry. Don't mean to be rude. Getting stronger though, huh? That's good.” The crystal master is infuriated at Glossaryck for that as he then picks up the table and throws it outside, shattering the glass window walls around that area. He then attempts to attack Glossaryck, only for him to shine his forehead gemstone causing Rhombulus to back away and shoot crystals at him from a distance. You feel bored at this as you float off to the side to let Glossaryck deal with his kids. 

“Now you bring me here... while I'm at work…” the blue man punches Rhombulus into the wall, “...doing my job...!” Glossaryck projects a giant hammer with his forehead gem and is about to strike Rhombulus with it. You turn instantly when you hear the door open and see none other than Moon walk inside. 

“Yes, Glossaryck,” she speaks causing the fighting immediately ends, “That's exactly what we're here to talk about.” 

Glossaryck bows, “My liege.” 

* * *

Sean comes in and sets up another table, much smaller than the last, and slides it over to the Magic High Commission. You float over as you see Moon walk towards it as well as she begins to speak. 

“The Commission has discovered a problem. Something somewhere is sapping the power of magic from the universe.”

That explains the fritz. Glossaryck nods to that. 

“Oh, that's what I've been saying!” Rhombulus, who’s been sentenced to the time out corner, shoats out. 

“Hey! The time-out corner is not on the fritz!” A clearly annoyed Hekapoo states as Rhombulus grumbles compliently. Moon continues: 

“Omnitraxus has been searching for the leak's cause. Omnitraxus, what have you learned?” You all turn to see Omnitraxus within his sphere, the one he’s present in when he’s too busy in his realm to come to these meetings in person, as he begins muffling his response. Moon asks him if he can hear her but his connection is still fuzzy. Rhombulus yells for them to check the signal input and Hekapoo just yells at him to leave the room. You hear the crystal maker talk to himself as Lekmet tries different channels. You float up to Moon and ask her if everything on Mewni is fine. 

“At the moment,” she says, then pets your head. It soon appears that Lekmet can’t get the sphere to work when Moon speaks up once again. 

“Well, whatever's causing it, I want everyone to be on their toes,” Moon turns towards Glossaryck, “Especially Star. I need you to accelerate her training.”

“Yeah...no.” He just outright states. Moon appears confused. 

“Why all the riddles? You were always very direct when you were training me.” You hear Glossaryck sigh as he floats forward. 

“Well, it finally happened. Every queen wants to tell me how to do my job. ‘My training was different.’ You know what Glossaryck hears? Me, me, me, me, me! ‘I'm going to pull my mentor away from his job so I can be in the spotlight again.’" He begins with mocking before going back to his serious voice. “The only Butterfly to leave me be was your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness.” 

Well her and a few other unnote worthy examples. 

Glossaryck huffs at that, “Well of course, but the reason I bring her up especially is because it’s her chapter, coincidentally, you left Star alone with when you pulled me into this wonderland of red tape.” He smacks on Omnitraxus Prime sphere with said sphere soon revealing Star and Marco jumping up and down with Star holding on the front page of Eclispa’s chapter-Both of them singing that Star is going to turn the page. 

The High Commission shrieks/bleats as Glossaryck continues to scold them. 

“You all did this because you don't trust me, and what's worse, you don't trust Star.” Glossaryck then turns to Moon looking and starts speaking softly to her. 

“My queen. My queen, your training was different because Star is different. You have to have faith in her to make choices that are best for her. And my job is to train Star to be a queen.” Moon nods with tears in her eyes with her frown turning into a smile. You float up to Moon as she pats your head once again. 

* * *

You and Glossaryck arrive back on Earth and inside Star’s room finding her reading the book of spells with a bored expression on her face. You both float up to her, Glossaryck looking slightly confused. 

“So?”

“Yeah,” she says in a monotone voice. 

“You read the whole thing?” He says as she floats down on the page. She just closed it on him, still looking rather bored. 

“Yeah.”

“And?” he asks, peeking his head out of the pages. 

“It wasn't all that. I mean, I get it. Power of darkness, forces of evil, eternal suffering, blah-blah-blah. But honestly, it didn't really affect me that much. Just wasn't my thing.” You shrug as Glossryack gives himself a verbal pat on the back. 

That’s when you turn to see the dark purple vortex with Marco floating high up into the ceiling with a dark crazed look on his face and his eyes completely black. 

“But Marco, on the other hand…” Star says as you see her and Glossaryck walk up next to you just staring up at the boy as he starts muttering evilly. You’re feeling a bit scared as you hear the Glossaryck state there's a spell for that when he goes off to retrieve the spell book. You just look up with concern for Marco’s well being after this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not feeling well today, not sick with the virus or anything like that, just not chipper this morning. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to leave comments at the bottom, I feel better knowing people have thoughts about my story.


	27. 'Naysaya'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

It’s a normal day at Echo Creek Academy with you and the gang minus Jackie, she’s hanging out with the other skaters like usual. Currently Marco is banging his head on the lunch table, freaking out a little in the process. 

“Hey, hey, now, Marco. It's not that big a deal,” Star says trying to comfort him. 

“I heard what happened,” Janna intervenes. “Everyone's talking about it. Welp, looks like you should just give up on dating forever” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Janna!” Ferguson says then goes to Marco side and sits next to him; he starts rubbing his back, “Dude, it’s ok. Jackie knows you like her. Remember the sleepover?” Marco glares at Ferguson for a moment before moving his eyes under his crossed arms. Ferguson bites his bottom lip as he backs off a little. 

“Ferguson is trying to help, we all are.” Alfozno says as he walks over to Ferguson and stands behind him, “Jackie is just waiting for you to ask her you know, it’s not like she doesn’t understand why.” Marco moans as he sits back up and sighs. 

“I'm not gonna let being tongue-tied stop me. Pen me!” 

You smile as Ferguson says “Atta boy” with Star giving Marco a pen. He starts scribbling on some paper and you float up to see what it says, but you can’t see it with his arms covering the paper. He does, however, state what he means out loud to the group at the table. 

“Jackie, will you go out with me Friday night?” He breathes as you see him get up and walk over to Jackie, who’s holding paper towels for some reason. He then hands her the note. Everyone at the table, with the possible exception of Janna, waits with bated breath but looks confused when Jackie reads the note out loud. 

“‘Marco can't grow hair on his chin, but he can on his back’?!” Janna laughs as Marco backs away from Jackie as nervous as ever. Alfonzo and Ferguson soon go up to him when he then asks Chet to punch him in the face after messing up his jacket, even though the jock isn’t even bothered by it. That’s when Marco somehow runs into the table, ends up falling on a bundle of paper, and falling face first on the floor. It gets really messed up when Marco just randomly punches his own face, giving himself a black eye. Now everyone in the cafeteria, even Janna by this point, grows quiet looking at Marco. Jackie runs over to Marco to help him but he just runs off soon after. 

You and Star give each a look before the rest of the gang follows Marco.

* * *

Everyone gathers by the nearby drinking fountain with Marco flushing his black eye with water. 

“What happened there?” Star asks, looking concerned at Marco.

“I don't know what got into me. Every time I'm around Jackie, I keep blurting out the wrong thing.” Everyone else gives each other a look.

You also punched your own face.

“Ya dude, what’s up with that?” Ferguson questions. That’s when Jackie walks by and Marco blurts out, talking in the third person, how when he goes to sleep he shapes his pillow in the form of Jackie Lynn Thomas and kisses it goodnight. Jackie, who must have not been paying attention, asks Marco to clarify what he just said; however he’s muffling his speech with his hands looking really freaked out. Jackie soon walks off with her head keeping turn back to look at Marco before finally turning the corner. You don’t know what’s going on. 

Then at once, the sky grows black as clouds form in the sky; you all gasp as Marco drops to the group clenching his neck and stomach as he cries out in pain! You float done next to him, ready to ask Star to call an emergency number, when Marco’s crying instantly stops as soon as it’s over. 

You all gasp again when Marco moves his hand from his neck-and there’s a tiny Marco head now present. 

* * *

“Hey, where'd you get my combination?”

“From your diary.” 

You and the guys are at Marco’s locker watching Janna open up Marco’s locker; she came here claiming that she saw the tiny-head-sprouting-out-of-the-neck thing from somewhere. 

How did she get his diary?

“Man, that’s Janna for ya,” Ferguson says as he and Alfonzo continue to watch along with you as Janna mantains to not only open Marco’s locker but remove some sort of panel? 

Apparently Janna has a hidden compartment in Marco’s locker, for some reason, and pulls out a large book that was stored inside of it. You float a little closer to see the cover read _"Paranormal Folklore and Witchcraft, 5th Edition.”_ Janna soon starts flipping through the book, claiming she saw Marco Junior before to which Marco immediately complained about. She stops and shows the page to Marco and you. 

It seems that this is called a Naysaya and was created centuries ago as you see an old pilgrim guy trying to talk to some girl only for this Naysaya to appear on his neck. It apparently is made when the victim tries to speak to their one true love, to expose their darkness secrets to the world and to judge. The image itself shows everyone, especially the victim, in a panic.

Well...almost everyone as you look a little closer at the drawing. Marco is also confused as he asks Janna who is in the picture. 

“Oh, that's a demon. The Naysaya is a total demon curse.” Demon curse? Who would curse?...

….oh, of course. 

* * *

“Please, don’t hurt me!” screamed the Prince of the Underworld as he saw you come up behind Marco as the two of you entered into the demon realm of Mewni from a portal. 

“I’m not going to-”

“I was talking to the Wisp dude.” Marco shuts up for a moment as you sigh. You float forward with the Prince, who was originally playing a video game, now huddled behind his beanbag chair. You both quickly explain why you are both here. Tom breathes out a little and stands up looking a little more calm but still on edge. 

“Look, I’m really sorry. I put that curse on Marco before we started hanging out; I thought he was going to ask out Star.” He stops for a moment and smirks looking at Marco. 

“You haven't asked out a girl since the Blood Moon Ball?” He chuckles, “That's way more embarrassing than that thing on your neck.” You growl as you float forward and the prince changes his tone once more as he shuts his mouth staring wide eyed at you. Marco asks the logical question of how to get rid of the curse but Tom looks off to the side biting his bottom lip as he mumbles something. You ask for clarity as he signs then looks back at the two of you as he speaks up. 

“It just needs to run its course. There’s nothing else that can be done ok? Once it's shouted all Marco’s worst, most shameful secrets, it'll wear off.” 

“And how long will that take?” Tom smirks a little. 

“It depends. How insecure are you?” You hear Marco look like he’s in pain as he re-opens another portal and walks in. You don’t follow him as it closes with Tom looking confused. You float up to the prince as he grows nervous again. 

This better not harm Marco, Tomas. 

“It just a stupid prank or something!” He backs away with his hands in front of him, “It’s not supposed to inflict physical pain or anything like that; I was trying to humiliate him! I’m not a monster.” You don’t even have time to debate him on that phrasing as you use your magic to open a portal; Tom stares wide eyes, mouth dropped, at its sudden appearance. 

You give him one last glare as you float inside. 

* * *

At first, Marco refused to leave his own house thinking that he can’t go to school anymore because he’s so insecure that the Naysaya will never go away. Star and you try to convince him out of his room, saying that the curse can’t stop him from doing what he wants. 

Marco then, somehow, finds a temporary solution by giving the Naysaya what he wants--which is eating cereal out of his own mouth apparently but whatever works.

You three arrive back at Echo Creek Academy, Marco is wearing a scarf to cover up the Naysaya demon curse. He walks up to Jackie making up a lie about how he sometimes skis to school to explain the scarf. You roll your one eye as you see Alfonzo and Ferguson in the distance giving Marco a thumbs up but he’s too busy trying to talk to Jackie; which is good as Janna is standing next to the two boys and is giving Marco a thumbs down. 

Marco is stumped however when Naysaya blerts out another embarrassing Marco secret, something about practicing to ask Jackie out using a mirror. Jackie looks confused and a little freak out for a moment as she backs away. 

“Do you know what’s going on with him?” She whispers to you. 

It’s hard to explain at the moment. 

She nods but tells him that she’s going to head home but he rushes over stopping her, then pulls off the scarf showing her what is going on. All the students around him gasp in shock as Jackie looks both even more confused and a little freaked out. 

That’s when the Naysaya starts trying to speak out an embarrassing secret but to your surprise, starts owning up to each one that the curse throws out. He apparently hasn’t had a proper bath since he saw some shark movie, you’ll have to talk to his mom about it, and starts telling Jackie about how he wears ballet slippers around the house sometimes. 

The Naysaya just continues on, “And he never held hands—”

“I never held hands with a girl. So I practiced with Ferguson.”

“You bit*h!” You all turn when Alfonzo shouts that and grabs Ferguson’s hand to the red head’s own embarrassment. Marco yells out that he only did that so that he wouldn’t have to with Janna because this was before he meant Star; both girls blush a little at that remark but while Janna looks blows her lips in an uncaring fashion, Star is biting her bottom lip holding her hands with a small smile on her face. 

And Marco just continues shooting out, not even letting Naysaya have a word in edgewise as he now is standing on a half stone wall that was next to him. It goes on for a few minutes, everyone just staring at him as he declares his deepest insecurities to the world.. 

While everyone is just in awe over all of this, you seem to be the only one noticing...something else high above the boy. Yet you soon hear a few gasps from around you as the dark amoniss swirl grows; even Jackie is trying to get Macro to back down. 

“Du-Dude!” 

“Jackie please! I’m almost done-” That’s when the Naysaya starts screaming. Marco, finally reading the room, looks shocked at his neck as the tiny head keeps going and finally seems to notice that some sort of dark swirl, you realize instantly is dark magic, floating above him. 

“THE ARM!!” It screams with Marco’s eyes suddenly dilated with him breathing quickly, “THE BEAST! IT'S STILL HERE!-” In that sudden moment, the tiny head rapidly shrinks back into Marco’s skin as Marco grips his stomach in pain. Star cries out as you float over with her; Jackie backs off in horror as the rest of your group rushes up to her with their eyes glued to Marco. Star somehow manages to get Marco down off the wall before he cries out, with tears falling from his eyes, as he clappes onto the ground!

“Someone call 9-1-1!” Jackie yells out as Alfonzo gets his phone without delay. 

I don’t think-

Yet you don’t get to finish as the swirls suddenly start rushing around Marco like a wind storm. Marco keeps crying as the swirl grows larger; Star is pulling out her wand looking ready to do...something. 

Instantly, the swirls stop. 

It’s quiet with Star slowly walking up to Marco, who’s still facing the ground. 

Then he starts to move, picking himself from off the ground, and stands back up with his back facing you all. 

The air feels wrong.

“Marco! Are you-” 

Star, step away from him. 

“Wisp what are you?”

That’s not Marco.

Everyone looks at you but gasp as the boy starts chuckling, but the voice that comes out is far too deep to be Marco’s. 

**“You are quite correct.”** The body, which is turning into a glowing shade of purple, turns around as everyone gasps when you all lay eyes upon Marco’s face, and his solid black eyes with sudden dark purple pupils inside white irises. 

**“I’m not Marco. At least, not technically.”**

* * *

Everyone around you really looks frightened as they stare in panic at this...beast that somehow possessed; the school just a several feet away from Marco while your friend group just stands a few feet away. The being laughs a deep laugh and it’s Star that does the talking. 

“Who-What are you?”

**“Oh Princess,”** The being says as he steps only a foot closer but Star backs away with a glare and the wand in front of her. Still the being just laughs and walks past her, away from the rest of the group as all your teen friends gather behind Star, even Janna looks freaked out at this as she’s grinding her teeth.

The beast continues, **“I’m surprised, and maybe a little hurt, that you don’t know who I am.” **He pauses for a moment looking at Marco’s hand with a grin upon his face, like he’s checking it out or something, then turns back to Star. 

Suddenly that same arm turns into a slimy tentacle instantly, shocking everyone for a moment. You notice that Star’s expression shifts dramatically to outraged as she grips the wand. 

“Your 'The Monster Arm’ spell thingy.” They all gasp and it nods, confirming Star's declaration. Star blasts a Narwal spell at him but he swiftly dodges it, grabbing her arm and then tosses her off to the side using impressive strength. The student body of Echo Creek Academy goes into a panic as they go to hide as the possessed spell continues destroys the school by tossing lockers and other large portions of school property with reckless abandonment, while it is maniacally laughing as the being is now sporting two tentacle arms in place of the once human ones. 

Then the beast suddenly gets a glimpse at Jackie and shows a large open smile, now sporting sharp teeth within Marco’s mouth, as he wraps Jackie by the torso and pulls her close. 

**“Mind if I take this one with me, it seems this body finds her quite pleasing.” **He doesn’t wait for an answer as he uses one of his arms to swing off and around the school grounds with Jackie in his grasp screaming for help.

“What do we do?!” Alfonzo screams as you all look at Star but she doesn’t seem to be moving, almost like her mind shut down, as she remains on the floor looking at the direction the spell went with a blank stoic expression. 

Star?

She still isn’t moving an inch. 

“What do we do Wisp?” Ferguson walks over to you, now everyone is looking at you with pleading eyes. Ok then, this time, it’s your move. You take in a deep sigh and try to process this. 

Ok, The monster arm spell from almost half a year ago is back and is on a rampage at the moment. He’s kidnapped Jackie and Star herself is unable to comprehend these events at all currently. 

What can I do?

This takes you a moment before an idea suddenly enters into your mind. Quickly, you rush into the wand. 

* * *

Your yelling is causing all the several dozen wand-dimensional doors to be opened by hundreds of confused spells. They either walk or float over to your direction as you call for all the healing spells that are present. It doesn’t take long for nearly all of them to be in front of you in one large part of the hallways.

You brief them on what’s going on with dozens upon dozens of spells now in either a panic or full alert. Most of the healing spells don’t have a clue on how to cure Marco from the arm spell. Crescenta's monster arm spell expresses her desperation that not only is she sorry about all of this mess, but that Crescenta never really created a proper means to cure the spell’s effects. 

That’s when half a dozen of Soupina’s spells step forward with a plan; a plan so time constraint but just may work. You exhale as you soon gather a number of a few good battle spells and head outside of the wand. 

* * *

The spells don’t of course come out along with you, but you ask Janna for paper and quickly jot down each name; you tear out the notebook paper and speed over to Star. 

Star! I need you to read this!

She still isn’t moving and is ignoring you. You groan and you ask one of your friends to help you out. Alfonzo runs over and starts shaking Star’s body which causes her to snap out of it a little. You had her the list and she looked it over, looking confused all the while, but trusts the plan as the two of you rush out of there. 

You both find the Monster Arm being high above on top of the school building dangling Jackie who appears to be crying. Star, while still scared out of her mind, does take action and start listing off some of the battle spells from her wand from your list. 

A dozen Diana and Etheria spells come flying out and start the first phase of the plan: distraction. The monster arm takes the bait and starts tossing random objects it finds. You float around the back, hiding off to the side, trying to get behind him. Jackie catches your eye and bites her lips with a concerned look upon her face. Your managed to float right behind the villain and are about to-

**“Oh please,”** You see his head turn back with his eyes glaring at you with a sickening smirk. That’s when you see one of the tentacles grabbing a spell, a rabbit spell with bow string ears from Diana’s set. 

You gasp as the spell is sent hurtling towards you! 

You jump up and manage to dodge the hit as you hear the poor thing cry out in pain. Yet you don’t have time to think as the monster arm spell repeats this action in rapid fire! 

Flying over the building into the sky, each spell is being lodged towards you as the monster arm laughs out loud. 

Then you suddenly hear it yell out in pain. You turn with a smirk to see the spell that the monster arm grabbed at random, a purple toad with an axe blade helmet and yellow x’s for eyes. The back up plan took effect as the monster cried out in pain as the one Soupiana poison spell started to take effect instantaneously. The monster arm backed away from the edge as the tentacles started to burn and shrink. 

However, this did cause the monster arm to drop Jackie. She cried out as she started falling towards the ground, but thankfully Star summoned Cloudy. You exhale as the cloud spell catches the girl before she hits the concert.

You rush towards the roof of the building to witness the monster arm that has started to burn back into Marco’s body; he looks both in pain and enraged. 

**“Well, that’s it then.” **

You should’ve expected this. 

**“Maybe so,”** but then he randomly smirks at you,  **“Yet it doesn’t matter.”** He falls to his knees. 

**“The boy will never be able to fight the monster from the inside.”**

He’ll always resist you. 

Suddenly it starts laughing in a very echo and unnatural voice. 

**“I wasn’t referring to me. This body, it’s not human. Not entirely”** Your eyes grow wide as the body starts revering back into Marco as the monster arm speaks one last time. 

**“I sense Septarian blood within these veins-such power doesn’t take much to be known to me.”**

* * *

After Marco resurfaces, everyone helps him get off the roof top and back on the ground. There's a fire truck and an emergency vehicle present but thankfully the most of the damage was done around the front of the school with some ground here and there. Everyone around, students and teachers alike, are more or less shaken up by this afternoon’s events as the emergency personnel start both clearing some of the large damages and taking care of the few students that were injured during the attack. 

Marco’s parents came and helped Marco and Star with their own worried expressions. Marco didn’t have to go to the hospital and the damage was explained as a ‘a random earthquake’ occurrence at the school; that was what the officials said as the school was ready to expel Marco before Star spoke to the Principle that it was more of a mental issue. Instead, Marco was simply sent home with the threat of detention in the forming cleaning up the school, and Marco was completely fine with his punishment.

You overheard Jackie come by later that evening. She and Marco talked it over. She said that she doesn’t know if she wants to go on a date with him right now. She did, however, made him promise to get some help for his condition. 

You did end up talking to her about it the next day and, while she was certainly shaken up from the ordeal, didn’t blame Marco. She explained that she had a family member, a cousin, that has a mental disorder that causes him to lash out at random times, it’s not his fault, and he's getting the help he needs. 

She also explains, while meaning no offense to you personally, that Marco needs some form of normal from the magic he’s around all the time too. She wants to be there to help him, be a shoulder to lean on, as a good friend should. She still doesn’t know if she wants to date him yet, but she’s more concerned with Macro getting the help he needs right now.

You promised her that you’ll speak to Moon about getting Marco some sort of magical medication to keep the monster arm from resurfacing again. 

What you don’t tell her, or anyone, is what the creature said before it was absorbed back inside of Marco. You don’t want to say what's going on, but you feel as though the monster arm issue is only the beginning of what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is just to let you all know that, after chapter twenty-nine-I'm going to go on break uploading for SVTFOE. That doesn't mean I'm not posting new content, I'll be starting a new story for Wander Over Yonder fandom. It's a more like a prequel that somewhat ties in with the first story on this site The Spirit of the Wand in some context (hint: Galaxia, Venus and Helia extended space family). If you guys are interested in that, I'll post a link to it once I upload it on the last chapter before the break. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this week's chapter!


	28. Open the Door, Open your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

You exhale as you look up to a certain closed door with a flared out spiral symbol image embedded upon it. You are in the magic spell dimensional realm. This feeling you had within for centuries, about entering this particular room, has been on your mind lately. Given what has come of the septarian in question along with the possible revelation of what is going on inside of Marco, the talks you had with Jackie about just going through it and your own hesitation…

Sighing, you slowly lift your paw and knock upon the stone doors. 

At first, nothing happens so you try again. 

…Now you hear a bit of rusling coming from inside. 

You walked backwards when one of the doors slowly opened. A spell, a small being made of fire and stone that is the shape of a lizard, looks up at you with wide eyes. 

For a moment, it remains silent. 

…

“Hello?”

Hello there, you lean down upon the ground in front of the tiny being, would it be alright if I come inside?

He doesn’t do anything for a moment, even looks a little panicked. Then he stops and listens from the door as you hear the sounds of whispering coming from inside. He turns back at you and swallows. 

“Ok,” he says in a soft tone and opens the ajared door wider. 

You give him a small nod as you float inside Toffee’s room. 

* * *

The room itself is decorated in the style of the monster palace from the hidden city. It’s quite a large room, with high up balconies showing doors and a few open windows showing the images of the building structures that surrounded the real palace. You sigh as you allow your eyes and mind to relax as you recall back to such a time and place. 

The room’s decor also helps you with a more pleasant mindset when about three dozen or so spells come creeping from around the stone walls and other places such as the extravagant curtains and carpets.

Each spell is some form of a reptile-like creature with different adored elements and armor making each one unique from the others. You smile as you float over and let them each come out on their own. 

It takes some time, but eventually they all come out of hiding. While they don’t all come up to you, most stay back, they do seem curious and a little shaken up all the same. 

You do most of the talking, just asking basic questions to get to know each one of them. It takes a couple of hours but slowly, they start coming up to you and speak more openly without running back to their hiding places.

From what you can tell and gather, they aren't all like you imagine-They’re not bitter or resentful of you. In fact, to your gratitude, they each remind you so much of that one boy you once knew and loved from so long ago. It’s almost silly now, to be so fearful of not coming in here sooner. 

In the back of your mind, you know it will still take some time before they can really open up to you, but you already feel that this first meeting is helping out a great deal: for both you and the spells around you.

* * *

When you tell the other spells of the hallways about your meeting of Toffee’s spells, they are each concerned in their own ways but thankfully more respectful of your decision to get to speak with them. 

Of course Urania’s and Solaria’s spells were outraged that you would dare allow yourself to speak to monster spells, but they seem to be the only ones that are collectively upset. There are other spells from different rooms that have their own worries, yet only one or two of them from different rooms. The majority seem to be more neutral in this matter. 

Eclipsa, Siruis, and Sesigha's spells are the most supportive and are trying to help the others see the benefit of allowing the Toffee spells to be a part of their pocket realm. Some of them even offered to help with the process by doing their part to visit on their own times; it’s surprising and very generous of them to say the least. You thanked them and soon headed back to Star’s bedroom soon after. 

* * *

Everyone in Echo Creek has been acting...weird for the better half of this week for some reason. You honestly don’t understand it and personally as you tried to ask everyone about it, but they would either try to change the subject or just pretend that you didn’t say anything about it. 

It’s really annoying to say the least, but you don’t bother trying to get the details as to what is going down. At the very least, things have been cooling down as of late. It’s only been a few weeks since the monster arm assault, yet it seems that everyone has slowly started to move forward from that incident. 

You were able to speak with Moon about it and she was able to find some sort of medication after speaking it over with the Magic High Commission. Marco is taking the pills that Moon offered and it’s effectively helping him sleep better at night. Apparently, he was having bad dreams about the monster arm popping up at random every month since it first appeared on his arm a little over half a year ago. It’s concerning certainly, nevertheless he’s thankfully appearing to improve upon that mishap. 

The council and Moon are still dealing with the magic friz that’s been going on for months, but they seem to have everything under control for now.

Speaking of magic, you’ve slowly started speaking to the Toffee spells more often and have really started to even take a liking to them. Fireball, he was the first spell of Toffee's that met you at his door, likes showing you his flying spark move that is small, yet is precise in making his target. Another spell, Ice Blaster, likes showing off her ability to shoot out rabid arrows of ice crystals. 

Overall, things have been surprisingly peaceful as of late.

* * *

“Surprise! Happy Birthday Wisp!” You stare wide eyed at the Diaz backyard full of party decorations, a table full of presents, and a large three layered cake with blue and white sparkled frosting. Everyone, every human that knows you exists to even Glossaryck, are all present and cheering at your shocked expression. 

So...it’s my birthday?

“Yeah,” Glossaryck says as he floats forward wearing a silly tiny yellow party hat with pink stars all around the cone. “I may have let it slip when Star and I were randomly chatting about parties and what not.”

“And I couldn’t be more thrilled!” Star rushed over and pulled you into a side hug. “I’m still peeved to find out now that it's your birthday," She glares at Glossaryck for a moment before happily dragging you more into the party set up for you. You roll your non-existent eye ball as you allow yourself to be the center of attention.

* * *

The party has been going on for over an hour now; everyone is having a good time playing party games and eating bags of a large variety of chips and boxes of pizza. You were having a great time too. It was fun and relaxing to just play around on the games; you can touch those games because Glossaryck and Star obtained some spirit material from the Midnight Pearl crew who also sent some gifts as well. 

You got a varied amount of gifts today. Angie and her husband got you a large custom pet bed with your name hand stitched on the cushion. Marco got you two pairs of white boots with blue buckles. Janna gave you a hat that was just like hers only smaller to fit you. Jackie gave you a colorful sea-shell necklace. Alfonzo and Ferguson both gave you a miniature custom of your D&D elf-human cleric, Soupeilen the Noble. Amanda carved an image of you on a circular wooden board. Ponyhead was also there, she gave you a rope toy (you just gave her an awkward smile). Kelly showed up with her boyfriend and gave you a new purple pet bowl. You even got a few gifts from Mewni with a small wall mirror for your tower from Moon and a collective gift from the MHC: it was a...bottle with a magical sphere with an infinity symbol inside?

“It’s a time wish.” You all stare wide eyed at Glossaryck when he said that. He explains that it’s a wish that is from some far off remote location in the multiverse and that it has the power to grant one being the ability to alter a single time free paradox. 

Of course everyone had ideas of what you should wish for, but you simply placed it off to the side and told everyone that it would be best to use it later when needed. They all reluctantly agreed after that, with Ponyhead groaning loudly. 

Star came up to you with her present of a new journal and a colorful travel bag combo. 

“I saw that you need a new bag with the old one worn down and everything.” You smiled and thanked her with a hug. Everyone then turned to Glossaryck and stared at him expectantly. 

“I do have a gift for the Wisp, but it’s for later.” You looked confused but nodded your head as Angie announced that it was time for cake.

* * *

It’s evening with the party all packed up and everyone that doesn’t live at the Diaz house already left for home. You're on the rooftop staring off into the sky wearing your new boots, necklace, and hat lying stretched looking up at the stars forming above. 

“It’s not a bad look,” You turn when you hear Glossaryck comment on your appearance, “I mean it does look rather pleasant to say the least.”

Hey Glossaryck, what are you doing up here? Come to watch the stars too?

He smiles as he floats down next to you. He watches the stars with you for a moment. 

“So I've been thinking.” You turn to look at him. 

About what?

“Everything, just what’s been going around here on Earth and what not.” Then he pulls out a small white box with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around it.

“I believed I promised you a present.” You smiled as you took the box from him and carefully untied the bow. You opened the lid to reveal…

A Prism Crystal Key?

“I’ve had that key for a long time,” He takes it out of the box and uses the ribbon to create a necklace of sorts. He then uses his magic to put it around your neck. 

“I wanted to give you that key for a while now but I wasn’t sure when, until recently that is.”

What is it for? He chuckles a little.

“I can’t tell you right now, but let's just say that it’s very important and that I need you to promise to hold onto it.”

You nod your head with a smile.

Thanks Glossaryck.

“No, thank you Wisp,” He then surprisingly pulls you into a hug, “Thank you for everything.” You slow wrap your own paws around him and just stay there hugging your best friend for just a little while longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this week's chapter. Remember that after the next one, I'm going on break for Star Vs the Forces of Evil. If your interested in continue reading my work, I will be starting to upload a Wander Over Yonder fanfiction during the break. I also wish you all the best of luck during these trying times. Please remember stay inside your homes because the pandemic. I know a lot of people are already doing that, and only going out to get either fresh air or supplies, but otherwise stay home and stay safe. 
> 
> See you all next week for the final chapter before the hiatus.


	29. 'Bon Bon the Birthday Clown'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

You are floating around the Echo Creek Academy gym being decorated with streamers and other party supplies. Tonight is the school dance and Marco is relieved that Star agreed to go with him because he’s too nervous to attend alone. Star tells him not to worry about it. You float away from the two as you see Jackie by the entrance with a case of coke and are passing it to someone named Chad. 

She waves you down as you float over to her. 

Hey Jackie.

“Hey Wisp,” She hands over the drinks and starts walking, “So I’ve been thinking things as of late; How Marco seems to be improving and everything?”

Yeah, he’s really come along these past weeks. No more nightmares or anything.

“Right and I was thinking that, with him getting better and everything, that it would be a good idea to go on a date.”

That’s great news, where though?

“I’m going to ask him to the dance.” You nod but then stop for a moment.

I think Marco asked Star. Jackie stops and looks a little upset but you quickly wave your paws in front of her face. 

I mean that he was too nervous to go alone and he probably didn’t know if you still wanted to go out with him or not. Jackie looks relieved and says she'll help him out if need be and heads over to flag Marco down. 

You float back over to Star and see that she’s talking to Janna. 

“This séance is gonna be epic!” Star says looking pumped.

Hi guys, what’s going on?

“Hey Wisp,” Janna says as she puts an arm around Star's shoulder. “We were just talking about the Bon Bon legend and our séance that’s going to go down tonight.” 

“Yea it’s going to be- Wait did you just say tonight?”

“Yeah. Bon Bon said he'd be back on his 100th death day, and that's tonight.” Star suddenly looks concerned as she explains that she agreed to go to the dance with Marco. 

Yeah, I don’t think you need to be concerned about that. 

“What do you mean?” the Mewni royal asks, “I told Marco-”

You may want to ask him yourself. You point over to where Jackie and Marco are still chatting with one another. Star rushes over to him as you stay behind with Janna. 

“Jackie asking Marco to the dance?” 

Yeah, she says that she’s ready to take that step. 

“Good for her.” That’s when suddenly Ferguson rushes over looking excited as he’s squealing. 

“Whow man, what’s with the energy level?” Janna asks, watching with you as the red headed boy jumps a little in place. 

“You're not going to believe what just happened.” 

“You saw a sale on game mats at Target?”

“Noo…” He bites his bottom lips as he clenches his fists with a wide smile on his face. 

What’s going on, Ferguson? 

“Alfonzo asked me to the dance!” Janna congratulates him as you do the same while watching Alfonzo go over to Marco as Star comes back. 

“Guess who’s going to the séance after all! Oh hey Ferguson!” 

“Alfonzo asked me to the dance!” Ferguson repeats himself. Star stops then squeals alongside him. They are now both jumping up and down as you wave to Alfonzo and Marco. 

* * *

It’s evening back at the Daiz house. Marco and Alfonzo, the latter deciding to get ready at Marco’s house so that both couples can arrive at the dance together in Ms.O'durguson’s van, are nearly ready for the dance with Marco just spraying some body spray after just getting out of the shower. 

He also nearly trips over Janna as she and Star are getting ready for the clown séance by gathering up supplies. 

“Now my backside smells like cologne,” Marco complains as he fixes his towel to which Janna then randomly smacks his butt. He yells out as she says there’s nothing wrong with that as she smells the scent. You roll your eyes as you over hear Alfonzo call out from Marco’s room to hurry up. 

“They’ll be here any-!”

Then you hear the front door bell ring. 

“-Right now.” Marco panics for a moment, forgetting where his room is, as he rushes out to get dressed in his bedroom.

* * *

“Oh, hey Angie, hey Star” Jackie says as she walks in. You are amazed with her formal dress. It’s a teal color gown that looks remarkable on her. 

“Oh my gosh you look like the ocean,” Star exclaims as Jackie laughs and greets both you and Janna. You wave while Janna just starts messing around with a flashlight.

“Who came first?!” Alfonzo called from upstairs. 

“Hey Alfonz!” Jackie calls out. You and Janna share a giggle when you hear Marco stammering to get ready. Then there's a knock at the door with Angie opening it to reveal a frantic Ferguson. He looks well dressed in a dark grey suit with a blue polo shirt. 

“I’m here!” He rushes in a little before stopping and walking back to the still open door. You see that a minivan is outside and that a middle aged woman with red curly hair with blue glasses is at the wheel. 

“We’ll be out soon Mom!” Ferguson calls out. 

“Don’t take long sweetie!” Ms.O'durguson replies back with a smile as she honks the horn. Ferguson closes the door and walks over to Jackie. 

“Hey Jacks, you look great!”

“Thanks Ferg, you too.” 

You see that Star is about to say something when you over hear music playing. You turn to see Angie turned on a portable stereo as her husband dims the lights. Everyone turns their eyes to the stairwell with Marco slowly descending the steps. Marco was wearing a nice dark suit, he looks nice too. His eyes were locked onto Jackie and she was watching him descend.

You overheard Angie and her husband sniffling and saw Alfonzo at the stairs now wearing a suit that nearly matches Ferguson's, only he’s wearing a red shirt instead of blue. His eyes are half closed as he makes his way down the stairs. Ferguson is next to you as you overhear his quick breaths and see his face turn red. 

Both boys walk over to their dates to greet them. You’re happy for the couples, but you turn and see Star looking distraught. You’re about to float over to ask if she’s okay before Mr.Diaz asks her with soft excited eyes to take a picture of Marco and Jackie for them. She pulls out her mirror compact and does so before the two pairs walk out the door and climb into the van. 

Angie shuts off the music as the van pulls away with Star standing at the door alone. You’re about to say something else when Janna exclaim's, "Finally!" before telling Star that they’ll be leaving shortly after she pees before running up the stairs. 

Star just continues to stand there, not even noticing that Janna spoke to her while she gazes at the sun setting. 

* * *

You, Star, and Janna arrive at the graveyard when Janna’s mom drops you all off. You noticed that Star didn’t seem to notice that Glossaryck and the spell book came with until he popped out of the book when you all got there. 

“Glossaryck? What are you doing here?”

“Is that a joke? Dead clown séance!” He magically shuts the book closed, “Now lead the way.” That’s when Janna switches on her headlamp she bought while the blue man simultaneously turns on his head crystal. Janna makes a comment about it with Glossary correcting her that it’s not natural yet thanks her anyway. 

Hey Glossaryck? I’ve been wondering where you got that anyway?

“Oh my crystal?” He points to his head, “Rhombus.” 

Got it. 

You all four continue on your way with Glossaryck and Janna start talking about clown noses for some reason. They even ask your opinion of the matter. 

I think they're made of rubber?

“No way,” Glossaryck says, “They’re made out of meat!”

“Wisp is closer but it’s totally plastic.” 

Did they have plastic clown noses during Bon Bon’s time?

That got her to pause for a moment before shaking her head and asking Star’s opinion on the matter. Yet Star is in her own thought process still. 

“Don't you think it's weird that Marco asked me to the dance and then totally changed his mind at the last minute? That's like- That's like not cool, right?” Star says in a surprisingly worrying tone. You're about to say something when Janna cuts in. 

“What? No! You told Marco you didn't wanna go because you wanted to see Bon Bon. You do wanna see Bon Bon, don't you?” Star changes her tune but you can clearly tell that she's trying to hide her feelings. You float up to her and put a paw on her shoulder, ready to ask if she wants to talk, when she stumbles upon a grave.

Glossaryck and Janna went to a shouting match when Star pointed out that she found something. Janna and her suddenly gasp as Star reads the tombstone with the inscription,"I will come back."

That’s when both girls exclaim,“It's Bon Bon!” 

* * *

Glossaryck is singing to himself about Bon Bon with Janna setting up the shrine and Star sitting off to herself. You sign as you pull out your combat and text Alfonzo. 

Alfonzo  
  
Hey, did you all arrive ok?  
  
Yeah but the dance is a bust. I mean. Me and Fer decided to stick around, we came here to have fun and all, but Marco and Jackie bailed.  
  
So, where are they now? At Jackie’s or back at Diaz?  
  
Neither I think? I guess they’re out on the town and all. It’s still their first date, it’s up to them how they want to spend it.

You sigh as you look over at Star who’s still looking concerned at her own mirror compact.

Alfonzo  
  
Ok cool, I guess.  
  
Hey I’d love to talk more but I think I’m going to go dance with Ferguson.

You laugh to yourself.

Alfonzo  
  
The go take the lead, your majesty.

You close the compact soon after and look back at Star who’s still upset. You float over to her but then Janna comes over and asks for your advice on her own so far. You exhale and look back at Star but decide that she’ll come to you when she’s ready.

* * *

The shrine is coming along as Janna is working hard on it while Star is just in a daze as she’s not really working on it. She says that her head is loopy tonight. Janna tells Star to take her time but Star seems to be more interested in talking about something else. You and Janna clearly see what’s going on. 

“I-is this about Marco again?” Janna asks, sounding annoyed. Star frowns before taking out her phone showing Janna and you the picture of Marco and Jackie from earlier asking about Marco’s mole and Jackie's freckles for some reason. 

Star, you gesture her to walk away from Janna for a moment.

What’s this really about? Are you ok?

She groans and mumbles it's nothing. You’re about to ask again before Janna suddenly butts in claiming that she ‘accidently’ deleted the picture off the compact to ‘fix the problem’. 

You do realize that Mr. Diaz wanted that picture right?

“Relax,” she says as she’s pulling Star back towards the shrine, “I messaged him the photo first; I’m not a butt head.” She turns to Star now saying it’s shrine time now. Star looks uncomfortable as she tries to put on a happy face. You huff but clearly Star isn’t ready to talk yet.

You float over to Glossaryck, planning to see if he can talk to Star but see that he’s too busy burning a fire with some of the more useless spells in the book. You roll your good eye at the display but then feel concerned glancing back at Star. 

* * *

It’s getting late now with Star finishing up the shrine itself. 

“Okay, I'm done!” She looks around, “Wait, where’s Janna?” You point to the sleeping teen in the grave's hole. Star tries getting Janna to walk up but that girl is fast asleep. 

“Guess it’s just you, me, and-” she seems to have noticed that Glossaryck is nowhere in sight and hears snoring coming from inside the book, “Just you and me Wisp.” She plops next to you and stares at the grave. 

“Well I might as well be spending the night here. Just you and Me. In a graveyard. If any dead clowns feel like coming back from the dead, I think now would be a pretty good tiiiime!” Nothing happens and Star just sighs. 

“Ugh! I should've just gone to that stupid dance.”

Well, why didn’t you? Star turns to you looking very exhausted and upset. 

“Cause Marco wanted to go with Jackie. He likes her and she looks like she likes him back.” You don’t say anything for a moment. You don’t know what to say. Then you suddenly find yourself thinking back to that sleepover. You groan as the revelation comes to you.

You like Marco. 

Star freezes. It’s silent for a moment but then she blows threw her lips trying to sound nonchalant 

“What??? Wisp that’s-no I don’t-I would never-!” She looks like she’s trying to deny it, to whom is the question, but you continue. 

Back at the sleepover, when the cube was tossed into the garbage truck, you shouted at Marco using his full name. The cube suddenly spoke up claiming truth as it was getting crushed: that you had a crush on Marco Diaz. 

She pauses for a moment and looks a little uncomfortable. 

“Well, that stupid thing...was just mixing my feelings up. I...don’t see Marco like that. Heck, it claimed that you and Glossaryck had secret crushes but…” You feel yourself fluster as you exhale. 

The cube...thought Glossaryck and I had a crush on each other. 

…

Star tries to cover her laugh but she’s doing a bad job at it. 

“You and Glossaryck?!” You laugh along with her, though much more softly. 

Yeah well, I was worried too. She stops soon enough then looks down at you as you go on. 

The gang found out during one of our hang out meetings and Jackie talked to me afterwards. Star huffed as she crossed her arms. 

She told me to talk to him about it. If something was or wasn’t there, it’s best to just discuss it together rather than let it fester. 

_Ok that wasn’t what she entirely said,_ you thought to yourself, _but Star doesn’t need to know about that part._

Yet I didn’t for a while, I was too afraid. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. 

Star softened up as she stared at Bon Bon’s grave. 

It got to the point where I was actively avoiding him and he came to me. He litteral started chasing me around the multiverse-

“Chasing you around the multiverse?” You rubbed the back of your neck and sighed. 

I apparently have magical powers of my own, or at least starting too. She looks like she’s about to say something but you tell her that you’ll explain later. 

The point is, that when he finally cornered me, he spoke to me. He read my mind and… he laughed. You wave your paws when Star looks ready to cry. 

He laughed because he thought about how I thought that I had a crush on him to begin with. Star, Glossaryck and I have known each other for over a Millenia; he pointed out that we would know our feelings for each other by now. After that, we agreed to laugh it off and we still remained friends. 

“So… I need to...run away from Marco?” You just stared at her until she sighed, “Talk to Marco.” She signs as she gets up, looking really conflicted, before accidentally falling into the grave Janna was sleeping in. That wakes Janna up. She looks like she’s ready to apologize when she and Janna notice the giant rats in the hole. They try to shoo them away when the lights on the Bon Bon grave instantly flicker out. 

“It's happening.” Janna says grabbing Star. You float up in surprise as a rather tall figure steps forward from the shadows. You notice before the girl who the figure really is before he ribs off the fake clown nose. 

Ludo? “Ludo?!” 

“Miss me, Princess?” the prince says as he takes out his bone wand. 

That’s when you feel a chill as you turn to see that Puffy is floating next to you. 

**** Hope we’re not interrupting anything.****

* * *

You're trying to dodge Puffy’s attacks about the graveyard, jumping around tombstones left to right. Star is in the midst of battling Ludo, while also fighting off the giant eagle and spider, leaving Janna dealing with the Kappa Prince’s rat minions. 

**** Stay still demon!****Puffy misses jumping upon you once more. 

So that you can just attack me?!

He growls as he draws closer only to miss one more when you make a turn. You turn and try to blast another magical roar before suddenly Ludo blasts at you!

“Ha!” 

“Don't’ you dare hurt them!” Star cries out as she punches the giant eagle off her again while glaring at Ludo.

“You guys are ruining my séance!” Janna yells out as she hits a rat in the gut with a hair dryer.

You keep donging Puffy as soon you both find yourself away from the group.

I don’t know how, you think out loud as you jump on another tombstone, but I know who you were referring to.

** Speak plainly beast-! **

It’s Toffee, Puffy hauls his fighting and stares at you.

** What, did you just say? **

You breath as you turn fully towards the young spirit.

Your master’s name is Toffee, the once Prince of the monster clans turn General. 

Puffy just floats there, staring at you. You exhale.

Puffy, I know what Toffee wants from you. I know his game better than anyone.

You float forward a little.

He wants revenge on me and he’s using you to get that.

That’s when Puffy frowns hard and floats backwards.

** My master isn’t ****_using_ ********me, my master ** ** _needs_ ********me.******** **

He doesn’t care about magic, he wants it gone. Though, I understand he wants to destroy me for personal reasons; he truly doesn’t care about magic in general. If he had it his way: it would be gone forever.

** What does that matter? How does that affect me? **

We are magic Puffy; we will both perish if Toffee gets his way.

That comment makes Puffy stop for a moment, before growling in rage.

** You're lying! You know nothing of my master! **

He tries to jump on you once more, but then you are both pulled away for a moment. You look up in horror upon seeing a large black vortex has formed and is trying to pull in Ludo and Star!

You rush over as you see that the rest of the gang has arrived at the cemetery. Star’s wand turns green with the black vortex growing green as well. That’s when it blasts Star and Ludo back before Star could get sucked inside!

Star!

“Help me!” You don’t know what to do when suddenly Ludo starts firing at Star!

“Aww! Looks like you need a hand, Princess!” 

Star growls, “What do you want with me?!”

Ludo chuckles “You think I'm here for you. Ah, so selfish. HA!” He snaps his fingers as he calls out fetch. 

That’s when the eagle grabs the book, the spell book.

Glossaryck!

You rush over only to be tackled to the ground by Puffy. 

** Looks like you're out of options. **

You scream as you try to get up but find that Puffy is holding you down tightly, your mind races in panic as you realize that he has some magical strength of his own. You feel tears in your eyes as you turn to see towards Star. Star somehow tosses some of the Bon Bon cake towards Ludo while Ferguson and Alfonzo are attacking the enormous rat army with Janna and Jackie trying to help them. You turn to see Marco is about to go after the book but Ludo reminds him of Star. You watch as Marco instantly runs over to save Star as Ludo starts flying off on top of the eagle, with the book in his grasp.

** Until next time, beast. **

Puffy laughs as he pulls off and flies away with Ludo and the rest of the minions. Your tears keep falling as you turn to see Star being pulled away from the vortex by everyone else. The black hole closes soon after as they all try to recover.

You walk over, feeling numb, as Star looks towards the sky. 

“I can't believe.. Ludo took my spell book. It's got everything in it! That's my whole family history! All the spells.. everything! It's lost!” Marco holds Star close, promising that they’ll get it back.

Glossaryck is gone.

Everyone turns towards you as Star rushes over and holds you close; Marco holding you both now as you and the princess continue to cry. Marco promises in a shaken voice that you all will get him back too. 

The night’s chill fills the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone, this is the start of the hiatus. Now I'm just reminding you all that I'm still going to be posting, just not anything to do with Star Vs the Forces of Evil for a while. I want to take a break during the summer and come back in the fall or winter with fresh Ideas for plot points and arc ideas for the Wisp.  
> I'm also letting you all know that I am going to be Starting a new story called "CinderLilly: The Love story of Wander's Parents" in a few weeks for the Wander Over Yonder fandom. If anyone is interested in that for more content, I will be posting a link to that when I upload the first chapter.  
> I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story and I still would love to hear your thoughts in the comments below.  
> That said, I'll let you enjoy this chapter and see you all later.


	30. 'Raid the Cave'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

It’s been a few days since... Glossaryck has been kidnapped and the spell-book taken. Star is getting ready to go look for him while you're trying to help her the best you can by her double check supplies, even though she’s angrily shoving junk into her enormous travel back, while Macro is on his phone. After a moment of this, Marco tells Jackie that he’ll call her back then hangs up and tries to talk with Star. 

“Look, Star, this is a stressful situation, I get that.” Star doesn’t listen as she tosses more random items in her bag in a huff.

“But would it kill you to slow down for a second?” He continues as Star is shoving a giant sword now, “Wisp can you help me out here? She’s going kinda overboard.” He says as he picks up a typewriter and a soda calling them a “laptop” and a “purple-y, bubbly tea thingy?” 

Marco, that’s a typewriter and soda. I’ve only been on Earth for a while now but even I can tell-

You don’t get to finish when Star takes the typewriter and soda cup from Marco and packs them into her bag with a ding from the typewriter. You float over as she, after Marco asks her to at least take a deep breath, tells him she doesn’t have time for that and tries to pick up the bag-only for it to rip open in the back. 

“I can't waste a... sec...ond!” She says before falling over. 

Star, you say as you float down to her, I’m just as concerned about getting Glossaryck back, but you need to pace yourself. 

“Didn’t I just say that-”

You need to have a plan set in mind and not just gun it Princess; a list of supplies would be more useful than just grabbing everything. 

Star huffs when Marco walks over and offers to help her up yet she refuses claiming to be a strong, independent warrior princess. You float away as Star magics herself to standing. 

“At the very least, you should give your mom a call,” Marco says as he pulls back the curtains of Star’s mirror. “Someone has to fill her in.” You float over. 

I’ll handle it-

“No-no-no!” The Mewni Princess says rushing over and blocking the mirror from the both of you. “You two cannot call my mother. She'd kill me if she found out about this. Ludo stole my book! He... He took Glossaryck! I made this mess.” She walks away and pulls out the wand, “And I'm gonna be the one who cleans it up.”

You try to reason with her but she already has her portal scissors out and is cutting a hole in the air.

* * *

You three arrive at Yvgeny Bulgolyubov’s as he’s reading to his sleepy tadpoles a story and Star falls flat on her face creating instant chaos as the children jump frantically about. Marco comments on Star’s backpack as you apologize to Yvgeny. Yet he doesn't get a word in as Star demands in a calm tone where Ludo is hiding.

“I think he’s planning something big.” 

“Yes, I know. Did you not get my letters?”

Letters? You turned to an equally confused Star as she pulled out some illegible papers from her bag that displayed random images. 

“I thought the babies were sending us fan art.” “Seriously, who writes warning notes in crayon?” Star and Marco comment at once. 

Yvgeny huffs, “Oh, so I do not go to school to learn fancy handwriting. Sorry!” 

Why didn’t you just visit in person and explain? 

The room was quiet for a moment, save for the background crocks of the tadpoles, before Yvgent spoke. 

“Fatherhood is trying some job, Buff-Frog doesn’t have time to travel willynilly at drop of hat.” He doesn’t say much else as he then unrolls a map on his table. He claims he created this map when he last infiltrated Ludo's lair and even marked the entrance. Star thanks him but when trying to reach for the map to put into her bag, falls back only for Yygeny to catch her. She sheepishly thanks him but he thinks for a moment, then asks her to leave the back behind as he removes it from her person. Star complains but Yygeny points to the wand that fell out that now lays in front of her. 

“Only need wand.” 

Star, after a bit of thinking of her own, thankfully takes his advice to heart and storms towards the direction of the lair with her and Marco riding upon a conjured warricorn.

* * *

As you all grow closer to the entrance, you notice something odd. The monsters ahead don’t appear to be soldiers of any kind, appearing more laid back than they should be in casual dress. You start floating ahead of Star, but she demands to fall back, she doesn’t want you to get hurt. You reluctantly do so yet remain wary as you three grow closer. 

Your eyes grow wide as you see that they don’t have weapons but you don’t get the chance to say anything before Star blasts the bear monster while still riding directly inside the base. You float back to see the squirrel is still just standing there unfazed. Something is seriously not right as you fly towards Star and Marco as they invade the base. Still, they are too fast and have tunnel vision to not see what you're seeing as they ride down a metal tunnel downwards.

* * *

Star bursts through a closed door with several monsters on the other side. Star just starts firing away spells at the ill equipped beings as you rush in to stop her. They don’t even try to fight her as she keeps ragging them. 

Star Stop! They’re not fighting back! 

She doesn’t listen though as several are slammed into the dirt walls with Marco fighting them as well. 

Marco! Star! That’s enough! 

They keep fighting, ignoring you. 

Sudden flashbacks invade your mind. 

... _ Uraina… _

You feel a burst of magic course through you, enveloping your being as you float high, and roar out. 

The room shakes as the beat up monster covers their ears with Star and Marco stopping in surprise. The teens just stare at you for a moment in shock. 

“Wisp! What the heck!” Star shoats. You don’t answer as another monster, an elephant being wrapped in a bath towel appearing to have just bathed, comes in complaining about the shower. Then looks surprised, but not in a panic filled way, as he notices his fellow monsters in pain. 

Star demands “Okay, what is going on here?”

One of the female monsters, a tall Kappa like bird, speaks up, “We're not, like, fighting monsters. We're "alternative" monsters.” 

Oh, you float down as the strange magic from early evaporates your being, they’re a part of the monster republic. 

“The monster what now?” Star stares at you much to the confusion of the monsters around, “Wisp, what are you talking about?”

“What’s a Wisp?” One monster in the back of the room exclaims as Star tells him to shut it before about to blast them, but you fly in front of her.

It’s a long story, basically though; they are not among the monsters that want the wand or anything to do with harming Mewni. They’re not for Mewni, but not against it either: they are a neutrality group. 

“So they don't have a side?” Star asks, “They’re just chilling?”

Marco picks up an axe and spear “Then what's up with all the weapons?” 

One mole being explains that they were already present when their group arrived. They kept them to create holes in their clothes for a fashion choice and one of them rips up Marco’s hoodie a little, using the spear, to prove their point.

* * *

After a little talk that confirmed that, yes the monsters that now inhabited this place were a part of the republic, the three of you walked off to search through the abandonment corn mines for some clues as to where Ludo and his minions were now. 

“This place really is abandoned,” Marco comments. 

Well, mostly abandoned anyway. He nods then you both hear Star groan in frustration. 

“This was all a waste of time. Oh, poor Glossaryck. Who knows what horrible things Ludo's doing to him?” 

“Well, you tried,” Marco starts. “And now we can both agree it's time to call your mom for—” 

“For the last time, Marco, we're not calling my mom!” 

Star, you need to inform her what’s going on. You're not seeing things clearly. 

The princess looks off into the distance, “Seeing clearly? …” She gasps and pulls out her wand, “That's it. I'll use the spying spell!” 

You stop and look confused at her as Marco voices what you're both thinking: “Since when do you know a spying spell?” 

“Uh... since I learned it,” Star stammers. “A while ago. You weren't there.”

What about me?

“You... were... inside the wand!” Star brushes it off blowing with her lips. You're about to speak up but Star just pushes Marco through a door claiming she doesn’t need distractions. 

But Star-

“No distractions!” She walks away and holds up her wand. You sigh as you watch her create a...very familiar spell… 

_ “I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole _ to let me spy. Or was it "in the sky"?”

The wand instantly creates a large bubble that pops and sends Star flying backward. You fly over toward the princess standing up. 

Star…

She waves you off with a groan as she tries to remember the spell correctly. 

_ “I summon the All-Seeing Eye-”  _ She goofs the spell cast again as the wand makes four large eyeballs with spider legs. You try to wave to Star to get her attention but she keeps ignoring you in frustration. 

“ _ I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden.”  _ A gust of magic sends her back a little as it puffs forward a portal with the wand’s face changing into a yellow eye. 

You gasp as Eclipsa’s All-Seeing Eye spell has been activated. 

The princess seems to have trouble with concentration though as she keeps pulling up random individuals that includes: a yak monster, Rafael and Angie, Janna, her school Principal, Tom, then Marco staring behind somewhere watching Star. 

“Marco!”

“Sorry!” you hear him call out from far behind. Star sighs as she mumbles to her to concentrate. 

“Concentrate. Concentrate on Glossaryck.”

You float forward the moment the spell reveals a room, a cave somewhere far off. The giant eagle and spider, that are a part of Ludo’s new minions, are both asleep on the ground back facing each other. You float back once your good eye catches a glimpse of Puffy, but then you relax when you realize that he’s asleep as well on a green blanket laid out on a bed of corn shreeds. 

The projection spell finally shows Glossaryck with his back turned moaning while sitting on top of the book of spells. 

Star gasps, “Glossaryck! Don't worry, I'm coming to rescue you!” 

You feel concerned until he fully turns around to show that he has a tub of pudding in his hands looking elated. 

“Wait Is that…?”

Yeah, that’s pudding. 

“A whole tub of pudding,” Glossaryck exclaims leaning back a little. 

Star calmly asks where he is. After not really giving her a real answer at first, just gazing into that pudding that he is in love with, tells her that he's on the ground-in a cave-somewhere in the universe. Star is fed up and tries to reach into the All-Seeing Eye spell to grab Glossaryck, only for the spell to just ripple off her attempt. 

“The spying spell doesn't work that way.” Glossaryck nonchalantly says facing the spell. 

You don’t know what to expect next. However what you didn’t was Star presses her hand against the dimensional wall, closing her eyes, as her cheek hearts start to glow. You float a little back as Star pushes against the wall with some force as it starts to stretch like rubber. Glossaryck and You just watch her while he continues to eat the pudding. Finally Star opens her eyes, now glowing brightly, and her hand breaks shockingly through the dimensional wall of the spell. The spell is trying to suck her hand back in like a vacuum but she just keeps it held up as far as she can towards the blue man. 

He just acknowledges it casually, “Hm. I have never seen that before.”

“Just…” Star grunts in pain, “grab my hand!”

“Oh, no can do. Sorry. I belong to the book, and the book belongs to Ludo now.”

“Ludo stole you!” Star yells out. You look back at the blue man in anticipation yet he just stays firmly on the book. 

“Well, that's out of my hands.” 

Glossaryck-

Star looks back at you with her bright glowing eyes and pleas at you to do something. You instantly remember your portal spell and, hoping that you located the right place by chance, make a small portal and hop right through.

* * *

You find yourself in a cave certainly, the walls are wet looking enough, and look around only for a second to surprisingly find yourself in the right cave. 

“Wisp!” You turn to see Star’s image in the projection spell with Glossaryck directly a few feet away from it. You sigh as you carefully float around the sleeping animals and Puffy. 

“Good to see your portals are working well.” 

Glossaryck I-

“Grab the book!” 

I can’t Star. You demonstrate by trying only for your paw to go through it. Star is panting now, growing frustrated, but you both feel that this isn’t looking good. Not at all. 

Glossaryck, please. Let’s just go. 

He doesn’t say anything as he just eats his pudding. 

“Come on, Glossaryck, I can almost reach you. Come on...!”

“Yes, you are surprisingly close.”

Glossaryck...come on. Let’s go home. Don’t you want to go home?

You wave your paw around him, but he keeps ignoring you and teasing Star. Something feels wrong about all of this as you look back at Ludo’s sleeping minions wondering when they’ll wake up. 

“Glossaryck, don't you want to come with me?” Star hold’s her ground still trying to reach out with all her might, holding steady with the spell trying to collapse onto itself. “I thought we were... friends.”

“Friends? Well, that's such a simple concept.” You feel yourself holding back tears as Star pleads for him, begs him to please come back. He ignores her as she starts to get frustrated. 

“Glossaryck, come on! My mom is gonna ground me for, like, a thousand years!”

“Yes, probably, but you'll be fine. Or not. Anyway, your spell is collapsing.”

“But I need you!” the princess cries out. 

“Maybe  _ this _ is what you need.” 

She doesn’t get to say much else as she has to pull her arm back in as the spell collapses. You watch the spell dissipate before you and Glossaryck. 

It’s quiet save for Glossaryck shoving pudding into his mouth. You don’t know when you started crying but now you're near bawling as your feet fall flat on the ground. You stare up at the blue man...your best friend….with somber eyes. 

Why?

He looks at you. 

Why can’t you just come back? She needs you...I need you. You don’t stop yourself gasping as you feel so weak and cold on the floor of the cave. You close your eyes hoping to just wake up, this isn’t happening. 

This can’t be happening. 

You feel a hand on your head and look up to see Glossaryck has put away the pudding and is finally showing some form of emotion.

It’s still very neutral but looks sad. 

“Do you remember what I told you?” You hiccup back some tears feeling confused. He rubs the top of your head and looks down a little towards your neck. You look at the gift he gave you not even a full week ago. You look back up into his eyes. He’s biting his lip a little as he sighs. 

“It’s up to you now kid, it’s all up to you.” He then pulls you into a hug. You just stare at the wall across you, in pure disbelief (Please don’t leave. You're my best friend…) You hold him close. 

...I love you. 

“I love you too. I always have.” 

He rubs your back and the two of you just stay there for a moment. You want it to last, for time to hold on. Just hold on for a little longer. Please…

He lets go. 

“You better get going now, they’ll...wake up soon.” It’s hard to step back, it’s just too much, but you manage to do so. His eyes look so big, he looks like he’s crying. You exhale, with shaking breath, as you turn around and create a portal. You glance back over your shoulder. 

...Goodbye. 

He only nods as you leap in before you could stop yourself.

* * *

Your back inside Star’s room, hours later into the night with her talking to her parents about what happened. You noticed that she took down the other tower, but thankfully left a few things behind such as old blankets and photos. You shove them into a box that Marco gave you and stored them in the attic. 

He nor Star talk to you about what happened, they’re giving you some space after seeing your tear soaked face from earlier. 

You're just in your room right now, starting at the ground listening to the muffled sounds of Star and Marco as the princess finishes her call with her parents. You hear Marco wish both Star, and you in a softer voice, goodnight as he heads out the bedroom door. 

You don’t pay attention after that and shift around to face your back away from the door on the floor. Your eyes look up at the wall then at the stars outside. It’s a rather peaceful night on Earth. You shift a little more as you feel something, you look down at the key, feeling a mixture of emotions. 

Ultimately though, you sigh as you hold it close to your chest and start to fall gradually to sleep to the distance sounds of scribbling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN?!   
> Hi everyone! Break is over and it's time to start uploading chapters once again!   
> I hope you all enjoy what I have for you and remember to leave a comment because I love getting feedback from you guys!


	31. Magical tales of Wielders Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

The bed feels heavier than usual as you shift a little. You look at the small mountain of snack wrappers from the store bought pastries from the Diaz’s snack cabinet that they raided earlier that night and they sigh. There's a start of quick pattering of rain accompanied by thunder; you hung up dark pale blue curtains leaving the room to be shadowed in darkness. The clock in your compact mirror reads to be two in the afternoon. 

You're debating if you want to leave your bed, or even your tower today, as you just study the coloring of your compact’s background photo of a generic...purple...jewel….

Moaning at the sight, you place your mirror on the ground and look up at the wall mirror of your room for a few seconds before pushing up and dragging yourself over to it. 

Call...Moon…

* * *

_*Beep*_

“Wisp? Is that you?”

Yeah…

“...I suppose this has to do with a certain someone that’s...not present as of late?”

Mum….

“Of course, you would feel more upset about _him_ leaving. I’m...I’m sorry that I can’t be there to help comfort you in person…” 

…I know…

“...Well I don’t like it either, but I don’t honestly believe he’ll be….absent forever. This is just another one of his… lessons. He’ll be back before we know it, it will just take a little time is all.”

....

“Try to see if Star can help you? I wish I could say more, but life of a Queen waits for no Mewman. Take care Wisp.” 

You too. 

_*Beep*_

* * *

When you manage to float downstairs into the kitchen, you see Star is in the midst of writing spells in a notebook at the table looking focused. You don’t want to bother her as you grab a yogurt cup from the fridge; it’s too painful to look at the pudding containers, and start to float back out when Star finally looks up with tired eyes at the sound of the fridge door closing. 

“Oh, hey Wisp.” She looks unsure for a moment, but then holds up the notebook she has been writing in. “Been writing some spells in here for a while now. I figured that...we need some sort of spell book now that you-know-who is well… incapacitated at this time.” 

Mum…

You're ready to just go back to avoiding people when Star leaps away from the table and stands in front of you. 

“So far, I’ve gotten a lot of spells that I’ve used in the past, but I can’t think of a lot of them. Heck, I don’t really know all of them,” She says with a smirk, but then coughs looking around for a second. It’s tension feels cumbersome at best. 

“I was thinking,” she says as she rabidly flips through the pages, “That maybe you could...help me?” You feel a bit of a headache, from where you don’t care, as you feel like declining, except you see her concerned face with a shadow of a frown. You exhale as you rub your forehead and agree to at least try. 

She blows out a breath then goes to the table and grabs a pack of gel pens. 

* * *

“Ok…” Star dragged for a moment as she clicked one of the orange pens a couple of times. You're both in her room with her laying her stomach on her bed with her feet in the air and you just curled up across from her. “We should probably start at the beginning. What’s the first spell you can remember?” 

Let’s see…

Your in though as your tail flops around a little. 

Well...I was around since the time of Flo-Urania…

“Who’s Urania again? Was she like a conquering queen?”

Yes and no, she was the first queen. Simple as that. 

“Really?” She hums as she scribbles out Urania’s name using fancy swirls. “Well…?”

Let’s see if I can recall...

* * *

_It was one of the warmer days of the winter months and a young Flower was having trouble with the stick that she found not only a few weeks ago. That was also the time you both met...well...the tiny blue man._

_“You know I can hear you right?” You turn to see said blue man is trying to help Flower with the stick-_

_“Wand. It’s called a Wand.”_

_Does it really matter? You feel your tolerance of the creature is already slim, but he’s just making it worse with his constant interruption of your thoughts-_

_“Well if you just called it the right thing in the first place…” You huffed as he floated back towards a frustrated Flower._

_“It’s not working!” She yells as she stomps around the fire pit, ignoring the looks from the few women near by drying their laundry. You float next to her as she exhales and start’s petting your intangible head. She only gets a few strange looks from random people, but everyone in the village is used to her seemingly strange tendences such as showing affection to you (and no one else can see you besides her and now this Glossaryck character)._

_“You need to stop trying so hard.” Glossaryck says as he lowers the wand’s gem end downwards from pointing directly at him. “The first rule of learning magic is learning two important lessons first.”_

_Flower mumbles “And what are those? How to not be tempted to smack a wand against a rock?”_

_“Close,” Glossaryck chuckles, “It’s learning to have patience and a steady mind.”_

_“A steady mind?”_

_“Learning to let go of stress and allowing your mind to visualize the spell. It’s not as simple as just saying the spell, though you need to say what you mean correctly, but that you need to visualize what you are trying to accomplish.” He floats down on a nearby log and pats his hand next to him. Flower sits next to him with you floating onto her lap as she continues to pet your head._

_“Tell me child, what spell are you trying to accomplish? Describe to me what you are trying to do.”_

_She sighs and looks down a little, “I just want the magic to start working.”_

_Glossaryck laughs a little, “I think we found your problem then. You don’t have an individual spell you're trying to create.”_

_“Then I don’t know what to create, can you tell me what to make?” He sits there for a moment in thought, letting his eyes wander around for a moment. You paw Flower’s leg a little and think about it for a moment before your eyes are drawn back to the fire pit._

_What about a light spell?_

_He snaps his fingers, “That can work.”_

_“What can?-”_

_“A light spell, it’s simple enough to start with.” He flies up to her face. “Visualize a light source in your head and work from there.” You float up as Flower stands back up. She holds in the wand in front of her with both hands and closes her eyes. The villagers around her pause from talking and watch her as they work. You don't hear anything but the slight breeze of the wind._

_“Lux,” she speaks out in a steady tone. That’s when you see a ball of light start to form around the gem of the wand. The village gasps in surprise as Flower before looking amazed._

_“I did it.”_

_She starts laughing as she waves the glowing wand around to the cheers of the villagers. You look back at Glossaryck and who’s pleased._

* * *

Star scribbles out the word and the position that you claimed Urania was standing in within a few seconds of recounting the tale from memory. 

“How come you kept calling her Flower?” You chuckled softly. 

That was just what I called her back then, I knew her before she obtained the wand. 

“How?-”

It’s hard to explain and I really don’t know all the details to give it justice right now. Star nods as she flips around to another page then grabs a blue gel pen from the pile. 

“Ok well, tell me a different spell from someone else,” she asks looking a little irritated for some reason. “I don’t need to hear every spell from the same queen all in one go.” 

Ok then…how about...a mermaid spell?

Her eyes lit, “Oooh! Tell me that one!” 

* * *

_You look floating on the water near Polaria’s ship ‘S.S. Polaria’ where you look out at the great ocean around you as the teenaged waterfolk and ferfolk alike are having a ball of a time splashing at the princess of Mewni with her new fish tale. You're still baffled at the spectacle, you're certainly not alone as nearly every member of the crew is as well._

_As the sun starts to set, the waterfolk and merfolk swim off with Sheldon giving Polaria a quick hug and wishing her a good night._

_Polaria is climbing up the rope that’s attached to the pulley as some crew helps her back on deck with her fish tale still flapping around._

_You float up to her with questions but say nothing as she speaks out, “Ourá sta pódia,” and suddenly her tail splits back into two legs. You just descend a little as you gaze at the sight with the crew only looking for a little before being commanded by Admiral Sparks to go back to work._

_Glossaryck floats down next to the two of you with some cut pineapples._

_“Well that was illuminating, what spell was that?”_

_Polaria wiggled her toes then took a few seconds to stand back up before answering him. “That was a little spell I call ‘Pódia stin ourá’ or basically legs-to-tail.” She starts walking a little now as she ends up on the upper deck. She takes one of the pineapples offered to her while you watch her laugh about how that was just her fourth attempt._

_“What about the other attempts?”_

_“If it’s all the same to you Glossaryck, I rather not talk about it,” she says, looking rather awkward._

_“Fair enough.” The two of them laugh along with Polaria as you look out towards the horizon._

* * *

“Is that a foreign language or something?”

The spell? Yeah, I believe so...though I don’t know from where.

Star mums more as she writes out the spell and draws Polaria, or the best design of what she imagines the princess to have looked like, both with legs then mermaid tail. She flips around more pages and asks for a different princess spell. You're not sure which to bring up, Crescenta’s and Helia’s…

Do you want to know one of my favorite spells from Helia was?

“Sure…” You think you hear her mumble something, but it’s hard to make out as she trades the blue for a red pen then pulls out some stickers from under her bed. She waves her left hand in a circle as you begin to reminisce about that one summer day in Helia’s laboratory.

* * *

_“Based upon my calculations, and some prior tests, I should be able to perform the spell now.” Helia writes in one of her field journals while speaking out loud. She’s in front of some tubes of different powders and dust particles. You're laying on a nearby bed set up in the lab, the one that was placed here during one of Helia’s in the zone days. Glossaryck then floats inside holding a plate of chicken pasta._

_“Still working on making another broom stick?”_

_“You can laugh but you know as well as I that this wouldn’t be just any broomstick.” She stands up and fixes her white lab coat and magics up some gloves for her hands. There’s a crate in the back corner holding a dozen broomstick handles next to a large shelf full of different jars holding a variety of materials from waricorn hair to cloud fluff. She takes one of the sticks from the crate and looks over the labels of each jar. She smiles when she sees what she’s after and takes both it and the handle back to her table._

_You sit up a little to watch her better._

_She rubs her hands together and magics up some goggles over her eyes and double checks, with levitation magic that her hair is tied up in a bun correctly, before finally placing the handle just so. Then she carefully opens the jar and, using some already sterile tweezers, takes out a glowing strand of pinkish blue yarn._

_“No sudden movements now.” She then whispers, “I have to place this just so.”_

_Helia delicately sets the strand in the middle part of the broom. She sets down the tweezers and raises her hands as they start to glow yellow with magic._

_“Weave this stick and make it fly,” she speaks as the broom handle starts to float off the table, “String this yarn. Take to the sky.” A blue and pink aura evolves the broom as the yarn strand grows and wraps around the handle like a snake towards the bare end. When it gets there, it rapidly swirls around and grows more full as it does so, ending with a large bundle of yarn formed and tied at the end. The handle transforms and changes colors to match the yarn. Soon the process is complete and the broom just remains floating there._

_You fly up a little as Hellia exhales with a smile._

_“Ok, let's test this one out.” She magics the broom towards the floor and then climbs on top. The handle moves like rubber and bounces a little. It starts to float upwards with Helia holding on._

_“It works! I did it!”_

_“Great job,” Glossaryck swallows up the paste in one gulp, “What did you do?”_

_“I made the first broom that is comfortable to the touch!” She flies around a little bit then lands back on the ground with ease. “This will make flying less taxing and easier to use for long periods.”_

_“You just need to worry about rain.” Helia frowns a little at that then smirks._

_“Well, at least I now know my next experiment.”_

* * *

Star draws up Helia holding the colorful yarn broom with stickers of test tubes and tiny broomsticks. You notice that she looks rather peeved again. 

“He could’ve just told her that it looked good or something, didn’t need to make her feel bad,” she mumbles as she finishes up. You don’t know what to say about her strange attitude change as you sit up a little. 

Star? Are you okay?

She snaps her head up then puts on a smile. 

“What? Of course I’m ok! I am more than okay! I was just,” she waves around looking a little annoyed but then just shakes her head. “Do you have any more stories?”

I have hundreds, maybe even thousands-

“Great! Just keep telling them!”

For how long? You don’t need to fill that up now. Even Glossrayck made sure to have different volumes-

“Glossaryck, Glossaryck, GLOSSARYCK!” She yells out and slams her book startling you instantly. “All you and everyone talks about is Glossaryck! Why does everyone want to talk about him all of a sudden!”

...Star-

“-He was the one that decided to leave!-”

Star.

“It’s not like he cared about us! He never cared about _any_ of us! Not me, no you, not any of the princesses!-”

STAR!

“It’s not fair! Why doesn’t someone do something! He gets to just leave and not care about our friendship! He has no right to just up and stay prisoner to Ludo and-” You jump and hug her. She’s hiccuping and bawling by this point. 

I miss him too. 

Star grabs you and pulls you closer into the hug as you let her cry. You had your time to cry by yourself and don’t feel like crying, but Star needs this. 

Every princess, every new user of the wand, needs to feel like they matter too. 

You don’t say anything as your paws rub her shoulder as she holds you close. It's just the two of you right now, but neither of you have to be alone. Not right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just uploading the next chapter and I do particular like this one because of the call backs to the first installment of this series as it expands upon the princesses of Mewni's past as well as how Wisp and Glossaryck friendship is shown through out the ages. I haven't gotten any comments in a while so I don't know how you all are liking these latest chapters or not. Please don't forget to leave any sort of comment, I like hearing people's thoughts on my work as it helps me figure out what I'm doing right and wrong.


	32. 'Baby'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

You’re pacing back and forth in the air as Star collects her things from around her room. Moon called her daughter last night informing her about Baby arriving today. With Ludo stealing away Glossaryck and him leaving, Star is being tested to see if she’s capable of remaining on Earth or if she needs to return to Mewni. 

In short, Star is panicking and is shoving her things into her secrets closet. 

“Why is everything such a mess?” 

You see one of her teddy bears, a living one, being dragged into the closet against its will. Star shoves more of her stuff under her bed and uses the wand to summon the beanbag monster. She shoves random junk into the poor thing’s mouth and tells it to hide as she shoves more junk, which was piled on top of her bed that was strangely attracting flies, under her bed. 

Star? 

“Not now Wisp!” She groans and pulls out the wand again. “Mystic Room Suck Transform!”

Instantly, a black hole is formed sucking her bed inside it. Just afterwards, Marco enters the room with an armful of food.

“Food's ready.”

“Great!” Star says rushing past him holding some of the lazer puppies, “Put it on the table!”

“Whoa,” Marco says while looking at the near empty room, “Why is your room so clean?” 

Black-hole. 

“I have to make a good impression,” the princess says while taking a sword from the lazer puppies stating it’s not a chew toy. 

Star, clam down, it’s only a quick evaluation-

“No!” She rushes past while trying to push even more stuff into one of her chests, “I'm not ready. I'm not ready! I can't believe this is happening!” 

“What evaluation is she worried about?” Marco asks you while Star creates wings for said chest. 

It’s an advanced test to see how far along she’s come with her magic training. She’s taking it now because…

“Okay okay,” Marco says with a frown. “Still, why is this such a big deal? And who’s even giving the test?”

Oh, she’s called Baby. 

“Baby?” Marco smirks but Star runs over and flips his hood over his face. “Hey!” 

“She’s a being that’s in charge of testing magic users to see how advanced they are in their studies!” Star explains as Marco pulls back his hood. 

“Still doesn’t sound so bad though,” the boy grumbles. 

“Oh, sweet, simple Marco,” Star says as she pats his back a little. “If I fail, I could get sent back to Mewni.”

“What?!” It seems that got the boy’s attention as he turned back to you. 

It’s true, you say with a nod, If she fails she has to return and continue training with her mother as the only other magic user Mewni has at the moment. 

“Which is why I need to clean and you need to cook,” Star says as she starts pushing Marco out of her room, when suddenly a black cloud flies into the room and kicks up a strong wind. Marco looks impressed while Star is terrified. You, having been the only being in the room that already met Baby before, are unfazed at her arrival. 

The black mist then starts turning into swirls as a large mass at the center of the room; they then blow away to reveal the cat-like creature herself flying above ground using her fairy-like wings. 

“Hello,” she says in a calm, sweet like voice. Star and Marco gush as you float forward. 

“Ah, Mx. Wisp of the Wand. A pleasure to see you once more.” She greets you with a nod which you return. 

Same as always Ms. Baby. 

She floats past you up to Star and Marco stating her presence is to evaluate, “A one Star Butterfly.” 

“I'm a one Star Butterfly,” the Mewni Princess exclaims, looking more relaxed than early, “and you must be Baby.”

That’s when Baby suddenly noticed the food on the table. Marco states that he made the food for her arrival only for her to fly around it in her cloud form, then flies back as a cat in a matter of seconds, leaving the table barren save for empty plates. She asks for more to distract Marco, since it took him all day to prepare, but Star begs for him to go make more which he reluctantly does so. When it’s just the three of you, Star asks how this evaluation should. 

“How do  _ you _ think it should work?” It’s a trick question. You recall her asking Eclipsa that once while she was being evaluated shortly after her mother passed away and even back when Helia was first being tested. Star looks at you expectantly, but Baby flies in front of you shaking her head no; It’s a test after all. 

She looks puzzled for a moment before offering to show Baby her bedroom to which Baby nonchalantly agrees with. You fly next to Baby as the official test begins.

* * *

At first, Star tries to hide her things away in her closet, claiming her room was always this clean, but then Baby notices the closet after both the beanbag barfs up some misc items as well as when Baby just opens the closet door leading to several of Star’s things falling out. 

Baby simply writes each thing down and mumbles interestingly. You want to face palm as Star seems to have read this as a sign to just be openly honest with her: meaning that she shows her the state of the fractured wand. 

“Hmm. It looks so different from your mom's.” 

“Yeah, it's cool, right? Wait right there,” Star runs off in another direction, “I have something else to show you. You're gonna love it.” She goes off as Baby looks at you. 

“What happened to the wand?” She asks in a calm voice. “And for that matter, your eye?” She points her pen near your missing eye socket. You take in a breath and cover your lack of an eye hole with one paw. 

It’s been a long year. Long story short: Toffee briefly returned, forced Star to say the whispering spell, broke the wand into two which damaged me in the process…

“I see.” She writes a quick note and pats your head looking concerned for a moment before Star comes back with her notebook. You feel a slight headache as Star shows her the glitter filled notebook that she states as a spell book she’s been working hard at making. Baby gives you a sharp quick sideways glance, when Star isn't looking directly at her, as she writes more on her clipboard. She even is given the book and opens up to the glitter falling out. She calmly states more how “interesting” to which again, her sarcasm flies right over the princess’s head as Star cheerfully talks about how many pounds of glitter she added. 

Marco comes back with refreshments to which Baby, in her cloud form, dashes to and back, having consumed not only the liquid but also the cups. Marco is just flabbergasted, but goes over to whisper to Star real quick. Baby pulls you aside with questions of her own. 

“What happened to the book?” she states in a slightly forceful tone. 

Prince Ludo of the Monster Kingdom. 

She mutters, “Well that explains why Sir Glossryck isn’t present.” She writes down that note then floats back to Star as Marco leaves the room once more. 

* * *

“Now, Ms. Butterfly, how is your spellcasting?” Baby asks plainly with that cheery tone of hers that is a little higher than early, masking her irritation at the royal in question. 

“My spells? Oh, they're great. My spells are awesome,” Star states proudly. 

“Good. Would you bring me that apple, please?”

“...What apple?” Baby creates an apple on the desk nearby. Star, not realizing what Baby meant at first, simply grabs the apple, but Baby tells her to  _ bring _ it to her. 

“Please... with magic.” 

Star profoundly apologies as she sets it back down, walks away from the desk, then casts Narwhal Blast on the apple. One of the narwhal spells shoots out of the wand and impales the apple on its horn, slamming into the wall behind Baby. Baby, you swore you saw her eye twitch for a split second, pulls the narwhal out of the wall, and it poofs away, leaving only the apple with a gaping hole. 

“Not quite.”

“Oh, no?” Star asks confused. 

“I want a  _ whole _ apple, not an apple with a hole.” The apple disappears and another, fresh apple, appears on the table when Baby asks Star to try again. You suck in a quick breath as Star prepares another spell. 

* * *

Spell after Spell, Star casts nearly all her arsonal to perform the basic task of magically giving Baby the apple on the table, completely intact. 

Each time, Star just struggles as she nervously performs each spell. Baby just shakes her head after each attempt, sofly mumbling the words “incorrectly” and just “no” after a while. She gives you sideways stares of pity as the final test of the evaluation goes on. 

You can certainly state she’s a steadfast one. She must be used to this by now after near a couple of millanas at this job. You were just grateful that she first appeared this brutal when you first met her, it took a while to read the tiny signs to realize over time. It helped you when she almost failed Dirhhennia awhile back before you begged her to stay a little longer. Thankfully she did and Dirhhennia finally brought her the apple with a basic wind spell, passing the princess on that day (despite never being able to convince Festiva and later Crescenta when Baby tested her.) You wonder if this is why she seems to respect your word more on these things now. 

However, that isn’t really helping Star’s case at the moment, she even manages to flood the room somehow not destroying the whole house in the process. 

She runs up to Baby with panic in her eyes and tone, “Okay, no-no-no, seriously. I swear, I can do this.” Then she performs another spell, somehow activating the green magic aura from within. Baby’s eyes grow wide at the sight of Star blasts the apple with green magic, and it turns into a flat mushy fruit. Another blast, and it turns into an oblong pear. You hear her mumble something about the color, it’s unnerving to you most of the time. 

“T-That's not... It just does that sometimes,” Star says as she blasts the apple again, and it turns into a green banana then again only for it to pop like a balloon. Baby just writes on the clipboard as you feel dread in her neutral facial expression. Star asks to try again but Baby has seen enough then processes to transform back into a dark cloud and fly out the window. 

“B-B-But, hey! Hold up!” Star stops Baby from leaving, “How'd I do?” Star looks at you, but looks confused at your current expression. 

Baby flips threw her papers, “Hmm. Mm-hmm. Uh-huh. Mm-hmm. Ahhh. ...You failed. Goodbye.” 

Star stammers in shock, “What? Failed? So this was all just a waste of time?” 

Baby halts in mid-air and turns back around, “Princess, would you like me to read you the results of my evaluation?” She circles back around Star and begins reading off her list in a passive irritated tone. 

“Let's see. It tells me you have a closet full of secrets,” She flips the page glaring at Star. 

“But what does that have to do with—?”

“While under your care, your wand – the single most important heirloom of the Butterfly dynasty – was broken. Not to mention crippling the spirit connected to it.” Star takes in a sharp breath. Baby holds up the notebook as glitter falls from it’s pages. 

“You lost the sacred book of spells, along with the guardian of magic itself, and replaced it with a college-ruled notebook!” Star just rubs her arm looking at the floor in display. You do the same as Baby floats up to the princess with a sharper tone in her voice. 

“And lastly, your spellcasting is so undisciplined and unstructured that you're incapable of performing basic magic! You can't even bring me an apple!”

Marco barges in with more sandwiches but Baby, in a demonic depiction, demands for him to leave, which he promptly does so. Baby slowly turns her head back to face Star with pure disgust. 

“Your Highness... you failed!”

“No, no, no. If I failed, that means... I have to go home.” 

“That's not my problem.”

At first Star looks dejected, then determined. She raises her wand over her head and you see her start focusing her magic. When she fires at the apple again, her magic comes up as a blend of green and pink. All of you in the room wait to see what Star's magic does... 

It splits the apple into two halves. 

Star turns away from Baby, ashamed. You want to say something, but you just…

You sigh as you stay where you are, looking towards both Star and Baby. Baby barley glances at Star. 

“Goodbye, princess.” She looks at you.

“Wisp, I wish you better next we meet.” Then turns back into a cloud and starts flying back to the window. 

Suddenly, to your disbelief, a seed in one of the apple halves starts growing into a large tree. Marco slowly reenters the room with a baseball bat, but stops when he sees the tree, stares in shock as he drops the bat and gasps softly. 

The three of you watch as Star’s tree grows to immense size. You then see one of the tree's branches grow towards Baby and produce an apple that falls in front of her. She catches the apple in her paw and stares in bewilderment. 

“...It's perfect,” she softly speaks. Star and you stay where you are as Marco steps forward, with the platter of sandwiches still in hand. 

“Does this mean she gets to stay?”

Baby just turns to face the three of you...and she smiles. 

Star and you both return one back as Baby turns into a black cloud once, devouring the sandwiches on Marco's plate, before flying back to Mewni. 

Marco hugs Star, telling her that he had confidence that she would do great, as you float over to them. 

I was worried myself, they both looked over with small frowns, but I knew you would pull through. You always do. 

They both smile again as she hugs you both. 

“Thanks guys.” She pulls away and looks up at the sky as her winged chest flies past the window with a flock of geese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this week's chapter. Starting Monday, I'll be heading back to college for my last semester ever. Wish me all luck and I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	33. Dealing with MHC (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

It’s a lazy afternoon at the Diaz house as you returned from a quick session of D&D with the guys. 

“That was such a good campaign Wisp,” Ferguson explains, still wearing his new Half Orc Barbarian ‘Gorubar’ cape and helmet combo. “You really know how to write out a good battle without going overboard like  _ some _ people I knew.” 

“Hey, I thought you liked my detailed descriptions, Fer.” Alfonzo comes from behind the two of you, he is holding his homemade staff and ropes of his new Eladrin Wizard named ‘Minthas,’ looking a little peeved at his boyfriend’s comment. 

“Relax Babe, I was referring to Gunter.” 

“From fourth grade band camp?”

“Fourth grade band camp.” 

Alfonzo groans, adding that the kid they are referring to kept talking about his detailed world so much that it lasted over an hour. 

“It was the worst Wisp, I’m sure he’s better now, at least I hope so, but he was just terrible back then.” The two laugh as the three of you head upstairs. 

“Well, we’re going to go chill with Marco now.” Ferguson states, “You coming?”

Nah, I’m going to go take a quick nap up in my tower. 

“Man, I wish I had a tower of my own, That would just be the best.” Alfonzo laughs as he rubs the other boy’s back and wishes you a nice nap. With that, the three of you split off in different directions. 

* * *

Not even seven minutes later, Star yells up from the base of your tower asking if you saw Marco. You fly down, rubbing the sleep from your good eye, stating you thought he and the guys were in Marco’s room. 

“Well yeah but look.” She points to some random guy and his dog, now leaving her room, and a hole in the wall. You're about to ask, but Star just sighs. She takes the wand, and you, into Marco’s room and shows you the multiple portals open to a variety of places in Echo Creek. 

Ah...I see. 

“He’s gone scissor happy and I just don’t know where he’s at.” She sees the laser puppies setting fire to one place and goes to drag them back into Marco’s room. 

Well I’m sure they haven’t…

That’s when you see a certain crimson portal on fire just a foot away. 

...oh magic. 

* * *

Star gets off the phone with Ponyhead feeling concerned for Marco’s safety in Hekapoo’s dimension. As it turns out, Ponyhead never earned those scissors to begin with, she in fact  _ stole _ them! From Hekapoo! Apparently, the scissor portal maker herself left them behind on some random chair inside on the bathrooms at that Bounce Lounge place. 

You honestly don’t know how this horse head’s brain functions. 

Either way, you both now have to journey into her realm and find the boys. 

* * *

You two arrive right outside Hekapoo’s house where Star kicks in the front door and points her wand at the portal maker herself. 

“Hekapoo, where's Marco?”

“Star!” 

You back up as this random taller and muscular man, with shaven facial hair, multiple piercings in his right ear, and a scar on his left eye wearing a black spiked jacket and torn pants. The stranger runs up to Star and hugs her! You're just as confused as Star, she pushes him away and points her wand at him. 

You turn to see that it’s not just this man that is inside Hekapoo’s home. You look to see two other men present as well. One of them is a large rounded man with a large red bed, a chipped ear, and a spiked horned helmet with a brown wool tunic and a white wool cape over his shoulders. 

The last man had a few scars on his hands wearing an old looking brown tunic with baggy pants to match along with a green cloak with the hoodie over his head. 

The two other guys looked back at Star and you in equal amazement and stepped forward, you now seeing that the pair had two matching golden rings on each hand. 

“Could it be true?” The cloaked guy asks looking over Star and...you? You floated back a little when the bearded man got to close. You try to get the princess’s attention. 

Star…

“No Star, Wisp, it’s me” You turn back in shock. 

How do you know my-?

“It’s me, Marco! See” He then shows a torn red hoodie…

Oh sweet magic. 

You slowly turn to the other two. 

“Ferguson? Alfonzo?”

They don’t answer as they just both hug you. You knew that people aged inside Hekapoo’s dimension but this…

Then you turn back to see Star just staring at adult Marcos bare chest with dilated pupils as the boy, now a full grown man, stares chattering about his time in the Neverzone. You float out of the other guys’ hug and look back at their hands. 

So...are you guys engaged or…

“Married actually,” Ferguson states as he then pulls out a random axe from behind and leans on it casually. 

“Thanks to Empress’s open marriage deal, I realized that I was allowed to marry another if I already introduced them to her ahead of time,” Alfonzo explains with a joyful tone. “She already told me that she never wanted to get married in the first place, but that she wouldn’t stop me from marrying another that I was in love with. It’s all good.” 

You have so many other questions but honestly, this is just too strange right now. 

“Thought you would be used to the strangeness by this point smoke stack.” You hear Hekapoo coming up from behind with two pairs of sharpened scissors with Fergusons and Alfonzo’s full names engraved. You look a little to see Marco with his own pair with his name engraved in the blades as well. 

“Oh, check it out! It took me sixteen years,” Marco shows off his newly acquired scissors, “but I totally earned these scissors.” 

Star is understandably confused. “W-W-Wait. Sixteen years? You've been gone from Earth for, like, eight minutes.”

The three men just look flabbergasted then stare at Hekapoo. If you had to guess, each is having an existential crisis over their time here. 

“Yeah, I forgot to tell you that time passes differently in this dimension. Not sorry.”

“No, no, no, no. This is good,” Star starts to explain, “It means you guys haven't missed anything back on Earth. Come on. Use someone’s new scissors to take us home.” The three guys look a little wavery for a moment, with Alfonzo looking off into one of the nearby windows. 

“Yeah, about that…” Marco sighs, “I don't think I'm coming back. Turns out I really like my new life here. I got my sword, my dragon-cycle. I get to ride around all day and go on adventures whenever I want. It's the journey, you know?” 

Star is taken aback by this declared statement, “No! Wait, wait! What about your parents or your friends... or... me?” 

Marco looks down at his dragon-cycle, which you just now noticed there are three of them inside his place, as she purrs softly into his hand. His tender smile turns into a look of uncertainty as he looks off at the reflection of one of the blades of his dimensional scissors. You turn towards the other two as they both sigh. Alfonzo doesn’t say anything as he creates a portal and holds Ferguson’s hand, both sport a soft smile. 

You turn back to see Marco and Star smiling at one another before he turns back to the scissor portal maker. 

“Don't look at me. Those scissors are yours now. You three can come back here anytime you want.” 

The guys each ask Hekapoo to take care of their dragons. That’s when you, Star, and the guys head back to Earth…

...

...only for all three guys to return back to their fourteen year old bodies and complain about their lack of buffed out bodies. You chuckle as you fly up to your tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter, i really wanted to expand more upon Ferguson and Alfonzo's characters here and I hope I did a good job at it. Sorry it's a short chapter this week though. Still, I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	34. Dealing with MHC (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

Star forgot to leave her wand in her locker today while you, for the first time in a while, are sitting in on one of her classes. However, thanks to the fact that no one of the school’s staff and majority of students can see you anymore, they don’t notice either. Miss Skullnick is teaching math at the moment, one of a few classes she teaches at the school, to a group of bored and sleepy students. Miss Skullnick turns to the chalkboard and starts writing in chalk talking about the poetry of logic and what not. 

You're busy staring out the window listening in, but overall not paying much attention. You would leave, you can leave, but it’s too hot outside and there is air conditioning in here. 

That’s when you hear Skullnick talk openly to Star, since she was apparently paying more attention to Janna than the lesson, and asks her to come up to the board to solve the equation. Students around create the noise effect of “oohs” as the princess just dances to the front of the class without a care in the world. 

You sigh as you float a little close and look over the complex problem yourself…

Wow, this is difficult. 

Star doesn’t even try though as she just draws a cat then heads back to her seat, much to the annoyance of her teacher who demands that she do the problem correctly. Yet when she does get back up there, she appears to be having trouble. 

She looks back at you but you just shrug, you don’t have any clue how to solve that mess. 

Star sees Marco up front and literally writes his name asking for help, much to the poor boy’s confusion. He hides behind his textbook when everyone looks at him and Star just looks peeved at this point. 

“Ugh. Okay, let's just get this over with.” Then blasts the board-

* * *

Star forgot to leave her wand in her locker today while you, for the first time in a while, are sitting in on one of her classes. However, thanks to the fact that no one of the school’s staff and majority of students can see you anymore, they don’t notice either. Miss Skullnick is teaching math at the moment…

Wait, didn’t that just happen? 

You shake your head to see Star back at her desk with no one paying attention to her as Janna is trying to tell her a joke. Did Janna always have a blue winter cap?

That’s when Miss Skullnick asks her to come to the front of the board for...messing around?

She looks at you and you just look back in your own confusion. She breathes and nervously goes back to the front, telling the teacher that she doesn’t know the answer-

* * *

Star forgot to leave her wand in her room today as your, for the first time since last week, sitting in on one of her classes…

What’s going on? 

You stand up and see that Janna is now sporting a red and white cap. Star states she is just confused and wondering if someone is pulling a prank. You float towards her, but then Marco tells her to be quiet and that he’s trying to know this for his homework?

“I thought you said it was for tomorrow's exam.” Marco looks confused as more déjà vu nonsense happens once more with Skullnick demanding for Star to solve for ‘c’. 

“Oh, knock it off with the "ooh's"! Miss Skullnick, I already told you. I have no idea what the answer is.”-

* * *

Star forgot to leave the wand in her locker…

WHAT IS GOING ON?!

You are now convinced you’re in some sort of dream as Star is, once again asked to come to the board and Janna is wearing some top hat. 

You fly over to her and ask what’s going on. 

“I don't’ know, but I’m glad that it’s not just me.” She’s more upset as she takes the chalk from Skullnick and demands to know what’s happening-

* * *

You think you're stuck in a time loop, you have to be. 

It’s the only logical thing that makes sense. 

You don’t move as Star keeps getting pulled back to her desk, Janna’s hat changes, and Miss Skullnick keeps demanding Star to answer for ‘c’. You’ve tried to call for someone, anyone, on your phone but the rumble then glitch pulls you back a few minutes prior. 

This feels like it’s been going on for almost an hour now as you just remain focused at the window running through the possibilities in your head, trying not to lose your head.- 

* * *

The second you're brought back, you rush over to Star who’s yelling at Marco about the test tomorrow. He’s just confused that there is a test tomorrow. That’s when you stop cold at the sight of a human Skullnick. 

Star just states she has to go, pulls out the wand and Marco’s scissors from her back pocket, and opens a portal that she and you jump into. 

* * *

At first, Star goes to Father Time’s realm, you only remember once from Festiva’s travels, but are ignored as he just rides over her and moves on. You’re too freaked out about what’s happening on Earth to care about him being mobile now. 

That’s when you hear a large booming voice from behind the two of you. You turn around to see some cosmos swirl as it shrinks down to…

Oh…

Okay, now somethings are starting to add up. 

“What do you need?” Omnitraxus Prime asks Star. 

“I need Father Time. I'm…” You fly up to his face and tell him that some sort of paradox is happening. Star is confused, but then Omnitraxus explains that he’s in charge of space, time space, and that Father Time wouldn’t be able to help her with this problem. Star explains that it keeps referring back to the same math problem and he just tells her to do the work then tries to leave. Yet Star just did the math, but Skullnick wants her to do-the-work. He tries to tell her to do the work, and leaves, but she keeps telling him that she can’t. 

“I can't do the work. I never paid attention in class. I tried to use my wand to solve it, but I ended up right back where I started.” 

He starts to see the problem and tells her that he needs to pull her into his tummy to explain it to her. 

Is that where your realm is?

“Yes, it will be just easler to show her there.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second!” He just pushes her through as you follow inside. 

* * *

Your both pulled into a realm of space with crystal platforms all scattered about. Omnitraxus Prime starts explaining this place but Star just looks bored out of her mind. You notice he’s just getting frustrated and float out to see why he needs to leave so badly anyway.

“Oh it’s just hard work maintaining the universe’s infinite time streams and what not. Plus with the magic friz thing...well you know.” You nod in understanding as Star just looks confused. That’s when he tries to show her the time streams she’s connected to that are also trying to solve the same math problem at the moment. They seem to be able to work out the problem while Star of your parallel universe is having the problem. 

The rumbling starts up again and he finally explains what is happening. 

“That's your parallel timelines colliding with each other. If you don't figure out that math problem soon, they're all gonna shatter and forever be lost within the fabric of time-space. ...Uh, space-time.” 

...WHAT?!

That’s when you find yourself back in that classroom...full of bugs…

OK gross, gross...You hold onto yourself as the world, and in this case universe, starts collapsing into itself. You watch as people faze in and out of different forms. You float up to Star as she makes her way up to the board. 

“It’s okay Wisp, I can do this. I have a math problem…” She glitches into an elderly form then back, “...to solve.” You're terrified as you look at your own form glitch. 

First your some kind of lizard, then dog, then human, 

then old, 

young, 

purple, red, blue,

tiny, 

Huge,

The universe stocks everyone into space as Star solves for…

* * *

“..Seven. Seven? Yeah, seven!” 

You look around to see, to your instant relief, everything back to normal. Even the sight of a troll Miss Skullnick is pleased to see it as Star is pleased with herself with solving the math problem.

Despite the fact that she got it wrong. 

Yeah, she got the wrong answer but she did, indeed, try. She heads back to her seat as you decide to head outside for the rest of the day. Yeah it’s a slightly warm day, but infinitely better than the end of time and reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, things have been a little busy as of late while I'm taking college courses again. Not too busy to stop and post and chapter, but currently stuck on a much later chapter and just sat on it for the meantime while I work on college classes as well as working thru my last semester of college. Hope you all are staying safe and enjoy this latest chapter!


	35. Dealing with MHC (part three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

Both Star and you have been going through a lot as of late, with Glossaryck leaving and all. It feels like it’s been harder on you then her sometimes, she’s only known Glossaryck for a little while after all. It’s not that she doesn’t care, she cried that he was gone in private with you and feels horrible he was stolen by trying to do everything in her power to get him back only for him to reject her. 

You want to believe that it’s not forever, like Moon said, he has come back before. 

But…

That look he gave you in that cave, he’s words you thought about over and over again after your party…

It just feels so… final…

…

...Star has been also dealing with more of the Magical High Commission as of late. She never really meant them in person before this point, so it’s understandable she’s overwhelmed when she does meet them during times where her mind is on other things. That was certainly the case with her encounters with both Hekapoo and Omnitraxus Prime. 

Still…

It’s overwhelming with what’s been going on with the magical friz as of late on top of Star’s every day. 

* * *

It was a normal night at the Diaz house, a few days after the official closing of the interdimensional Bounce Lounge. Apparently the place was advertised to be closed due to money troubles, but in reality it was just the owner wanting to retire after five thousand years. It’s an understandable reason but Star, and Ponyhead especially, were saddened when it was demolished. Still, Star seems to be a little better now that a few days have passed as she comes downstairs to get a midnight snake of cereal. 

You're downstairs because of her waking you up with her moving about and decided to fetch yourself a snack as well for the heck of it. 

However, just as she was pouring herself a bowl of Marco’s cereal (ignoring the boy’s warnings), she is instantly encased in crystal! You suddenly wake up to that sight as the cereal drops to the ground. 

Your eye widens when you see it was Rhombulus doing the deed and was about to confront him for this act of treason (wouldn’t be the first time) when you see a sleepy Marco pop around the corner and peeks inside, turning on the lights and stares at the strange slight before him. 

That’s when Rhombulus zaps Marco! Now you jump out of hiding and confront the crystal master. 

What the heck Rhombulus?!

You jump out of the way of the blast and glare at him. 

“Oh it’s you,” he must’ve now realized who was talking to him.

What in all of magic are you doing?!

“Look, I’m just trying to do my job. Just go somewhere and let me-” 

That’s the princess!

“I know!” He creates a portal and picks both her and Marco’s crystal bodies, then proceeds to shove them in-

Hey! 

You rush over and paw at him to stop, ready to blast him with your own magical roar, only for him to push you away!

“OK look, I know this is messed up, but we have a good reason for this.” He backs away a little, holding up his clothed arms. 

“This is all just one huge misunder-look at that Leg!” He jumps inside as you try to follow him only for the portal to close suddenly. You growl as you create a portal of your own and jump inside.

* * *

His crystal dimension is enormous, it takes a while to find where the crystal maker is located. Your stomach turns at the sight of every being crystalized. There's just so many beings encased here, near hallways built around them among the entry shards. 

Of course, you don’t know what they did but with the way Rhombulus goes about things…

You shake your head and try to focus your eyes to look for Star and Marco. 

* * *

Somehow, someway, you evenilty find the diamond head. You gasp when you see Chancellor Lekmet encased in crystal. You back away to see that he had a phone with him, probably trying to call the rest of the commission. 

You turn back to Rhombulus to see that he somehow encased his arms too!

Rhombulus!

He dramatically turns to face you and looks shocked.

“How?!-How are you?-” He shakes his head and glares at you “Don’t try to stop me Wisp! They’re evil!” He points at Star who’s still trapped in the crystal. You return the glare. 

What are you talking about?! What did they even do to deserve...this?!

“She caused the friz! She’s the source! I can feel it!!” 

How in all of magic did the princess cause them!?

“I-I...Look I’ll prove it!” He then uncrystallised Star from the neck up. Star is in a daze for a second before he then harshly demands why she caused the friz. 

You exhale as she’s clearly panicking at the sight of him. He then panics back and crystizes her head again. 

“I really just can't take any more yelling today.” He mumbles to himself. 

She was screaming in terror. 

“Because she’s...evil?”

Because she doesn’t know you? Wouldn’t you scream at a stranger that yells at you all of a sudden without warning? He takes a moment to think about before uncrystallizes Star's head. She’s still screaming as he quickly explains who he is, that he works with her, and that he has a question for her. She soon stops after that. 

“Rhombulus? Oh, ohh! You're the time-out guy.” 

“What? Who calls me that? I bet it's Glossaryck, isn't it?” Then he looks back at you, “Bet it’s you too right.” That’s when Star realizes you're here. 

“Oh Wisp! Hi!” She tries to wave but obviously can’t. You sigh as you float up to her and pet her head. She giggles a little, thankly seems to have calmed down, before answering Rhombulus’s question. 

“Omnitraxus calls you that too. And my mom and dad. Really all of the members of the Magic High Commission call you Time-out guy...Well expect Wisp.” 

“Really?” He asks confused.

Yeah, I just call you Diamond Head. 

He groans then shakes his head. 

“Oh, never mind! Why are you causing the fritz?” She, of course, asks what he’s talking about. 

“The leak! The reason why nothing's working up here?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Oh! Something has been draining the power of magic from the universe.” He goes to a switch and flies it revealing that his crystal orbs are down...and some green swirling hole? Yeah, a green hole is swirling overhead across this dimension of crystal.

Star comments that it definitely looks broken. 

How come this wasn’t brought up at the meeting? Star looks confused but Rhombulus answers you.

“It just started happening afterwards! And look at the crystal I trapped Lekmet in.” He walks over and puts out Lekmet. “This stuff used to be hard as diamonds. Now it's like... rock candy or something.”

“I'm sorry your powers are all crazy, but it's not me.”

“You have to be the source! You see all these guys?” He gestures to a large field of crystallized monsters, making your own nonexistent organs turn, “My gut told me they were evil, so I crystallized them. There's Zedlord, who blew up an entire planet. Astrobell and the black hole she created. Stopped that one just in time. Oh, and then there's pizza delivery guy. Delivered the pizza to the wrong address. Then of course, I am most proud of the evil twins.” He then gestures to two gems in his chest, “John and Jack. They're pretty hard to tell apart, but one of them was definitely evil. This is what I do. I find the source of evil, and I encase it in crystal forever.”

You get that he’s meant to represent judgment but…some of these beings clearly did some evil things, but the rest…

Star then asks about the snake arms that crystallize, asking if they are evil, to which he just states that they’re his hands. 

“And what about my friend Marco? What did he do exactly?” Your eyes grow wide as you realize what the princess is trying to do and smile as she points out the being he recently crystize asking if they were evil. He doesn’t have an answer for Marco, but when she points out Lemet, he states that there's nothing evil about him. 

“He's the most pure-hearted, hard-working angel goat demon there ever was.” You’re taken aback by his statement. Star is asking him logical questions and that seems to be getting a genuine response out of him. Even after all these years of dealing with the Magical High Commission, and they’re harsh judgment of you, you never really stopped to wonder if there was more to them. 

Yes, they’ve committed terrible crimes, do you even need to think about the acts of messing with the family heirs and attempted murdering of an infant baby and blackmailing you with threats of death…

They aren’t good people, at least most of them aren’t. Still…

You never really stopped to consider why they did what they did. You know they hate monsters, but…

Why?

Your thoughts are interrupted by Rhombulus punching his gut and releasing the Pizza Delivery Guy. He then grumbles and sits down on his weightlifting bench. 

“I've been wrong about everything lately. The commission thinks I'm a joke. I thought I could find the source of the fritz, my hands and I could earn the appreciation of the Magical High Commission again.” You get up as Star is trying to wiggle herself out of the crystal. You jump over and sit next to him. He looks so...sad. You never really saw he could be sad before. 

“I actually crystallized Lekmet. And I love Lekmet!” Star, who’s free save for her socks, tries to hold up one of his tears but you glare at her and she sheepishly stops. You sigh as you listen to him talking to himself, how he’s going to go in a ‘time-out’ for the next ten thousand years. Yesh, you're only a little over a thousand but still…

“Oh, Glossaryck is gonna have a field day with that. Let me tell you.” Ouch, nobody told him yet? You look as she feels the tension and awkwardly tells him he doesn’t have to worry about Glossaryck. 

Rhombulus looks up in confusion, “What? Glossaryck is gone?” She confirms yes, he’s gone. Then he instantly looks relieved and happy. You're a little irritated, but then remember that he doesn’t have the relationship you have with him and drop it. At least he recalls that it’s terrible for the universe that he’s gone…

Wait what?

Star also looks confused before he explains. 

“The thing about Glossaryck is he may be a jerk, but he's the most powerful all-knowing magic jerk in the universe. That's why I can never win an argument with him.” 

...OK, that explains...everything? You didn’t know he had that much power, you knew he was powerful certainly, but the most powerful in the known universe? 

Star rants about how she tried to save him from Ludo but didn’t want to go with her and even mentions you. 

“He didn’t even come back for Wisp! Wisp!” He laughs at that and looks down at you. 

“Wow, and I thought you were his favorite!” He laughs as you roll your good eye. 

Okay well... he has his ways to him. 

“Yeah, like being a jerk!” Both him and Star laugh, but...well. You suddenly remember your first meeting with him. You don’t know why, but you bring up how much of an entitled jerk he was during that first encounter. They both laugh at that as you surprisingly find yourself chuckling. 

“Wait, wait” Star waves her hands in front of her, “He really thought you found him irresistible?!”

He’s a bit of... an egomaniac after all. 

They laugh again as you relax. Rhombulus brings up that he put the crystal in his head and never thanked him. Then Star brings up the donut incident, you groan how he just refused to come out and even spoiled the end of a good movie, as Star sighs as she talks about how he wasted some good donuts. 

“You know, I made some donuts for a meeting yesterday, and I think there's some left over. Uh... you guys want any?”

* * *

The two sit down at an impromptu table. It was originally going to be Marco's crystallized form, but you pointed out how poor-taste that was and so Rhombulus used an empty shard instead. He then hands Star the box of donuts, which then she hands you a few.

“Ooh. You know, you shouldn't feel so down on yourself Rhombulus,” she holds out one to her face stating how pretty they are. All of them are crystal formed, but the editable kind. Still, it does seem to hurt her teeth when she bites into one. She rubs her jaw when Rhombulus asks her to close her eyes. You're confused but stare in surprise when he removes one of his crystals off his chest and hands it over to her. 

Star looks at the gem with awe and asks which twin he handed her, if it was Jack or not. 

“It could be. Either way, I want you to have it.”

“Thank you, Rhombulus.” 

That’s when the crystal maker sighs and looks at the both of you, asking if you're going to turn him in for what he did. 

“I mean, crystallizing the princess is kind of a big deal.” You pause for a moment while Star does the same. You ask if you can talk to him first before she gives her answer and she allows it. 

* * *

You're alone with him on the other side of the crystal wall. After making sure that Star couldn’t hear you nor him, you speak freely with him. You talk about how you feel about his actions towards you. How you can’t forgive him for everything that’s happened prior to now, but you do tell him what you feel. 

Rhombulus, I just...You and the rest of the commission have done things, things that I don't know if I can right forgive you for. I don’t know why you guys hate monsters, why you think they’re evil.-

You hold up your paw just as Rhombulus is about to appear to rant at you once more. 

-But I’m willing to see your guys’ side of the story, someday. When you're all ready to tell me why. 

He stops and looks to be in though before leaning down and holding out one of his hands. He doesn’t say anything as you shake his hand. 

Okay then. 

You two walk around the crystal wall and back towards Star.

* * *

You and Star are back in the Diaz kitchen with a still crystallized Marco after Rhombulus has just dropped you three off with his portal still open. Star made a deal with him that he can’t tell the Magic High Commission about losing both Glossaryck or the Magic Book of Spells. Then, in return, neither of you would tell them about what happened tonight. 

He agreed and here you all are now. She has her socks back on and, just before he leaves, he even thanks you both surprisingly, uncrystallizes Marco before closing the portal. Star helps Marco off the floor, from falling head first after being uncrystallized, where she claims that he was dreaming and starts to feed him the cereal that was on the ground. 

You laugh a little as you tell Star and Marco that you're going to stay home today and head back to bed. You’ve had a lot to reflect about last night after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you all are having a good Friday! Just letting you all know that I've been in a rut of writing as of late, I can't seem to focus on some chapters that are down the line right now and a good outline for this original arc I'm working on for between cannon season 2 and season 3. It's going to take on a new narrative format that's experimental for this arc alone (I'm more comfortable with writing second person by this point for this story, but it's not going to work in the usual format) so I hope you all look forward to that. I'm not going to give anything away with what's going to happen though, so don't ask (no spoilers!). 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this week's chapter and please remember to comment! (no one has been commenting at all, don't be shy! I can take criticism!)


	36. 'The Hard Way'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

**** Life has certainly taken an uphill climb, very literal in this case as you and Ludo are being carried up a hill towards your new Fortress. It's certainly a welcomed upgrade from the underground Caverns where everyone once resided before moving here. Master definitely has your best interest in mind when revealing to Ludo this location not too long ago. ****

******** Such times remind you of not too long ago when you confronted that beast last in that graveside, how utterly wrong that lower scale of a spirit was in believing such filth. Of course, you were almost drawn in with it’s talks but only for a moment as you soon returned to your senses. ****** **

************ Still, it is best for him to be more careful from now on. ****** ** ** **

**************** You soon are carried inside the temple and follow Ludo to the holding cell where that blue creature resides in. From what you’ve been told, it seems this creature has vast knowledge of magic and is keeper of the spell book. Ludo wanted to break the life form into doing what he wanted without struggle. ****** ** ** ** ** **

**************** Of course, he decided to simply just keep him locked away, without food of any kind, to crack him. ****** ** ** ** ** **

**************** Yet he remains unphased for some peculiar reason, even smells of something that isn’t foul odor… ****** ** ** ** ** **

**************** Regardless, you both have arrived in his cell in the lowest level of the temple where Eagle and Spider are standing guard. At the bottom of the stairs, Ludo unbuckles his seat-belt and walks over looking rather proud of himself with you just floating next to him. ****** ** ** ** ** **

“I have arrived. Did you keep him up all night?” ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **They both nod their heads,**************** “You haven't fed him, have you?” ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **They shake their heads and Ludo looks rather pleased.****************

“Good! Then he must be about to crack.” **** He takes out the wand and states that ****“Time to turn up the heat.” **Suddenly Master chimes in and Ludo walks away to speak to him. You're not paying attention as he mentions only wishing to speak to Ludo. You stand in attention and wait patiently for Ludo and Master to be finished speaking with one another. Your patient can only last so long with anticipation, but you don't’ have to wait long as soon Ludo returns and unlocks the door.**

* * *

******** You and Ludo enter inside the dungeon holding cell. A rather dreary place with stone walls with a single window high above for any semblance of a light source. There's a lump on the far bed under the covers. Ludo brags about the temple you all are currently residing in and how the wand (your master) told him where to find it. ** ******

******** Suddenly the window shutters above burst open startling Ludo and yourself in the process. You look and look discussed to find the prisoner only clothed in his underwear laying on his side smirking. You then growl as Ludo asks the basic question of what in the world was the tiny blue creature doing. ** ******

“I was just out for my morning stroll.” 

******** How did you get out of your cell?!  ********

******** You learned rather quickly that not only can the blue creature see you without the wand, just like the princess and her servants, but also completely understand what you are saying unlike Ludo.  ********

******** He simply shrugged, which infuriates you, as Ludo asked who was in his bed due to the lump. The blue being chuckles, telling him to take it easy, as he flies down and grabs his yellow robe that was under the covers.  ********

******** Your roll your eyes as Ludo demands the spell book which Eagle and Spider bring in initially afterwards. Ludo then opens the book up and glares while smiling at the blue man.  ********

“I want you to teach me this…,” ** ** ** **he points at the book, “********...to make me awesome at this!” ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **He then points at the wand. ****************“You will not resist! Resistance is pointless!” ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **You float off the ground and scowl at the creature, daring for him to resist.************************

******** However, it’s not necessary as he simply asks for Ludo to hop off the book then surprisingly states that it’s time to get started. Ludo gives you a look of shared confusion then turns back to the tiny, strange creature.  ********

“But... you're not going to resist? Even a little resistance?”

“Look, it's your book now. I'm just here to help you. Or not. Up to you.” 

********Really? ********“Really? You want to teach me?”

******** The blue agrees...You're just floating there wondering if there’s a catch to all of this. Is he luring you both into a false sense of security? That would make sense. You simply glare as Ludo demands what his game was.  ********

“You must want something.”

“Oh, I don't have wants. I have a job. And that job is to help you reach your ultimate potential with this.”

******** You're still not buying any of this. However, Ludo seems to have a chance in tune and tells him that he just earned some pudding. You huff as the blue man, after Ludo claims that the creature is going to help him become the most powerful being in the universe, promises to only be able to help him reach his full potential.  ********

**The thoughts of potential reaching reminds you of your own potential that you have yet mastered. If you are to take avenges for your master, you must be willing to unlock your own abilities as well. Still, to even think of trusting this creature is also as bad as trusting Ludo.**

******** However, You mumbled to yourself, he has proven his own worth in many ways much to your original expectations. Perhaps this could be useful for the both of you as a learning experience.  ********

* * *

******** Ludo is in the mists of completing difficult tasks such as straining in pushing the book uphill dragging the book towards the blue man.  ********

“I have a name you know.” 

******** You're watching Ludo standing next to the blue man to keep an eye on him.  ********

“It’s Glossaryck.” 

********Should I care? ** ** ** **

******** He looks like he’s going to say something, but then stops and smirks for some stupid reason before going back to reading his newspaper. You huff as Ludo comes back towards the two of you after over an hour of this nonsense. Ludo rests while panting and grunting. ********

“This... is so hard! When are we going to start doing spells?”

“Whenever you want.” ******** You do find yourself chuckling a little at Ludo’s frustration of wasting his own time with pointless tasks. You may have more respect for the bird now, but there are times where you just can’t help to laugh at his antics. Glossoryck explains that, because Ludo wanted to do things challenging, that he was only doing what he asked.  ********

********That’s when Ludo starts to rant, ********“I don't know what I want! I've never done this before! You know what my dad taught me about making my way in the world? Nothing! Zip! I was one egg out of fifty! Everything I've learned, I had to learn dirty!”

******** Once he pauses, you do feel a little bad for him. However, this was a fact of life that you both had to learn when in the wild. Nature is unfair. You have to be willing to do anything to survive.  ********

******** That’s when you notice Glossaryck giving you a strange look, you glare at him with sight confusion, before he turns back to Ludo and starts making a paper plane out of his newspaper.  ********

********Ludo sighs,******** “But for once in my life, I'd like... some guidance.”

 ** ** ** **The blue man tosses the plane into the air and looks at Ludo, ********“Okay. We can do that.”

******** You're just as surprised as Ludo how easy that was.  ********

* * *

******** After getting to the top of the mountain at the temple entrance, Ludo begins practicing his first official spell from the book: tevitato. It’s a simple starter spell that’s found in a chapter section under some writer named Crescenta.  ********

******** It took him a few tries to just stand in the correct possession without straining himself and saying the name with the right amount of vigor, but soon he was able to perform it well after levitating an apple towards Glossaryck’s direction.  ********

******** Also apparently, Ludo is better at following the book’s instructions than the current princess. That make’s Ludo ask if he’s proud of him or something and Glossaryck awkwardly agrees to the sheer delight of the bird man.  ********

******** You decide to float next to the blue man again as Ludo practices the spell and decide to finally ask him some questions.  ********

“Ask away,” ******** the blue man says with a smirk. You roll your eyes.  ********

******** I’m curious about learning magical spells myself. I know the beast can do some.  ********

******** He raises an eyebrow but then nods after a moment.  ********

“Well then,” ** ** ** **he floats down a little, ********“I don’t teach Wisp how to perform magic, but I understand what you're saying and I see no reason not to at least try to learn something.” ****************He floats around for a moment, in a daze or in thought, then snaps his fingers and creates a standing board. He then floats next to you.****************

“Spirits learn differently than users of the wand; they need to learn to use the magic they are made of and channel that energy. Depending on the action, you could eventually perform physical fiets such as blasts of magical energy or even create portals. However, that’s not going to be easy for you.” ******** He floats down to his feet and looks up at you with his arms behind his back.  ********

“Magic is best performed by understanding two things--a steady mind and idea of what you want.” ** ** ** **He gestures towards the board. ********“Your lesson is to figure out a way to knock down that board.”

********...Very well then.  ********

******** You float over and examine the board carefully. It seems simple enough. You float back and down on the ground. You give it a good running start at it but then just float threw it!  ********

******** You huff and go back. The blue man looks ready to speak again but you lift up a paw to stop him. This time, you slowly run towards it rather than dash. There’s a feeling within you that you breath in and concentrate on. It grows as your body begins to envelope in some kind of red energy. Your eyes, which you didn’t realize you closed, open as you feel intense heat around them.  ********

******** That’s when you jump… ********

********...and the board hits the ground with a loud smack.  ********

******** The energy dies out as you smirk back at the blue man. He looks surprised.  ********

“...Didn’t expect that so quickly.” ******** Then he smiles and tells you that you did well. A feeling, a different kind of feeling, shifts inside you. You don't know where it comes from, but you feel pride in your small accomplishment.  ********

“Cool!” ** ** ** **You turn to see Ludo has paused in his own progress to notice yours. ********“You taught Puffy to attack physical stuff!”

******** You hum as Glossaryck disbands the board and transfers in a stone tablet that’s roughly the same height. You look back as he nods with a smile. You return that smile as you rush back over and get ready to challenge your magical once more.  ********

* * *

******** It’s nightfall as Ludo is tucked in bed with you resting on your own cotton bed in the other room. After a long day of testing your limits of magical energy, you find yourself being able to perform other minor feats, knocking over boards made of different materials and destroying some in the process. You even surprised yourself with a new move that allows you to tuck in and roll, bashing into your object of choice with great force. Glossaryck was impressed as you allowed yourself to take satisfaction in what you were able to achieve for the day as you curled up in a ball.  ********

******** Glossaryck soon flies out of Ludo’s room with the book looking a little bored. Ludo didn’t really learn another other spell today other than that levitation spell. It also appears that he’s taken a shine to the blue man, to the latter’s slight annoyance at the affection. You honestly can’t blame him, it is unnerving to witness.  ********

******** You don’t say much as he passes you as you nod in his direction. He doesn’t say anything but suddenly smiles a little and returns the nod as he sets the book down and flies inside to go to bed.  ********

******** Perhaps this new arrangement wouldn’t be so bad after all. ********

* * *

******** You wake to the sound of Ludo bashing into the room with the wand in his hands. Sitting up, you see that he’s heading towards the book and float over to see what’s going on.  ** ** ** **

“Puffy not now,” ******** He says trying to shoo you before levitating himself up the steps and in front of the closed spell book. He then knocks on the cover asking Glossaryck to wake up. The book opens to a random page where Glossaryck is lying back and eating some pudding looking rather annoyed once more. ********

“Didn't we just do bedtime?”

“Glossaryck. I know this is crazy, but my wand told me…” ******** Ludo chuckles pointing out the wand in his possession,  ********“It's my... my wand, he told me there's a chapter in this book that you've shown Star that you haven't shown me. But that's crazy, right?”

“No, it's true.”

******** You're only mildly surprised while Ludo is flabbergasted upset at the notion. He did just start learning after all. Yet when Ludo asks why not, Glossaryck gives a different answer.********

“You know, you didn't ask.”

******** Could it be that easy? You muse over it for a moment while Ludo demands to see the chapter. Glossaryck attempts to pursue him otherwise, telling him it's more advanced and rather dark. Now curious, you leap onto the step next to Ludo intrigued to see this supposed section yourself. After some more back and forth debating, with information revealed that the Mewmen Princess did read the chapter, you gathered it was due to her own meddling and not a part of her original lesson plans, Glossaryck allowed Ludo to gaze upon the hidden pages. ********

******** The papers flip to something called Eclipsa's chapter and Glossaryck tries once more to pursue Ludo by claiming it could ‘taint him.’ Ludo ignores him, claiming he’s already dark as is, and Glossayck unlocks the chapter. ********

******** You float up to see...not much too concerning really. Just some pages about mind spells and whatnot-********

******** You then instantly back away as soon as some dark burst of black smoke carries Ludo into the air. Your eyes widen at the sight of Ludo floating at the center of a black magical void. That’s when the wand's face plate glows green and Ludo opens his eyes to reveal swirling pools of green energy. He smiles and suddenly the familiar voice of your master speaks through the Kappa. ********

“Hello, Glossaryck” 

“Hello... Toffee.” 

******** You gasp as you float downwards when the master noises your presences. ********

"“Ah, if it isn’t my dark mist spirit.” ******** Ludo’s body floats forwards and smiles at you, "“A pleasure to see you up close my pet.” ******** You lower yourself, feeling overwhelmed for some reason, as he then smiles back at Glossaryck. ****************

"“Time to give it up, old man. You'll never get him on your side.”

“But I don't have a side.”

"“You don't, do you?” ******** Your master chuckles darkly as the room starts to grow ominously cold. ********

_“Excellent.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just to let you all know that after this arc (end of season 2/I'm not spoiling the time stamp) I'm going to have to go on break for a while to not only write more chapters for the mini arc but also because I will be looking for a job by then since I will be graduating college and I need to pay off student dept. Now that isn't to say that I wouldn't be making content at all possibility, I do have an idea for some one-shot content that I will go into detail if I have the time. College is important and I still have remote classes to work on so the pandemic doesn't change that. That being said, remember to stay safe and wear a mask in public!
> 
> Also, sorry if there are any mess fonts in this chapter, this was a hard one to edit.


	37. 'Heinous'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

Today is another quiet day in Echo Creek as you, with Star and Marco, turn back to the Diaz house after Star’s attempt to ‘steal candy’ from a parking meter. 

“Ugh, it's all just a big tease.” 

In what world does a parking metering look like it’s filled with candy?

Marco shakes his head as Star goes on talking when you three stop upon seeing a random car literally parked on top of another, crushing the lower car into the ground. Your eyes grow wide as you float around it with the equal stunned set of teens. 

“Okay, that was not like that before,” Marco comments. Then you all notice the house's front door sawed in half. Star huttles you and Marco together. 

“Okay, here's the plan. I'll cover the back door, and on my mark, you two bum rush the front door.”

“Got it” 

I can’t physically do that, but sure. 

You float above to see Star climbing over the backyard fence and sneaking into the house through the back door. Then you float back down and nod to Marco who returns your nod as you both get ready to ram through the pieces of the front door. 

“One…” 

Two…

“Three.” 

Marco kicks in the front door, using a karate yell, when you float in to see...Metoria?!

* * *

You stare gobsmacked at the sight of Rafael, Angie, Miss Heinous (aka Metoria), and her assistant Gemini sitting around the living room table. After a second of just WTFs going around, the teens initially starts to attack Heinous and Gemini with Star pinning the latter into the ground using a Narwhal Blast and Marco tackling Heinous. You don’t know how to calm down Angie and her husband as they are screaming along with Gemini. 

“What did you do to my parents?!”

“Unhand me, you little—!” Heinous tries to demand. She screams once she sees you floating above. Everyone is panic until Rafael stoats out:

“Stop! Marco, let go of that poor old woman!” You float down as Marco is dumbfounded. 

“Wait! You're mad at us?”

“We're trying to save you guys!” Star adds in. 

Then Rafael and Angie calmly explain that they let her inside. No forcing themselves in at all. Marco is told to get off of her while Star is told to put away her magical ‘whale.’ They do that as you sigh floating down on the couch; Heinous is still flabbergasted at the sight of you. 

It’s alright, You're not seeing things. 

Star looks confused for a second then gasps, “Wait! She can see you?!” Everyone else, minus a confused Gemini, looks just as surprised. Unable to figure out a rational reason to explain things, you just struge. 

I...noticed that she apparently can during the whole...Saint Olga’s debacle. 

They stare for a moment or two before Marco, begrudgingly explains briefly who you are, a spirit part of Star’s wand, and that you aren’t any sort of threat. Heinous sighs in relief then frowns as she straightens her dress. 

“Hmph. This is the princess who ruined my life,” She points out Marco, “That's right, Princess Marco. I recognize you. Even with your super-cute new haircut.” Marco is confused as Rafeal asks for an explanation. You're about to elaborate but Marco cuts you off. 

“This lady tied me to a chair and tried to brainwash me!”

“That's a gross exaggeration. Your child has terribly wronged me, and I'm not going anywhere until justice is served.”

Both Angie and Rafael gasp. 

“But if she doesn't leave…” 

“...then how are we gonna have dinner with…”

“...the Morrisons?!” You stare for a moment before remembering them mentioning some dinner plans they had for this evening. 

So you finally got on the waiting list?

Angie shakes her head frantically, “The Morrisons are so cool. We've been on the waitlist to have them over for months.” 

Rafeal adds in, “This dinner needs to be perfect. We can't mess it up.” Marco talks sarcastically towards his parents, but they aren’t having it. Angie demands him to settle his issue with Heinous initially, much to the unhinged delight of the latter.

* * *

For the next ten minutes or so, Heinous talks about what happened at St. Olga’s and the events that led her to living in her car, you don’t even know where she managed to get one living somewhere on Mewni beforehand. 

From what you gather, she doesn’t seem to pick up that Marco really isn’t royalty as she keeps both referring to him as a princess and even uses the title of ‘Your Highness’ when addressing Angie. She has a mirror, that is basically another version of a communication mirror, to explain her story as headmistress and the previous events of you three going to her school. 

You honestly don’t know where she’s getting these images that are in her mirror but based on your interactions with her, it’s best to not ask. 

You also learn that Marco’s actions of individuality have inspired a revolution among the princesses. You were surprised to find that he even has merchandise? Huh. 

Is that where your six hundred dollars a month comes from?

“Yeah, I get a $650 royalty check every month.” Star nods her head along with you while Heinous looks uncomfortable before moving on. 

“As I was saying, my students lost all respect for authority. Soon, they were cutting classes just to party, even inviting the boys from the neighboring prince reform school. They threw me out!” She turns her hand mirror off, “And now, I live in a car.”

The Diaz parents look upset over this matter. Though honestly, you do feel bad that she’s homeless now, but still…

“And it's all thanks to Princess Marco and her little sidekick, Princess Butterfly!”

“Marco,” Angie asks, “is this all true?”

You're about to say something when Marco cuts in, “Well... yeah, but that place was a prison! Those princesses were being oppressed! They're way happier now.”

“ _ And _ they blew up my bodyguard!” You look confused until you realize that the arm she’s holding out is of a scaly variety. Angie was just as confused, before she and her husband jumped a little when Heinous waved it around once more. She then starts using...baby talk about it?

“He's my dear, sweet Rasticore. This is just his arm, but he's part lizard, so his whole body will grow back soon. And then he'll be a big boy, won't you, sweetie?” 

Septarian?

She looks alarmed before nodding. You sigh and raise a paw in the air, stopping her or anyone else from interrupting you. 

Miss Heinous, You sit up from your tight spot on the couch looking at the ex-headmistress with a neutral expression; though I understand your position of this matter, the fact still stands that you chose to reforming young royals using matters of brainwashing to conform to a basic standard of lady that would not be a suitable leader in the least bit. 

She looks unnerved before huffing in complaint, “What in the world are you getting at?!”

Young royals need to understand more than just basic etiquette to be a decent monarch, they need to learn politics and structures of laws and communications. While I can understand your school was built to make sure that princesses were to learn to behave like royalty, your methods were unhinged and quite possibly dangerous! 

“They were learning to be proper princesses!” 

They were forced to be mindless slaves!

You growled as Angie tried to calm you down. You glared back at the woman as Angie asked, “So how shall we proceed, Miss Heinous?” You stared smacked jawed at the woman you’ve come to know over the past year; did she not hear you talk about the mindless slaves portion?!

“With a punishment commensurate with the crime. How about we annihilate her and display her skeleton as a warning against any further insurrection? Agreed? Good. Now, Rasticore, bring me Princess Marco's bones!” 

The insane lady tosses the dismembered Septarian arm towards Marco, but obviously it falls on the floor as it moves about trying to grab at Marco. After a half a minute of her trying to get the arm to move, she gets Gemini to do it and Marco just tackles Gemini being hundred percent done with this nonsense. You growl as Star gets ready to attack as well before suddenly a police officer comes inside asking if this was 48-15 Avocado Terrace.

* * *

If you had tangible brain cells, they would be popping right now. The earth police are as competent as Mewmen citizens. They seem to have this mindset of ignoring the obvious of someone breaking multiple laws of crushing a car and trying to attack children. 

After the absolute failure of dealing with ‘law informant’ you were all back inside the Diaz living room with Heinous trying to bargain extreme torture methods with basic parental groundings.

“I leave if you let me rip out Princess Marco's spine and wear it as a fancy scarf.”

“Um, okay, that seems a little extreme.”

Angie butts in about the time and the Morrisons arrival time fast approaching. 

Rafeal gasps, “Um... what if we ground Marco for a week?’

“Or you let me grind her bones into a pulp.”

Angie continues for Rafeal as he’s currently freaking out, "We won't let Marco play video games.”

“Do you even know how bargaining works?” You’re growing more annoyed at this woman as Rafeal pleas for no pizza on Fridays with Heinous saying she rather disembowel Marco. 

“We make him do the dishes.-”

“What if I just apologize?!” Marco yells out. The room looks at him for a moment before Heinous chuckles deeply. 

“An apology. Yes. An apology will suffice... under certain conditions.”

Star tries to talk Marco out of it, but he’s ready to do what it takes to make her leave without harming himself in the process. 

* * *

“Why did I say whatever you want?” Marco groans while wearing the princess gown holding a sign that reads ‘It IS Criminal to be an INDIVIDUAL’ with Heinous and Gemini standing across from him with a video camera. Honestly, this is just disturbing and you're more than willing to get Moon to have this woman put in an insane institution at this point. 

“I can't believe our son led a revolution and we didn't even know,” Rafael says with Angie wondering if she should be proud or upset. You don’t feel like adding in your own comment as Star goes over to Marco to talk to him for a moment. After a minute of the teens whispering to one another, Heinous butts in. 

“Enough dilly-dallying. Let's get on with it.” 

Star says one more thing then backs away with Gemini getting the camera ready and rolling. Marco looks a little nervous at first as he greets the princesses of the multiverse. Angie whispers about the meeting with the Morrisons as Marco continues. 

“Anyway, last time I was at St. Olga's school, I said and did some stuff that I shouldn't have. And that was... bad. And, uh, I just wanted to say, um…” He looks over towards Star then at you, “ ...I just wanted to say that I'm, like…” He suddenly pauses before suddenly sarcastically responding, “super sorry that I told you guys to resist your oppressors and stuff.” Star’s eyes grow wide as she smiles. You are baffled at Marco’s blatant sass act seeming to be working. Then you look at Heinous and realize that this woman is truly that delusional to not read the room. He even adds that he's ‘not’ being forced to do this by Miss Heinous because she’s ‘totally not’ holding his family captive. 

Gemini stops the recording for Heinous and tries to point out the obvious to her, but she just takes it and starts laughing at how ‘perfect’ that was. 

* * *

Soon Heinous leaves with her acting more neutral again, stating that the Diaz parents should take a more active role in their child’s life before flying off inside her car with her assistant into a portal. 

Soon after, the two berate Marco, asking about any more interdimensional chicanery. Both Star and Marco deny anything else on the subject with Angie stating that maybe it was time for them to take up Heinous advice (on the last thing she said and obviously nothing else) and cancel the dinner with the Morrisons to spend time with the kids by having a game night instead. 

Everyone else cheers with delight, with Marco even asking if he can keep the dress on, as they head back inside. You do inform Angie real quick as soon as you see the Morrisons pair show up so she can go explain to them what’s going on. Apparently they want to join in on the game night and tell the Diazs how cool they are. You inform Star that you’ll join them soon enough, but have to attend to some royal business first. 

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” Moon speaks up as she’s in the throne room looking rather irritated with the information of Heinous’s visit. “She wanted to perform bodily harm upon Marco for stopping St.Olga’s from performing anymore brainwashing and mind wiping horrid methods upon the students? Is that right?”

In short. 

She sighs and writes something down before looking up at you. 

“Well, I’ll have a word with some council members and see to it that the school be temporarily shut down until further investigation. Is that all?”

That and see to it to have Miss Heinous be placed in a ward for mental instability. 

“Alright,” she writes another thing down before sighing and putting the notepad aside. “How are you doing by the way? Any problems you personality are having?” You know what/who she’s talking about and exhale in response. 

Things haven’t been easy, I will admit. I miss him being here and all that. I don’t doubt that he has a reason for what he’s doing...why he decided to leave....

You look off to the side, looking around your room for a moment, before turning your attention back to Moon. 

Still, I am doing the best I can with the paw I’ve been offered. The best thing to do at the moment is to just help Star. 

She smiles and nods, “Best of luck to you old friend. I will be here if you need me for anything else, I’m just a call away.” She then hangs up, leaving you alone in your tower. You take in a deep breath then look out the window at the setting sky before floating through your trap door and heading downstairs for a relaxing game night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Man I'm tired this week. Pure insomnia on my end and do I hate it. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this week's chapter. Don't see anyone commenting anymore, I'm not trying to be mean though so I know people just want to read the story, but don't be scared to give me feed back; Otherwise, I don't know if my story is any good or not. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you are all having a better day than I am.


	38. Ferguson's Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

The woodland atmosphere of the pixie dimension never looked so nice after the week you’ve had. You decided to take a break from dealing with Star and Marco, since they're off doing their own things today, as you journey with Ferguson and Alfonzo to Pixtopia. Since their shared time in the Neverzone, they’ve been acting a little jumpy about the subject of their technical engagement. They don’t often wear the rings around you and just drop the subject when it comes up during your guys’ D&D campaign. 

“So…” Ferguson trails for a moment as the three of you walk out of the portal and towards Pixie castle. “Any reason as to why the Empress called us here?” He gestures towards him and Alfonzo. 

“She didn’t say, but said it was basic business as usual and that apparently what it is ‘needs to be done for the sake of the crown’ or whatever,” Alfonzo replies waving to a few passing pixies who bow in response. 

Must be important if she didn’t tell you over the mirror though. 

“Maybe” he smiles a little with a shrug, “I just hope that whatever it is doesn’t take too much time. I’ve got major homework to work on before Monday.” 

“I know that feeling,” Ferguson hums as the three of you arrive at the gates of the palace. Horns play for a moment as the gates lift with a maroon red carpet rolled out on the floor. Dozens of pixie guards bow as one well dressed male pixie with a curly mustache flies over and greets the boys. 

“Your majesty,” he bows towards Alfonzo and nods towards Ferguson, “And Sir Ferguson; a pleasure to see you both once again.”

“It’s nice to see you too Flickerwink,” Alfonzo bows his head a little before the three of you float forward a little before the servant notices your presence. 

“Ah, Mx. Wisp of the Wand,” he bows before you for a second, “Apologies, I didn’t notice you were present as well.”

It’s alright, happens more often than not. 

You three are then escorted to the throne room. Pixies are offering water to you and Ferguson, which you both decline, with five tending to fixing Alfonzo’s hair and cleaning off his shirt and glasses. Ferguson smiles a little with a slight red glow in his cheeks watching Alfonzo ahead of you both. 

You all soon arrive at the throne room with Empress Pixie herself sitting upon her throne with a smile. 

“Nice to see you both again-as well as Mx. Wisp apparently.” You bow a little along with Ferguson as Alfonzo simply waves a little towards her. 

“Hey Empress, what’s going on?”

“Getting right to the point aren’t we?” She smirks before clapping her hands together twice. Another pixie dressed in shades of blue and purple with a long beard comes up to her from the side with a large scroll in his hands that he slowly unravels. He clears his throat and begins to speak. 

“According to the marriage requirements titled under section Seven-BC: After almost half a year into the marriage, the required spouse of the ruling monarch must begin to live in the palace and prepare for their required full duties to take in effect.” 

...It’s quiet for a moment, the boys eyes both wide just staring up at the Empress and the announcement. You blink and just stare along with them. 

“So…” Ferguson trails, “Are you saying that-Alfonzo has to move in?”

She smiles and nods. 

Alfonzo’s mouth drops and just continues to stare up at her in pure shock. 

* * *

You float around the tiny dinner party set up with pixies all around serving food and giving congratulations to the royals in the room. It’s an overall interesting affair none the least. 

After the shock of hearing the news, Alfonzo went to go and contact his older sister to tell her the news. You don’t know how much he told her about his adventures in the multiverse, but it seems that compared to Star and Marco, he was at least honest about the ordeal as she arrived soon after the announcement to discuss the arrangement more with the Empress. 

This is the first time you get a long look at Alfonzo's workaholic sister, a young tan woman with a messy ponytail wearing a white tank top with brown cargo pants, that he mentions once in a while. You learn that her name is Ernesta and that she’s apparently a restaurant manager for a place called, “Wizer’s Diner.” Due to reasons that Aflonzo doesn’t get into, she is considered his legal guardian and has been for a couple of years since their grandparents moved out to live with their aunt in Indiana. This girl must spit fire in her pastime with how fast she speaks; she could honestly give a young Galaxia a run for her money. 

She, after a harsh chewing out to the Empress for choosing to marry her then fourteen year old brother, reluctantly allows Alfonzo to stay on Pixtopia, as long as he calls her every other day and continues his education. 

You’re at the dinner watching her tell a story about a recent situation where she had to deal with an unruly customer as she drinks some fresh lemonade out of a tiny wine glass. The table laughs with her as the Empress tells her that she’s a riot. 

The amusing story makes you giggle as well, until you notice that a certain redhead is picking at his full plate using a tiny fork. Your joyful mood drops at the sight of the crestfallen look upon his face. You're about to say something to him before Ernesta bursts into another tale from last week about a mishap with a pie turner. You sigh as you see Ferguson excuse himself from the table with little fanfare as he walks off with slumped shoulders. 

You then excuse yourself as well and soon follow after him. 

* * *

Ferguson?

You float around the purple trees around the palace then follow some large footprints into a deep woods. 

Ferguson?

The deep woods are also somewhat covered in light pink vines with average size animals here and there; one would think that such animals would be smaller given that this is the dimension of Pixies, but regardless.-

Ferguson!

You finally see the red head boy, with his back facing you, sitting on a log in an open glene. You fly over to him. 

Ferguson, why did you run off?-

You stop when you fly to face him and see his face covered with his hands. 

Ferguson?

You low down and place a paw on his shoulder. You heard him sniffle before moving his hands to reveal that he had been crying. 

Hey buddy...what’s going on?

“...Nothin. It’s-” He sniffs and moves to holding his body. “It’s nothing Wisp.” 

Doesn’t seem like nothing. 

It’s quiet for a moment with the boy looking down at the ground with a crestfallen look. His lips shaked a little, looking ready to start bawling again before taking in a deep breath trying to calm himself. 

“I don't want to be alone.” 

I’m not going any-

“Alfonzo is moving here and Marco is moving on with his life doing who knows what. At least before, I had Alfonzo. I had someone there to be with me when everyone else was busy or just off doing more important or whatever.” He leans back a little placing his hands flat on the log and looks up at the stars coming out. 

“I’ve known Marco and him for almost my whole life. I can’t...I dont’ know what to do with myself when neither of them are around.” He rubs one hand through his hair nervously, “They both have something, some kind of goal or plan to fall back on; some idea of where to go and what to do with their lives. And then there’s me. Ferguson the outcast, the guy that doesn’t...have a future.” He starts holding his legs together with his eyes half closed.

You don’t know how to respond or know what to say to comfort him. So, you just float down and rub your paw on his leg as an attempt. 

That’s when you both hear the sudden sounds of trees rustling in the distance. Ferguson gets up, possibly forgetting his current predicament as he starts looking around to see what could be causing noise. 

You float around and are shocked at the sight of a bear size swamp-like beast with a spiked tail, weeb feet, large shark shaped teeth and dark green empty eyes looking around for some reason. You hear Ferguson gasp next to you and turn to see him crouch down into the bushes, asking you to get down as well. Puzzled, you do so looking at the sudden focused boy with questions. 

What’s going on? What is that?

“A Boggabah Beast: creatures of swampy waters that like the taste of Pixie flesh and dust. I don't’ know how one got back in Pixietopia, but they used to pop into here through portals until they were wrangled back into them.” He steps back a little glare at the creature. The beast looks around, sniffing the air then lets out a ranging growl before walking towards a small village near the capital. 

Ferguson takes in a sharp breath then takes out his scissors and creates a portal. 

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” He then jumps inside. After a minute or two, he comes back out with an axe wearing a leather jacket riding on top of one of the dragon cycles from the Neverzone. He pets the dragon then looks back at you with a grim frown. 

“Better go settle this and make sure the Boggabah is set back out of here.” He pulls back the reins and starts flying towards the sky with you following behind him. 

* * *

The two of you flew in on the beast as it was attacking several buildings with pixies screaming in terror as the beast kept attempting to gobble them up. Ferguson swoops down and strikes the tail with his axes, not harming the creature outside of a small cut, but definitely shifting it’s attention to him. 

Ferguson shouts, “Hey! Come and get me swamp breath!” Then starts flying around the sky in circles around the enraged creature, who then uses it’s spike shovel to shovel up large rocks and hurl them into the air!

You gasp then are stunned to see Ferguson fly away from each boulder with swift ease and even slices a few with his axe. He dives and strikes the Boggabah, this time at it’s head. It is more irritated than before, and is in the process of forgetting about the pixies, starts chasing Ferguson. Remaining in the air on his dragon cycle, the boy leads the large creature away from the pixie village, much to the relief of the tiny beings. You instantly start flying up to catch up with Ferguson and away from the village. 

Ferguson dashes to the left then right, back and forth, missing each boulder launched by the Boggabah; he even manages to do a barrel roll flip in the air. Your concern about the boy not having a plan and just distracting the Boggabah constantly. 

That’s when you hear him call out to you. 

“GET ALFONZO WISP!” 

Without a moment to lose, you rush toward the castle. 

* * *

As soon as you make it to the clean up of the dinner party, you scream that there’s a Boggabah attacking the kingdom. The court is in full panic with Empress trying to calm everyone down. Alfonzo appears panicked too, his sister is trying to hold him and drag him to safety, before you rush over to him and tell him that Ferguson is out there trying to fight it. 

Suddenly, the boy king gets a determined look on his face and tells his sister to stay in the castle as he easily manages to slip out of her grasp. Ernesta yells out for him to come back, but he ignores her and follows you outside the castle. 

* * *

You both arrive to see the red head boy still making sure the beast is distracted. Alfozno screams “Ferguson!” To which the boy in the air looks down at him and tells him to open a portal. 

“To where?!”

“Anywhere!” He says as he dodges another rock. “Just make sure that it's not full of harmless creatures!” Alfonzo holds his head in thought for a moment before widening his eyes and smirks as he cuts a portal open. 

He rushes over and waves Ferguson down to which the latter races down seemingly towards the portal. The beast follows him at rapid speed, matching him. 

Just as he nears the portal, Ferguson suddenly lifts up and flies upwards, causing the beast to run straight through without stopping; the portal then disappears behind the creature. 

Cheers can be heard all around you as Ferguson flies back down, panting heavily. When the dragoncycle reaches the ground, Alfonzo rushes over and jumps into the red head’s arms laughing with tears in his eyes. Feruguson turns beet red while smiling as he returns the hug with his eyes closed. 

You clap along with the pixies in the middle of a wide open field of flowers. 

* * *

The next morning, a ceremonial party took place with Ferguson as the honor guest as he received a medal of courage; a small medal that only barely manages to fit around his wrist but the thought still counts. 

He told you, soon after the both of you and Ernesta travelled back to Earth that afternoon, that he and Alfonzo had a long talk last night. He told him about his feelings as of late and how alone he’s going to feel back on Earth. Empress apparently, after the two finally explained their engagement in the Neverzone as they still hadn’t explained to you why they were keeping that a secret from everyone in the first place, she offered for Ferguson to stay in Pixietopia and become First Knight. You are surprised to find that he turned down that offer. 

“I realized that, while I’m going to miss seeing Alfonzo in town, I can stand on my own and make something of myself just like him and Marco. I know I tried in the past, but being in the Neverzone gave me some skills that make me more awesome than before too. As cheesy as it sounds, I think I just need to believe in myself and keep trying.” 

You chuckled a little as you tell him how proud you are and that you're sure he’s going to do even more great things yet to come. 

“Now you sound cheesy!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got like...four hours of sleep last night. It was a long night of tossing and turning. Anyway, just wanted to post this now as I have a busy day today and I hope you all enjoy this one. Please, remember to comment.


	39. 'Collateral Damage'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

It’s another hot day at Echo Creek Academy. June is around the corner with the school year coming to a close. You're outside trying to relax alongside Janna and Star cleaning up garbage in front of the school. 

Janna must’ve now just noticed Star’s presence, as the princess levitates a hamburger Janna swiped from a student named Blake. He wasn’t done eating it, but she told him it was garbage and he knew it, and levitated both it along with the other garbage into a nearby dumpster. 

She explains she’s here getting rid of trash like Janna before swiping some poor guy’s headphones from off the ground. 

Star!

“What?” She then notices the male student and sheepishly returns his property before going back to picking up actual trash. 

Janna asks, “Uh, I can see that, but I meant what did you get in trouble for?”

“Huh?” Star questions looking confused. 

“Did you waste somebody?”

“What? No, I volunteered.”

“Uh, for detention? Are you okay?”

Star laughs, “Totally!” She levitates a trash can and tossing it against the dumpster's side. You shake your head with amusement before clarifying for her. 

She wanted to do it, Janna. 

“For real?”

“No,” Star mumbles a little, “I'm actually pretty messed up.” You’re surprised by her statement, with Janna making a joke about her being the same, but soon she explains what she means in a somber-like manner. 

“You know, I think I'm the first princess to lose everything, which is kind of impressive. I'd log it in my spell book, but I don't have my spell book. And I would tell Glossaryck, but I don't have Glossaryck either. How am I supposed to know where to go or who I am if I don't have a history? If I keep myself busy, I won't be able to mess up anything else. So that's what I'm in for.” 

Oh Star-

You notice her absent-mindedly magically levitate a possum statue in the ground. Janna looks stunned as she tries to speak up, but seemingly can’t find the words. 

Star wait!-

She already has dropped it inside the dumper. 

Janna's eyes nearly pop out of her skull at Star’s actions as she speaks in a calm tone of voice, “Yo, what did you do?”

Star is confused as she turns around while you aren’t sure what happened either, but you know that Star just royally messed up. Janna briefly explains that she just put ‘Otis’ in the dumpster and for some reason congratulates her for it?-

You fly in front of Janna with a panic look in your eye as students around the dumpster start crying. 

Who’s Otis?!

“Otis! You know, he's, like, the school mascot or whatever.”

Star looks slightly panicked in her eyes, though sounds a little too calm for the current time, as she walks quickly over and looks relieved to see it mostly intact. However, that does stop the few other students around to witness the event from looking down inside the dumpster with wide panicked eyes. Star makes a stupid comment about how she just plopped in there only for the head, and then rest of the body, to suddenly crumble apart. A girl screams as Janna states that Star’s is going to be in detention forever.

* * *

You can’t seem to pick up Moon right now as Star is now in front of the principal who’s looking completely in shock that you also wonder if maybe you should also ask someone to call in 911.

Star pleads, at a low panic level, that she’s sorry for what she did-only for Principal Skeeves passive aggressively scolds the princess by telling her about how that Otis statue saved his life when he was a boy, all while missing with the string of the tiny bags of tea staring off in the distance as he recounts. 

“Without Otis, I would be dead. I remember the moment well. It was very cold that day. Winters here are quite harsh you know. I was being chased through the halls of this very school by a herd of bullies and hid beneath Otis's underside. I hid for days. Survived by eating the frozen gum stuck to Otis's great big belly. He saved my life.”

“...Principal—”

“ _Life!”_

You wonder out loud if you should ask Star to make you visual again to see if you can contact a therapist; Star shakes her head before telling the principal that she was just going to go ahead and leave his office, to give him time to calm down before flagging someone down to let her know when he’s ready to punish her while she walks backwards towards the open door. 

She asks if he wants it to remain open or if he wants her to close it.

“Hit the lights.” 

She does just that and shuts the door with a concerned look on her face before turning towards you, ignoring the sight of several dozen students crying out in full tears. 

“Okay, that was not normal, even for Skeeves.”

Star, don’t you think that-

You don’t get to finish that thought before suddenly Sabrina Backintosh runs past Star, apologizing in tears, towards Mr.Candle’s office. Apparently he does work here full time still, must’ve taken those empathy courses you recommended to Tom, as students are holding each and looking over all depressed. 

You wish you could comfort them as Stars asking in a slightly high pitched tone, “Hey, guys, what's going on?”

You're dumbfounded at the sight of one Brittany Wong, the aggressive cheer captain, tearfully holding one large blond guy stating that they’re all waiting for Mr. Candle's grief counseling.

Star questions it as you just float there witnessing all this sadness around you. That’s when Mr.Candle, also sobbing in pain, explains to everyone that there's not going to be any counseling today as he’s too torn up about the damaged statue. 

Star questions in a harsh tone “Uh, Mr. Candle, how can you be torn about Otis? You're not even from this dimension!”

“But look at them, Star! Look at their little, droopy, baby-fat faces! Contact grief is a real thing, okay?” Then shuts the door looking irritated, as he goes back inside his office. 

Star tries to try to cheer up the students by explaining how sorry she is and that she wants to fix this mess, but one guy just depressingly states that it’s not her fault. 

“It's our fault.”

You don’t know what to do at the sight of all these crying children, while Star seems to be in deep thought with a sly smile on her face. 

Star…

“Shhhhhh,” She holds up a finger to your face, “I’m coming up with a plan.” 

* * *

...that plan was a bust. Star decided to recreate Otis brand spanking new and presented it the following morning to the school. At first, it seemed to win a few people over that included the Principal who started hugging the statue after Star unveiled the tarp. Even seemed to be going fine.

That was until Francis Smithington commented that his used gum was missing. That’s when Skeeves pointed out it’s fine finished, that it was too new looking. You grew concern at the mention of a ‘kissing hole’...that image doesn’t seem to want to leave your head. 

Regardless, Star did end up confirming that this was indeed a newly constructed Otis meant to replace the original that she damaged. Of course, she could’ve been more tactful as it left everyone upset once again heading back into the school, stating that it couldn’t replace the one they lost. 

“Oh man I messed up Wisp.” She slides off the statue. “I need to go find Marco. I need to find out what I did wrong.” 

Star I think-

Once again you are ignored as she rushes past you and kicks down the front doors, even ending up harming a student in a process which Star apologies for. You both gasp at the outgoing sight of the chaos running about. 

* * *

You float around to see students acting as though it was the end of all meaning life as they knew it with students filled with depression and even couples breaking up with their partners due to the loss of Otis. One student, out of desperation, dressed up as a possum using soup can as a nose and rope tied around his waist as a tail; Some people surprisingly bought it and started petting the poor kid that just started crying. 

Star is holding her facing looking out at the madness, “Ohhh, what did I do to this school?”

One janitor tosses books into a trash can fire, claiming that the school is done for and that everything is crumbling. That one Leah girl clings onto Star asking if she knows who she is before Star pulls away and shouts for Marco.

That’s when you both hear his voice coming from inside a locker. Star randomly asks if Marco is a locker now, possibly having a mental breakdown himself, before Marco calmly states that he’s just inside the locker to avoid the current school wide crisis. 

Star asks in desperation an explanation as to what she did wrong; she knows that she messed up, but she doesn’t know how she messed up this badly for causing a catastrophe like this. 

That’s when Marco opens the locker and steps out. He starts explaining the backstory of the town from 170 years ago at a place called Mt. Angelus Mountains and the origins of the Otis statue, using an old timey voice for narration. 

“In the dead of winter of 1846, the Bonner party had set out for the shores of the western coastline. Packed with nothing more than a week's ration of food and a dream for a better life, the Bonner party stood no chance of survival. They gave up quickly and decided to settle in the tame suburban valley of Echo Creek. But one last challenge lay between them and their American dream: possums. To stake their claim to the land, the Bonner party went to war. Man and possum fought, biting one another with force and vigor.” 

He briefly explains a letter from one of the family members called Timothy explaining how much he hates possums sent to someone named Rebecca telling her that he no longer loves her because he can only feel hate, a hate for possums. Marco then continues the tale showing you and Star pictures of the events. 

“After twenty-six days of miserable war, Otis, the very last possum, was sent scurrying into the forest. The Bonners' land was now possum-free. They built a statue of Otis to commemorate the first victory of their small town. But it was the last time Echo Creek won anything. Football players kiss it before games. Teachers make offerings to it. Others just stare and wonder, "What's a possum?" Otis has come to represent Echo Creek's history, and without it…” He then coughs stating that they wouldn’t know who they were. 

Star talks about how this reminds her of the loss of Glossaryck, to which you nod in agreement. Okay, now you got the idea what this is all about and are ready to make a decision. 

Star looks to be thinking something over as you ask her to do something- something you never thought you would ask her. She and Marco look shocked at what you just told them and Star asks if you're sure to which you nod your head. 

“Ok, but I have a plan of my own too and I think we can make both of ours work!” 

Then let's do it. 

* * *

You hide behind a bench in a crowd hallway as the loud speaker comes on and Star’s voice can be heard. “ _Check. One, one, two. One. Can you hear me? Echo Creek, can you hear my loud voice? Teachers…”_ Everyone’s attention turns towards the speakers with confusion. 

“ _...students, janitors, friends. I've destroyed something you had history with, and I understand that no magic can fix that.”_ The crowd nods their heads in agreement. 

“ _But you were more than just a statue of a possum! You're from Echo Creek! You're better than possums!”_ She then calls out a few students and points out their flaws; such as Johnny Raisinberry being held back for seven years but keeps going with perfect attendance and even Brittany for being judgmental but Star spins it to the cheerleader expecting people to be better. She even tosses in Amanda, Ferguson, and Mr. Skeeves to be proud of themselves for being themselves. 

As the crowds start up at the speakers, that’s when you, now visual to the student and faculty body once more, rise up and stand tall. 

You all should be proud of yourselves and take pride in that. 

Everyone gasps as they turn towards you. 

“It’s Star’s pet thingy!” One girl gasps while Mr. Skeeves looks ready to pass out, but you don't’ back down and float around. 

You are all capable of doing great things, you don’t need a statue to tell you that. 

One male student gasps “But Otis-” 

Star brushes threw the door, kicking it open, “You don't need a big possum statue to make you proud. That's just letting the possums win. We're from Echo Creek, and we're better than possums! So, like the Bonner party before us on that fateful day in 1846…” She jumps up on a nearby bench and raises a fist in the air.

“...let's get rid of that possum!”

Suddenly everyone one, students and teachers alike, cheer on as they rush outside the doors in unity. Star puffs out her chest with pride smiling as you both start hearing the sounds of the rock being demolished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Not feeling fantastic today, but hopefully someone else is day is going better than mine. Enjoy this week's chapter for me and I hope you all have a wonderful day.


	40. 'Just Friends'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

“With Star’s Song Day coming up, and with more recent events dealing with you-know-what, it’s imperative that must be ready to help ‘lift up Mewni spirits’...as it were.” 

Very funny Moon. Still, I do have to wonder why you decided to postpone the Song Day event anyway; it’s been almost half a year since Star’s fourteenth birthday. 

“Well with how unpredictable her magic was back then, MHC thought it was best to hold it off until she gained a better understanding of it before we can send out her proper royal introduction to Mewni’s citizens. Despite recent events, she seems to have come a long way in her magic control, if Baby’s report has anything to go by.” 

I guess that makes sense, still…

“Is something wrong?”

Star is already dealing with so much right now, the least of her worries being the end of the school year coming up, though she is planning to attend a concert tonight with Marco. Something to get her mind off things. 

“Oh, well I hope she has a good time then. Do you know who’s playing?”

Love Sentence I believe. 

“Love Sentence? Never heard of them. Are they decent?”

Judging by the fact that Star and Marco are literally singing in the bathroom along with their music playing, I’d say that the band’s music is well enough. 

* * *

Jackie’s coming?

Star is in the midst of deciding between t-shirt designs for the concert when she told you the news. 

“Well yeah, I arranged the whole thing. You should’ve heard Marco’s voice when I told him.” She magics another design on her as she levitates two other options above her. “The three of us, sorry four〜, are gonna be hanging out a lot. I don't want Jackie feeling left out you know.” She finally decides on a design. 

Well...if you're sure that you're ok with this…

“Why wouldn't I be ok?” She asks without paying much attention to you. 

Because of your crush?

She drops the shirts to the floor and just stands there, back facing you, before waving her hand in a carefree manner. 

“Phh, oh that! I’m totally over him.” 

So...you both talked then, right?

She magics away the shirts and starts walking out the door, “Aren’t you supposed to get ready soon? The concert’s-”

Star-

The door shuts behind her, living you alone in her room. You sigh as you fly off her wooden chest and head out the door yourself. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Marco looks out the window and closes the curtains. He worries even though Star tells him not to worry about it as she tries to tell him to hurry up and get dressed. He’s closed off while Star is just trying to get him ready. 

She uses the wand to make four concert tees, one of which materializes on her body. You are relieved to see Marco excited to be getting an official Love Sentence shirt only to realize soon after that it’s handmade much to his let down. Star magics one on you and you look down to see Marco’s, Star’s, Jackie’s, and your faces on the front with the words "LS TOUR". Star hands him over one and he’s having difficulties getting it over his hoodie. 

Just wearing it underneath?

Marco chuckles scarastially, “She could've also made this a larger size.” 

The doorbell rings and Star exclaims Jackie’s here much to Marco’s anxiety. Star opens the door and greets her. 

“Hey, girlfriend!”

“No way! You made concert tees?”

“Oh, yeah. Check it out,” She gestures to both herself and you. 

Hey Jacks.

“Oh hey Wisp, love the shirt!” She snaps her fingers before holding up Love Sentence-themed skateboards, “That's so funny, 'cause I made concert skateboards! Whoa!” Star is thrilled they had the same idea while she and Jackie trade. 

“I don’t know if you can ride this,” Jackie holds up a smaller board towards you, “but I made you one too!” 

Thanks!

She sets it down and you try, but it doesn’t seem to be working. That’s when you laugh when you remember the obvious. Jackie and Star laugh too. 

Well, it’s the thought that counts. 

Star just rolls the board to the couch as Jackie asks where Marco is. 

“Oh, he's getting dressed,” Star explains just as Marco is coming up to her still struggling to put on a concert tee, straining and panting, as he greets her. She takes off her helmet as Marco finally is able to get the t-shirt on, though it’s a tight squeeze that looks like it’s choking him at the top. 

Marco! 

Jackie compliments his shirt and hands him a board. While strained, he asked why they have skateboards because he thought you were all going on the bus. Star just places Jackie’s helmet on his head and looks enthusiastic about skateboarding. She then summons Cloudy and jumps on top of him with the board under her as they fly out the door. You are forced to follow her due to her having the wand in her hand, unable to help Marco as he’s left inside as Jackie comes riding up from behind.

* * *

Star and Jackie chat among themselves for a while, talking about Love Sentence’s breakups and their fourth reunion tours. It honestly sounds draining. You then notice Marco struggling on the skateboard while still wearing the shirt over his hoodie. 

Marco!

You fly over to him. 

Just take off the shirt! You’re going to kill yourself!

“I’m-” He wheezed, “Fine…”

He skates a little forwards and even Star along with Jackie are concerned at this point. You roll your eyes at the boy’s stubbornness, but then gasp as he suddenly skates into a family of ducks!

* * *

On the plus side, everyone is alive. You all were able to make it to the vet and the ducks are ok. Even Marco, who fell’s impact ripped the shirt in half allowing him to breathe normally again, only wounding his pride and wallet which the visit caused his entire monthly royalties. Star and Jackie decided to drop the ducks off at the stream under the bridge where Star stayed during her brief run in with the law one time. 

Star and Jackie lean down and help the tiny ducklings out of the box. Marco tried to do the same, but the babies were frightened by the sight of him and he simply walked away. You decided to follow after Marco as he just looked depressed at the torn shirt. 

He gives you a glance, a very sad glance, before turning his attention back to the shirt. Jackie comes over soon enough and asks if he’s okay. 

“You, Wisp, and Star should just go on without me. You'll have more fun. I'll just be here ruining things, breaking skateboards, ripping shirts, and traumatizing families of ducks.” He’s looking away from her as he says this too before being hooked away by the mother duck and hides behind Jackie. She gives both the mother duck then Marco a pet on the head. 

“Don't worry about the skateboard. My uncle works for the company, and I'm... I'm having fun with you, but... these guys deserve an apology.” Marco actually tries to apologize to them too before Jackie tells him that she was kidding. They have a sweet second together before Star cuts in the middle. 

“Oh, we should be apologizing! Me, Jackie, and Wisp were having so much fun, you probably felt left out. But you shouldn't.” They all soon agree that it was at least nice meeting the ducks, they were cute, before heading to the concert as the sun is beginning to set. 

* * *

What. The. Heck. 

“It’s awesome right?!” Star shouts hold you the best she could. You're all in a stadium, but it certainly looks more like a prison; the stage itself is designed with searchlights and emergency sirens.

“That’s just the style Wisp!” Jackie yells over the crowds of possibly thousands of screaming fans. It’s night fall and the alarms go off, an announcer’s voice is heard booming. 

_ “Remain calm and shelter in place. This is not a drill.” _

That’s when something comes smashing through the prison wall on stage, and the boy band known as ‘Love Sentence’ appears dressed in orange prison garbs. 

“Hello, Echo Creek!” The boy upfront calls out, apparently his name is Justin Towers, greeting the fans. 

Marco is pumped as heck as the singer flings his hammer into the air, causing a display of pink heart shaped fire words to go off, announcing their going to play ‘Just Friends.’

Star and Marco turn to each other and gasp, “Our second-favorite song-!”

Then Jackie stands up and picks up Marco, telling him that they’re playing her favorite song, and dances while holding his hand. Star just remains sitting for a moment before smiling and taking Marco’s free hand. They both start lip singing along to the singer on stage. 

♪ It was no secret ♪

♪ The way that we feel ♪

♪ A love that's so pure ♪

♪ A love that's so real ♪

♪ You showed me your world, and it felt like a sign ♪

♪ But you acted too slow, and you ran out of ti-i-ime ♪

The music does feel dance worthy, but you find your not dancing as the lyrics catches you more than the beat. You look back at Star and Marco then the band on the stage. 

♪ And now we'll be just friends ♪

♪ We will be just friends ♪

♪ And now we'll be just friends ♪

You float down back into the concern seat as the cheers around grow loud to shake the auditorium. You feel nervous as you feel yourself thinking about Star and her early ‘discussion’ of her feelings along with today’s lack of mention of them. 

♪ Be just friends ♪

♪ I didn't mean to hurt you ♪

♪ You didn't have a clue ♪

♪ So you went out and got busy ♪

♪ And found somebody new ♪

♪ New ♪

♪ New ♪

You also strangely find yourself thinking back to Glossaryck and the feelings conundrum that you both went through. You remember that hurt feeling of the thought of losing that friendship. 

♪ And now we'll be just friends ♪

♪ Oh, we will be just friends ♪

♪ And now we'll be just friends ♪

♪ Be just friends ♪

♪ And now we'll be... ♪

The music turns instrumental as, for some reason, couples from all over start kissing their partners. You're taken aback as the song is about something somber, but you suppose most don’t see...it...that…

You turn to see Star suddenly taking her hand away from Marco, who is making out with Jackie.

* * *

Star!

She soon left the concert with a smile on her face, after exploding the billboard using her magic. Even though Marco apologized about the kiss as he was in the moment, Star told him that she just wanted to be closer to the stage before leaving all together once Marco went back to his seat. 

Star wait up!

She keeps ignoring you all the way back to the Diaz house, not turning around once. It’s too concerning for you to just float there, but she wouldn’t even turn around!

She doesn’t even notice when Angie asks why she’s back early from the concert nor when the Diaz parents said goodnight to her as she just walks up the stairs. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks you, “Where’s Marco and-?”

They’re both back at the concert, Star just up and left.

“What happened? Is everything okay?”

I don’t think so, just let me try to talk to her. Maybe I can see if her mother will do the same.

Mrs. Diaz nods her head with a hard frown before going back to washing dishes as you fly the stairs. 

* * *

When you make it back into Star’s room, she has already taken off the Love Sentence shirt and is putting on her pink cat pajamas. 

Star?

She finally turns to look at you, but it's with a blank soulless smile. 

“Oh...hey Wisp.” 

Star, you float over to her, talk to me. Please just talk to me. 

She wavered the frowns and spoke in a uncharastically quite neutral tone, “What do you want me to say?”

I know that-

“You don’t know anything.” You pause and just stare at her glaring up at you. “How could you possibly have any idea how I feel?” You feel your insides drop as she just walks away from you and into the bathroom; she doesn’t even look back once as she shuts the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, getting pretty close to the end of canon season 2 for this arc. Just wanted to say that I'm glad so many people enjoy this story, even if no one says it much in the comments...still, I hope your having a wonderful morning and continued to have a good day!


	41. Between the Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

Things have been...strained since the concert between you and Star. She talks to you only when she needs to, out of bitterness when it’s just the two of you and neutral when you're both not alone. Angie tried to speak with her the next day but she ignored her. Angie figured it was best to let Star sort the issues she is facing on her own. 

You’ve tried to speak to Moon about it, but she told you in private to not to bring up the matter. 

“After all Wisp, there are more important things on Mewni that need to be dealt with.” 

Is Star’s song for her Song Day really that im-

“Again, it’s to help lift the mood of our people, to give them hope for the future. Despite it being her Song Day, it’s not always about her.”

Moon-

“I love my daughter Wisp, and I understand that she feels confused about some...crush matters. Yet right now, she needs to get her mind onto more urgent matters.”

Moon? Is something going on there?

She sighs, “I have important tasks that I need to take care of before her Song Concert. Something that...needs to be dealt with.” 

Do you need my help?

“No. Your job is to help Star get ready, not to get into the business concerning the crown.” 

Moon-

“Have I made myself clear?” She glares at you for a moment. 

…

…Yes, my queen. 

* * *

**** Things have felt...strange since the official arrival of Master. He doesn’t stay long within Ludo’s body after he first arrives, however, he does tend to ‘pop in’ as it were, on occasions. ****

**** You don’t understand your hesitation. Surely this was what you were hoping for? A proper master of the wand? Ludo was always meant to be a pawn after all; something to tolerate until the master arrived. ****

**** That was the whole point in binding one's time. ****

**** Right?****

**** You shake your head at such nonsensical thoughts. ****

**** You're being ridiculous, of course you're nervous about your master possessing another creature. Anyone would. That’s all, nothing more than first time jitters. ****

**Regardless **, Glossaryck doesn’t say much on the matter either. To pass the time, you do find yourself chatting with him about a variety of topics, questions about Mewni and such things like that.****

**** You realize that this Mewni Kingdom has been around for over a thousand years and is ruled by a queen, which begs the question as to why it’s referred to as a **** ****_king_ ** **dom. **** He also informs you of the Wisp’s presence throughout its origins. You are astonished upon realizing that your foe has been around for such a long time. **** ****

**** You store this information in your mind, ready for use at a later date.****

* * *

**“** I was all like ‘That song didn't say anything about the real you. You could plug any name into that song, and it wouldn't make a lick of difference. How about Buttercup! Sparkle! Snowflake! They all happen to love puppies and smell like lavender? Wow.’ And she was like ‘I don't have time for this, Star. Preparations for your Song Day celebration are already underway blah blah blah and the new official songstrel of Mewni is heading to Earth to write your song blah blah blah,” She puppets her hand motions to look like talk before she falls back into her bed with a groan.

“Where does she think she can do, telling me what can and can’t be in my song?” She mumbles to herself, “It’s my introduction song, why can’t it talk about the real? What if I don’t want it to be ‘light and fluffy’ Mom; have you ever thought of that?” She then flops her hands into the bedding staring up at the bed frame. 

You’re floating back against the wall, wondering if she even noticed you are in the room. That’s when you hear the sounds of wheels pulling up and look out the window to see a carriage coming through an open portal. You turn to see Star hasn’t moved even an inch. 

Then the doorbell rings downstairs and Star just puts her feet on the floor and pulls herself up, groaning all the while with a scowl. She then just walks out of her room in silence, leaving you behind without so much as an acknowledgement.

* * *

“Come on-” **** Ludo says as he waves the bone wand about aggressively.**** **“Levitato! Levitato!” **** The rock remains on the ground to his growing frustration. **** **

“Why isn’t this working?!” **** Ludo then turns to you as you are observing him on your bed. He walks over to you. ****

“Do you know why my wand isn’t working?” **** You shake your head as he just growls in irritation and tries to levitate a toy yarn ball he got you shortly after moving in here. The ball remains unanimated causing Ludo to kick it across the room. He then just stands there, bent over gripping the wand glaring at the opposite end of the room, before exhaling and deciding to plop next to you. ****

“What am I doing wrong?” **** He looks at the shard piece of the wand,**** “I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore.”

**** He looks actually upset, which strangely causing something inside of you to stir. Your body suddenly acts upon its own as you float off your bed and onto Ludo's lap. He smiles a little and starts petting you. ****

**** And you just lay there, allowing him to do so. ****

* * *

“I can’t believe how selfish this girl is being, can’t she understand that there are far more important matters to attend to right now!” 

“She doesn’t even know about the magic glitching.” 

“Someone should’ve told her then.” 

“And you do you suggest, mum? Her mom? Queen Moon is too busy wrapped up in her own head too.”

“Don’t you dare bring Moon into this-”

You're inside the spell dimension watching several dozen spells around you argue on your behalf about the current situation outside; many others are trying to comfort you in the process with treats and simple pats on your head. 

“Honestly though,” one of Crescenta time management rabbit spells hops forward with a scowl upon their face, “This dilemma isn’t our problem to begin with.” 

“I agree with Hop Timement,” one of Helia’s Helium clock freeze spells flies ahead. “The matters of a teenage girl’s fantasies should not be deprived from the important matter that is the _literal collapsing of all magic as we know it!”_

You sigh as Spider with a Top Hat and Narwhal Blast come up to you with equal concern looking upon their faces. 

“Hey Wisp?” Spider asks softly. “Why don't you rest up in Star’s room? It’s pretty empty at the moment.” You look around and sigh. You nod as you follow Spider while Narwal stays behind to cover for you.

* * *

**** Master has returned once more inside Ludo’s body and is walking around looking over the spell book. You float over and he greets you. ** **

“Ah, my dear pet. So glad you can join us.”  **** He smiles and opens to a page on Eclipsa’s chapter with Glossaryck floating over his head. He skims over the pages with a smirk upon his face before closing the book with a satisfied sigh. He then walks over and conjures up a small piece of moldy cheese that catches the attention of one of the rats in the temple. As it scammers over and starts devouring the treat, Master smirks and waves the wand in the air; he says nothing as it starts to glow. He then blasts the rat instantly. ** **

**** The rat stops eating and suddenly looks very ill before collapsing over to its side. You float over and are surprised to find that the creature isn’t moving with black eye holds.  ** **

“Good,” ****Master responds as he dusts off Ludo’s arm.**** ** “The spell seems to be working just fine.” ****He then walks over and kicks the body aside before walking towards the hallway. He pauses and looks over his shoulder.**** **

“Aren’t you coming?”

**** You look around for Glossaryck only to realize that the master was speaking directly towards you. Of course he was.  ** **

**** You nod your head and you begin following your Master out of the room, trailing a couple feet behind him.  ** **

* * *

You float out the wand to find Star working with the songstrel on her Song Day song. You look out to see her smiling as she helps add in lyrics of her own to the mix with the songstrel, who’s name is apparently Ruberiot, joyfully jotting down her ideas on paper and playing at a piano. 

That’s when you notice you’re someplace in Mewni from glancing at the décor. You sigh, a bittersweet feeling you, as you decide to fly out a nearby window to get some fresh air.

* * *

**** Ludo is back in charge of his body once more. He’s outside the temple on a balcony cooking a large pot of...soup? You look over the edge in a bit of confusion as he smirks a little. He’s stirring the boiling liquid using the wand as a spoon and does a quick taste test with a satisfied look upon his face. ****

**** That’s when you suddenly get a strange sense in your being--as though someone is observing you both--and look out at the forest in confusion. ****

“Puffy? Is something wrong? You look on edge?” **** You glare out at the woods yet only see some random bird flap away in the distance…****

**** That’s when you see Ludo pouring soup in the corner of your eye and look back as he places it on the ground with a smile. ****

“Maybe some early dinner will settle your stomach.” **** Then he goes back and gets two more bowls, calling for Spider and Bird to dinner. You smell the sweet broth in the bowl and decide that maybe he’s right, maybe some food will clear your head. ****

**** Satisfied, you lick up the soup as Spider and Bird soon join you both outside. ****

* * *

It’s nightfall on Mewni as a crowd of Mewmans assembles inside the Butterfly castle courtyard, purchasing Star and Marco merchandise. You look overhead for a moment before you hear a throat clear from behind you. You turn to see the Magic Commission look impassively at you with Hekapoo tapping her foot with her arms crossed. 

“You coming?” She asks as you look over them to see Moon and River dressed formally walking down the hallway. Moon glances back at you, but doesn’t give you any sort of smile as she just keeps walking. Exhaling, you look around for Star.

Have you guys seen Star?

They shake their heads in unison. You don’t say much else as you follow them to the royal seating box. 

Once there, it only takes a moment for both Moon and River to arrive, grateful they were able to make it in time before taking their seats. You look to the side to see River trying to help Moon with her hair when you notice something sticking out. 

Is that a stick?

She and River turn to you looking confused. You point it out again as Moon feels around and looks surprised to find it there. 

She looks a little unsure but softly says, “Oh...I wonder how that got there?” Then tosses the stick to the ground as Star and Marco arrive dressed formally as well; Star even has her hair up like her mom does. She and Moon whisper to themselves for a moment before the announcer comes on introducing the songstrel Ruberiot before the spotlight shifts to the royal family next to you for a second. 

Then the song starts with play featuring a marionette of Star that is lowered onto the stage near Ruberiot. 

_ “...presents Star Butterfly's Princess Song!” _

Lute starts playing, showing a very basic style of the princess song describing Star using flowery language, before suddenly Ruberiot smashes the instrument into the ground. You have a split thought of how Hesperia would faint at the sight before the songstel tears off his clothes to reveal a rocker outfit underneath as he takes out an electric guitar. 

You sit up as the style shifts to a rock ballet.

♪ Weaving magic like a born spell-caster ♪

♪ And wreaking havoc like a natural disaster ♪

♪ She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede ♪

♪ She's gonna earn her crown, so hail to the Quee-e-e-en! ♪

The crowds below cheer out loud. You're stunned to see everyone dancing and looking to have a good time. 

♪ 'Cause she's a rebel princess, she's the best ♪

♪ She's a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress ♪

♪ She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night ♪

♪ She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky! ♪

♪ Oooh ♪

Rhombulus shoats out joyfully, “Yeah! That's my girl!” The rest of the Magical High Commission laugh as they clap along. You suddenly feel more peppy than you had all day and even start dancing in place. You look back at Star who's smiling as she’s dancing along in her seat. She gives you a glance with a split smile before frowning a little to your confusion. The song carries on to the joy of all. 

Then something in the tone shift turns dark.

♪ Shooting Star shining in the night so bright ♪

♪ She started to attract a pair of envious eyes ♪

♪ The villain rose up from behind the jester's cross♪

♪ She drove him away, but didn't know what she had lost ♪

♪ Glossaryck and her book of spells ♪

♪ How could she know Ludo would take 'em for himself? ♪

♪ She confessed to her parents, all full of dread ♪

♪ The king and queen exchanged a look, and this is what they said ♪

♪ This is what they said, this is what they said: ♪

♪ "We will keep your silence for you ♪

♪ From the citizens of Mewni and the High Commission too ♪

♪ To keep the peace, we will play the game ♪

♪ Royal secret from royal shame ♪

♪ Royal secret from royal shame ♪

The MHC is speechless as the crowd suddenly looks frightened and scared. You fly back as Hekapoo turns to you with a confused angry look upon her face. You don’t know what else to say as suddenly the music shifts again suddenly talking about...Marco?! Yeah, you just stare with wide eyes as a marionette of Marco coming up next to Star talking about how he’s her true love and all with a sudden fabricated piece of them in royal attire looking lovingly into each other’s eyes as the song ends. 

The crowd suddenly turns on the songetral and you all as they start throwing vegetables at the royal seating box. You all quickly rush out the box to the sounds of angry Mewmens booing loudly behind. 

* * *

“WHAT THE HECK WISP!” Hekapoo angrily shouts at you once you're all out of sight. Moon is both upset at Star and trying to defend herself as well in front of the Magical High Commision before Hekapoo yelled in your face. 

Omnitraxus Prime shouts “Why didn’t you tell us?!” Hekapoo groans before facepalming herself then glaring at you. 

“That’s it Wisp!” She suddenly pulls out something from a portal. You look confused before stammering back to see her scissors in her possession. Your body turns cool as she walks forward. 

“We have been far too lenient on you. This is the last straw!”

Hekapoo, please don’t do this. 

“Wait! What are you doing?!” Moon runs over. 

“Stay out of this Moon!” 

Moon looks worried as she steps back. You look around for Star only to find to your horror that she left the wand behind and is floating off on Cloudy in the distance; It’s apparences goes unnoticed by all others present. You float back as Hekapoo’s scissors grow closer with pure hatred in her eyes. 

That’s when Marco pulls her back. 

“What are you doing?!” 

She turns and holds the scissors in place,“The Wisp is always pulling something like this! Not tell us when sh*t like this is going down and just staying quiet for the  _ royals _ sake. I’m sick and tired of them just allowing things like this to happen!” 

You feel a rhythmic beating in your ears as Hekapoo continues to shout at Marco. A ringing sound begins to grow as you look to see Moon looking afraid, but remaining where she is. Rhombus and Prime glare at her with crossed arms with Lekmet looking concern outside at the crowd below. No one is looking at you. 

That’s when you feel a swirl of magic coming from behind you and turn to see you created a portal. Hekapoo turns in surprise, everyone is just as stunned. 

“What! How-?” 

You step back a little as her shock turns to glare. 

“Oh no you don’t!” She snaps her fingers but the portal remains open to her confusion. 

“What?! That was supposed to-” she groans and keeps snapping. The rest of the MHC come over to see what’s going on with her powers. That’s when you feel a glow coming around your neck. The rainbow of the prism key is glowing brightly, as though...it’s blocking her magic. 

Your eyes grow wide and, with a chance to lose, you leap backwards. 

…

You find yourself inside the wand in Star’s spell room to the astonishment of the spells around you. 

“Wisp?!” They all shout out before rushing over to you. They start suddenly asking you all sorts of questions as to why you're here, how Star’s song went, and most of all concerns as to why you're crying, you didn’t even realize you were. 

You don’t say anything as you look down and hold up the rainbow key in your paws as it’s shimmers to the light of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys, just to let you all know that, due to one of my college courses starting the other day and taking a lot out of me in terms of work load- and the fact that the next arc will (spoilers) start after the majority of Battle for Mewni-I will have to take another break until January of next year. By then, I will have (hopefully) some kind of stable internship so that I can work out my writing skills and work on my ordinal fantasy novel. By that point, the chapters will most likely be uploaded when I can get around to time. Fear not, I will not just outright abandon this story, I just won't work on it as much giving the fact that I have to work on my own life goals outside of fanfiction. Thank you for everyone that is still here with me, I wouldn't have the drive to write this much without your support. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	42. Spiritcrushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

It’s been a rough few days since Song Day. You’re back on Earth thankfully due to Marco getting the wand back to Star. They had an awkward brief interaction and haven’t talked that much afterward. Now you are not only trying to avoid Star, she clearly doesn’t want to speak to you nor Marco, but also from the Magical High Commission as technically you're a fugitive? 

It’s both terrifying and exhausting to deal with right now. 

On the plus side, Star used the excuse of studying for her final exams to explain why she’s avoiding everyone in the house. Surprisingly, the exams themselves were the only non-stressful element right now. 

“Wisp?” You snap out of your thoughts and to see Angie trying to put up streamers in the living room. You float over and help her out by passing her the tape. 

“Thanks,” she tapes up the blue ribbon underneath a mixture of cool colored balloons before stepping down from the ladder and looks at her handy work. “I think that’s everything in here. What do you think?”

It looks great Angie. 

She looks at you with a sad smile. You didn’t tell her everything that happened a few nights ago, but you did inform her about you not being on good terms with everyone on Mewni right now. She pats your head and thankfully doesn’t ask much about it in respect of your privacy. 

So...this is for your guy’s celebration for the end of the school year?

“Yup, we do this every year with people from Marco’s school who were invited to attend. This year is going to be bigger than last year’s party.” She smiles as she wipes away at her eyes, “I’m so proud of him for coming out of his shell.” You smile as you both head into the kitchen to help her husband with the last minute food preparations.

* * *

The party itself has already begun with guests from all over the school and then some with the whole house filled to the brim. You smile and wave to a few students as you float by with each talking about how crazy this past school year has been and relief that it’s finally summer break. 

“Pretty crazy year, huh?”

“No more math.”

“Trying to find someone to give me a ride to summer school.”

“So, I was, like, ‘Look, Principal Skeeves, I'll start wearing pants when you start winning gold medals.’ You know what I mean?”

You see Alfonzo is here at the party and you float next to him standing by some other people with a cup of juice. 

“Hey, surprised to see you here”

“Yeah,” he says as he then takes a casual sip.”I was able to finish up my final classes by taking the exams and passing average in... everything.”

“Man though,” some random guy with a short blond ponytail and glasses speaks up with a cup of his own. “I heard you were like, a king now?” Alfonzo nods his head with several guys just wishing him congratulations. 

One brunette with a dark purple jacket asks, “So why finish school then?” 

They just all start quietly into the distance before just awkwardly sipping their drinks. You roll your good eye and float away spotting an equally awkward Marco ahead. You wave at both him and Jackie floating up to them. 

Hey guys. 

“Hey Wisp,” Jackie greets you with Marco still looking unnerved. 

“Jackie, Wisp, can I ask you something? Why are all these people acting like everything's normal?” The tension of the week early comes back to you as you're about to ask if Marco needs a moment to himself before Jackie cuts in. 

“Cause everything's normal,” she then eats one of Marco's nachos. “Mm, you should try those. They're delicious.” 

He gives them to Jackie, he’s clearly not in the mood to eat them, and describes how his guts feel out of whack. Jackie causally points out Marco’s parents, who are dancing to hip-hop music in the middle of the room, which Marco tries to explain what he _really_ meant. 

“That's certainly not helping, but...no. Ugh! Everything's just all super weird with Star. I just want things to be normal.” 

“You're having a Marco moment.”

“Uh, yeah, I'm having a Marco moment. Ha, yeah.” Jackie then asks him to join her into the kitchen to talk to her more about it. She asks if you're coming when you notice Star coming down. 

I’ll…

You feel a little nervous as Star seems to notice the three of you. Your own nervous jump a little as you begin rubbing your arm. 

“You okay?” Jackie asks. “Are you having a Wisp moment?”

You just continue to look as Star looks ready to come over. Jackie, matching your gaze at last, feels some of your tension. 

“Oh…it's a Star thing then?” You nod your head a little as Star grows closer. 

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.” You nod as you start floating over the crowd to look for another way upstairs. Unfortunately, you're unable to find one and have no choice, but to float down to the stairs. Star looks towards the ground as you pass her.

* * *

**** It's late at night inside the temple. You're resting in Ludo’s room trying to gather your thoughts. You don’t understand any of it. ****

**** Master’s plan to fight the beast isn’t forming the way you expect. ****

**** Why not finally go to the creature now that he has a body? Why not end the creature that dared to end his own life?****

**** And why learn new spells in the book anyway? What was the point in that?****

**** You roll on your back and look up at the ceiling. ****

**** There’s also your emotional development regarding Ludo that needs to be addressed; the simple fact you are starting to care for his well being at all is a problem. Master doesn’t want weakness--neither of you see value in weakness--yet this care for the Kappa has been evolving and developing your perspective in something that you can’t describe. ****

**** You groan as you start to hear a ruckus going on in the other rooms. You know that the rats are having some kind of eating contest that is still going underway, but you already had Ludo shut them up with threats of the wand, despite it not working for him. ****

**** You sit up at the sound of blasting and turn sharply as several footsteps are heard outside. You fly up to see several intruders suddenly blasting into Ludo’s room. You find yourself growling at the sight of Ludo being tossed off his bed by some crystal creature with snake hands and float down to him. ****

**** Who are you?!****

**** They look stunted at the sight of you as you stand protect-standing before Ludo glaring up at them. ****

“What-?” **** The crystal guy stammers. ****

“There’s another one?!” **** The female fire person groans before summoning scissors from out of thin air mumbling under her breath. The woman with the light blue hair in armor looks confusedly angry while the space thing looks just as baffled along with this goat creature. ****

**** That’s when you feel a chill coming from behind you as you turn to see the crystal man has entrapped Ludo’s lower half! ****

**Hey!**

**** Ludo wakes up at last disoriented, **** “Ugh... Who are you...? Please don't take my organs... Queen Moon? What are you doing here?” **** You look surprised to find the Queen of Mewni and mother of that princess with the hearts on her face. Then you glare in rage as she has the gall to snach Ludo’s wand! She asks about Glossaryck, but you just circle her with your tail whipping back and forth with force. ****

**** What gives you the right to trespass?!****

**** She glares down at you at first... then strangely softens her eyes. You looked puzzled at her chance of mood for a split moment before Ludo declares that he hasn’t seen him.****

**** That he’s gone.****

* * *

The stars look lovely tonight as you gaze out at the street from the roof. You remember back to the last time you were here. Back when you still had the only close friend that cared. 

You shiver as the chill of the nightly air blows past you as you hear the chime of your prism key. You lift it up using your paw and examine it. You knew that something important had to be tied with it for Glossaryck to suddenly gifted it to you and for it to have the magical ability to block out Hekapoo’s magic light that…

Sighing, you lean down and stump into the roof with ears lowered. If only Glossaryck was here explain it.

You suddenly hear some voices coming from inside Star’s room from the balcony. You're not invited of course, not that you would feel truly welcomed there, but you get an uneasy feeling inside of you that you're not shaking off. 

You literal shake your head when suddenly the key shines once more-

And suddenly a window portal spell--Eclipsa’s all seeing eye spell--activates! 

You gasp as you fly backwards as the visual image of Star’s room comes into focus; she is there with Janna, Kelly, Amanda, and Ponyhead. You're more than ready to stop the spell when you hear Star talk about what happened at her song day concert back on Mewni and the fact that Marco thinks she has a crush on him. 

“Yeah, but, like...don't you, though?” Janna chimes in. Star tries to deny it for a second before sighing that she does, much to the instant joy of Amanda. Then Star looks somber all of a sudden as she glares off into the distance.

“I don’t want to have feelings for him. I can’t. I don’t want to lose him…” 

“Dude!” Ponyhead floats up to her. “Like you should just forget about it! I do that with men that I know it wouldn’t work out with all the time and it totally works when the next guy comes around.” Star doesn’t move as she glares a little into the ground and mumbles something. You float closer to the screen as Kelly asks her to speak up a little. 

“I said I want Macro to just leave when things get tough! It already happened with Glossaryck when he left me and Wisp! And they totally had feelings for him!” They all, besides Janna of course, gasp in surprise. 

“Wisp likes Ser Glossaryck?” Kelly asks. “Like like-likes him?!”

“Well dude,” Janna points out. “They totally did, well...sort of?” She waves her hand in a confused manner. Star glares at her, but then huffs. 

“Well Wisp said they talked about it and that they were all cool afterwards, but I don’t think so. Not after Glossaryck just leaving soon after. Doesn’t that sound a bit to coincidental? Hmmm?” A round of ‘ohs’ goes around while you just stammer to yourself.

But Glossaryck was cool with it! 

Of course, they can’t hear you as they just give each other looks of seeming realization. 

“Duuuuuuude!” Ponyhead floats up. “That’s totally not cool! Wisp got dumped like hot tomatoes! That’s so messed up!” 

“I don’t know if that’s Glossaryck’s style though,” Janna thankfully points out. “He doesn’t seem the time to up and bail after realizing that someone had a crush on him.”

What?-No! Janna, No!

“Maybe he thought it would be awkward? Like he did just friendzoned his BFF just like that-” Eyebrows were raised as you also started to put some pieces together. 

Star nods while crossing her arms. “I don’t care if Marco doesn’t return my feelings. Yeah, it will hurt. But it will hurt worse if I lose Marco.” 

You gasp and float up to the screen. Maybe Star wasn’t trying to avoid you because of what you said…

But because of…

Oh Star…

You rub the screen as it suddenly shuts off to black as the girls come up and gather around her. 

* * *

**** You stare at Ludo in confusion and bewilderment. He starts to explain himself stating that the last time he saw Glossaryck was when he showed him something in the book and…****

“...next thing I know, I wake up, and they're gone." **** This queen doesn’t believe him and states that he stole the book. ****

**** Yes he did, but that was a while ago. ****

**** The queen doesn’t seem to have heard you, you didn’t expect her to, but the others somehow did and scoffed. You were taken aback by this reaction, do only certain creatures understand you? You shake your head as Ludo tries to tell the queen about how Glossaryck told him that the book was his now and that the blue man can leave whenever he wants. You nod your head as the rest of the other creatures, besides the queen, agree along with you (conforming your deduction that they know him too). ****

“And I suppose it's just a coincidence that you've taken up shelter here in this ancient monster temple,” **** The queen states firmly.****

**** It’s not as though he knew about this place prior though, he found out about this place. It is vacant after all. ****

**** The others nod their heads as Ludo basically explains the same to the Queen of Mewni while also pointing out his current poverty in the form of his chip bag clothing. ****

“What about your wand? You have half my family's crystal embedded in it.”

“It doesn't even work anymore. If it's yours, you can have it. Face it. You've got nothing on me.” **** You look up at Ludo as he seems to have just realized you were there.****

“Oh, but do keep Puffy safe though,” **** He smiles a little at you. You frown a bit, but nod your head slowly as you step back. ****

“Puffy hm?” **** You turn to the sight of the fire female. You nod before the crystal guy suddenly declares how this isn’t getting them anywhere and that should go to something called Plan B? The queen tells them to wait a moment, but they state they need to find Glossaryck before running off. ****

**** You try to look away from them and towards the ground. You can’t tell them about the Master-- you just know you can’t--but it’s not like they're going to be able to find the blue man. ****

**** You sigh as the queen seems to have stopped following after her party and looks back at Ludo, who’s still frozen in place from the waist down. She mentions to him that she saw his family before Ludo glared back at her. ****

“My family? Let me tell you about my family.”

* * *

You didn’t have much of a choice when Star grabbed the wand and left the Diaz house. You floated as far away as possible and hid behind buildings from the rest of the girls when the party was continuing. 

They eventually arrive at this roof top where teens are seen partying on top of the Stop & Slurp with loud rock music playing; There’s even a bonfire going on where kids are burning old papers from. The girls get excited while Star asks if any of this is legal when a firefighter woman comes and explains that it’s being controlled, basically answering the princess’s earlier question. 

Janna runs over and starts tossing textbooks into the fire as Ponyhead tries to encourage Star to do the same. She does toss in an old math test, but of course doesn’t feel any better. You sigh as she tries to leave, saying the girls can stay if they want, before noticing Osker of all people sitting on his car--how that got up here is beyond anyone’s imagination--with a now hair cut showing his eyes at last. She doesn’t seem to recognize him at first, but soon he tells her his name and she looks shocked. 

You float around the giant block object to see Star, after getting encouragement to talk to him by the girls, decides to sit by him and chat. You stay there mid-air and smile at the sight. You don’t do much else other than find seclusive space on the roof and gaze out at the city around you. 

Maybe, just maybe, things will be okay with Star after all.

* * *

**** For a long while now, Ludo has been ranting on and on about his extended family and in detail how hard it was being one of several dozen royal monster children. ****

“Oh, and then, and then, and then, when I was, like, five years old, my big brother Chudo was walking me home from the park, and we stopped at this old, burned-down castle, and he said, ‘Well!” **** He claps his hands for empathise, ****“Looks like the house burned down. Guess we've got to live outside now.’"

**** You made a mental check of how many siblings he cared for, including names such as Yudo, Dudo, Kudo, Mudo, Tudo, Fudo, Zudo, Menudo and Dennis. Apparently they were the only few out of the rest that showed Ludo any kind of decently, especially his younger brother Dennis who looks up to him. The younger brother Queen Moon brings up. ****

“That must've been difficult. But I do know that Dennis misses you. He says hello.” **** Ludo gives you a look of sadness while he asks the queen how his brother is doing. ****

“He's worried about his big brother. And so am I.”

 **** He huffs then speaks to Moon with a mixture of frustration and determination that you know best. **** “Worried about me? Don't you get it? I lost my army, my kingdom, my clothes! And look – still standing!” **** He gives you a pat on the head to which you float up and rub into his hand, it still feels nice to the touch. ****

“Yes, but for how much longer? You don't look well, Ludo,” **** She leans down a little and tires to level with him,**** “Tell me what's going on, and maybe I can help you.”

**** He continues to rub your head, looking very tired. You send him a smile which he returns to you.****

**** You jump back as the wand suddenly blasts at the Queen and her body drops to the ground. You look up to hear your Master’s deep chuckling as the rest of the queen’s party comes into the room. ****

**** You float back to see the queen’s eyes black, absent of any form of life.****

* * *

“Pretty awesome bonfire, am I right?” You turn to see Janna leaning next to you with her arms crossed looking over the fire as the party goes on. You nod slowly as the party then glance up at her. 

So…

“Dude,” she walks in front of you, “it’s cool?” 

Cool?

“That thing with you and blue dude? Everything’s cool right?” You look confused at her statement before she sighs then moves her arms to her side. 

“I mean, Glossaryck still cares about you and stuff right? This thing he’s doing isn’t just because of…” She gestures her hand around and you get what she’s getting at. 

I mean, you float up to her, that is to say...I think Glossaryck is doing his own thing right now. That's just a thing he does… 

You trail off and look off to the side to see Oskar's keytar fly into orbit randomly with Star and Oskar just staring at it from his car hood. 

“Well then,” Janna continues, “It is cool then.” She smiles and leans back into the wall you were on. 

You nod before suddenly floating up to her and awkwardly ask why she brought him up all of a sudden. 

“Dude,” she gives you a smile but says nothing else as she pats at the half wall next to her. You exhale as you float back down and relax for a bit longer, looking over at Star to see her holding Oskar’s hand.

* * *

“Well, well, well,”  **** your master looks at you with a sickening gleeful grin. **** “Looks like I filled my promise after all.” **** You look confused at his wording when suddenly the group from earlier comes in with showing shocked faces at the sight of their fallen queen. Your master laughs as suddenly a green skin starts absorbing the wand into Ludo’s right arm, creating a new arm in place of the kappa’s with the crystal embedded inside the palm.****

“Ludo?” **** The fire woman asks weakly. ****

“Ludo's not here right now. But if you'd like, you can leave a message.”

**** You jump out of the way the moment the large space creature phases next to him only for the master blasts said creature with dark magic, reducing him to only a skull. He’s full of power as he rises off the ground with the crystal still attached to Ludo’s body. ****

**** You gasp softly as the others of the group start to attack as well, only to be meet similar results with Master easily blasting the crystal maker away and attacks the clones of the fire woman by lifting her up and down into the ground, absorbing her power only for the crystal guy to get back up to fight once more. ****

**** The goat man revives the fire woman as she gets back up to attack again. You float over to see some of the life drained from him by doing this and does it once more when the crystal maker comes down with black void eyes. Your stomach turns at the sight of the goat breathing heavily. ****

**** The crystal maker says **** “You can't keep doing that, Chancellor,” **** before going to help his friend. You float over with a look of horror upon seeing his wrecked face of desperation. The madness continues as the master manages to blast both the crystal man and fire woman back, then absorbs their souls into Ludo’s body. ****

**** Your lower to the ground, staring at the vacant empty looks. You swallow as you look up at your crazed master. You turn at the sight of the queen getting up and rush over to witness the goat starting to crumble to dust. She gasps and cries out the goat’s title while trying to grab at his remains. It’s painful to see. ****

“Hello, Moon,”  **** the queen turns to face the master as he shows off the newly formed right hand. **** “It's been a while.”

“Toffee...!”

**** She suddenly blasts his Master...Toffee with her magic as he gleefully returns fire. You run back to the wall and try to calm your breathing as the battle rages on. ****

**** This...this wasn’t supposed to happen. ****

**** This, this can’t be who your master is…****

**** The beast, that creature, killed your master. The creature was the bad guy while the master only wanted retribution from them…****

**** Yet…****

**** Why? Why attack innocents? They’ve done nothing to him. ****

**** Haven’t they?****

**** Are they evil too?****

**** You think to yourself as you look at the empty bodies around you along with the dust. ****

**** Survival is key to living in this sickening world, but this…****

**** You shake your head as the building starts to crumble around you. You look up to see the queen gather the dead and open a portal. You float up as the ground comes down as the queen starts putting them into the portal with panic. ****

**** Master flies into the air as the queen is about to leave and tells her one more thing as she’s stepping inside, **** “Tell Star...I'm coming for my finger.”

* * *

You and the girls arrive back at the Diaz house as the party is still going underway. Things are going...pretty great, for the most part anyway. Star seems to have reconnected with Osker, even smiling again at the thought of hanging out with him again. She’s not as enthusiastic as before though, but it’s an improvement to her earlier mood. 

Despite the fact that the police showed up at the Stop & Slurp demanding everyone to leave the premises. This does beg to wonder why the fire-woman didn’t do anything if the whole party was illegal to begin with...? Well regardless, Star went off to speak with Marco as the rest of the girls scattered about the party to megal. 

That’s when Jackie soon came up to you. 

“Hey? Where have you been?”

Oh, I…

“-went to this awesome party!” Janna jumps in. “You should’ve been there Jacks, it was just a place of wonder and burning textbooks.” 

Jackie smirked as she gave Janna a quick punch in the arm, “I’ll be there next time.” Janna snaps then walks off. Jackie turns to you, but looks a little concerned. 

“Hey...can we talk alone for a minute?”

* * *

You and Jackie are in the backyard as Jackie tells you what’s on her mind, about how awkward Marco and Star have been as of late. 

“They just seem so weird! Like they used to be thick as thieves but now…” She rubs her hair and looks confused. “I asked Marco to read my mind tonight out of the clear blue, while he was thinking about things, and he just wanted to know if I wanted to kiss him. I honestly just wanted food though. Still, it’s not big of a deal right?” You nod a little.

“That’s when I started to act a little nosey and overheard him talking to his dad in the kitchen. He seems super depressed and his dad is even wondering why he and Star aren’t bonding as much. Then…” She sighs. 

“He brings up how they have been living together for half a year and how weird things have been...does Star, like Marco or something?” You stop and look at the ground. Jackie freezes then frowns. 

“I see…”

She looks back at the house and then at you.

“I think...I need to go in for a minute. I’ve had enough fresh air for the night.” Then heads back inside. You sigh as you float up to the roof. 

You float past Star’s window and gasp.

Moon?!

* * *

“Wisp!” The queen of Mewni walks to the window looking rather frantic. Star gives you an unreadable look as Moon looks you over for a moment with concern in her eyes. 

“You still didn’t tell me why you're here mom,” Star says with slight irritation. Moon sighs as she rubs your head before turning her attention to Star. 

“I don't have time to explain, but suffice it to say, we are in danger. We must leave for Mewni immediately.”

“What!” 

What!

Star looks deeply unsettled, telling her mom that she doesn’t want to go. Moon keeps saying she doesn’t have a choice in the matter. You just float there as Star confronts Moon with that phasing. 

“You sent me here, and I didn't have a choice, and now you're just telling me to leave?” Moon tells her it’s different this time, you look at her with worry as Star tires to defend her ground. 

“Mom, I've learned that I get to make choices here. I chose to fix things with Marco.”

“Star.”

“I'm choosing to have a crush on Oskar, I guess.”

“Star.” 

They keep arguing as Moon grows more irritated while Star is just doing the same. You look conflicted as you float up to Moon and bluntly ask her out right what is going on. She looks right at you as Star goes on, not realizing that you spoke, before stomping up to her mother. 

“So I'm choosing to stay here with my friend…”

“Star!”

“...and I'm not changing my mind!”

“Star!” 

Star finally asks her what she meant, feeling infuriated, before finally Moon shuts her eyes then opens them. 

“Toffee has returned.”

…

Star’s eyes dilate as she steps back, softly saying no over and over again before picking up a picture of her and Marco, with Moon apologizing to her. 

“-but you need to leave.” She looks up at you and nods her head. You swallow as Star asks for Moon to give her at least a few minutes. She runs out of the room as you just float there in place. Moon walks over to you then rubs your head. 

“I know this is hard, for both of us and Star…” Moon sighs before looking determined once more, “We need to get her to safety first and foremost.” 

Where's...where’s the magical-?

She raises a hand and pulls out...a horn with dust inside of it. She looks soberly at it and your thoughts rush to you and grip your insides, twisting them upon realizing what she meant. 

“He’s stronger than he was before.” You blink as you float back. She sighs as she puts the horn away. “You can’t tell Star, neither of us can.” You look up at her. 

But Moon-

“No Wisp, it would be too much. I can’t-” she looks at the ground biting her lip. “I can’t lose her too.” You sigh as you float next to her. 

Suddenly Star rushes into the room with tears in her eyes. 

“We can go now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, not feeling 100% this morning, it's just one of those days where you just have a ton of household work and college papers due on the same day. Hope your all having a good day though and enjoy this week's extra long chapter!


	43. 'Battle for Mewni' Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

It has been four hours since leaving Earth. Your resting between several of Star’s clothes and barrels full of weapons watching Star use the ‘All Seeing-Eye’ spell to spy on a depressed Marco--wearing his hoodie around her head--all the while mumbling about how the cereal is behind the dog food. Curled up next to her clothing isn’t ideal while traveling inside the carriage on the way to...wherever Moon is going. You didn’t get the chance to ask her where she planned to hide Star before being brought inside here. 

Star suddenly whips back upon smelling his hoodie, “Oh, Marco, yuck! When was the last time you washed this thing?!” Suddenly Moon, who’s outside driving, tells her to keep it down in a hushed forced tone.

“We need to be quiet! We don't know who might be listening.” That’s when Star opens the door and apologizes to her. 

“It's okay. Wisp, can you check on the Commission?” You float up to give them another look over. 

You feel conflicted about them since Song Day where they tried to… Yet seeing them, lifeless like this, you do feel concern for their welling being. They may not show that same feeling towards you, but that doesn’t matter right now. 

They’re the same as before Moon, nothing new to report. 

“So, how exactly are we going to de-balloonify them?” Star asks Moon. 

“Once we're at the Sanctuary, the Well of Magic should be able to rejuvenate them.” You realize this should’ve been your first guess as to where Moon was heading, but then again-it’s been a long night thus far. You float down next to Moon and sit beside her.

Star asks, “And Lekmet's gonna meet us there?”

Moon lies, stating he’ll meet them there, as she pushes back the late chancellor’s remains back into his horn. You place a paw on her leg as Star continues talking. 

“Okay, great. So, what's up with that warnicorn?” That’s when you and Moon realize that the poor thing is panting heavily. 

Suddenly he vanishes entirely in a puff of smoke with the carriage starting to veer out of control. You float up as Star asks the logical question of what in the world is going on. Moon tries to tell her it’s the magical friz that’s doing this as the carriage turns into a plain wooden wagon, then into a smaller "Butter Flyer" red wagon, before just disappearing altogether. You, Star, Moon, and the three balloons are left as the queen and princess skid on the dirt to a halt.

“..fade.” Moon finishes before pausing. “It's okay. We're alright as long as we have this magical path to guide us.” She tempted fate itself as lights on the path buzz and disappear.

Moon aspirates, “I guess we're setting up camp.”

* * *

Moon is trying to magically start a fire, holding her head and failing to ignite a spark of some kind holding her arm towards a pile of sticks. She sighs in defeatedly before Star speaks up holding the wand. 

“I got this one Mom.” She holds out her wand, with it starting to glow with green magic. Moon immediately grabs her arm. 

“Stop! It's corrupted!” You float back in surprise as Star attempts to persuade Moon that it’s fine and that Glossaryck never cared. 

Moon continues to wrestle Star when she says, “Glossaryck isn't here, and, ugh, and he's probably not coming back.” Star stops and looks up at Moon, asking her what she meant by that statement. 

“Toffee has Glossaryck, and your wand seems tainted by his magic as well. It's the same magic I saw when I fought Ludo.”

Wait Moon, what do you mean that he tainted the magic?

“It’s hard to explain,” She waves you off. 

Well, maybe I should go in there and-

“No!” She steps between you and Star. 

Moon I-

“No Wisp, I want you to get…” She trails off and you float back as she shakes her head while walking towards her suitcase. “Now let's start a fire, and we'll head for the Sanctuary in the morning.” She starts rumbling through it as Star walks over to the pile. Moon is irritated upon finding romantic juck and mentions River, who packed the case himself. Star starts rubbing the sticks together, distracting Moon from her searching and walks over to her as sparks of fire start up, then asks what she’s doing. 

“Starting a fire. Duh.”

“Did your father teach you that?”

“No, Marco did. Marco taught me a lot, like how to mope, self-pity...You know, all the cool teen stuff. And now that's all I have.” Moon abruptly starts stamping out the fire with her foot much to Star’s initial grievance, when the queen shushes at her while pointing out a strange noise coming from the bushes. 

* * *

The two of them hide behind them while you look overhead to see a few large rats--rats from Ludo’s new army no doubt. Moon and Star whisper to one another for a moment before Star pulls out the wand and carefully walks around the bushes without Moon noticing until she is behind the rat’s backs. She’s about to magic the rats away before Moon stands up to stop her, causing the rats to notice them both. 

Star huffs as she chases after them, the wand glowing bright green and you having to follow after. She doesn’t get far as she grabs a stick and starts wacking the rats left and right. She spins her stick while the final rat that’s near her spins another rat by the tail and tosses him at Star's stick, which she shakes it off. The rats land next to their belongings, much to Star’s joy at defeating them. 

Moon rushes over and takes the stick from Star, “Star, we need to get out of here immediately. I can't believe you would be so foolish as to…” You and Moon gasp as the MHC members are being released by the rats. You all take off and dash towards the balloons as she and Star try to grab at them, only to lose track of them in the trees. 

Moon stops running and paints, asking where they went. You fly up and point them out--a tree littered with thorns and the skeletons of dead creatures. Star looks ready to climb up with Moon begrudgingly following after her. 

* * *

It takes some time for them to finally climb up, with both Star and Moon complaining about the other under their breaths, when they finally not only get the Magical High Commission out of the tree, but with Moon pointing out the Sanctuary lake in the distance. 

You all finally arrive with Star asking if there’s some kind of guardian, you float over to the alligator much to Star’s laughter then confusion as Moon walks over to join you. You tell Star it’s the gatekeeper, but of course she huffs and walks over to her mom. You sigh as Moon performs the strange chatting. Star mumbles how her mother lost it just before the gatekeeper crawls back into the water. 

A familiar sight of several alligators appears in a pile rising out of the waters before revealing the stone Sanctuary itself. Star looks impressed as she and Moon cross the stepping stones, and enter inside. 

* * *

“Whoa! Look at all the Glossarycks,” Star looks around as you take in the old familiar sight of building once more. 

“Yes, Star. The queens of Mewni have been coming here for generations.”

At the very least a few times here and there of course. 

Moon nods her head as she rotates a valve off to the side, which raises three large flowers from the depths of the pool inside the Sanctuary, around the tower. 

“All right. Let's get the Commission into their pods so we can revive them.”

Moon and Star tie each member to a pod with all of them lighting up after each have been tied up. You nod as you float back, giving the royals some room. 

You didn’t know much about this part of the Sanctuary at first until Glossaryck told you about it after Solena took the throne. He explained more in depth after you and Asteria met them for the first time. It’s meant to help rejuvenate people from magical wounds and overall magical beings in general. 

Moon starts rotates the Wellspring valve, which causes troughs to unfold and deliver a liquid to each flower pod. You gasp at the sight of, rather than golden streams of magic like you expect, dark gloomy substance comes flowing instead. Moon suddenly turns them off upon the sight and goes over to the Wellspring tower to look over the problem. 

“Oh, I feel like that's not how it's supposed to look.”

“It's worse than I'd feared.” She climbs down as Star asks for her. You rush over as she declares they have to go with plan B. 

“All right, Plan B. What's plan B?”

“We'll talk about that after we get settled in. Look at you, you're covered in scratches. Let's fix you up.” She takes off the hoodie from Star and tears off one of the armsleeves to make a bandage, much to the latter’s indignation, as she then ties up the tatter sleeve around Star’s arm. Star asks how they are going to revive the Magic High Commission if they can’t use the well to which Moon tells her not to worry as she walks over to the bushes and moves them away to reveal...a vending machine?

“Now, do you want creamed corn or corned cream?”

“What?”

“To eat, Star. Generations of Butterflies have come here in times of danger. We'll be safe for as long as it takes. Now, do you have any change?” You're taken aback by Moon’s comment. 

Moon, what are you talking about? That’s never happened before and if it had, don’t you think I would know about it?

“Look Glossaryck...told me a long time ago okay?” She looks uncomfortable upon mentioning his name. “Either way, it’s a safe place for us in the meantime.”

Star tells her mother how terrible of a plan this is and Moon tries explaining to her that her safety is important first and foremost. Star doesn’t want to take this lying down and tells her mother so, telling her that she and her can fight Toffee by tracking the rats back to him--that they can end it all. You sigh deeply and remain silent as Moon explains to Star that, even if the MHC were active at the moment, they wouldn’t be strong enough to face him. 

“Our best bet is to lay low until the situation changes.”

“You lied to me.” Star starts pacing with a determined look upon her face with Moon asking where she’s going. Then the princess goes on and drops the fact that she doesn’t believe Lemet is meeting you all here. 

“Lekmet is dead, Star. And it could happen to us too. Toffee won't stop until he finds this!” She holds out Toffee’s finger of all things inside of a vial. Star is upset that Moon stole that from her closet and that she’s casually carrying that around. 

Moon states “It's too dangerous to do anything but stay.”

“No! I am not hiding here until I am old and gray like you! This has to mean something!” She holds up the wand to her mother. 

“No, Star! The wands are linked! He'll find us!”

Then let me go.

They both suddenly turn to you with confused looks. 

Let me go and find him. 

Moon stammers, “No-No! Wisp!” She steps in front of Star holding out her arms. You huff and float above her. You are more than ready to end this. Star looks conflicted as she holds the wand close to her. You try to float inside but Star steps back. 

“-No.” She saids in a surprisingly uncharacteristic somber tone. Moon is even taken aback but looks determined once more. 

“We need to stay here, all of us.” 

I need to face him.

“No you don’t, this isn’t your fight.” 

…

You float up in her face with so much unrivaled anger that Moon wavers for a moment at the sight of you. 

Not. My. Fight?

You float around her and stop in front of Star. 

This was always  _ my _ fight. This was always about me, Moon.

“Wisp, what are you talking about?”

You turn around and glare at her. 

I know him, Moon. I knew him long before you did. 

Her eyes grew wide, but then glares, “Toffee took everything from me. He turned me from a happy-go-lucky girl, a girl just like my daughter, and killed that by killing my mother.” Star freezes then lowers the wand as Moon takes a step back and sits on a nearby bench and covers up her face with her hands. Star walks over to her and meekly spoke out how Moon told her that she sent Grandma to a grandma farm to hang out with other grandmas. You decide to give them a moment as Moon starts by telling Star the story of that horrible time then how she went to Eclipsa in Rhombulus’s crysital dimension. 

“ _ Eclipsa _ Eclipsa? But she's been dead for hundreds of years!”

“No. Eclipsa's alive. And I made a deal with her.”

* * *

You look over Star as Moon finishes up the story, her expression is certainly unreadable as she listens on. After the story, Star needed some time to herself and asked to be left alone for a while, which Moon thankfully was able to give her at least and walked off to the other side of the room. 

The idea of fighting Toffee is still on your mind, but you're stuck so long as both Star and Moon refused to let you go through the wand and somehow make it pass that door...they don’t know about the door yet it has to be the link point. 

Of course, they couldn’t really stop you from going into the wand, especially when they're both asleep…

You overhear Star clear her throat and turn in surprise to see her hand gesturing for you to come to her. You look at Moon, who looks more interested in the vending machine than anything else at the moment, before floating down to the princess. 

Star?

She doesn't do anything for a moment as she just stands there, with her hand looking down with that same expression from earlier still on her face. She finally looks up at her with concern and worry.

“Did he really do all of that? Did he really…” She trails off a little. You simply nod as she then turns around to look at the wall. 

“Remember when you told me he was your friend once?” 

...Yeah, I remember.

It’s quiet for a moment as she just stares at the wall. 

“...I’m sorry.” Your eyes grow wide at that confession then she turns around, showing she has some tears in her eyes. She holds out her arms towards you. 

You don’t do much else other than join her in a hug. Even though she can’t physically touch you, she still holds you close while rubbing your back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! The start of the end of the season two comes here with the beginnings of Battle of Mewni! I hope your all excited for this interpretation and changes! After this arc, and the bonus chapter that will serve as an interlude, comes the break that I will need to write out more content for you guys. I hope you all enjoy this one.


	44. 'Battle for Mewni' Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

**** A sound causes Ludo, not Master but actually Ludo, to wake up from his slumber. He looks perplexed at the sight of the damaged temple around him and the rats gambling over corn. Your laying in your tattered bed that hasn’t been repaired proper since the fight not even several hours ago. The sounds of flapping startle you out of it though as you turn to see Eagle and Spider fly in the temple. You're confused upon seeing the T-Shirt on Eagle and holding some bag, but smell the air to realize that it’s food. Sighing, you fly up and over to them only for Eagle to drop it much to your annoyance. ****

**** Again. ****

“My wand.” **** He looks over at you then asks for where the wand is, only to notice his palm and gasping while falling backwards at the sight of it. You float over as he’s still panicking, now holding his arm, upon realizing the wand is now his right arm. ****

“Glossaryck. Where's Glossaryck?”

“I'm right here. I'm right where you left me. Right here.” **** You both turn upon hearing Glossaryck call out in the distance. You float around and back to where he was told to hide by your master the night before. For some reason, Ludo thinks Glossaryck is a pole for a moment during his panic until he finally turns to see the blue man by a fire trying to cook his pudding. ****

**** Ludo asks where he's been, and Glossaryck tells him that he went into hiding like your master requested. He doesn't seem to realize that he’s talking to Ludo and not your master Toffee when it’s obviously not him. ****

“Oh, I was talking to Ludo! I was wondering which one I was talking to” **** He goes back to cooking. ****

“What are you-? Never Mind,” **** Ludo shakes his head and plainly asks what happened to his house. ****

“Uh, you did.”

“What?”

“You defeated the Magic High Commission.”

“I did?”

“Well... Well, not you. Not you exactly, but, um…” **** Ludo pushes the blue man away from him with excitement upon realizing what he thinks he did.****

“I defeated the Magic High Commission?! Hah! I can't believe it! This needs to be a chapter in the Book of Spells! Then everyone will know how powerful I am!”

**** That’s when Master, inside of the wand, starts humming again. You tune him out as Ludo listens in, looking confused before the arms points towards Butterfly Castle.****

“Huh? What? Butterfly Castle? Oh, no, no, no. First, I write my chapter in the book, then I'll take over Butterfly Castle. Now, where was I?” **** He then pulls a feather out from his head then points the book. He dips his new writing utensil into Glossaryck’s pudding and contemplates what he should first write inside of it only for Glossaryck to speak up. ****

“That's not going to work. You see, only the owner can write in the Book of Spells.” **** You're confused for a moment until you realize that he’s referring to your master. Ludo, of course, does not know this and is trying to write in the spell book anyway; Glossaryck decides to not fight him on this.****

* * *

“Okay Puffy, what do you think I should call my chapter?” **** Ludo asks you with enthusiasm. **** “I’m thinking either ‘Ludo the Awesome,’ or ‘Ludo the Better Than Everyone Else!’...actually, I like that last one the best!”

 **** He points the pen down but then pauses, **** “Wait, should I write in my normal handwriting or try something fun and fancy?” ******He gestures his hand for a moment when suddenly the book closes on its own. Both you and Ludo are surprised by this as he attempts to reopen said book, only for it to flip over on top of him!******

“I told you, it's not your book anymore,” **** the book keeper points out. Ludo, at first, just thinks to trick it by walking away only to tackle it to the ground. Then it has the nerve to just up and float away!****

**** You and Ludo decide to chase, both annoyed by its behavior. The book acts like it won as it high-fives Glossaryck with it’s bookmark. Ludo runs toward the book; however, it lashes it's bookmark around his wrist and tosses him off into the stream! He seems condensing, stating that this isn’t one of his favorite things right now...as he’s going over the waterfall!****

**** Ludo!****

**** You rush down as he’s falling and try to grab at him, yet your paw keeps phasing through his body as he’s screaming down the water. You glare downward and feel a flow of energy rushing inside of you as you dash under him…****

**** And catch his fall.****

“Wow!” **** He says as he steadies himself on your back. It’s a bit of a struggle given your size, but he just barely manages to fit. ****

“I’m flying?... **_I’m flying!!”_ ** **** He nearly topples off you before holding onto you, breathing heavily. ****

“Right. Right. First things first.” **** You don’t need him to ask as you start flying up the waterfall back to the temple.****

* * *

**** As soon as you both got back to the top, He went and tackled the book from behind to pin it to the ground. The Book of Spells then takes off into the air, dragging along a screaming Ludo. You're just floating there, staring at Glossaryck as he’s just ignoring all of this in favor of roasting his pudding. You shake your head and float after them. ****

“You will let me write in you!” **** Ludo screams as the book plummets itself into the earth, locking Ludo inside of it’s pages, slamming him on the ground head-first. You panic as you fly over to look over the damage as the book locks itself back up with Ludo now next to the blue man. ****

**** He groans, ****“I hurt in places I didn't know I had.”

 **** Glossaryck adds, **** “You know, there's a spell in the book that would fix that. Oh, wait. Oh, oh, never mind.” **** You smirk as you see instant karma at the sight of him failing to cook his pudding before going back to rubbing Ludo’s head with your paw. ****

“A spell? Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?” **** The kappa then gets up and points his wand arm towards the book. Glossaryck tires to persuade him, both of you and Ludo are done with his attitude as Ludo tries casts Levitato at the Book, but then the energy just has to feeds back and blasts Ludo clear into the distance. You glare at the blue man as you are pulled along with Ludo.****

* * *

**** For roughly four hours, you both are on a random beach where people have some decently of helping Ludo when he crashes into the sand. Ludo seems to have temporarily forgotten his plight as he relaxes on the sand with the fish people called mermaids attending to him. ****

**** You don't say anything--not that you could to Ludo in the first place--as you both are far more relaxed than you have been in a while now. You hum to yourself as Ludo passes you a coconut full of juice which you gladly accept. He tells mermaids that he can’t recall as to how he got here just as four others show up and join in the fun. ****

**** Then it suddenly comes to him as soon as some of his feathers fall in front of him. ****

“That stupid book!” **** He screams before climbing on top of your back. You sigh, but get back in the air as Ludo first wishes everyone goodbye and thanks as you both fly off towards the direction of the temple.****

* * *

**** It takes all day to get back to the temple and it’s nightfall with Ludo huffing along with you upon finally landing back on the balcony. ****

“Hmm,” **** Glossaryck says upon seeing Ludo climb off of you,**** “Didn’t know you could do that.” **** Ludo just throws his seashell crown on the ground and goes up to Glossaryck.****

 **** He growls,**** “...So, what's that thing you said about me not being the owner of the book anymore? Hmm?”

**** That’s when the blue man has the nerve to finally explain what he was talking about this early morning, after letting Ludo make a fool of himself all day and wasting everyone’s time. Ludo is confused and rightfully upset as he questions Glossaryck, but then he just smirks as he asks him to ask the book itself. You glare, but then see Ludo go and do just that. Well...oh why not, you think to yourself as you walk over to join Ludo. The book is apparently alive anyway, maybe it can communicate somehow. You shake your head as Glossaryck’s smirk grows as Ludo tries to use empathic reasoning with the book, that he cares about magic and all that, only for the blue man to laugh loudly at his attempt much to Ludo’s confusion. ****

“Why are you laughing?”

“I'm sorry. It's, it's... It's a book. You cannot talk to the... to the book! I'm sor... Ahh. I thought you were in on the, uh... Oh, never mind.” **** He stops soon as Ludo yells at him. You're just as peeved as Ludo tells him off. ****

“Oh, yes. Funny. Yes, I suppose it is. Funny that I ever believed you would take me seriously! Funny that ugly little Ludo wants to be a mighty magical superstar! What a joke, right?!” **** He fake laughs before going on. ****

“Jokes on me! Star was always your favorite, wasn't she? The cute little sparkles on the cheeks. I'm just a sad little dingus in a chip bag. Who you never believed in! Well, if you don't want me in your book, then I don't want me in it, either!”

**** That’s when it happens. ****

**** You gasp at the sight of the book burning in the fire and your master’s eyes appearing in Ludo’s smirking at the sight of Glossaryck floating over the fire. ****

“Well, Toffee, looks like you finally got him to do what you wanted.”

“I didn't want this. This was all Ludo. But now that you're gone, I can finally get him to do what I wanted. I'd love to chat more, but it looks like you're out of time.”  **** The Book of Spells starts burning to ashes as Glossaryck admits that he knew this was coming. ****

“It's, uh... it's still kind of a surprise.” **** His pudding forms a perfect ball to his excitement just as he’s roasted up and vanishes in flames. The book releases an enormous amount of pink and purple energy just as Ludo regains control of his body, and the flames burn out. Ludo gasps as he realizes what he has just done. ****

“Aah! Glossaryck! Oh, no! No-no-no-no-no! Glossaryck! What have I done?! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I…” **** He tries to grab at the ashes as they flow into the wind. He turns and looks at you with tearful eyes. ****

“What have I done!? I-I killed him!” **** He starts holding himself as you go up and rub his leg. He picks you up and starts petting you just before the wand, your master, hums back that it’s for the best. Ludo is confused, rightfully so, before the wand points back at Butterfly Castle. ****

**** Ludo gets a crazed look upon his face for a moment and smirks, you feel cold as he stands up. ****

“Right. The book was a distraction. We don't need it anymore.” **** He holds it up close.**** “We don't need anyone anymore!” **** He puts you down on the ground then climbs on your back.****

“Puffy! It’s time to go!” **** You try to fly but you're still exhausted from earlier. He blinks then sheepishly climbs off.****

“Right...sorry about- Bird!” **** Bird and Spider come outside soon enough when Ludo picks you up and climbs on top of Bird. ****

“Butterfly Castle... I'm coming for you” **** With that, Bird takes off into the sky and starts flying towards Mewni. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, got a lot on my plate right now and my stomach is feeling bad at the moment. Hope you all like this chapter.


	45. 'Battle for Mewni' Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

A few days have passed since arriving inside of the Sanctuary with Moon and Star. You were never able to leave through the wand because neither of them would let you know what you would try to do, Moon was just trying to make sure you don’t corrupt at all in any case. Of course, remembering the key around your neck, you debated and decided to wait a bit longer. Maybe Moon had more of a plan that she was trying to formulate that didn't involve Star getting hurt, or Star doing the same in her head. Either way, it’s best to form a plan rather than dive head first into a problem and you’ve been doing just that on your own. 

It’s nightfall at the moment however, when black ooze seeps onto the floor and in random places. You yell out for Moon and Star, who are sleeping, to wake up which Moon promptly does so. Noticing the goop rising, she immediately wakes up Star, who takes a moment to realize what is going on. The princess then grabs hold of the wand and all three of you vacate the Sanctuary, forced to leave the Magical High Commission behind. Star had to use the wand once more to burst the door open, but you were all able to make it out okay as the Sanctuary sinks back into the depths of the water once more. 

Star and Moon are both confused as their magic isn’t working at the moment, Moon doesn’t know as she hasn’t cast a spell yet. When she spots Ludo’s rat army, Star grabs her mother and pulls her behind a log while three rats sail by on a wood raft. Star is able to perform a Narwhal Blast before Moon takes the wand from her. 

Star is upset, but Moon tells her that they can’t perform magic at all until this matter is resolved. 

“I've got an idea. Let's go destroy Toffee,” Star laughs in a forceful way. “Come on Mom, let's just go. Let's go kill him!” Moon tells her no outright as you float down next to them. 

“Well, then what's the plan? 'Cause I ain't seein' one.” 

Moon signs, “Oh Star. I don't have a plan. I'm just trying to keep you safe, okay?” You groan upon hearing that, so much for hoping Moon was trying to plan ahead. 

“Okay. Well, can't stay out here,” Star says just as a cobra hisses behind the log and attempts to bite her; she promptly punches its mouth closed. Moon states you all still need a place to hide when Star notices a frog and gasps. 

“I think I have an idea where we can go. But you have to trust me.”

* * *

That place turned out to be the home of one Yvgeny Bulgolyubov. 

“Buff Frog!” Star shouts as he opens the door wearing a robe and his underwear. He greets her and pulls her into a hug calling her his little sweet potato; it’s very cute. He notices you and greets you as well, calling you by your title just as Moon clears her throat in a forced manner. 

He looks embarrassed as he closes his robe and bows. “Oh, Queen Moon. Greetings.” Star introduces him using his full name. Yvgeny just tells Moon to call him Buff Frog. 

I never do.

“Yes well,” he smirks at you, “That is because you are Wisp of Wand.” You both laugh a little as Star explains that he used to work for Ludo. Of course, Moon is outraged while Star asks Yygeny if you all can stay at his place for the night; which he is more than happy to help her. 

“I owe you for all that tadpole-sitting.”

“Star, Wisp, can I speak with you two?” She pulls Star aside as you float next to them with Moon walking out of range of Buff Frog. “We cannot stay with him. He's a monster.” You groan as Star, also not having this right now, tells her out right. 

“Mom, get with the times. Not all monsters are bad.” You all look at Yygeny who smiles back. Moon still looks ready to leave when the sight of several eyes hidden in the forest peck out and change her mind. 

Yygeny welcomes you all into his home, with Moon ignoring him. You all are in his home of mud and swamp water with everyone who can’t float find themselves ankle deep in mud. Moon and Star have to take off their shoes, with Moon scowling and Star happily doing so while complementing his home as she allows her body to fall flat into the mud. You chuckle a little as you float over them. 

“Oh, thank you. It's a bit of a mess right now. Please take a seat.” He gestures to the couch with you and thanks him as you sit down. You don’t mind the slugs like Moon does, choosing to remain standing. 

“I’m surprised to know about the Wisp,” Moon changed the topic for a moment. “Unless of course Star…” She slowly turns to glare at her daughter for a moment, but Star brushes it off. 

“It’s nothing Mom!” 

“It’s nice to see them though,” Yygeny comments as you wave it off in amusement. Moon still doesn’t say much else before Star asks about his children. 

“Oh, I just put them down for a nap.”

Only for them to suddenly burst from behind the couch and leap onto Star. She’s delighted as she hugs them and is happily surprised to find that they have grown arms-except Katrina. 

“She is a late bloomer,” Yygeny comments with a smile as Star picks her up, and calls her a special snowflake. Yygeny then asks his tadpoles to greet Moon--much to her own surprise--just as the kids tackle her to the ground. 

Yygeny then expresses his worries for Star. 

“Why? I'm good.” 

“Well, when Ludo took your castle, I thought, you know…” 

You jump off the couch and rush over to him in a panic. Star is just as worried upon hearing that Toffee has taken over Butterfly Castle. Yygeny is confused, he still thinks Toffee is dead, until Star bluntly states that Toffee is inside Ludo somehow.

“Oh. That is...so creepy.” 

At the very least he’s inside the wand, his cut of the wand that is. 

“Oh. That makes...sorry it’s still creepy.” 

You nod along with him when Star shoats out, “Papa! Dad's still in the castle! We have to go save him.” Moon instantly disagrees to yours and Star’s indignation. Moon tells Star that she made her decision and turns to ask Yygeny for the washroom. You turn away from the brief awkward conversation about the confusion when Moon finally leaves the room. When alone, Star apologizes for her Mom to which Yygeny agrees that he’s getting a vibe from her. 

“Yeah, we all are. But, Buff Frog, I came here for a favor.”

“Of course. Anything for you.” She looks ready to speak, but notices you're floating there and looks sheepish for some reason. 

“Wisp...um...this is awkward…” She runs her hand through her hair looking at the floor. “Can you...go? I need to speak to Buff Frog exclusively.” 

Oh…

You're taken aback, but then start to float into another room to give them privaty. 

* * *

You know Star-known her personality for the better half a year by this point- it’s not difficult to figure out that she’s trying to go about this alone. It’s best not to fight her on her plan that she has wrapped up in her head. 

In fact, it might be to your advantage. 

You notice that Yygeny has called Moon over to play a board game and that Star is in the children’s room looking ready to escape. 

You're planning to make your own, though it’s going to be tricky. 

You want to avoid trying to rely on the key, it may not even work this time around anyway, and try to pass to get inside the wand without detection. Yygeny and Moon have begun to play ‘Puddle Defender’-a game that you know along with a few other titles from staying with Toffee though he owned much older versions as a kid-and snake around the bookshelves. 

They start off civil enough, just some exchange about how the game works and starting out with moving and ready flash cards; not a good time to go yet. Star breaks the surface of the mud that she was in, coughs, and covers her mouth. Moon turns around as you hug yourself to the wall before darting past behind a plant. Star has managed to avoid her gaze too as Yygeny comments that he saw nothing. 

Things after that start to get political as monsters supposedly eating babies and bringing up ‘Castle Defender,’ created by an outside party that basically created the same game only aimed for the reverse that you found out during your misadventures with Glossaryck a couple of months back. They really start arguing as you find an opening with the wand left on the couch by itself and Moon’s focused on Yygeny to notice. You fly around and behind ready to pounce when Yygeny randomly tosses the board game and calls Star out for sneaking out. 

That’s when you jump and are about to fly into the wand-

“And Wisp of Wand!” You find yourself going through the couch suddenly and fly up to see Moon gripping the wand, you see that she and Yygeny are glaring at you. “I will not help either of you escape!” Moon crosses her arms as Yygeny pulls a handle from the ceiling, which springs all kinds of traps into place around his house, effectively locking it down. 

“Keeps babies in and dangers out.” Moon comments how she should’ve realized that he was a parent too. Now your all for Mewmens and Monsters getting along, but now is not the time for it! You leap down and demand Moon to let you inside the wand.

“No Wisp, I’m keeping both Star and you safe out of danger. That is final-” 

You had enough of this, finally grabbing the prism key around your neck. You exhale upon feeling the portal open behind you to the shock of everyone else in the room.

I don’t need to go into the wand, you decide in that moment, because I already know that I don’t need to go there when I can go to the source.

Star gasps “Wisp! How are you-?!”

I told you Star, I have magical abilities of my own now. 

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Moon demands with a mix of shock and anger in her tone. You really don’t have time for this. 

There are things that I can and can’t tell you Moon. I was just learning to understand it myself! You step forward. 

I need to go find Toffee, and settle this once and for all.

“No!” She steps forward. “I need to keep you both safe from-”

I’m not your child! I’m not anyone’s child!

You scream out at them with a mixture of pain and fear on their part. They were only sent back an inch at most, but the fact that you could do that at all frightens them, but you're not done yet. 

I can’t stand idling by waiting for someone to act. That’s all I do! That’s all I’ve ever done! I’m sick of it! 

You rise off the ground as you start to glow, they step back.

I’m the one that needs to face Toffee! I’m made of the magic he’s corrupting! I’m the one that knew him before You and your Mother and Celena and…

You hiccup as Moon looks confused. 

Heck since before he was born as the prince of monsters!

They all gasp, but you don’t care. You float back down.

I knew him when he was just a kid, we would play and laugh together back at the monster palace all those centuries ago. I remember that little boy before he grew up with bitter hatred for magic. I knew him when he was just...just my friend. That little boy that needed me when no one else loved him but his grandfather, a grandfather that I knew as a good man that loved his family even when his only son didn’t. I mourned along with Toffee when that grandfather died, because his own father hated the sight of him for looking too much like his mother. 

A mother who was...who was a Mewmen.

When their jaws hit the floor, it didn’t waver you in the least to do what was needed to be done. 

I think that’s why he left me alive, when he found out he was a halfling, when he had the wand in his hands and could’ve killed me, he respected our friendship enough that he didn’t. Even though he doesn’t have that hesitation anymore, he will kill me now, I still remember that little boy. He hates me now and I pity him for what he turned himself to, I still can’t let you or anyone else finish this. I need to do it, I need to finish what began and finally let what little remains of that boy rest in peace. 

You turn away and look soberly at the ground. 

I’m sorry. 

You ignored their cries as you jumped through the portal.

* * *

You find yourself in the husk of the magical realm; the portal closed the moment you left. The darkness and goop of that dark magic is far away as you landed on the cold hard ground. You look out to see mountains of dark rock in the distance with determination. 

Now, it’s time to find him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, only two more chapters after this before I go back on break. I know, but I need time to find a job once I graduate college. I've been looking and it's been rough coming up with nothing so far. I have a few chapters that I've already prewritten, but they need more improved drafts for later and my editor is also dealing with college right now. Don't worry, I'll be back soon enough afterwards. Either way, hope you enjoy this week's chapter!


	46. 'Battle for Mewni' Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

**** You are floating by Ludo, with him wearing a large crown that once belonged to the original king of Mewni, as a chorus of children are singing his praises as commanded by his new majesty. It has been roughly four days since Ludo took over Mewni and three days since he launched King River, the name of the original king, into orbit while that one teenager who is friends with the princess remains locked up in the dungeon. ****

**** Still, it was an interesting attempt on the boy’s part to try and take back the throne by sneaking into Ludo’s new chambers along with a band of strange looking rebels. Yet it was a feeble attempt as you were able to warn Ludo of their presence using your new found magic to wake him from his slumber. ****

**** Regardless, the rebellion was dealt with for now as Ludo tries to get the people of Mewni to praise him; either to avoid another resistance group or for his own mentally...though mostly likely the latter. ****

**** Your thinking is snapped back to reality as Ludo praises the youth choir while trying to get the Mewmen to do the same, starting tepidly then grows more enthusiastic as the rats threaten them. ****

**** You then hear the distance humming of your master complain about how the children were off key. Ludo listens and acts accordingly. ****

**** By which, he Levitatos them into space.****

* * *

**** Ludo hums inside of an elevator while going up into Mewni Castle then turns to one of his rat attendances**** “Remind me to Levitato Manfred.” **** He listens to the music inside of the boxed room...when suddenly a large figure wearing a rat costume hops into the elevator through the duct. The figure throws the rat guards aside as you get Ludo’s attention. He turns and gasps, calling for Manfred on the elevator emergency phone only for said figure to tear off the phone. ****

**** You grawl and get ready to use your own magic to send this credit flying just as the elevator reaches its destination floor. Then the mysterious intruder has the nerve to kick Ludo out! You rush to his side then stand in front of him ready to fight--only for the figure to take off the costume’s head to reveal...the Princess?!****

“Where's my dad?”

“Star Butterfly?” **** Ludo asks, shocked only for the princess to try to charge at him. She is still demanding to see her dad. You growl as Ludo extends his wand hand and releases the blasting spell, destroying the top half of the costume. That doesn’t stop her in the least as she rips off the rest and lunges at Ludo, almost tackling him to the ground. You managed to tackle the princess yourself first before she got the chance. ****

**** Ludo is ready to cast another spell when your master starts speaking to him again and Ludo listens. The princess is wondering why he is talking to his hand. ****

“Hold on! I have to take this,” **** He tells her before turning back to the wand.**** “I— Look, this is not a good time to have this conversation. **** Spider helps you out by webbing up the princess and wraps her to the floor with the girl struggling all the while. Ludo returns a moment later. ****

“Okay, so my hand says I can't destroy you, so I have to put you in the dungeon.”

“For the last time, where is my dad?” **** Ludo them explains that he sent him away by using Levitatoing him. You chuckle as the princess is baffled as to what spell he is referring to--to which Ludo joins in upon realizing that she doesn't understand basic magic. ****

“You're princess of Mewni, and you don't even know Levitato?”

“You don't know, do you? You're being controlled, Ludo.” **** You stop and look up at her with wide eyes. Of course, you know that your master is involved with this manner, but controlling Ludo? Even Ludo thinks this is more about his lust for power than anything--though power isn’t the word you would use.****

“No, Ludo, you're being controlled by Toffee. You and Puffy.” **** Again, with that name! Still, she mentions your master’s name and you still. Ludo even seems to know who he is! Though pointing out he’s dead and that Ludo himself is the one in control. You step back as the princess is dragged away, yelling that he’s inside the wand. He starts at his hand for a moment then turns to you with confusion. ****

“You believe me right? She’s-She talking nonsense, Right?” **** Then he walks away from the throne room, but looks conflicted all the while. You feel a pain grib your being. You can’t describe this emotion but its presence bothers you…****

**** You shake your head and float up to catch up with Ludo.****

* * *

“Puffy, I think...now this may sound crazy, but what if…” **** Ludo is sitting in his room starting at the wand looking worried. You're on the ground looking up at him. ****

“What if she’s...well....” **** He gestures, but then looks at the wand with concern before climbing off his bed then waves at you to come follow him. You do so as he comes up to a desk and takes out a page and pen. He writes something down and moves it over to you and away from the wand hand. ****

_-I think Star is right about something being off about my wand. I can’t sleep at night! Not since this-thing became attached to my arm! You have to know something right? You're connected to it._

**** You look up at Ludo as the pain from early grips you once more. Should you tell him about your master? You grip the pen using your magic and paw as you try to speak with him. ****

**** _-I’m not sure myself. I have...ideas as to whom he is, I just know that my master is in control of the wand, but…_ ****

**** Should you tell him about the possession? Is that even possible? You look up at his conflicted eyes that are darting a little. The pain grips you as you finish your thought.****

**** _...No matter what is going on,..You can get through it._ ****

**** You slide over the parchment and he stares at it for a moment then turns back to you. ****

“Your master? You don’t even know what’s going on, but you have a master? I thought…” **** He hums, looking upset, before climbing down and walking away from the desk. He glares at the floor then speaks up. ****

“Do you even like me?” 

****...You don’t know how to respond even if you could. It’s a loaded question that’s been on your mind as of late. You know that he needs you, you feel that maybe…****

**** You sigh as you float to him and gesture to the parchment. Confused, he hands it back over to you and you float back to the desk and begin to write out what you mean. He walks over to you and looks over your shoulders as you write. ****

**** _-I didn’t know you when we met. I hated being called Puffy, I thought it was beneath me. I-I didn’t care for you at first and wanted to get away from you._ ****

**** He looks ready to walk away again before you gesture for him to wait. ****

**** _-Yet...I grew to see you as someone that fights for what he wants. Someone that is determined and ready to fight when he needs to. You talk a lot about your struggles growing up with several siblings and family that don’t care about you, yet also talk about the ones that do. You started as a lonely being in the wild with nothing but a chip bag when we met. You are...so much more than that now. I will admit that, with each passing day, I grow to respect you a bit more than the last. I don’t know who you are to me anymore, but….I think your my….that I see you as my…._ ****

**** He hugs you from behind with tears in his eyes. You don’t do much else, but let him hug you. He stops and looks happy for a moment, before looking back down at the wand that holds your master with concern. He looks at you then starts walking out of the room, waving at you to follow. You smile a little as you do just that, ignoring the glowing of the wand as you both exit the room.****

* * *

**** At first, Ludo was just going to have tea with the princess and talk calmly about what was going on--it was his idea even--until he saw her and others unchained in the dungeons which he ordered the rats to rechain all but her. He levitated her out of there and onto the balcony you're all walking on. You feel uncomfortable about what’s to come as Ludo releases the princess and allows her to talk first. ****

“All right, Ludo. What are you gonna do now? Levitato me again? Oh, I'm so scared. That was the worst,” **** She speaks sarcastically towards him. ****

“Actually, you said something earlier about my, um... about my…” **** he clears his throat and puts his wand hand behind his back before continuing, ****“about my W-A-N-D.”

“Oh, so now you want my help?”

“Of course I want help! I've been talking to my own hand! It keeps me up all night! I can't sleep, I can't think! I can't focus on my new job as Mewni's beloved monarch! I can’t even turn to Puffy for answers because even he doesn’t understand everything that’s going on-!” **** The wand suddenly glows green and points at Star. You overheard your master referring to the fact that Ludo is not beloved at all, which Ludo tries to defend himself and state that he is. ****

**“-** Didn't you hear the song?”

“Ludo!” **** The princess screams,**** “Why do you think I came here without a wand?”

“Because... you were surrendering?”

**** She looks somber for a moment before speaking up in an angered tone,**** “It's corrupted! By Toffee! He's in the wands, Ludo.” **** Ludo pauses then stumbles as he realizes who is inside the wand then looks soberly at you upon, now realizing who your master is, before spouting out questions and demanding to get him out. ****

“Get him out! I don't want to be corrupted! I don't want to be corrupted! How did he even get in there? How did he even get in there?!”

“I don't know how he got in there. The last time I saw him, he…” **** She pauses and looks to have realized something as she kneels down to a still frantic Ludo, telling him that she knows how to get him out of the wand. ****

“And then I can go back to being a beloved monarch?”

“Uh... yeah. Heh.” 

**** Soon enough, Ludo holds out his arm and looks down. You don’t know if you should go up to him or not when you suddenly feel very little in the head as the princess begins to...whisper... something. ****

_“For all the horrible things I've said and done, one more to remember...I'm the one who usurped your magic, but you are adorable, controllable, forever.”_

**** You faint as the world around you grows dark and faints into nothing...****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK everyone, only one more chapter to go and then I'm on break. Reminder, I need this break to sort out not only real world problems such as finding a stable job, but also to write up the next arc after this. I really hope that you are enjoying this story and please remember to leave any questions or comments below. I haven't gotten any in a while, so it would be nice to hear from you all. I hope you have a wonderful day!


	47. Storm of the Septarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles
> 
> -Switch from Second to Third person format-

_Within the realm that became known far and wide as the all powerful Magic Realm, the dimension was dying. A vengeful lizard known as Toffee invaded this once peaceful place and took over. Since his arrival, the land slowly started to decay. The once clear golden waters of pure magic became tampered and turned into inky goop that spread to each corner of the realm; it converted and corrupted the land along with its inhabitants. The creatures that were once simple were now unwilling agents to this power-mad Mewni Septarian. Even the guardian of this realm, one known best as Ser Glossaryck, could not stand a chance in his war path._

_The realm itself had long ago formed a consciousness and relied on it’s guardians to help keep it safe, and the blue guardian had failed it. Now the land itself cries out in pure agony as the beast that trespassed had continued to be a danger to all who rely on the realm’s abundance of magical protection--all to take revenge towards the denizens of his original world to fuel his ego._

_Yet, there was still hope in the smallest form._

_The spirits had arrived to the land’s gratification. Of course, only one of them arrived of their own accord to help aid the realm and it’s magic. The other was young, but the realm saw that it could be useful someday, if provided the right guidance._

_Regardless, they were not the only ones that would end up entering into the realm’s waters..._

* * *

Star Butterfly fell into the sludge filled ocean and gasps for air upon returning to the surface with a look of confusion and terror upon her face. She looks around at the pool around her that has specks of gold here and there. The dark eerie skies fill her with dread when suddenly she spies a window of magic wear she sees her mother and her friends looking down at her. 

“Ludo! Where's Star? Where is my daughter?” her mother calls out. 

Star littles up and shouts back trying to stand up, “Mom! Mom, mom! I'm in here!”

“Star? Is that you?”

“Yes, it's me!” Her mother suddenly shows affection towards her daughter, sounding relieved to know that she’s alive, to which the princess is happy to see her too. 

“Oh, Star! Where are you?” 

The princess looks around and explains, “Well, I-I'm totally fine, but, uh, but, ah... I don't exactly know where I am.”

“That's okay, sweetie. The important thing is, you're safe. Just stay right there.” The mirror starts breaking up. “And no matter whe– we'll find you–”

The princess calls out to her mother, yet it’s all in vain as the window vanishes. She cries out for her mother regardless, scared for her own life, when suddenly a creature swims up next to and bursts threw the glop gasping for air. The princess gasps upon seeing the young dark spirit she comes to recognize. 

“Puffy?!” She appears indignation. “Where? HOw?!-” She shouts before noticing a large yellow eyeball looking from behind her. She swims away from it as the young spirit does the same. Yet both are trapped by a pair of enormous glop-like claws. The eye starts to lift up, revealing another eye, a mouth, and a neck. Both princess and spirit panics at the sight of a large head forming from the dark green sludge. 

“Hello, princess.”

“Toffee?! Aha! I knew it! I knew it was you all along! Wha... wait. Is all this goop you?” The spirit looks at her and then back at the creature. The girl is disgusted upon realizing that the oceans of sludge was the creature known as Toffee. 

However the creature corrected her, swimming around her and the young one’s bodies: “You don't even recognize your own magic when you're swimming in it.” The spirit is looking around in confusion as the girl lifts up a sliver of gold gulp in her hands. 

“This stuff is the magic?”

“It was. Until I got here.” The creature explains just as he touches and turns the gold from her hand into dark sludge. The girl promptly freaks out. 

“And then there’s you,”  The spirit gasps as the claw of the beast pulls him closer. “I knew I wasted my time creating a pathetic nobody like you.”

**** ‘Master I-’****

“It’s bad enough that you sided with that useless Kappa, but to question your loyalties?” The claw picks the spirit up and grips him tightly, with the tiny spirit moaning in pain. 

“I thought that by creating another Wisp I would have the upper hand and finally deal with that credin that ruined me. Now I see that was a mistake, just like when I first allowed that magical abomination into my life- Well regardless,” The sludge beast drops the spirit back into the sludge with little to no remorse. 

The princess tries calling for her mother once more, only for the creature to tell her that only he can communicate with her now before opening another magical window, now tinted in green. 

“Hello Moon.”

“Toffee.” The beings around the queen gasps as the window now appears to be floating above the trio rather than be under them. The queen then demands her daughter to be returned to her. 

“Oh, of course. But I'd like something from you first. Something that belongs to me.” Queen Moon reluctantly gets out his finger from her pocket and holds it up to the mirror. 

“Take it.”

“No, Mom, stop! I can take him! Just hold on! Please!” Star pleads towards her mother before swimming towards the sludge beast. Yet the beast pushes her away with an effortless gesture. The princess respects the attempt, swimming much faster, only for Toffee misses her a few times in grabbing her before finally grabbing her by her long hair.

He mocks the girl, “Poor little Butterfly. You've lost your wings.”  He then looks up at the window, “Now, your Majesty......do we have a de-”

He gasps and falls forward, allowing the princess to swim away from the creature. She and the young spirit turn to see a large slab of floating land with a very familiar older spirit onto looking back with determination. 

“Wisp!!” The princess cries out in joy as the younger spirit just stares at his older counterpart. The people threw the window cheer at the sight of the Wisp as the sludge beast glared back at the spirit

“I suppose I should’ve expected to see you here.” 

‘It’s over Toffee.” The spirit leaps into the air and roars out another blast of their magic, directly hitting the sludge creature once more. He growls back at the Wisp before closing up the window and trapping both the princess and younger spirit in sludge cages. He doesn’t pay them any mind as all his attention is now directly at his spirit foe. 

The sludge beast drops back into the dark gulps as the Wisp floats above, blasting sights of the beast into the murky ocean. The princess cries on the Wisp as they fly down and take a blast right into the eye of Toffee. The creature tries slashing at the Wisp, yet the spirit manages to dodge each attempt effortlessly. The Wisp releases a large blast of their magical roar, hauling at the head peeking out of the water, causing the beast to cry out falling deeper into the ocean with waves floating. Not to waste time, the Wisp zips across the sky and pulls away the sludge of the cages. 

“I’m so glad you're ok!” Star leaps over and pulls Wisp into an embrace. The Wisp, floating in surprise for a moment, returns the embrace. However, they do push the princess away and look back at the younger spirit. Both spirits eye’s lock eyes with one another for a moment, only for the Wisp to turn back to the princess. 

‘You need to leave Star, I have to handle Toffee.’

“What?! No!” She pushes the Wisp to the side, “I can help!-” 

‘No you can’t, no here, You need to go back to Mewni’

The Wisp tries to use their magic to open a portal...only for said portal to collapse on itself before opening entirely. 

‘No!’ They try again and again, but now the portal won’t even open at all. They look at the princess with panic filled eyes just as the beast emerges and blasts the Wisp from behind. Star and Puffy gasps as the Wisp falls into the sludge. Without another thought, Star dives back into the gulp only to be pulled back by Toffee holding her down once more. 

He smirks as he cages the resurfaced Wisp along with Puffy once more, then reopens the window showing the Queen and Star’s friends once more. 

“Apologizes for the early interruption, I have it dealt with now,” He says as he uses the sludge to pull up the Wisp to his level and smirks. 

“Now then, I’ll ask once more your majesty: Do we have a deal?”

The queen, looking defeated, lays Toffee's finger in his fingerless hand as it magically fuses back together. Toffee begins to ooze towards the sky, the cages collapsing into the sludge, as he looks down at Star and the spirits with a menacing calm smile. 

“Good-bye.” 

He continues to ooze upwards as Star screams out cries with the spirits staring up helpless. Wisp tries to magic another roar, but appears to try to do so as they fall back into the sludge. Star falls into the black ooze as Toffee finally leaves what’s left of the realm of magic.

* * *

Star resurfaces only moments later, gasping for air as she looks around the pools of dark sludge around herself and the spirits. She looks around for some kind of way to get out of it only to find nothing to help her. 

Suddenly a loud scream is heard above as the three of them look up to see a figure falling towards them. It splashes upon impact and then resurfaces gasping for air. Star exhales at the sight of the kappa prince that took over her kingdom.

“Ludo?!”

“Where am I?!” He shoats frantically trying to say above the sludge then turns with a gasp, “Star Butterfly?! Why are you here? Where are we?-Puffy!” He looks to see the spirit that he has known for a course of a handful of months by now then gasps again at the sight of the much older Wisp as well. 

Yet the moment doesn’t linger as the ocean begins swirling around the four of them. They gasp as it transforms into a whirlpool, sucking them all into it’s waters and trapping them. The two organic beings cling to each other helplessly as the spirits just try to swim out of the growing typhoon. The enormous whirlpool begins sucking them lower and lower, pulling them down in a spinning spiral. 

They all cry out for help, yet it’s fruitless as the waters drag them down to the eye and pull them all down. 

Soon they all find themselves falling down a deep hole made of water. 

The princess cries out as she keeps the kappa close, with the other doing the same; both crying with their eyes closed begging for their mommies. The spirits soon find themselves doing the same, though just remaining silent as they brace for impact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a happy thanksgiving yesterday. So, this is the last chapter for now. I need this break because I'm both writing up the next arc while also preparing for life after college, which means finding some kind of job. I really hope you enjoy this shorter chapter and please remember to leave comments, you thoughts help motivate me to make more content. I hope you all have a happy holidays and a fantastic new years; I'll see you all again in 2021!


	48. Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

The end of the vortex came fast as the group screamed while plummeting towards the ground. The impact itself wasn’t painful. The group was equally confused to find that they landed not on solid ground as they bounced with the floor under them stretching and shifting as though it were made of-

“Rubber?” Star spoke at last as she and the others were finally able to stop bouncing after a few seconds. She and Ludo looked at each other before gagging as they pulled away at the sight of their embrace during their peril. Puffy jumped out of Wisp’s grasp with indignation as Wisp just stood there for a moment before trying to get up and float around…

Only to find that they can’t float around and are, in fact, weighted into the rubber ground. 

“What?” They spoke as they pawed at the ground in bewilderment. Star looked back with wide eyes upon realizing the weight shift and Wisp having solid stances. 

“Wisp?” She tries to walk, stumbling a little as she does so, over to the spirit and feels the ground along with them. “How are you even doing that?” 

Her hand ended up bumping into Wisp’s paw. 

“What?!” 

‘What?!’

Star and Wisp shared a look of surprise as Ludo gasps in shock. 

“How did she do that!?” He exclaims while crawling over to an equally amazed Puffy. “I thought you spirit guys were supposed to be like, ingang-inga...unable to be touched!” 

Star looked down at the Wisp for a moment, thoughts swirling in her head, before suddenly brushing her hand on top of the spirit’s head...and feeling solid warm fur. 

She gasps with stars in her eyes before suddenly grasping the Wisp with two arms and pulling them into her lap, hugging them tightly and petting wildly, all the while laughing joyfully at the sudden revelation. 

“I can hold you! I can actually hold you!!” She starts nuzzling into Wisp’s head gleefully. 

Ludo just stares at the two for a moment before looking at Puffy in thought, then cautiously raising one of his own hands--and pets the younger spirit’s head. 

He gasps, “Puffy’s solid too!” Then grabs the young one and pulls him into his own lap and hugs him for a moment laughing all the while. 

** “Well, this is certainly unexpected.” **

Star and Ludo gasp in shock as the kappa drops the young spirit. 

“You can talk?!” They both yell out instantly much to the two spirits present surprise. 

** “You can,” ** Puffy says as he hops out of Ludo’s lap, ** “...understand me?” **

All of them just stare at the young spirit with jaws wide open. 

“This...this is amazing!” Ludo gasps and starts laughing again. “I can hold you and hear you! What else could go-” he takes in a sharp breath as he looks at his right hand and smiles widely. 

“My hand! It’s my normal hand!!” He holds it close before kissing it, and laughs as he falls back onto the stretching ground. Star blinks then starts looking around, her smile from earlier dropping into a neutral frown. 

“Where...are we?”

Ludo and the spirits pause and start to look around the environment--or rather lack of one. Everything was solid white, not a hint of any other form of color or shape. Yet the Wisp gets up and walks around and gasps almost falling off!

“I think we’re on some kind of hill or something.” The others crawl over to the spirit to find that, yes, they were on a hill of some kind. They all looked at each as Wisp started walking forward and began to slide down, making to the bottom after ten feet. They stand up and seem to be testing the ground. They are no longer sinking into it. 

“Come down, the bottom is hard enough to stand on!” 

One by one, each slide down, Ludo laughing a little on the way. Soon enough, they’re all on the ground and are able to stand up properly. 

“Okay soo…” Star starts, trailing off as she looks around to see more white. Only a little indication of a horizon in the distance that determines what is sky and what is ground. She whistles for a second then happily spots some kind of markings on the ground that indicate a pastel yellow-grey pathway of some kind that stretches towards the horizon. She turns back around to everyone and puts her hands on her hips. 

“Okay everyone, I think we just need to follow,” She points at the path, “That path, maybe we’ll...find our way out of here.” 

“But where is here?!” Ludo butts in. “And even if we do follow that path, that doesn’t mean we know where we’re going or if we’ll get back to Mewni or-”

“Ludo!” Star screams with frustration in her tone but then calms herself before exhaling as she just picks up the Wisp and starts stomping up the path. Ludo just stares at her then huffs. 

“Fine!” He crosses his arms and closes his eyes, “Be that way! I don’t need to follow you!” After a moment of just standing there though, with Puffy deciding to follow Star and Wisp, he does end up walking up the path and tries to catch up with everyone ahead.

* * *

Star appears to grow more frustrated as they walk along the long gathered straight as they’re doesn’t seem to be an end in sight. The time itself is unknown to all of the party, but it felt as though it’s been roughly an hour of trailing this long pathway. She has long since allowed Wisp to walk on their own four feet as the four travelers continue to make their way down the barley visible road. 

“Ugh! This is taking forever!” Star groans as she drags her hands down her cheeks. Thoughts of Toffee running rampant doing who knows what on Mewni beat inside her head. “We are never going to get out of here at this rate!” 

“I still don’t know where we’re at?!” Ludo shouts, waving his arms frantically, sounding just as frustrated as Star; it’s been a long day for him too. 

Puffy and Wisp remain silent as they walk the path ahead of the two. Puffy looks up at the Wisp with annoyance for a brief moment then sighs. 

** “How long do you think it will take to find some kind of landmark? I mean there has to be more than just this path right?” **

“I...don’t know,” Wisp begins, “I know that we have to be somewhere in the magic realm. It makes the most sense right?” They look down at Puffy before continuing. “There has to be a reason this path is here.” Puffy just hums while staring off into the distance ahead with a neutral look of indifference. He stops walking all of a sudden. 

** “Is that the reason?” ** He mumbles in mild bewilderment to himself. Wisp stops and squints to see that some kind of wall is up ahead. Star and Ludo nearly walk right into them, almost toppling over the Spirits. 

“Hey! Why aren’t you guys moving!” Ludo chided as he balances back on his feet. 

“Wait, look! There’s something over there!” Star marvels pointing at the wall in the not too far off distance. Ludo snaps his head forward, with a mixture of relief and glee, as he runs towards it, going around the spirits then back onto the path. Star races him and laughs in relief while the spirits both exhale with relief of their own before catching up with the other two.

* * *

The group comes up to a pair of twin walls, standing side by side with each other. There is a large box between them along with some kind of sign. Star steps forward and kneels down to read it out loud. 

“[ _Welcome to the ‘_ _Puzzle of Knowledge_ _]?”_ She mutters aloud then looks down and feels vexed at the sight of hundreds of tiny pieces scattered inside, pilling on top of one another randomly. She takes a few pieces out of the box to see that they are all encoded with different embedded symbols, all with different shapes around the edges. This didn’t make any sense!

“This is going to take forever!” She fumes before glaring around the walls in front of her. “Lets just keep moving and see if…” She trails off with wide eyes staring at the nothing infront of her. 

“Uhhh where’s the road?”

“What?!” Ludo stammers coming up from behind her. “It’s gone!” He starts to panic holding his head with his hands. Wisp walks up to the sigh and finishes what Star read over earlier. 

“[ _…Here you will be tasked with sorting the two puzzles provided inside this box and put them both together. Afterwards, you will see two contrasting images that will depict a single kingdom's reign],”_ Wisp reads and looks surprised as Star and Ludo walk over to join them. Wisp continues to read.

_“[You're tasked with figuring out which is the truth and which is a lie. Upon figuring out this puzzle, the path will reveal itself again.]”_

“Well okay then!” Star belts out as she lifts up the box...

Wisp shouts out, “Wait Star! There’s a word of warning-!”

…And Star dumps the inter contains onto the floor then throws the box overhead with a giant prideful smile upon her face. Wisp moans before finishing. 

_‘*Warning: Box will contain several dozen extra pieces that don’t belong in either puzzle.*’_ Star freezes then laughs awkwardly as Ludo and the spirits all groan in annoyance.

* * *

“Okay. What about this piece? Does it go here…?” Ludo mumbles to himself looking over the half made puzzle in front of him. “Maybe it belongs to Star...Star what do you think?”

A purely exhausted princess of Mewni drags her gaze over to the piece that is held in Ludo’s stretched out arm then moves her dark eyes towards her puzzle which is more than a quarter finished. These pieces are making her eyes hurt by this point. 

“I think...it’s a dud. Maybe, I don’t know” 

The kappa huffs as he tosses the random piece over his shoulder. He couldn’t figure out what symbol goes where, but at least he has a few pieces that seem to stick together in some form or fashion. 

Meanwhile, the spirits are playing a game of cards, one that was in Star’s pocket of her dress when she was coming to Mewni. They both appear to be bored.

“Have any fours?”

** “Nope….Got any eights?” **

Wisp moves one of the cards to Puffy as they look aimlessly at the puzzles. 

** “Think they’re almost done?” **

Wisp shakes their head and the spirits continue playing.

* * *

“And….DONE!” Star shouts as she slams in the final piece to her puzzle. Ludo is started awake and turns his head towards her. 

“Really?!” He looks over her completed puzzle then smiles. “Thank Clan.” He shakenly stands out, calling over the napping spirits who wake up to his voice and walk over. 

“Mine was done over...what thirty minutes ago?” He counts on his hands before giving up and smirks at the princess. “Looks like I won.” 

She huffs, “Whatever, lets just line them up and finish this thing already!” The kappa smirk grows as he walks over to her with his hands behind his back and the spirits trailing him. 

Once the puzzles are moved side to side, everyone just stares at them for a moment. At first, they are just random symbols that are pushed together into some consistent shape, then they started to shift and turn into two different images. 

The one on the right side--nearest to the sign--depicts a queen in fancy attire sitting upon a grand throne in the middle with people all around her bowing down at her. She also appears to be holding a specter with a proud smile upon her face. 

The left image shows the same queen in a throne only now surrounded by several different monsters in chains around their arms and legs, forcing them down on their knees; The queen still bears the same expression of pride as before. 

“Okay now this is easy!” Star says as she kneels down. 

“Of course it’s easy!” Ludo kneels down next to her.

“It’s this one!” Both of them say at once, pointing to different pictures. “Wait, What?!” 

They both stare at one another for a moment before Star huffs and stands up, "Look Ludo, I know what your going to say-"

"This is clearly showing a Mewmen queen! Every clan from all over knows how cruel and heartless Mewmens can be!"

"Well not everyone is like that-!" 

"I did say ‘Mewmen’ queens didn't I?"

"That's not what I-!" Star rubs her forehead. "I was going to say that...your right." 

"Yeah I know I'm...wait what?" Puffy stares at the princess with the same dumbfounded expression as Ludo with Wisp holding their breath. 

Star continues with a slightly somber tone, "Your right, that Mewmen queens are known for being cruel to monsters, but-" she defends herself. "I don't think that the image you pictured isn’t right either!" 

"What?! What are you getting at?!" Ludo argues. 

"Look," Star leans down at the image on the right, "Queens have been known to have citizens that respect and admire them; they aren't the villians that you make them out to be, not all of them anyway. Heck, my mom isn't like that. She provides jobs and helps our people grow by providing things like seeds for them. Isn't that what a good queen does? Be responsible for helping her kingdom grow strong?" She looks wishful for a moment, her mind thinking back to her mom and even finds herself missing her a little. 

Ludo looks down and stares for a moment, with a conflicting look upon his face, before he huffs. "No, I still don't think that's right."

He knees down and points to the left one, "Your queens have forced us monsters to leave our lands and food, forced to live like animals and away from our other clans. Mewni is just bad!” 

He then points out accusingly, “And on that note, wasn't Moon responsible for scattering all the clans up, hunting them down, one by one?!"

"That was to prevent a war from happening Ludo! Don't you know history!"

"Of course I do!” He says gesturing to himself, “I may not look at it anymore, but I still grew up in a castle with access to books you know! I am still a prince here!"

"On what grounds?!"

Wisp and Puffy collectively exhaled as the other two bicker politics. Wisp was honestly surprised to find out how knowledgeable Ludo can be when he shows it, listing off several events in history to prove his point that Star was having a difficult time keeping up; of course she doesn’t know all that much about history.

Wisp decided enough was enough and started to chime in on their thoughts on the matter--they were present for it after all--only to find their words did not reach the people in front of them. 

They pause and try thinking aloud once again…only to fail once again. 

The cat-fox spirit starts gasping, jumping up and down in panic, and moving about. 

“What’s wrong with them?” Ludo asks after being sidestepped in his thinking, staring along with Star with bewilderment at the older of the spirits is frantically panicking. 

** “I don’t know...I can’t hear them…” **Puffy’s eyes widen upon realization. This response caused the other two to stare at him then back at the Wisp in shock. 

“Wait what?!” Star walks over, but then hears a humming coming from off to the side. All heads turn to see the sign glowing with new inscription embedded into the frame. 

Ludo walks over and reads aloud: “ _*There will be no cheating, that includes outside help*_ _…_ Hum. Well that explains it.” 

Star looks with pleading eyes at the now annoyed Wisp, “Sorry, looks like I-” she stammers when Ludo clears his throat. “We have to figure this out by ourselves.” 

Both Mewman and Kappa go back to staring at the pictures laying on the ground, only knowing in silence--each to themselves--at trying to mentally piece together which is the correct picture.

* * *

Puffy stared at the two organic beings at their shared bewilderment and confusion while trying desperately to figure out what was the correct image upon the ground. They bickered again here and there about mundane political concepts that didn’t really make much sense to the young spirit.

“People need food Ludo! Corn fields need to be expanded upon! I don’t know how else to explain it to you!”

“Monsters need homes too! Don’t think we can all just move into caves or something!”

“Well you’re just being difficult!”

And so on and so on, they kept fighting with one another growing all the more frustrated. Puffy rubbed a paw to his forehead before turning to watch his fellow spirit lay upon the ground glaring at those darn walls before moving their gaze towards the ground. 

Tilting his head to the side, Puffy stared back at said walls with curiosity. He walks over to them and starts pawing at one of the stone materials. His eyes flicker upon some of the wall lighting up. Checking to see if the other does the same, Puffy paws the other wall to find it repeating the same process much to the current solid phantom's awe. He then starts pressing both of his paws on the two walls at once. 

The flashing of lights startles everyone else as they whip their heads towards his direction. 

“What?” Star walks over and glances at Puffy before doing the same thing he is doing and gasps then she looks down at the puzzles with wide eyes. She walks over and taps both of them. Ludo stumbles back at the sight of the puzzles glowing the same color as the walls. 

“What? What’s happening?!”

“I think...” Star stops and gets down back on her knees, her eyes flickering with an idea forming into her head. She breathes in then lets out a breath of air, trying to calm herself.

“I think that...maybe both…” She explains, “I think both images are truthful and lying at the same time.” 

Ludo just stares at her with a gaping mouth with a questionable look upon his face and hands just held out a little move, trying to wrap his mind around what she just stated. 

“I-I...I think this place is really getting to you.” He turns towards Puffy and asks, “Was I ever like this? Did I ever sound just crazy to you?”

** “...You had your moments.” **

“No guys really!” Star remarks walking over to the walls and resting a hand on one of them, causing the wall to glow once more under her pawn. “Think about it for a second. This is a depiction of a kingdom’s reign, again-most likely Mewni’s right?” Ludo and the spirits nod with slight eye rolls along with Wisp bobbing their head wildly with wide eyes. 

“So I, a Mewman, would think of this picture,” she states as she points towards the picture of the queen surrounded by her subjects. “As would be the correct image while the other,” she moves her figure a little now pointing towards the left one with the monsters, “is the fraud.” 

Ludo stammers “But I-” 

“You,” She walks over and pushes him towards the other wall before continuing, “as a monster would think the left one is real one while the other one is the fake.” 

“Well...yes actually.” Ludo pauses with a circling gesture of his hand before glaring up at Star. “What’s your point then? We’re both right and wrong?”

“Well...yeah.” 

He hums before walking back over and paces for a moment, playing with his claws in thought before stopping and glancing up at Star, thinking back to their early argument and the points they both brought up. He then struggles his shoulders and exasperates, “Well, it’s worth a try.” 

She claps her hands a few times with a small smile then walks over to him. Puffy and Wisp walk out of the way, with the latter beaming, as Star and Ludo each carefully lift up the different pictures and walk over to the two walls. They give a nod towards each other before lifting the pictures towards the walls. 

Both completed puzzles start to glow brightly with the walls emulating as well before a suddenly flash of bright light envelopes them. Star and Ludo fall back and gasp along with the spirits as the lights dim down to reveal the pictures now embedded into the walls, glowing brightly, as the road now reveals itself to everyone. 

Soon enough, after a little self congratulations by both parties that put the puzzles together, the group is off once more. 

…

Unknown to them, as they left the test, the images cleared up to reveal the images of different queens throughout Mewni history, with rainbow light, before stopping at Moon and dissipating into the walls all together; the stones now shining with brightly with blues and purples as the ground before them turns green with flowers growing out in full bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So excited to start posting again for you all to enjoy! This is also the start of the Magic Realm arc and I hope you like what I have in sort. Now, as you can tell from last chapter, the format for this arc is going to be third person because I want to explore Star's and Ludo's perspective outside of Wisp and Puffy's input. Also, as of this moment, I'm still working on finishing the writing for the last chapters of this arc. This is the hardest arc I've ever written for because this is entirely from scratch with only a outline done by yours truly. It's been a long time since I've written something like this without something else to work off of so please bare with me if you don't like this arc, it's going to be very experimental. I hope you all enjoy this and future chapters to come! Please remember to comment down below!


End file.
